


逃亡记

by 耀中心搬运 (Cliche_Nineard)



Series: 朝耀搬运 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Finally Happy Ending, M/M, OOC, sad but happy, 我自己都不信, 搬运存档, 究极迷惑剧情x 绝美文笔, 血族AU, 超可爱友人米, 黑菊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 194,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/%E8%80%80%E4%B8%AD%E5%BF%83%E6%90%AC%E8%BF%90
Summary: 致我敬爱的梅尔斯公爵：您一定为这厚实繁杂的来信感到惊讶了吧，劳烦您阅览如此冗长的内容我实在是万分歉意。如您所知，我并不是个喜欢高谈阔论的人，只是由于此事详细实在难以讲清，而您在不能了解情况的前提下，势必要风风火火赶来向我质问，虽然那样也很有趣。如果您还能记得去年十月左右让我们焦头烂额的那件事，那么我说起来也方便多了。那个莽撞而不知礼数的小家伙——当然现在已经不是我的佣人——在一个月后将成为我的伴侣。王耀与我亚瑟·柯克兰的婚礼，将于10月20日举行。
Relationships: America & China (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), France (Hetalia)/Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc, North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia), 亲子分, 啾花, 朝耀, 极东 - Relationship, 法贞, 露中
Series: 朝耀搬运 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	逃亡记

**Author's Note:**

> 整个文档贴上来所以没有拆章啦!
> 
> 《逃亡记》所有故事情节均属虚构，与现实一切历史、建筑、文化及宗教无任何真实关系，请谨慎食用。

  
Chapter 1

致我敬爱的梅尔斯公爵：  
您一定为这厚实繁杂的来信感到惊讶了吧，劳烦您阅览如此冗长的内容我实在是万分歉意。如您所知，我并不是个喜欢高谈阔论的人，只是由于此事详细实在难以讲清，而您在不能了解情况的前提下，势必要风风火火赶来向我质问，虽然那样也很有趣。  
如果您还能记得去年十月左右让我们焦头烂额的那件事，那么我说起来也方便多了。那个莽撞而不知礼数的小家伙——当然现在已经不是我的佣人——在一个月后将成为我的伴侣。  
王耀与我亚瑟·柯克兰的婚礼，将于10月20日举行。

  
Aug.20.1859  
亚瑟第一次见到王耀时，这个不知好歹的东方少年正在庄园里最大的那颗桑树上睡觉。亚瑟站在树影与光点斑驳交错的暗处努力仰起头向上望去，只能看见树枝上挂着的一片开了线头的亚麻布衣摆，还有被树叶遮遮掩掩隐约可见的小臂和手指。  
他一定睡得很熟。因为直到亚瑟也蹲在最粗最舒服的这根树枝上观察他时，对方依旧毫无知觉大张了四肢靠着树干呼呼大睡。亚瑟看着他一脸无知的睡脸，半张着的嘴巴，不知怎么就看不舒服，抓住王耀的肩膀把他从三十英尺高的地方推了下去。  
少年的身体在柔软茂密的麦子地里压下去一个大坑，下一刻惊天地泣鬼神的吼叫和金黄色的麦芒一起飞了出来：「这么高要人命啊！」  
声音太高，刺得亚瑟的耳膜微微震痛。他皱起眉俯视下面的人，而下面那个也怒气冲冲不甘示弱地回瞪着自己，虽然这怒气不到三秒就弱了下去。王耀垮了肩膀，挠挠头不好意思地冲着亚瑟尴尬地笑：「那啥，公爵大人，中午好……公爵大人也是来睡午觉的吗？」  
后者一个利落潇洒的下跃落地，不紧不慢从胸前掏出金怀表看了一眼，挑起半边眉毛对着看傻了的王耀说：「我不记得下午三点算是让佣人睡午觉的时间。」  
对方嘟囔了句什么，亚瑟没听清楚，但看着王耀脸上丰富的表情都能猜得出来。无非是「麦地也不是某人会进来的地方」之类的回嘴。真是简单易猜的动物。  
远处气喘吁吁的管家和几个佣人正手脚并用刨着麦秆往这边赶，一边靠近一边喊叫，可怜的老管家鼻梁上快掉下来的镜片上挂满了灰尘，让人看得心惊胆战生怕一个不小心这老人就摔在地上。  
「那个……我能干活去了吗？」  
王耀小心翼翼陪着笑，不提防亚瑟伸出戴了手套的右手盖在自己头上，顿时后背一凉冷汗唰唰地就下来了。他努力转着眼珠看到亚瑟的脸，苍白透明没有一丝生气，活像嵌上去的两颗祖母绿宝石一样的眼睛正冷冷盯着自己。在管家仆人们抓住王耀前一刻，公爵大人扯出一个轻蔑的笑容。

「真是和坎培尔仓鼠一样的身高。」

  
然后扬长而去。  
「什……」王耀回敬对方的话还没出口，就被管家一手杖狠狠敲在脑门，呜咽了一声蹲在了地上。

王耀被招进这个庄园做杂工不到一个月，已经给众人添了不少麻烦。把灯油打翻或者是硬要给人帮忙结果不小心烧了厨房这种事已经稀松平常，但是却并没有遭到驱逐，反而引发了仆人们之间打赌今天会发生什么事故的游戏——这是有着极为令人感叹而下泪的原因的：据说这个东方人身世坎坷，年纪小小才十二岁就被贩卖到了远离家乡的异国，遭受各种非人虐待终于被善良而富有同情心的管家老爷买回来，如此说来，不懂礼节手脚冒失之类的行为也不是那么不可原谅。  
实际年龄远远超过十二岁的王耀今晚也声情并茂地在厨房里描述白天遇到公爵本人的事迹，不是很宽敞的厨房里挤了十几个男女佣人津津有味地听着他如何遇到公爵又是如何与其进行了深刻感人的主仆交流，其情节之温馨程度不下于莎翁的剧本，顿时让几位感性的女佣落下了眼泪，正用围裙下摆擦眼角。介于平日柯克兰大人鲜少出现于人前，众人对其满满的好奇心在今晚经过王耀加工渲染的故事中得到了充分的满足。  
我们的主人是这么宽厚而体恤佣人，虽然不善于表达但是内心如此温柔善良，真是老天赐予的福气！

「真是……」

枕着双臂趴在书房窗台上的亚瑟闷闷看着一楼亮着光的那个窗口，众人的笑声夹在风里一阵阵送到自己耳朵里。  
「就会说谎……」  
亚瑟埋头把整个脸都压在胳膊上，刮进来的凉风让他头脑清醒不少，书房内沉闷的气味也被稀释了一些。爱丁堡秋季凉爽怡人的气候还是很让他喜欢的，这也是每年秋天都要来这里住到来年开春的原因。  
「诚实才是好品德，书上不是也写过吗，要别人诚信，首先自己要诚信。」  
在身后不知跪了多久的老管家取出手绢擦额头脖颈的汗水，擦完一层又冒一层，雾气又布满了镜片。  
「不要弄脏我的地毯。」亚瑟换了个姿势靠着窗台，很是不耐烦地看着对方的动作，「虽然这些人手都是你管理，招新的佣人我也只需要看你给我的名单，但是最近我是不是太信任你了？」  
「休想在我面前说谎。」这句话带了些咬牙切齿的味道。老人觉得心脏颤了颤，抬头看着常年侍奉的这位性格乖戾的主人。亚瑟讥嘲的话语字字都似利刃砍在自己身上。  
「那人有猎狗的味道。」

Chapter 2

Sep.03.1859  
麦子收割得差不多的时候整个庄园都漂浮着酒香和麦秸混合的味道。这是所有在庄园内干活的人们最为期待的一段时期，这种像是胸膛内藏了只小雀儿的兴奋不止来自饭桌上丰盛的晚餐，也归功于变得闲暇的时间和多出来的薪酬。  
简直是掉进蜜糖罐子的老鼠——亚瑟是这么评价那个黑头发的惹事精的。每当他处理完来访的信件和公务之后站在窗前透气，或者是接见完客人从长长的走廊回去的时候，都能用余光瞟到这家伙在忙活一些奇怪的事情。除此之外就是毫无仪表地趴在麦秸堆成的草垛子上睡大觉。  
「Cattall Pollen ……India Madder Root……这什么东西？」  
亚瑟对着满满一张纸的文字皱眉，目光转移到书桌边一只胖得像球一样正梳理羽毛的白猫头鹰身上。如果不是偶尔会从白绒绒的碎毛间探出来红色的小眼睛，谁都会以为这只是一只大一点的线球。  
猫头鹰感知到主人的视线，很无辜地歪了歪头又啄啄自己的爪子。  
「Cattall Pollen是水蜡烛哟，我的小亚瑟。」  
背后猝不及防伸出一只手抢过自己捏在手里的纸，对于房间内突然多出来的一个人影亚瑟想也没想就抓起桌子上的鸟扔了过去，小东西也完全没有辜负主人的期望直接命中来人的脸，惊慌之中不停挥舞着爪子试图找到一个落脚点，引发来人一阵凄厉的哀嚎：「别划哥哥的脸，脸！小丹德莱尔你是不是又肥了？哎哟……我的眼睛！」  
亚瑟端起茶杯抿了一口，对着努力想把自己的脸从猫头鹰的爪子中解放出来的男人说道：「你不是说一年内都不会回来吗？」  
三个月前还给自己留了一份长的要命的临别赠言，只看了头三个字就被恶心得直接烧掉了。  
「顺便路过嘛……再说一年不见小亚瑟对哥哥来说是多么惨绝人寰的事情，还不如让我立马上火刑架来的痛快。」终于摆脱猫头鹰魔爪的那人顶着一头淋漓的鲜血很严肃地晃了晃从亚瑟那里抢过来的纸：「这一纸的观察报告是什么东西？小亚瑟你打算向炼制药草的魔女靠拢吗？唔，小亚瑟做魔女听起来也不错……」  
「药草？」  
「简单的治疗外伤有消炎效用的药草，当然对我们来说完全不值一提。」那人耸肩，对于亚瑟完全无视自己大段话语作出了极为夸张的伤心表情，转眼瞟到亚瑟手中的茶杯，顿时蔚蓝色的眼睛暗了好几分。  
「居然还在喝这种又冷又难喝的东西……」

「哥哥真是讨厌你这种故作姿态的高尚。」  
后半句是贴在亚瑟耳边说的。像蛇信子舔过一样恶毒冰凉令人发麻。  
「弗朗西斯。」  
亚瑟用手指抚摸着冰凉光滑的杯沿，轻轻从喉咙里蹦出一个字。  
「滚。」

  
敬爱的梅尔斯公爵，当您来访寒舍时，我也曾就那个令人捉摸不透的东方人向您提出指教，他的一切行为都看起来是那么合理而不足称道，看上去就像个简单头脑的粗鲁小子一样，虽然也有细心的一方面——令人惭愧的是由于近年来venator的关系，鲜少购入药品，而忽视了庄内其他人的情况——那个东方人不知哪里搞来了许多药草，在收割季过去之后，他用那些完全不能让我相信的药草解决了很多问题，也因此得到众人的喜爱，使得一段时间内动不动就听到「王耀」二字的我感到异常困扰。我向您提出困惑，对于这个摸不清来路也找不到破绽的家伙是否有必要采取一定措施，而您大笑否定了我的多疑。  
当不知道迷雾前面是厚实的道路还是悬崖之时，我宁愿选择换一条路前行；这既不是胆怯或是毫无决断，而是背负柯克兰这个名字必须做的决定。我告诉过您时常困扰着我的梦魇，每当我醒来都觉得四周嘈杂万分恨不得将这些声音全部消灭干净，连老威利给我在茶里加的鸦片酊也无济于事。我想或许是venator的事情让我过于烦心了，一定是的。

  
蹬蹬蹬走上楼梯的脚步声，和来来回回踩踏木制台阶发出的吱吱呀呀的声音。铜制器皿轻微碰撞的声音。  
隔了半个世纪那么长，门板被轻轻叩响了。  
一个迟疑而好听的嗓音在门后响起了，带有某种安宁剂的作用。  
「公爵大人，您要喝药吗？」  
半晌没有得到回答。陷在床铺中的男人没有任何反应。  
门被推开了，紧接着探进来一只不安分的脑袋。见房间内毫无动静，干脆端着盘托整个身子都溜了进来。  
整个卧室充斥着某种说不清道不明的甜腻味道，拉得严实的窗帘遮住了大部分的光线，王耀只能仔细分辨着昏暗的家具向床的方向靠拢。好容易找到床头的小木桌打算把手中的东西放下，从旁边突然凑过来一只毛茸茸的脑袋就着他端着的药碗嗅了嗅，用带了不满的鼻音哼了一声，又钻回了被子里。  
「这是给狗吃的猪食吗。还有你什么时候可以进我房间了？」  
隔着被子也能听到的，发音清晰的嘲讽。  
给狗吃的猪食是什么东西？  
王耀抽动着太阳穴的青筋，不打算和这个生病的人计较：「川芎和白芷熬的醒脑安神汤，不要小看我家的医术。」  
如果不是这尊神好几天都没出卧室而管家也不知去了哪里，一群感情丰富的女佣们商量来商量去把自己推出来，鬼才懒得理你。  
隔了一会儿那个脑袋又悉悉索索从被窝里钻出来了，一双莹绿莹绿的眼睛瞪着自己，直让人心里发毛。亚瑟的不满很好的体现在了他那对拧成疙瘩的粗眉毛上，开口又是轻蔑毒舌的话语：「我的民族没有吃草的习俗。怎么，睡得多一点没出现你们就打算毒死我霸占我的财产？」  
「喂，你很对不起担心你的佣人们啊。」  
「就是说你还是有毒死我的打算了？」  
亚瑟坐起来，用一根食指沾了点药汁舔了下，整碗药连带碗都被扫到了地上砸了个粉碎，一两滴温热的液体溅到王耀眼睛里。动作快到王耀根本没反应过来，只觉得面颊和裤脚湿腻腻的难受。  
「别把对付佣人那套用到我身上。毛还没长齐就当医生，这作为笑话来说你确实取悦到我了。」  
看不清表情的昏暗夜色里，嗅觉和听觉就显得格外清晰。  
东方面孔的少年呼吸滞住了几秒，说了声知道了然后也没收拾地上的碎片就行了个礼出去了。那股厌恶感丝毫不加掩饰地对床上的人显露出来。  
不懂礼数……  
亚瑟滑进柔软的床铺，伸出手臂捡起一块碎瓷片，上面染着些许颜色较为浅淡的液体。他举着瓷片努力想思考什么，停顿了片刻还是略带迟疑地用舌头舔了一下上面的液体。  
清凉带着一点蜜糖样儿的甜。  
「肚子饿了……」  
掀掉被子赤脚踏在地上，踩到的碎瓷片马上割破了脚底好几处。亚瑟没理会这伤口，一副刚睡醒的样子四处翻找。  
啊……存储的份量都被喝完了。差点都忘了这件事。  
那小子血的味道虽然还凑活，可要比你好的多。  
亚瑟翻起床沿垂下来的厚实亚麻刺绣床单，对里面扭曲而沾满血渍的尸体笑了。

「你说是吧，老威利。」

Chapter 3

Oct.09.1859  
摇摇欲坠的世界。  
天空的裂缝迅速爬行，崩裂的碎片变成柔软黑色的烟尘落了下来。  
亚瑟犹疑地伸出手，几片黑色的尘土悄无声息躺在自己戴了白手套的手心，而后安静地用一种可怕的形态将手套腐蚀，发出淡淡刺鼻犯呕的气味。  
世界依旧在崩落，像是鸡蛋蜕壳一样，下着越来越大的黑色的雪。  
人来人往，没有任何声响。  
那气味在胸腔间来回游离，让他想起阁楼顶层压了数百年的带着土味儿的书籍。  
啊啊，是尸体被焚烧的味道。  
亚瑟仰头，天空已经只剩漆黑无边的黑洞。  
这真是……今年最大的雪了。

  
等车夫套好了马，靠在车边吸了好几捻鼻烟后，柯克兰公爵才带着一脸显而易见的阴郁从别墅里出来，手杖被他敲得咚咚响，简直把所有怒气都发泄在了青石磨好的路面上。  
正在和佣人们热情拥吻离别的王耀回头看见亚瑟，一个请安硬是卡在喉咙里变成了噗嗤的笑声。  
黑色西服外面披着看起来就很厚的黑色羊毛制大衣，厚实的领巾外面又裹了羊毛围巾。整个人完全装备得毫不透风。  
公爵大人用戴着皮制白手套的手扶好帽子，整个人就只剩一双愠怒的眼睛露在空气中了。虽然他打算无视王耀那个失礼的表情，上马车前还是顺手对着那家伙的腿部抽了一手杖过去。  
刚坐好，车篷的帘子就被王耀掀开，钻进来的同时卷起一阵冷风，亚瑟不由得又将身上的衣服裹了裹，用阴翳的眼神表示你不老实坐着就给我滚下去。  
王耀搓了搓僵硬的手，又使劲揉搓了两下脸蛋。突然而至的寒流虽然过两天就会消失，爱丁堡的天气还会回暖，但对于还没添置衣服的自己来说也是个不小的挑战。  
这些没完没了的小噪音让坐在对面闭目养神的亚瑟忍无可忍想要踹他一脚，视线不经意落到对方紧攥的冻得通红的双手，顿了一下决定继续补眠。可没过一会儿亚瑟又被跺地板呵气等一系列声音给搞得神经错乱，恶狠狠地脱下自己的皮手套扔了过去。这下总算清净了。  
「公爵大人的确是很善良的人呢。」  
亚瑟睁开眼，面无表情地盯着一脸感动的王耀说：「你的赞美我收下了，请放开我的手。」  
后者像是没听见一样仍旧死攥着自己的手，微微歪了头，装满笑意的暗金双瞳直直地望进自己的眼睛里。看不出年龄的容貌配上这样的表情任谁都觉得只是个还未成年的男孩，充满真诚与信仰，是被上帝眷顾的一员。  
「您的手比我还要冷呢。就像尸体一样。」  
亚瑟警觉地缩回手，收紧了瞳孔审视对面这个人，却只能看到对方一脸的真诚。  
「以前管家先生曾对我说过您很怕冷，尤其讨厌伦敦湿冷的天气。可是这回您去伦敦办事竟带我做随身仆人，甚至还将自己的手套给我取暖，实在是很善良啊。」  
王耀停顿了一下，继续说道：「您不是很讨厌我吗？」  
下一秒他的脊背生生撞击在马车底部的木板上，咽喉被亚瑟扼住，瞬间无数细小血管全鼓了起来。由于缺氧而充血的眼睛无法看清上方亚瑟的神情，只有些许模糊的声音零零碎碎传进耳朵。  
你很吵。  
因疼痛挺起的身子撞向亚瑟，一下又一下，冰凉的手指在亚瑟掐着自己脖子的手背上留下几道血痕。  
干脆就这样弄断颈骨吧。  
眼泪从王耀眼角溢了出来，亚瑟紧握的双手只僵了一瞬，却已经足够王耀抬腿撞击对方两腿之间，翻身将亚瑟摔在下面。力气之大比刚才有过之而无不及，亚瑟都怀疑自己的脊骨裂了缝。  
王耀大口大口喘着气，一边断断续续说着话，夹杂着肺叶撕拉的杂音：「虽然您讨厌我到要杀了我，我可是非常非常喜欢您的呢，喜欢到不惜想方设法进入庄园干活，甚至做一些出格的举动引起您的注意——」  
真是滑天下之大稽。  
亚瑟悄无声息收回欲加攻击的手，脸上浮起王耀经常见到的那种轻蔑而恶毒的笑容来。然而这种笑容却是最适合他不过——有着诱人花纹和宝石般眼睛的毒蛇，这是王耀对其最深刻的印象。  
他静静地开口了。  
「既然是这样热烈的感情，不用掉岂不是太过浪费？」

冰凉的手指顺着王耀被勒出红肿压痕的脖颈而下，扯开少年的衣服领口。暴露出来干净漂亮的锁骨还算合自己口味。  
公爵大人的手从王耀温暖滑腻的胸口一路滑下去，挑衅地弯了唇角。  
就当是余兴好了。

  
您养育我成为一名合格的贵族，您教会我生存与掌控自己命运的方法。没有谁比您给予我的恩惠更大的了。对我来说，您是父亲一般的存在。  
黑死病带来的瘟疫早被世人忘记，但却频繁出现在我梦里，每当做到这个重复的梦，我都无法控制自己的烦躁。而现在老威利不在了以后，负责平息我怒火的人已不存在了；他曾忠诚地服侍了我近半个世纪，而我看着一个年轻健壮的生命慢慢枯萎，对于掌握人类生命的那位神的愤怒已难以言表。然而对于我们所侍奉的另一位神，却又该如何呢？  
我只是一个卑劣的罪犯，并沉溺于我的罪恶之中，从未忏悔。

  
怀中的人睡得很熟。  
直到他们下了马车改乘火车，开车时拉长的尖锐的哨子也没把熟睡中的人吵醒。  
亚瑟想把王耀给放到一旁的座位上去，可是这人好死不死抱紧自己的双臂就跟铁焊住了一样扯不动丝毫。亚瑟叹口气，嘟囔了一句。  
「也不知道是装睡呢还是真睡……」  
取出之前收到的信件，亚瑟就着车窗外快速闪动的灯光又把内容草草看了一遍，对着信中多次出现的venator这个单词眯起眼。他一边用手指卷着玩王耀柔软有丝绸质感的长发，一边很不情愿地从喉咙里咕噜了一声。  
最近猎狗越来越多，都到了连累自己都要被召到伦敦去帮忙清理的程度。  
怀中的小家伙口齿含糊地说了句什么，等他靠近去听，才知道对方说的是：「蟹黄包子比韭菜的好吃。」  
亚瑟瞬间有种想把这个蠢货就地扼杀掉的冲动。  
而隔间的门被击碎，强烈的气流卷着木屑飞进来也只是同一时间。  
门口站了两个，铁制的墙壁后总共五个，头顶上一个。  
以及仍旧在向这节车厢靠拢的气息，分辨不清人数。  
逆光站在门口的人瞬时扣下手中银制短枪的扳机连续五枪，亚瑟翻身而起跳到另一张坐席上，被一枚子弹擦中的脸颊嗤地一声冒出了水汽。  
「venator……」  
磨着牙齿念出这个单词，亚瑟用力拉扯紧紧抱着自己的王耀，竟然扯不开丝毫，匆忙中他躲了两颗子弹吼道：「王耀你给我松手，否则我就拿你当肉垫！」接着又是一扯直接把王耀扔了出去，睡梦中的某人脑门正中桌角，咣当一声清脆可闻。  
亚瑟扑到门前拧断一个男人的脖子，夺下他手中的枪对准转身遁逃的另一个背影连续射完膛中的子弹，然后跳出车厢险险避开头上被爆破的铁皮车顶，一手抓住背后偷袭者的脑袋撞到坚硬的车身上，顿时迸溅出来的红白豆腐喷了自己一脸。  
尖锐滚烫的疼痛穿透了他的左膝盖——一枚浸泡过圣水的五厘米银质子弹正嵌在他的膝盖骨里腐蚀着他的皮肉和骨头。  
亚瑟一只手深深陷进过道的扶手里，强撑着站立的姿势仰天爆发出令人魂魄俱散的怒吼。这声音让过道两边围堵起来的人们神智混乱，再清醒时就看到贴近他们的那张恶魔的脸，以及自己身体里喷射出来的血液。  
被撕碎的胳膊甩到车窗上，粉红的柔软的内脏也黏在车顶，整个车厢简直是在下一场红雨。亚瑟面前只剩一个来袭的人因恐惧不断发抖无法移动身体，握着枪的手像发了疟疾似的瞄不准目标。金发的恶魔喘息着扶着墙靠近过来，扬起手对着那人的头盖骨劈下；同时他的手臂随着一声枪响扭曲成另一种形状，亚瑟回转身，看见背后站立的几个同样胸前挂着银十字架的人，不，是在他们前面，现在正对着自己的一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的身影；就在几个时辰前他们还在马车内交换亲吻与体液。  
黑色长发，暗金眸子，以及直指向亚瑟的银制手枪。  
「王……」  
砰！  
那少年再次毫无犹豫扣下扳机，子弹利落地穿过亚瑟的胸膛。

Chapter 4

Oct.12.1859  
钟声刚敲过七次的时候，伦敦的车站前已经聚集了不少人影。他们侧耳注意有没有从进站的方向传来汽笛和尖哨，踮起脚尖试图在未散尽的雾气中看到一丁点车身。带着一顶破旧毡帽的报童正利用自己身形的优势在人群缝隙中钻来钻去，一边用了尖利洪亮的嗓音叫卖十二日当天的晨报，可惜无人暇顾。  
在这样的人群里，有个身形高大金发碧眼的男子就显得特别引人注目。他正努力拆开被报纸层层包裹的瓷杯，试图喝一口里面的粥，却被蒸腾出来的热气遮挡了眼镜的视线，于是一只手取下眼镜在怀里摸索手帕——然而杯子未能完成平衡使命，很不幸倾斜了一下，滚烫的粥汁就倒在了皮鞋上——他手忙脚乱放下杯子弯腰去擦鞋子上的污迹；在这样那样一系列的忙乱中，火车到站后无数嘈杂拥挤的脚步从他身边踢踢踏踏走过，直至站前慢慢清冷安静下来，他才处理好了这些不大不小的麻烦。  
男人直起身来，看到距自己一英尺的地方，有个黑发的东方少年正倚着路灯柱，带着略显无奈的表情看着自己。  
少年从大衣兜里抽出一只手向对方打招呼：「哟，阿尔……」  
后半个字还未落音，金发碧眼的男人就扑了上来，一脸难以抑制的兴奋：「亲爱的耀让我算算有几个月没见你了？三个月？四个月？你还是这么闪亮动人，真是老天的福气!」他不由分说扒开王耀的围巾，像金色牧羊犬一样靠近脖颈仔细嗅了嗅，蔚蓝纯净的眼睛里亮晶晶的全是崇拜，「果然是上等血族的味道，耀好厉害！这是你第十三次完成任务了吧？」  
「……喂，声音太大了。」  
王耀皱眉，一拳打在阿尔肚子上，很是疲倦地吐了口气。  
「快点送我去休息的地方吧。」  
那节装满尸体的车厢已经被浇了汽油烧的干干净净。和接头人处理完交接事项后换乘下一辆火车，也只睡了不到两个时辰。浑身的骨头都在不停发出疼痛的叫喊，简直要让人发疯。  
「没有休息的时间哦。」  
阿尔说话的语气仿佛在谈论今天午餐的计划一样自然而然。  
「因为这次处理的是那位大人物，所以教会希望你能立即前去当面报告。」  
「让他们去死。」  
这话带了咬牙切齿的味道。  
王耀很是烦躁地抓了一把头发，拧身径直向西南方向走去，完全无视背后慌忙追上并一路叽叽喳喳的某人。  
他仰头深深吸了口气，伦敦潮湿凝滞的雾气就充斥了整个胸腔。灰白发亮的天空看不出半点好天气的迹象。  
麦籽面包从烤箱里散发出来的香味，店铺里悬挂的熏肉味道，洒在绸缎领巾和女士头巾上的香粉味，街边潮湿腐烂的苔藓味道，都混合在雾里，变成一种令人昏昏欲睡的倦懒。  
以及。  
血液的味道。

  
在大本钟的西南方向，坐落着一座洁白而华美的建筑——圣玛格丽特教堂。让我们用最美好的言辞来赞美它吧，建筑家们用竭尽可能的自由想象与灵感赋予这座教堂以繁复华丽的外表和美丽得值得称颂的构造，不管是哥特式的尖角艺术还是绚丽的彩色玻璃窗。而它所代表的圣洁与浪漫也备受憧憬。与另一座庄严肃穆的建筑相比，它具有一种温和而神圣的气息。  
那个时代的所有淑女都有个愿望，就是能在这里举行一次自己的婚礼；传说这将会为她们带来一世的幸福。  
站在教堂门前的人远远看见那两个人影，微不可闻的打了个招呼，然后推开身后的大门。  
王耀走到门前停了脚，很是粗暴地扯下围巾和大衣扔了阿尔一头一脸。原本包裹在大衣之下的黑色简约长袍便散发出了阴冷的味道，像是潜伏了很久的猛兽气息。  
「威斯特大人在内殿等您。」  
那人做了个请的手势。  
随着王耀踏进教堂的脚步，身后的大门便缓慢而沉重的闭合，切断了外面温和软绵的空气和光线。  
王耀低头看了一眼胸前悬挂的银十字架——从高处彩色玻璃折射下来的绚烂光芒正柔和地包裹着它。空荡安静的礼拜堂内充斥着熟悉的马鞭草的香味，这让他原本就有些昏沉的脑袋隐隐抽痛。在尽头的墙壁左下角嵌着一扇暗红色的小门，当王耀大步穿过走道走到那里毫不犹豫拧开那个冰冷的黄铜把手之后，潮湿渗骨的阴寒和黑暗在一瞬间吞没了他的身影。

  
称颂吧！为这伟大的神。  
唱歌吧！为这神圣的荣光。  
点起蜡烛，带上酒杯。  
我们将开启一场审判。

  
Chapter 5

「那么，就十月九日晚上进行的狩猎，请向教会进行必要说明。」  
加了马鞭草的灯油在墙壁上的挂灯里燃烧，火焰噼啪作响。  
借着昏黄的灯光，可以看见这个房间拥有着圆顶的设计，依稀可辨上面色彩繁多的油画。房间四周被长桌围绕起来，留下中间很大一块空地，那上方悬挂着的吊灯将这片空地照得亮如白昼，也包括挺直了身子站在空地中央的王耀。  
真是刺眼。  
「参加狩猎21人，16人被杀，2人受轻伤。柯克兰右臂与心脏各中一枪，同其他尸体一同连车厢烧毁。无其他无关人员伤亡。」  
王耀顿了顿，等待自己的回音在房间内消散，「一切如计划执行，由之前捕获的血族所写书信没有遭到柯克兰任何怀疑。」  
纸张相互传阅的摩擦声。有人走至正前方那个发问人身后，靠近耳朵小声说了什么。  
「我们同意你这次前后三个月的行动，但也强调过暂时不希望引起大范围骚动。柯克兰死亡后，是否会引起其家族混乱？」  
「没有。」  
「什么？」  
「柯克兰没有家人。」  
王耀微微侧脸。避开头顶让眼睛发疼的火光。自己的声音在圆拱形的室内撞出无数破碎的回声，变得模糊不清。  
「如各位大人所知，由于此人极为低调，教会从未拿到他的详细资料，甚至他的地位也是靠逼供先前捕获的……」  
「收紧你的舌头！」  
尖锐怪异的喊叫从西侧的桌子后边传来，扎得耳朵生疼。  
正前方那人依旧端坐，只是伸手做了个噤声的手势。由于背光，王耀看不清他的样子，唯独一双冰冷透亮的眼睛直直的刺到自己心脏。  
「请注意你的措辞。」  
「非常抱歉。」王耀回望了过去，盯着前方那人探究的目光没有半丝动摇。「柯克兰的存在由教会捕获的血族所提供，这是目前教会得知的唯一一位最高爵位的贵族。我能找到他，完全是因为在爱丁堡巧遇他的管家，看到了之前描述过的柯克兰家族家徽。」  
所谓的，孤苦一人无处可活的十二岁男孩。  
轻易得到了信任。  
「柯克兰交友甚少，我在庄园三个月没有遇过一场宴会。由于其生性多疑，与任何人都保持相当远的距离。整个庄园的佣人也无人得知他的身份，但是否有受到柯克兰的暗示不清楚。」  
低等的血族间为了获取力量，会相互袭击。以多欺少杀害高等血族的事情也偶尔会发生。  
但那座庄园永远飘荡着宁静的麦香。  
简直像温水一样。  
法槌敲击桌面，用力之大让王耀不得不想这张桌子如果裂了该损失多少钱。  
「既然多疑，为何会只与你同行前往伦敦？」  
王耀暗自捏紧了拳头，不发一言。  
那人换了个姿势闲闲托着下巴，浑身透出一种讥讽的怀疑。  
「你话中巧合太多。而真理与运气并不等同。」

「你说他的尸体被烧了，请问你有亲眼看到他被烧干净么？」

冰冷漂亮的祖母绿眼瞳，轻蔑勾人的笑容。  
用淡淡的嗓音说，王耀，用你的身体来取悦我。  
疼痛和交缠。呼吸和试探。  
在自己耳边的问话。  
睡了吗？  
真是蠢得无可救药的家伙啊。

这个他口中的「蠢得无可救药的家伙」，对着他扣下扳机时没有任何犹豫。  
哪怕那人眼睛里流露的情绪让自己浑身发凉。

「……众所周知。吸血鬼并无道德约束。」  
喉咙里轻微的发颤被狠狠压了下去。王耀抬头，一字一句清清楚楚的说道。  
「我与他交媾，因而得到暂时的信任。」  
周围哗然的声音被什么捂住一样，无法听得真切。  
正确的回答，正确的态度，这些是早就学会的事。  
几时结束提问对于王耀来说已经无法分辨。当被要求出去的时候，脚下的步子却始终无法移动。  
「啊，对了。王耀你距离十四个名额已经只差一个了是吗？」  
那个人突然的话语，让王耀从进来后就没晃动分毫的挺直脊背猛然颤了一下。  
王耀点头，扯开嘴角露出笑容：「我们的交易就要完成了呐，威斯特大人。」  
他转身拧开门，外面亮堂的光线落在他带着挑衅和玩笑的嬉笑表情上，整个人顿时鲜活起来。  
「麻烦下次把那个照得人眼瞎的吊灯卸了，否则我不保证会砸碎它。」

  
出教堂时几乎是用跑的。脚步声在空旷礼拜堂里格外清晰。  
推开大门被外面耀眼的阳光烧灼到，眼睛疼痛到感觉真的要瞎了。  
「可恶……不是阴天吗！该死的天气……」  
下一刻柔软厚重的衣料落在了自己头上，王耀扒拉下来发现是自己之前扔给阿尔的衣服。抬头看到阿尔的身躯刚好挡住了自己身前的光线。  
即使是逆光都能看到对方脸上毫无掩饰的开心。  
「我都饿得要去天国了，所以午餐你请客！我要吃牛排、熏肉、还有肉馅饼，啊，把肉饼夹在面包里也是个不错的主意！」  
「你的人生只有肉吗！」

  
Venator。  
吸血鬼是那样称呼我们的。  
在拉丁文里，它的意思是「猎人」。  
教会培养的吸血鬼杀手，是为了灭绝吸血鬼这种「异端」所存在的。

那种事怎样都无所谓！  
只要杀够十四个吸血鬼贵族就够了！

  
钟声再次落在泰晤士河上时，紫红泛金的河面上就随着这一声又一声悠长的报时生起了淡淡的雾气。  
白天潜伏在阴湿旮旯角的沼气开始偷偷摸摸爬了出来，弥漫成这个城市固有的夜雾。  
某个尖角屋顶上的鸟型雕饰突然活动了一下，伸展出巨大的翅膀。在已经降临的夜色掩盖下竟没人注意到这个小小的变化——一只巨大的三英尺秃鹫，化作被黑色披风包裹的高大人形。  
「哎呀哎呀，这样悠闲可不行哟。」  
悦耳低沉的男音在风中散了开去，被下面酒馆内热闹的喧嚷所吞没。  
阿尔你个混蛋不要抢我的啤酒！有本事再干啊！  
啊……先，先生请不要砸那个，很贵的……  
「晚上可是某些生物出来猎食的好时机呢。」  
男子从黑披风中伸出一只手压低帽檐，苍白的手指在暗夜中闪着幽幽荧光。  
啪啦啪啦，翅膀扇动的声音过后，屋顶再无任何身影。

「就当是哥哥给你们好心的警告吧。」

  
Chapter 6

从酒馆踉踉跄跄出来时，街上已经没有亮着的店铺了。  
在他们身后，好容易赶走这两个醉汉的酒馆帮佣也放下了门板，声音很大，像是把所有怨气都发泄在了动作上。  
顺着街道席地卷过来的冷风顿时让二人寒毛直竖打了个哆嗦，发热的头脑也清醒了不少。  
「啊……好冷……」  
路边干枯的梧桐叶子被风夹裹着擦过地面，发出悉悉索索的声音。除此之外什么声响都没有。这让王耀对于自己酗酒到很晚的行为有种不可名状的恼火。更重要的是，面前这个正在叫喊着冷一边穿大衣一边露出酒足饭饱幸福表情的家伙，让人看了就想一拳揍上去。  
事实上他的确这么实行了自己的想法，对准对方那颗金毛乱翘的头狠狠敲下；几乎是同时自己的肩膀和脊背与地面重重撞击并擦行了一段距离。不堪重负的衬衫像是被扯裂了。  
「疼……」  
王耀扶着后脑勺，正打算教训把自己突然按倒的阿尔，却猛地睁大了眼睛。  
越过阿尔的肩膀，在他们刚刚站立的位置，有个衣着破烂的青年人背对着他们。虽然看不清衣服的颜色，但是呛人的血腥味已经到了让王耀想吐的地步。那些血液顺着衣摆滴下，在街道上聚开点点污渍。  
在那人回过头来的同时，阿尔抽出了腰间的银制手枪转身就是一枪，爆掉了那人的头。  
街上的血腥味却更加浓郁了一些，简直粘稠得无法化开。然而王耀已经没时间照顾自己的胃，在脖颈间感觉到寒栗的瞬间用手上的匕首向后方插了下去，距离之近甚至清楚听到了某种生物颈骨一根根断裂的声响。更多的血液喷溅了自己半个肩膀。他用手肘撑着弹跳起来，冷汗已经遍布脊背——完全没有感觉到背后来袭的气息，如果迟下手一秒死掉的就是自己。  
王耀用袖子抹了一把湿腻的脸，空闲的另一只手握紧了上膛的枪。  
夜雾里走出来人影陆陆续续在街道两头向他们移动过来。  
「这还真是……」  
阿尔拉了一下枪栓，对准街道一头的人影连续而准确地扣下扳机。八个、九个、那些人倒下之后又有新的身影出现，不一会儿就逼近了二人。  
「很糟糕的运气啊。」  
枪膛发出轻微的喀拉声响。阿尔转头，一副要哭出来的样子对着王耀：「我没子弹了……」  
「你不能多维持一下帅气的形象吗！」  
连这种时候都要对这家伙吐槽真是无可救药了！  
王耀连续打了几枪，咬牙对准扑过来的身体将其狠命踢飞，接着一把扯住阿尔的后领趁着刚打开的包围缺口冲了出去。  
「耀你个笨蛋这边路口是死的！既然要突围选另一头更好吧？」  
「吵死了！」  
二人顺着街道一路狂奔，直至被封死的路口只能靠着墙喘息。因剧烈运动而狂暴跳动的心脏快从胸膛迸裂而出，尾随而至的那些攻击者却像是要慢慢享受食物般不慌不忙聚集了过来；这简直是倒胃口的恶趣味，但谁也没有开玩笑的心情了。  
耗费完剩下几颗子弹，王耀暗骂一声，迎着对方反冲了上去，将最前面的那家伙扯了过来。左手的匕首利落地扯开对方脖子，同时用尽最大的力气将右手的银枪捅进另一个扑过来的人的口中，并直直穿进了气管。浸泡过圣水的镀银手枪马上让那人从口腔到头颅开始冒水汽，使其癫狂般狂抓着咽喉，不停撞击着能碰到的任何东西，这在包围群里引起了一阵骚乱。  
可是紧接着疼痛就袭击了自己的左小腿。他转头看到小腿没了很大一片皮，而怒吼的阿尔正一拳揍在了偷袭者头上，开始拳打脚踢。王耀张大了嘴喊不出声音——这个笨蛋背后有三个袭击者已经扑了上去——血液像喷泉一样，染红了整个墙面。  
被浇成血人的阿尔呆站在那里，透过镜片是全红的世界。  
「凄惨得我都看不下去了。」  
这个散漫悠闲的声音是从王耀头顶后方传来的。  
没看清发生了什么，面前所有的袭击者都变成了四分五裂的尸体。  
王耀扭头，在看到来人时微眯眼睛，暗自握紧了手中的匕首。  
「不要这么警戒，很伤哥哥的心啊。刚刚我可是救了你们一命哦。」看到二人依旧没有改变态度，那人做了个很夸张的伤心动作，从墙头跃下轻而易举捏住了王耀的下巴，并扭断了王耀握着匕首的手腕。  
「初次见面，对小亚瑟犯下杀罪的猎人先生。」  
满满的笑意从那人优雅魅惑的脸上绽放开来。  
「吾名弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。」

  
这个世上有种很糟糕的事情是朝不保夕，性命堪忧。  
而更糟糕的事情是为工作和性命奔波，花费长年的时间却很难找到适合的猎物。  
最最糟糕的是，当自己用了七年跑遍了这个国家每个城市和乡镇才勉强快要完成十四个吸血鬼的任务时，发现有个荒唐享乐出了名的法国伯爵就在自己眼皮子底下的伦敦晃荡了这么多年，而自己竟然没发现他潜藏的吸血鬼身份。  
王耀现在很消沉。  
直到他和阿尔被弗朗西斯强制带到了府邸内，包扎好伤口塞进换衣间，他还没从这个事实给予的打击中恢复过来。  
如果说内敛优雅和保守知性是这个国家此时贯彻的审美和道德观念，那么这位波诺弗瓦先生就是完全背道而驰的叛逆者。他的风流美名与各种糟糕新闻都远远的传出了伦敦，一度曾让某些重要人物差点下令将其驱逐。在夏天还未来临之前，那座府邸里就会举办各样各式的晚宴，香粉和酒的味道从高墙内幽幽绕绕地飘出来，甜腻了一个城市。  
这是由蕾丝，绸缎，纱网和美酒甜点以及欢笑与放荡组成的另一个世界。  
不过这样，大致就能猜到为什么这只吸血鬼会采取如此高调的生活方式了。不管是取食还是聚众都容易得多。  
一身疲累的王耀滚在柔软的衣服堆里，顺便很恶质地把满身血迹全抹在了身下干净的衣物上。  
「我从刚才就在想啊，莫非我们是被当做了餐后甜点带来的？感觉不太妙……」阿尔抱着双臂很严肃的思考道，「我觉得我的血应该不好喝。」  
冲过来的王耀一把掐住他的脖子，满面阴森一字一句地说道：「我现在就把你的血放了怎么样？」  
换衣间的门唰地一声拉开了。  
「主人说时间不多请你们快点清理一下……」  
女佣对着面前僵硬着互掐姿势的二人顿了顿，轻咳一声。  
「现在帮你们刷洗，然后换衣服。只有一刻钟的时间。」  
刷洗？刚刚是不是听到了刷洗？  
从女佣身后呼啦出现了好几个同样装扮的佣人，利索地套上了洗衣妇常用手套一拥而上。  
惨绝人寰的叫声响彻整个府邸。  
「怎么了？」  
在镂空镏花的铁制大门前，弗朗西斯伸出手，微笑着询问从马车下来的客人。  
「好像听到了熟悉的声音……不，没什么。」  
那人把手杖交给一旁的女佣，将戴着白手套的右手放在弗朗西斯邀请的手心里。后者俯身亲吻他的手背，笑弯了一双幽蓝深邃的眼眸。  
「非常感谢您能来参加我的晚宴。」

  
Chapter 7

滴着水的黑色长发凌乱地紧贴着脖颈和肩膀，暗金的眼睛里燃烧着愤怒，半露的胸膛因剧烈喘息而起伏。薄薄一层里衣也浸湿了大半。整个人虚弱得要倒下来，却散发着强烈的杀意。  
这是弗朗西斯被女佣找来换衣间看到的情景。  
弗朗西斯耸肩，干脆倚着门框用一种似笑非笑的神情看着王耀，目光从王耀紧蹙的眉间顺着鼻梁滑下来，拂过薄削的嘴唇，形状姣好的锁骨，比西方人要小得多的骨架，腰身，然后继续向下。  
「给我闭上你的眼睛！」  
虽然是怒吼，王耀脸上却已经涨红得冒烟了。  
「听说你不肯穿准备好的衣服？」弗朗西斯当做没听见对方的意见，挥手让其他佣人退下，一手关住了身后的门。他走至王耀身前，弯腰拾起扔了一地的礼服，很是愉悦地看着这只表情丰富的小动物。  
「我不接受这种侮辱。」  
「因为是女装？」  
弗朗西斯做了个嘲笑的表情。接着一拳用力打在王耀背后紧贴的墙上。  
「不要太天真啊，猎人先生。你干过的事足够让我的同伴们虐杀你，相信我，绝对是你想象不到的方式。」他垂下头，贴着王耀的耳朵低声说道，「所以这是个交易，你只需配合我参加这场宴会，然后我保证会让你毫发无伤的回去你们那该死的教会，啊，还有你的伙伴。」  
柔软微卷的金色发丝摩擦着王耀的脸，微微发痒。  
「善于说谎是你们的本性。」王耀皱眉，「我没有办法相信你的担保。」  
一阵压抑的笑声让弗朗西斯的肩膀颤动得很厉害。他拼命憋着笑，脸稍稍与王耀拉开些距离，在看到对方认真的表情后，终于忍不住大笑出来。  
「啊，抱歉，我不是取笑你。」弗朗西斯咳嗽了一声努力保持优雅的姿态，「你的价值就在于前几天干的好事，不要瞪我，就是你杀柯克兰公爵的事情。我为你的勇敢和天真而赞叹，虽然对公爵阶位的血族下手这种事简直闻所未闻——相信我，这会是场很有趣的晚宴，我以波诺弗瓦家族的名义起誓。」  
波诺弗瓦伯爵抬起手，正当王耀警觉地想要缩头时，一条柔软的毛巾落在了头上。隔着毛巾是弗朗西斯大而修长的手指，正轻轻揉搓着王耀还滴着水的的头发。  
衬裙，蕾丝，裙撑，手套。紧身束腰。深红的大摆裙上编织着华丽的荷叶边。  
黑发从两鬓编织到后脑，在发髻上别入火红色凤凰花。  
「你要么就是做惯了这种事，要么就是娘娘腔。」  
王耀看了一眼镜子中的自己，对弗朗西斯这么评价道。  
弗朗西斯不置可否，在为王耀戴上能遮住一半脸庞的纱巾后，打开了换衣间的门。  
「那么，我们可以入场了吗，美丽的小姐。」  
微微前倾的完美身材，一身剪裁得体的黑色燕尾服。弗朗西斯向王耀伸出手，保持着优雅的笑容等待对方回应。  
果然花边传闻没有掺假。  
王耀心里嘀咕着，忍着太阳穴冒出的青筋搭上弗朗西斯的手，被他牵着穿过走廊，从长长的，装饰了很多蔷薇花的楼梯上走下来。整个大厅里已经聚集了不下二三十人，现在他们都向着这对瞩目的搭档望去，目光或探寻或好奇，更多是一种王耀读解不出的冰冷情绪。  
他感觉到弗朗西斯握着自己的手加深了力道。抬头望向那人，只看到无懈可击的笑容。  
当他们进入大厅时，一股深深的锋利的寒冷通体穿透了王耀的身体。他的视线从这些长相完美神情冰冷的人身上一一滑过，之前不能确定的猜想终于落实。  
「没错，这里在场的，包括佣人和侍者，全部都是吸血鬼。」  
身边那人压低了嗓音向王耀陈述了这一事实，「而且今天到场的嘉宾，都是你心心念念的高等血族。」  
弗朗西斯牵着王耀的手，逐一回应别人寒暄的礼节。每个前来问好的血族都会有意无意用目光对王耀抱以疑惑，却没有谁问出口，只是脸上写满了「为何这里会有一个人类」的表情。  
在微妙紧张的空气中，有个略带沙哑的好听嗓音响起了。  
「红酒笨蛋，你今天终于烧昏了头连人类都带进这种场合了吗。」  
王耀刹那间睁大了眼，愣愣看着走过来的血族，像是一桶冰水从头浇灌到脚。  
金色碎发下是那双噩梦般的祖母绿瞳孔，高傲而恶毒的贵族大人啊，无数次在充满火焰的梦中出现过的容颜正向自己靠近；在那见鬼的重复的梦魇里自己被这个恶魔面无表情的解剖身体，拉出内脏，欣赏着自己发狂的疼痛然后露出餍足的微笑。  
柯克兰公爵停住脚步，目光在王耀身上仔细探寻，带着点儿不可置信的疑惑。这时王耀对遮挡了自己半张脸的纱巾感激涕零，仿佛没有这微不足道的遮掩自己就被对方的视线烧开了几个洞。  
透过网状纱巾，可以看到亚瑟略显苦恼的神情，混合着天真与厌恶，似乎是想不通什么的样子，紧接着向前一步抓住了自己曾被弗朗西斯扭断后又接上的手腕，剧烈的疼痛让王耀差点叫出声来。  
「这位小姐，我有幸瞻仰您美丽的容颜吗？让这纱巾遮住您可爱的眼眸实在是太可惜了。」  
不不不，我的脸丑到你一看到就会傻掉的，满场都是美人你随便找谁搭讪去吧！  
亚瑟紧盯着王耀略显退缩的模样，微眯眼睛，结了冰的视线直直刺向纱巾后，如毒蛇吐信般舔舐王耀的脸。  
一只手挡在了亚瑟身前，弗朗西斯带着调侃的笑意说道：「虽然哥哥一直为和你有同样的审美非常感动，但是惊吓到淑女就不好了哦。如果可以的话，待会儿让她做你的舞伴怎样？」  
亚瑟的目光在弗朗西斯脸上审视片刻，得不到任何结论而略微迟疑地松开了紧握王耀的手。  
「那么进入正题吧！」  
弗朗西斯带着王耀走至大厅前方为他们准备好的沙发坐下，高声对全场说道，「这次召集各位前来，是为了通知一件事情。」  
「如众所知，圣玛格丽特里住着的那些早该下地狱的venator，私下早就违反了与我们永世的契约！今年我们已经失去了五位重要的同伴，而站在这里的柯克兰家族的当家人，被他们骗去试图射杀并焚毁！」  
契约？怎么回事？  
「综上，」弗朗西斯扯开一丝嗜血的微笑。  
「我们将进行一场小范围的复仇。」  
满场顿时躁动起来，议论声一阵高过一阵。空气里流淌着渴血的因子，众多视线将王耀层层缠绕，啃吮，吸食干净。  
就像是在说，「原来这个人类是今天的祭品」。  
是被骗了么。  
王耀咬紧了牙齿，指甲因太过用力陷入手心。  
「我身边这位姑娘，正是属于那些venator。」  
看吧，果然是谎言。说什么会让我们毫发无伤的回去。  
那么阿尔在哪里？难道……  
「但是她同时是我的爱人，愿意帮助我进行这个计划。事实上，我已将波诺弗瓦的荣誉交付于她，在不久之前她接受了初拥，而特性是……」  
弗朗西斯用手臂揽住王耀僵硬的肩膀，字句清晰地说道。  
「和我一样的，『隐藏』。」  
……诶？  
一脸不明状况的王耀抬头，在整个大厅诡异的安静气氛里不知作何表现。  
过了大概一个世纪那么漫长的时间，不知谁笑了声，说了句我拭目以待。  
像是受到批准一样，所有血族纷纷放松下来笑闹着欢呼起来。之前令人难受的空气一扫而光。王耀转头看向弗朗西斯，却看见他眼中有阴霾闪过，紧接着恢复了柔和优雅的笑意。大厅奏起了轻快悠扬的旋律，酒杯重新斟满开始新一轮的晚宴。  
弗朗西斯起身对王耀做了个邀请的动作，灿烂一笑：「那么能否请我的爱人共舞一曲？」  
「很抱歉。」  
硬生生插进来的声音，与此同时亚瑟脱掉右手的手套，向王耀伸出邀请的手掌。  
「刚才你应允我成为她的舞伴。」  
话是对着弗朗西斯说的，亚瑟冰冷的视线却始终笼罩着沙发上不言不语的「姑娘」。  
包裹着蕾丝长手套的手放在了亚瑟苍白修长却没有温度的手指上。王耀回应着亚瑟锋利的眼神，轻声开口了。  
「乐意之至。」

Chapter 8

如果这是噩梦，那么死亡是否可以让我醒来？

在圣书上曾这样写道，血族在永夜举办晚宴，带来被他们迷惑的少年少女，以甜美芳香的血液为酒，与尸骨起舞。  
即使事实与书上内容相差甚远，王耀也无法理解这场晚宴的风格。  
凄绝缠绵而又柔情万丈的提琴协奏曲，阴郁得让人窒息。感谢这近年来备受淑女欢迎的大撑裙吧，面前这位恪守绅士礼节的柯克兰公爵不得不时刻注意裙摆那些蓬松华丽的荷叶边，这让王耀不至于被对方阴霾的气氛所吞噬；虽然胳膊必须时刻抬起相互接触，但加诸在自己身上的无形压力得到不少缓解。  
然而这种还算悠闲的时光很快被亚瑟突然用力将王耀拉向怀中的行为所破坏。  
倒霉的左手腕发出凄惨的悲鸣，尖锐的疼痛从手腕一路迅速爬行直贯大脑。霎时间王耀觉得脑后的头发都一根根竖了起来。在痛楚所造成的失神中，他听见亚瑟凑在自己耳边呢喃的话语。  
「『曼弗雷德』序曲。第二节。」  
亚瑟一只手紧紧捏着王耀的手腕，另一只手覆在他后脑将他的头颅强行按压在自己肩上，在外人看来与温存的情侣毫无两样。  
「你听得出来吗。是一个人与妹妹不伦恋后杀害了对方，在逃亡中受到恶魔诱惑的故事。」  
这喘不过气来的演奏流淌着浓郁粘稠的血腥味。  
「和我们有些相像呢。」亚瑟的声音从王耀脑后传来，有一丝悦耳的笑意。  
「除了『相恋』。」  
难以名状的烦躁充斥着喉咙。王耀挣扎着抬起头，对视着亚瑟说道：「请不要拐弯抹角，既然你认出了我，要怎样都悉听尊便。」  
「凤凰花。」  
「什么？」  
「红酒笨蛋的花庭里种了很多。」亚瑟一把抓住王耀的胳膊，对不明所以的王耀很认真的说，「这个国家只有这里有，而且在十月份还会开花。」  
「啥……」  
大脑断线的王耀还没理清思路，就被亚瑟拉着快速穿过宴会大厅。他看着前面的亚瑟用极为熟练的动作打开侧门，拉着跌跌撞撞的自己穿过漆黑的长廊。蔷薇和鸢尾的味道混杂在一起漂浮在空气中，让王耀产生了种幻觉，仿佛自己的身体被这些沉重的气味包裹起来失去了重心。  
紧接着大片银色的柔和光芒挥洒在王耀身上，在他瞬间找回的视野中，是被月光覆盖的开阔庭院，柔软的草地上生长着许多两人高的粗壮树木，深色繁华的花朵挤满了茂盛的树冠。那些深深浅浅的红色艳丽花朵在风中发出飒飒的声响，审视着突然而至的二人。  
「本来是不会在这里生长的。它们喜欢更温暖的气候。」  
亚瑟从王耀的脑后勺取下装饰用的凤凰花，已经有些耷拉的花朵在他手心变得鲜活起来，就像从未与枝叶分离。  
他垂着眼睑，原本就苍白的脸庞在月光笼罩下透着朦胧的光。  
「这里的花会盛开不败，是因为我对它们施加了咒语。只要我愿意，它们就能永远活下去。」  
清浅的笑从亚瑟唇边流溢开来。  
「你我也会永远活下去。只要我愿意。」

「我成为吸血鬼后的体质是，『不变』。」

不会死，不会变老。相对于其他吸血鬼的漫长时间，自己则是永恒。  
亚瑟用温软诱惑的口气，对着王耀说话。  
「能和我一起度过这永生的岁月吗。」  
像是在进行全世界最甜蜜美好的邀请。  
王耀略微恍惚了神智，在现实与虚幻的分界变成二人，一个被拉进了涂满剧毒蜜汁的网中，另一个却用清醒坚决的声音说道。  
「你根本没那个打算。别骗我，吸血鬼。」  
头部咚地一声撞击在凤凰木的树干上，同时袭来的是颈间缺氧窒息。王耀努力睁开眼睛，耳朵里全是气管和颈骨咯咯作响的声音。摇晃的视野里，唯独看到一双幽深诡异的深绿眸子，变成了两团鬼火燃烧着毒焰。  
低沉的，没有任何情绪的嗓音破碎地传进王耀快要爆裂的耳膜。  
「为什么王耀要欺骗我呢？」  
「为什么背叛我？」  
呐，说啊。  
深红的凤凰花凌乱掉落在亚瑟头发上，腿上，以及紧紧扼住王耀脖颈的手背上。  
冰冷的手指抚上王耀布满冷汗的额头，顺着鼻梁滑下来摩挲王耀发白的嘴唇，撬开了牙齿伸进去翻搅。  
「为什么你在弗朗西斯身边？你和他也做过同样的事吗？」  
瞬间露出的獠牙。爆发的怒吼。  
「像那天马车里一样！」  
血色弥漫了亚瑟的眼睛，变得尖细的瞳孔完全没有了人类的特征。王耀高领的束腰上衣被撕裂，作为点缀的珍珠纷纷迸溅飞散。柔软纤细的钢丝裙撑被亚瑟尖锐指甲扯断，同时那些钢丝也割裂了亚瑟的手指，血液溅了一两滴在王耀已经几乎看不到任何东西的视网膜上。  
「果然是曼妙的好戏，让我看到小亚瑟也有如此失态的样子。」  
亚瑟快速回头，冷冷瞪着站在不远处边鼓掌边大笑的弗朗西斯，放轻了手下的力量。得到空气的王耀发出破碎粗重的呼吸声，推开亚瑟的手开始咳嗽，气管撕拉着风箱一样的音色。  
「不要那样瞪着我嘛，要知道接下来的行动会议你还未到，而前去寻找你的那位大人又实在不好打扰你……」  
弗朗西斯的话音是悠闲懒散的，却让亚瑟怔在原地。富有攻击性的气焰消失了，取而代之的是拼命被压抑住的不安与无措。他垂下头去，双手深深陷进草皮，低声问道。  
「他……刚刚来过了吗？」  
「当然的事咯。而且带着一脸父亲嫁女儿的复杂表情跟我哭诉来着，那样子真是让人无法抗拒……」弗朗西斯环抱住自己双臂陶醉地陷入回忆，眼角边的泪光却暴露了他努力憋笑的事实。在亚瑟袭向这个令自己反胃的波诺弗瓦先生时，那家伙已经更快一步向黑暗的走廊深处飘了进去。一串肆无忌惮的笑声从那黑暗中传出，在庭院里消失弥尽。  
亚瑟呆站了半晌，转身一步步走到半躺在地的王耀身前。  
原本就瘦小的身体，半蜷着也不过是男孩的大小。  
一只冰凉的手撩开了王耀散落在脸上的头发。  
「……你原来有这么小吗？」  
王耀抬了抬眼皮，没有任何力气地打开了亚瑟的手。已经肿得馒头一样高的手腕即使缠了绷带，也无法掩饰了。  
「杀掉吸血贵族是我必须做的事……每当发现新的目标我都会这样做，不管那是谁。」王耀掩住嘴咳嗽了两声，「如果让你感到愤怒，在这里我的生命随时可以被你取走，哪怕这是我最不愿意的事情。」  
空虚的笑容展现在东方少年的脸上，淡漠而疏离。  
「公爵大人总是喜欢胡乱猜测，真是让人无可奈何啊。」  
安静的庭院里一时间只有王耀略为嘶哑的呼吸。隔了许久，那双苍白无温度的手掌轻轻盖在王耀看不出感情的眼睛上。全黑的世界里，王耀好像听到有人轻浅如气泡的话语，带了不易察觉的颤抖，不知是笑是哭。  
「你是对所有人都这样，还是只和我作对呢。」  
燕尾服的长外套扔在了王耀被冻得僵硬的身体上，一只胖得看不出身型的白色肥鸟扑棱棱飞过来落在亚瑟抬起的小臂上，歪了脑袋看看主人又努力扑扇着翅膀飞走了。  
「丹德莱尔很快会把衣服取来。我去参加会议。」  
亚瑟走了两步，回头深深看了王耀一眼。  
「在这里等我回来。」

  
凤凰花的香味，随着呼吸钻入肺里。  
王耀躺在草地上，望着头顶一树繁花的花朵，一动不动。  
打破这寂静的是王耀时常能听到的某个想让他揍上去的男音。那声音变着法儿呼喊着王耀的名字，渐渐的向这边靠近了；接着阿尔壮实的大个子向王耀扑了过来，这对于王耀来说完全是惊悚桥段，他几乎是条件反射地翻身坐起避开了飞扑过来的阿尔。没碰到王耀的阿尔爬起来，一脸慌张和惊惧让这个人变成了惊吓过度的兔子样，连话都说不利索：「终，终于找到你了我们马上离开这里吧！本hero不能在这里失去要献给我未来妻子的贞洁！」  
王耀扫了一眼阿尔身上破碎的衣服，顿时觉得还是不要问的比较好。  
「快点，两个人的话应该从墙里翻出去没问题……呜哇！」  
在二人面前，悄无声息地站着一名女佣，目光在阿尔身上挑逗性地转了个圈儿，便掩嘴扑哧笑出了声。  
「先生对待淑女真失礼，莫非我能吃了你不成。」  
她将搭在胳膊上叠放整齐的衣服双手呈给王耀，垂眸说道：「这是先生的衣物，您二人的其他物品也在里面，由于我没办法碰那些东西，就请先生自己穿衣服吧。」  
「主人要我送你们出去，并转达他对你们的歉意，希望日后能再次来访，定会盛情款待。」  
「鬼才要来这种地方！」  
阿尔截住女佣的话头，从衣物中翻出自己的十字架戴好。那名女佣不着声色地后退了一步，脸上保持着矜持的微笑：「说的也是，这里的确是鬼才可以来的地方呢。那么请随我从后门离开吧。」说完她行了个屈膝礼，转身走向另一方向的石径小路。阿尔拉了拉衣领，一把拉住刚穿好衣服的王耀打算跟上前面带路的女佣。感觉到身后人迟滞的脚步，阿尔很奇怪地回头叫了声王耀。  
「快点走啦！过了午夜的话就很糟糕了！」  
被硬扯着倒退走路的王耀看着那颗离自己越来越远的凤凰木，转身甩脱阿尔揪着自己衣领的手，大步跟了那两人前去。  
他的身后，满园深红色的花朵开放得愈加鲜艳。

「回去吧。」

Chapter 9 

Oct.13.1859  
我必须向您致以感谢的事情是，在那次波诺弗瓦召集的聚会中，您明明早已看穿那个无药可救的笨蛋的谎言，却率先对他表示了支持。当然，我并不是为他而向您感谢，而是您对王耀的保护。您一直是个善良宽厚的人，这一点即使是人类也无可能及。遗憾的是，许久未见的我们没能在接下来的时间里畅谈——原谅我的冲动和天真吧，还让您看到我如此幼稚的举动。暂且搁笔，我先去找那个红酒笨蛋进行一下身体交流。

  
不管是王耀还是梅尔斯公爵的私下离开，亚瑟都是没能及时得知的。  
当他进入弗朗西斯府邸内那间华丽到有点儿想吐的客室，对着围坐在长桌边的众位同仁匆匆扫视一遍时，脸色就暗了下来。而弗朗西斯正带着一脸白痴的笑容拍拍他身旁的空椅子，一边叫着要自己过去——谁要那么听话的配合他的兄弟亲好游戏啊！  
「小亚瑟不要磨磨蹭蹭的，噢对了，那位大人因为自家的小鬼吵的厉害，已经被强行拉走，现在估计已经上火车了吧……」弗朗西斯向僵硬石化的亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，「快点过来，会议结束后我就告诉你他的留言。」  
话音刚落，亚瑟已经稳稳坐在了弗朗西斯安排的位子上，端起桌上的茶水啜了一口，一切都显得那么理所应当。府邸的主人压抑住额头上冒出的青筋，开始对整个房间内的血族讲述计划。  
在亚瑟看来这些内容无聊透顶，长篇大论总结下来不过是由弗朗西斯利用自己的伯爵身份编造个理由和王耀一起进入教会中枢圣玛格丽特，把里面关押的血族同伴救出并制造一些破坏，开展一下礼尚往来的肢体语言沟通。而这将近半个时辰的陈述和相互提问实在让亚瑟烦躁不堪，特别是当弗朗西斯过于繁琐的语法句子长段出现时。亚瑟的手指在质感良好的茶杯边沿滑动了无数次，目光盯着杯中他只碰了一口的液体，压制着隐隐的不适。这种厌恶感除了冗长的对话，还来自房间壁上香味浓烈的白蔷薇花。如果顺着这些装饰望去，可以看到大幅的油画悬挂其中，一个不着丝缕的女子躺在沙滩上，赤红的蝎子正爬在她小腹上，带毒的尖刺已经跃跃欲试。  
令人讨厌的隐喻。  
一只手拍在了他肩膀上，弗朗西斯低头问道：「小亚瑟就担任接应人如何？」  
「好啊。」  
亚瑟扬起下巴挑衅地回视弗朗西斯，继而一双长腿极为优雅地搭在了桌子上面。  
「现在跪下来舔我的鞋子，我就考虑参与你这个愚蠢的计划。」  
坐在一旁的是位有着微卷的褐色漂亮长发的年轻女性，见状慌忙起身想要阻止亚瑟，弗朗西斯的声音却已经直直回应了：「跟兄长说了什么话嗯？中午你把自己的脑子给吃进去了？」  
「不要把自己做过的蠢事安到别人身上，你是因为大脑没存货所以精虫太多吗？」  
「那个……现在还是会议中……」  
「要不要我帮你放点血清醒一下？」  
噼里啪啦，哐咚。红木椅子碎成了一地木头。  
「请好好说话，不要这样……」  
「你敢这么嚣张不就是因为梅尔斯不在嘛?他在的时候，你还不是装的跟刚吃了四盎司奶酪的小狗一样乖巧！」  
「你自己不还是到处装上流人物装绅士，臭死了别靠过来！骨子里都烂掉了！」  
「哥哥不用装，本来就是！」  
很重的声响。扭打在一起的二人回转头，目光所及处一柄寒光泠泠的中古长剑已经深深插进了厚实的红木桌，只露出镶嵌了宝石的剑柄，颤动着幽蓝的光。旁边站着刚刚还忙乱无措的那位淑女，冷冷俯视着他们，眉目间尽是戾气。  
「我说了现在还是会议中吧？」  
在场人员包括地上毫无姿态的两个家伙全部打了个哆嗦。  
亚瑟悻悻松开拉扯着弗朗西斯脸颊的手，起身整了整衣领端起茶杯喝了一口，突然想起什么似的全喷了出来。他匆忙用袖子一抹嘴，连餐桌礼仪都忘了个干净，像要掩饰脸上失态的表情一般转身就走。  
「你们谈，完事后分配任务给我就好。」  
「亚瑟你给我等一下……呜哇，伊丽莎白你个男人婆别打我的脸！」  
关上身后的门那一瞬，隐隐约约还能听到弗朗西斯的惨叫。

  
喉咙里满满的血腥味消散不掉，让亚瑟有了呕吐的反应。他加快脚步走了不知多久，猛地停了下来，对着面前安静得可怕的花庭愣怔了半晌。  
竟然走到这里来了……  
中央那颗凤凰木下面，已经没有任何人的踪影。  
亚瑟踏着柔软的草皮走了过去，听不见自己的脚步声。当他靠着树干坐下来，捂住露出了尖利獠牙的嘴巴时，一股熟悉的味道弥漫了口腔。牙齿把自己的嘴唇刺破了。  
被那些茶杯内的血液刺激而伸长的犬牙，如果得不到满足就很难收回去。  
「可恶……」  
他展开手心，一片鲜红。这是他系以生存的食物，再怎么抗拒，否认，都不会改变他是吸血鬼的事实。  
亚瑟俯身，将头颅埋进双臂间喃喃自语。  
「一个两个，都这么喜欢戏弄他人……」  
不管是几十年，几百年，都无法适应血的味道。  
偏偏是这样的吸血鬼，得到了永生的诅咒。  
有谁在靠近这里。亚瑟没有抬头，那个太过熟悉的人走了过来，蹲在了自己面前。一只大而柔软的手轻轻揉着自己的头发，像给动物顺毛一样。  
「还是想吐吗？哥哥我不是故意让你喝那个的。你要知道，这么多上等血族都在，被知道你几乎不喝血的话就糟糕了。」  
埋在胳膊里的头一动不动，闷闷的话音从臂膀间传出来。  
「还好，或许揍你一顿可以舒服些。」  
弗朗西斯无奈干笑了两声，索性也坐在了草地上，扯开脖子里紧紧勒了一天的领结，敞开衬衫领口微微吐了一口气。  
「哥哥的血给你吸吧。就算你讨厌，身体这样也撑不下去，容易被那些杂种攻击的。」  
亚瑟露出半张脸，粗眉毛拧成了一个疙瘩，满脸的嫌弃。  
即使这样，他还是身体倾了过去，双手抱住弗朗西斯比起自己宽阔得多的肩膀，安静靠近了对方的脖颈。尖锐的犬牙刺入了柔软的颈间，发出轻微的吸吮声。  
在他看不见的背后，弗朗西斯轻轻抚摸着他的脊背鼓励他继续，目光带了一丝恍惚飘移。  
「梅尔斯公爵说，可以的话，希望你过得更轻松一点。你绷得太紧了。还有就是，不能陪在你身边，他很抱歉。」  
亚瑟的身体颤抖了一下，很快恢复了正常。他离开弗朗西斯的脖子，仔细审视对方蔚蓝的眼睛。除了因被吸血而产生的迷茫与迟疑，只能看到深沉的黑暗。  
「不要一副这家伙怎么可能这么好心的表情嘛。」弗朗西斯苦笑着咧嘴，将额头抵在亚瑟同样冰凉的额头上。  
「你知道的，那家伙还是和以前一样有着可怕的威慑力，没有他的允许，今天的宴会谁也不敢先行表态。明明就已经隐退了，还是控制着长老院……我要是敢不遵从他的旨意，很快就被剥了皮啦。」  
从亚瑟的视角看不清弗朗西斯的表情。他对于现在亲密的姿势很不适应，犹豫着要不要从对方的身体范围里挣脱出来。事实上这个红酒笨蛋几乎每天都在抽风，导致亚瑟都无法适应这样正经的弗朗西斯，充满了想破坏这种气氛的冲动。还未细细思考，他就看到一只手正在自己身上揩油，不怀好意地从胸前游走到腰身；弗朗西斯荡漾开的嘴角已经昭然若揭，几乎有口水要流下来：「小亚瑟我一直觉得你的腰真的很性感，果然摸起来更有感觉呵呵呵……」  
亚瑟的脚毫不留情踢在了弗朗西斯的裆间。  
「痛痛痛痛痛痛！断掉了怎么办！」  
弗朗西斯整个身体弹跳起来缩成一只干虾，眼里亮晶晶的全是疼痛的泪花：「为什么你总是这么粗鲁！明明小时候还老是跟在我身后叫哥哥的！还我那个又乖又香软的亚瑟啊！」  
柯克兰公爵抽动着嘴角，将手上的关节捏得嘎嘣响。  
「很好，现在就把你的记忆纠正一遍。」  
树上一只酣睡了很久的白猫头鹰被惨叫惊醒，看了看下面的战况，又抖了抖蓬松的翅膀继续睡了过去。不管是报告衣服没来得及送出，还是告诉自己的主人那两个猎人是怎么离开的，都要等到天亮才能进行了。  
愿上苍保佑！到那时能结束。  
无论是暗夜的吸血鬼，唱咏叹词的神父，居无定所的旅客和正沉沉入睡的伦敦居民，还是圣玛格丽特教堂的白色尖顶，都将迎来同样单薄而明亮的日光清晨。

Chapter 10

那之后过了平静无事的两天。王耀没有再遇见任何血族。自那次夜晚遇袭之后，被波诺弗瓦伯爵称为「劣种」的低等吸血鬼也再没有出现。  
所有的疑点变成一团无法拨散的迷雾，缠缠绕绕看不清真相。  
手中的刀叉狠狠对着盘子里的熏肉切了下去，与餐盘相碰发出令人烦乱的噪音。  
「契约是怎么回事？」  
「你说什么？」  
阿尔塞满了食物的腮帮子鼓成一个皮球，不明所以地看着坐在餐桌对面出神的王耀。意识到自己把疑问说了出来，王耀皱眉，摇晃手中挑了一块肉的叉子：「阿尔你有听说过教会和那些家伙定过什么契约吗？」  
「唔知道啦……」努力咽下去嘴里的肉，吃饱喝足的阿尔伸了个懒腰，「我们只是听命从事，其他一律都不可以有疑问，因为我们是猎狗。这一点耀不是比我还清楚吗？」  
「嗯。」  
王耀对着盘子里最后一块有些发焦的熏肉继续出神，默不作声。  
一杯啤酒放在了他手边。  
「算我请你，不用客气。」  
王耀对着阿尔脸上灿烂的笑容，暗暗忍住了想要吐槽对方从来没对自己客气过的事实。那人把自己面前的盘子都推到一边，干脆整个身子都趴在了桌子上，一只手托着下巴看着王耀。  
「耀做猎人已经有七年了吧。真是怀念，刚来教会的时候个子才到我的胳膊肘那里。」阿尔比了个手势，镜片后面的蓝眼睛清澄而温暖。「我当时就想，怎么这么小的孩子也要握枪去做危险的事。」  
像从泥堆里爬出来的乞丐，一身破烂的衣服。稚嫩的脸庞，灰败的衣襟，攥得死紧的拳头，都沾着已经凝固成黑色的血迹。赤裸的双脚已经磨破了皮，露出脚踝处森森的白骨。  
你……不痛吗。  
想去拥抱这个孩子，伸过去的手被用力打开。阿尔惊愕看向小孩的脸，看到的是充满仇恨与敌意的情绪，一双像野狼捕食的眼睛闪着寒光。  
「你在学习知识方面的速度快的惊人，不管教给你什么都能马上吸收。从来都不知疲倦。」  
王耀进教会不到一年，就进行了第一次捕猎。最初只是清晨祷告时发现他不在场，睡觉的地方也不见人影。有人猜测是负荷过重的训练让那个孩子逃跑了，这也合情合理。夜幕降临的时候，他们却看到了王耀的身影。瘦小的身子，从教堂前面长长的白色方石铺就的道路尽头出现，整个人已经分辨不出原本的颜色，全是深色的血液。他拖着一具成人的尸体，身后拖出一路血痕。  
阿尔永远忘不了那时所见的景象。  
在血污间依旧发亮的一双眼睛，死死的盯着教堂门前发呆的众人。  
那是入骨的憎厌怨恨。  
「想什么呢。」  
王耀的声音将阿尔唤回现实，他慌里慌张用餐巾抹了抹嘴，又取下眼镜擦上面的灰尘。现在坐在自己面前这个人，却是带着担心和疑惑的表情的，完全找不到七年前的影子。  
更像一个活着的人类。  
「耀是为什么要自愿当猎人呢？」阿尔盯着自己的眼镜架，拼命想找个话题。他手中的餐巾早就把镜片擦得干净透亮，但双手还在重复机械的动作，「因为那时你来到教会，是威斯特大人直接和你进行的谈话。我到现在都不知道原因……」  
「诶？我没有跟你说过？」王耀很是困惑地望天思考了一会儿，恍然大悟，「搞了半天你就在纠结这个啊？我以为我和你说过。」  
「我啊，和威斯特达成的交易是我杀够十四个吸血鬼贵族，就可以解除猎人身份，并且从教会带走一个很重要的人噢。」王耀把满桌狼藉的餐盘摞起来，抬手向帐台叫道：「老板这里两杯啤酒！」  
「喏，酒要记在你账上，别忘了。刚刚说到哪儿了？」  
「十四个……」  
「对，十四个。」王耀宝贝地尝了一口啤酒，露出幸福的微笑，「我要杀够十四个这件事你知道的。现在你知道理由了。」  
阿尔难得的沉默了。王耀拍了拍他的肩膀，起身取了椅子上搭着的外衣。「结账了我们去第五大街逛逛吧，今天是难得的好天气。」  
温暖的笑容，和饭馆外面灿烂耀眼的阳光一样。  
阿尔望着这样的笑容，决定放弃复杂的问题。他叫来了饭馆的帮佣打算付账，手伸进裤子口袋里却只摸到空荡荡的布料。换了另一边裤兜也是什么都没有。那个每天都带着催命鬼一般表情的胖帮佣已经在自己身边散发出恐怖的气息，这使得阿尔更加紧张，冷汗开始从脖子后面一颗颗冒出来。抱着最后一丝希望在大衣外套的口袋里摸索了半天后，整个身体都僵硬了。  
他机械地扭转了头对王耀说道：「耀、耀你帮我付了吧，我好像找不到钱包了……」  
「你是白痴吗。」  
嗤之以鼻的王耀一手从外套内侧找钱包，一边用了嘲笑的眼神鄙视阿尔：「肯定是你忘带了，要不然谁肯偷你那个破破烂烂的钱……包……」说到后面王耀的声音越来越低，手部的动作也停了下来。  
胖帮佣咳嗽一声，手指在桌子上敲打着。那张满是油腻的脸上，被挤得几乎看不见的细小眼睛紧紧盯着两个人。  
王耀穿好外套，很是严肃的对着阿尔说：「我忘带钱包了。」  
……  
时间好像停滞了一瞬，下一秒二人拔腿就跑，后面是冲出来的帮佣和好几个身材魁梧的男人，挥舞着擀杖和铁铲之类的东西追了过来；午间拥挤喧闹的街道到处是水果摊子和走街串巷卖货物的小贩，主妇们正提着破了边儿的菜篮子对着路边的货摊挑挑拣拣，而尽力狂奔的二人跌跌撞撞从人群中跑过去，偶尔抓起摊子上的水果瞅准了后面追来的人砸过去。  
「阿尔你别顺手给自己藏吃的！看看场合啊！」  
鸡飞狗跳的街道上，惊叫声叫骂声追喊声乱成一团。造成这混乱的两个始作俑者身手敏捷地跳来跳去，一转眼钻进了拐角的巷口，失去了踪影。  
「我，我相信上帝会原谅我的，」阿尔大口喘着气，和王耀不知拐了多少个扭曲的巷子，直到身后已经听不到半点儿声响才放满了脚步，「已经离第五大街越来越远了，我们去广场休息会儿吧。穿过这条巷子就是。」  
「好……」  
王耀扯下身上的外套，用手扇了扇风。满身的汗渍特别难受。  
他们向巷子口走去，慢慢地表情变得复杂起来——在他们的右前方，几个看起来就不怀好意的男人围住了一名女子调笑，不时冒出的脏字让二人蹙眉。王耀抬头望向阿尔，看到和自己一样的表情。他迟疑片刻伸手握住了阿尔的手腕，没有停步。  
「不要管。引起骚乱就不好了。」  
「我知道。」  
他们从那群人身边走过，目不斜视。身后的大笑和粗口愈加放肆，像是发生了肢体冲突。那群男人中的一个突然觉得自己被拍肩，回头映入眼帘的是阿尔阴翳的脸，接着被一拳头正中脸部。  
「你小子干什么！」  
冲向阿尔的另一个人猛地身体一歪失去了重心，摔在了地上啃了一嘴泥。  
王耀收回刚刚伸出的一条腿，对着没反应过来的众人露出纯良的微笑，同时夹着冷风的拳头砸中其中一个男人的鼻子。接下来的事情毋庸细叙，这两位完全应用了所有在教会学到的体术精华，将拳打脚踢的殴打开展得如火如荼，其动作之精妙将使每个武术家都赞叹不已。  
被完全遗忘的女子饶有兴趣地看着面前单方面的殴打行为，容貌精致的脸上完全没有半点困扰。那双像猫一样的碧绿色眼瞳映出两个人的影像，接着碎裂成清澈的笑意。  
一声大吼从巷子另一头传了过来：「啊——！找到那两个吃霸王餐的了！」  
「啧！阿尔快跑！」  
涌过来的人群举着各种武器冲向这两个人。一片热闹中，那名女子转身安静离开，甚至没有被任何人注意到。在耳鬓装饰了淡黄天竺葵的褐色长发，于她转身之际带起一阵阴冷的风。  
终于逃脱的王耀和阿尔满身狼狈走过阳光普照的广场，双双瘫在长椅上疲累不堪。旁边来往的人对与广场格格不入的二人投以诧异和质询的目光，但谁也没有精力考虑这件事了。  
王耀把双臂搭在椅背上，仰头望着难得一见的碧蓝天空。光点落在他眼睛里，烧灼而疼痛。  
爱丁堡的天空不是这样的，而是更为柔和干净，带着秋天凉爽清新的味道。麦芒的香味，照得人暖洋洋的阳光，新酿的谷酒，还有女佣悠长的声音像唱歌一样从麦田那头飘过来——王耀该干活啦！  
他似乎是受不了眼部的疼痛，合上了眼皮。  
「阿尔，我要从教会带走的人，是吸血鬼。」  
淡淡的，平静的话语从他口中说出来。  
「我小时候是被人口贩卖的人带走的，本来该去的地方要更偏北一点，但是运送的船遇上海难，装着我的木箱子漂到了岸边。然后那个吸血鬼收养了我。」  
「他是个很好的吸血鬼。」  
王耀嘴边带着清浅的笑，整个人都陷入了回忆。  
「当然你不能要求吸血鬼不进食……但是对于那时的我来说，他就是我最重要的亲人你懂吗。我和他一起生活了三年，这时穿着教会衣服的人出现并从我身边夺走了他，不管我如何哀求都没用。我跟着他们一路的踪迹走过来，而抵达的终点就是圣玛格丽特教堂。」  
我愿意！只要能把他还给我，我什么都愿意做！  
跪着将头贴在冰冷的地面上，对着那个人一遍遍恳求。  
「阿尔觉得我矛盾吗？一边猎杀吸血鬼，一边却是为了某个吸血鬼的生命，我是人类啊，我是人类来的……」  
什么东西碰到了自己的脸颊。王耀睁眼，一只色泽红润的苹果就递到了他眼前。  
「喏，给你吃。虽然是我顺手摸来的。」  
阿尔挠了挠头，扯开一个很开心的笑容。  
「太复杂的事情我不懂，因为我是要做hero的男人。但是耀想做什么事就有正确的理由，我深信不疑。」他从大衣里掏出另一只苹果大口啃下，因甜美的口感而万分满足。「耀是我的朋友嘛。」  
不管是在七年前，还是现在。这个人都是一副天真而无忧无虑的姿态，任何血腥与黑暗都无法让他清澈干净的蓝眼睛染上阴霾。  
「因为笨蛋不会考虑太多吧。」  
王耀对着一脸莫名其妙的阿尔下了这个结论。  
与此同时他听到靠近的脚步声，目的明确地朝着这边走过来。  
黑色教区长袍，悬挂在胸前的银十字架。穿着熟悉装扮的几个人包围了他们。  
「是王耀以及阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生吗。」  
「诶？我？」鲜少被称呼全名的阿尔没反应过来，愣愣地指着自己。  
「请随我们前去教会议事厅。威斯特大人传唤。」

Chapter 11

你不痛吗？  
在自己用尽了所有力气敲开教堂的大门，站在面前的是抱着圣约书的年轻男子，金发碧眼，表情真挚没有半点虚伪。  
有什么事和我说好吗？还有脚上的伤口也需要包扎一下……  
手脚慌乱的年轻人看了看王耀，突然俯身紧紧拥抱住了这副因疼痛和寒冷发抖的幼小身躯。圣约书砸在地上，发出沉闷的声音。  
为什么哭呢？  
奇怪的人。

  
王耀和阿尔被带进议事厅时，有个穿着白色厚披风的中年男人已经等在了那里。宽大的披风帽子遮住了他半张脸，只露出单薄的嘴唇和下巴。听说是得了不能见风的病症，最近也很少出现在人前了。王耀上一次看到他的脸已经是大概五年前的事。  
「威斯特大人。」  
那人略微颔首，继续他刚才一直进行的动作，分外仔细地擦拭着一柄造型稀少的短剑。剑身或者说是刀身，只有拇指盖那么宽，长度却足有十三英寸。  
一连串粘滞的咳嗽从藏在披风里的身体里蹦出来，强行打断了他的动作；威斯特不得不停止了这种行为，对安静等待的二人说话。  
「刚刚弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦伯爵派人送来了拜访信，说是与你二人是挚友，并希望能前来拜访教会。」  
在这个名字被提到的同时，王耀暗自扯了一下阿尔的衣袖示意不要妄动。他快速思考了一下，向面前带着审视的男人默认了「挚友」的关系。  
「波诺弗瓦伯爵大人性格有些不受约束，」王耀思索着适当的措辞小心翼翼回答，「可能会给教会带来不便……」  
如果让那人光明正大的进来，不知道会造成什么后果。而且吸血鬼不是无法进入教堂的吗？  
「我有所耳闻，你不必担心。」威斯特沉吟了片刻缓缓说道，「他说对我们教会处理血族一事很感兴趣，希望能参观一下被我们捕获的血族。但是很不幸，关押在地下室的吸血鬼已经全部死亡，毕竟他们不能像人类一样进食，最后一只撑到昨天傍晚也死去了。」  
王耀惊愕望着威斯特，难以描述的恐惧一丝丝从心底冒了出来。  
「那，『他』也死了吗……」  
花费了巨大的勇气才说出的话，仅存的希望被对方的话语全部击沉。  
「他是我见过最顽强的吸血鬼了，一直支撑了七年……上帝怜悯，我们不能给予他们任何血液，那将是我们最大的罪孽……但是……」  
那个人的话语被巨大的海浪深深打入海底，像气泡挣扎着浮起来，零碎不堪，听不清楚。  
「不要开玩笑了！」  
这个陌生的尖叫是谁？  
「那你和我的交易算什么事！答应我杀够十四个吸血鬼就把他还给我算什么！」  
好吵的声音。耳朵都要聋了。  
「把他还给我！现在就把他还给我！」  
尸体……已经处理了……  
骗人的吧。  
骗人……  
「王耀——！」  
熟悉的吼叫震痛神经。王耀眼前的事物终于逐渐清晰起来，包括自己刺向威斯特的匕首。接着头颅被狠命压到了木制地板上，脑部因撞击而疯狂轰鸣。倾斜的视线里，是倾斜的阿尔握紧了拳头在向那个人道歉，低声下气的，一遍又一遍。  
「不要求他……不准求他！」  
「王耀你闭嘴！」  
阿尔对王耀吼了一声，继续低头向威斯特乞求。卑微沉重的身体，和七年前重合起来。  
说起来，那时也是这样不停的恳求威斯特与自己见面啊。  
「不要求……」  
微弱得连自己都听不见的声音。  
一只硬底皮靴踩在了王耀头上，他挣扎着却无法挪动身体，胳膊和腿全部被那几个黑衣教士死死压住。  
那柄被威斯特把玩的锋利短剑，现在正横在王耀咽喉上，划出尖锐的疼痛。  
「狼崽子永远是狼崽子，一句话就可以背叛。」  
「请您放过他！他只是一时冲动，不是特意针对您……」  
王耀倾斜而扭曲的视线里，是阿尔弯下来的身躯和膝盖。脑中仿佛有什么断了线。他听见自己吼叫不要跪，也听见了阿尔对自己的怒斥。  
「请您原谅王耀的妇人之仁。吸血鬼永远是吸血鬼，这个事实我会教他明白。」  
「不管是杀一千个还是一万个，我会让他忘掉那些可笑的想法，记清楚自己是个人类。」  
——耀想做什么事就有正确的理由……  
王耀停止了挣扎没有再动弹分毫。彩色玻璃折射进房间里的光芒渐渐晃成无数光点，又聚合成阿尔张张合合的嘴。  
潮水温暖而湿润地淹没了眼前的世界。  
他听见有个怀念的柔软嗓音说道。  
小耀，不要哭。

我会回来。

Chapter 12

1849年的夏天，对于吕县每个人来说都是噩梦。  
哪怕是哭天喊地向老天求雨，干涸的土地依旧咧着龟裂的嘴巴，像个奄奄一息的病人。  
荒地千里。  
王耀家是开药馆的，老父亲只会看病，却收不到病人的几钱银子。他们家没有什么亲人，王耀下面还有四个弟妹。  
所以当街口经常不干好事的刘二来敲药馆的门时，已经饿了好几天的王耀心里已经有了打算。刘二提出卖掉一个孩子可以从洋人那里领两袋米的时候，他很干脆的站了出来。  
弟妹都还小，被卖掉只会折腾得没了命。  
他没有选择，也不想选择。  
当他被装进狭窄的木箱中时，只是贴着木箱的缝隙往外看去，直到确认两袋大米都到了爹娘的手中，才松了口气。那些木箱被成批运上船时，他隔着木箱听到撕心裂肺的一声喊。  
哥哥！  
没什么大不了的，只是暂时去很远很远的地方干活，爹娘还有港和湾湾他们都可以不用饿肚子。要是再没有东西吃就会死人的……  
在动弹不得的木箱里，王耀一遍遍说服自己，眼泪却争先恐后跑了出来，流进他发抖的嘴唇。  
这一年，王耀九岁。

  
那个年代人口贩卖是私下进行的，每个木箱外面都印着大大的英文标识。所有的箱子都堆在轮船的货舱里，无数的哭叫不分日夜织成一张网，逼人发狂。每天早晨的时候，有人打开箱子把食物扔进来，如果来不及接住，就会掉落在晕船的呕吐物上。  
随着日子的过去，哭闹的声音越来越少。病死和饿死的人会直接连箱子一起扔进海里。  
海啸发生的时候是夜里，被装在箱子里的王耀被巨大的冲击力扔到船壁上，又滑到另一头。很多人在用他听不懂的语言喊叫，整个货舱里全是绝望的哭声。随着剧烈的撞击，王耀的箱子破开了口子。他直起身体，看到面前翻滚的浩瀚海洋在闪电下露出了惨白的獠牙正将整个残破不堪的轮船吞入腹中。破碎的桅杆飞过来差点打中他的头部，接着被暴风卷成碎片。  
震耳欲聋的雷电和海水翻搅的声音中，王耀听不见自己拼了命的吼叫，装着他的箱子被倾斜的船身甩了出去，雨点像无数刀子穿透了身体。  
如果再迟一秒，他就会死于狂风暴雨赐予的窒息。被海风卷着逃离那个巨大而可怕的漩涡时，他得到了久违的呼吸。尽管还在下雨，海浪还在不停向他扑下来，他装在木箱里的身体时而被打入海中时而被推了出去——当这一切平息下来后，王耀一边用抓来的半截桅杆往外舀水，一边嘶声叫出了家中所有人的名字。  
他们听不到。  
王耀扯着同样破碎的嗓子对自己说。  
他们听不到。  
在看不到方向的海上，王耀高亢沙哑的喊声被海风扬起向着天空席卷而去。  
坚志而勇为，谓之刚！  
刚，生人之德也……

  
装着王耀的木箱漂到岸边时已经不知过了多少天。最初他是用小木片在箱子外侧做标记，每当太阳升起就划一道。后来连鱼也抓不到了以后，饥饿和渴水以及暴晒的阳光让他大部分时间都在昏睡。他无数次看到了死神，又从梦中惊醒，看到的永远是一望无际的汪洋大海。  
所以当清凉的水浇在王耀脸上和身上，他努力睁开晒伤红肿的眼皮看到有个高大的斯拉夫人正微微笑着俯视自己时，他以为这是新的一个梦，梦醒了，大概就到了死亡的时间。  
然而这个梦，一直再没醒过来。  
那人的嗓音软软的，像加了糖一般。  
哎呀，还活着呢。

你叫什么名字？

被救活的王耀从此变成了跟屁虫，那个人走到哪里他就跟到哪里。最初身体虚弱的时候不能下床，他就拽着那人的衣角不敢放。  
那人总是无奈揉揉王耀的头发，笑着说，我只是去买食物回来啦。  
后来可以下地走动的时候，王耀就跟着那人形影不离，偶尔前面的人会突然停下来，然后王耀就撞上对方的后背，鼻子一阵酸痛。那个人就会露出得逞的笑。  
那人有个很长的奇怪名字叫做伊万·布拉金斯基。王耀花了很长时间才记住这个名字。  
他被捡到的沙滩，与自己家乡跨越了整整半个世界，是一个北部城市的海边。这是根据王耀连比带划的手势加上伊万的推测得出的。由于语言不通，造成二人很多无法沟通的障碍。长串的语言以一种奇怪的方式讲出来，对于王耀来说完全是鸡同鸭讲。他们名字交换也是相互试探着比划了半天才写出来教给对方的。  
在这个北部城市里，虽然王耀不是很能听懂，但是还是能分辨出来当地居民的口音和伊万完全不同。他曾想把这个疑问比划给伊万，对方只是按住自己乱挥的手，轻轻说道。  
嗯，我知道哟。我和你一样，都是不属于这个城市的外地人。  
这些句子他当时都没听懂，直到基本学会了伊万的语言，才知道了所有的含义。

  
第一年王耀学会如何与伊万对话。  
第二年王耀跟着伊万跑遍了这块大陆北部所有的城市。  
初次看到伊万吸血的时候，对方比王耀还慌张。高大的斯拉夫男人扔下怀中被魅惑失神的女孩夺门而出，反倒是王耀留在现场，盯着还没恢复正常的女孩脖颈间的牙洞。长久以来的疑惑终于豁然开朗，为什么伊万总要半夜趁自己睡着后出门，为什么伊万不吃自己做的食物，都有了原因。  
王耀蹲在他们临时的家门口，蹲了一天一夜。当伊万的身影出现在面前时，他仰起头看到对方凌乱的淡金色头发下，一双紫色眼眸充满了不可置信的震惊。  
伊万是想说，以为我不会再呆在这里了吗？  
当伊万抱住王耀把他高高举在空中时，王耀对着那张阳光万丈的灿烂笑脸冷静陈述道。  
你觉得我是有多脆弱，还是你有多脆弱？  
下一刻他的身体从高空猛然坠下，眼看就要摔在地上被伊万快得看不清的动作重新抱起。  
包括把自己吓得半死的这种恶作剧，也是伊万最喜欢的。  
那晚上伊万第一次吸了王耀的血。因为据王耀说，供自己吃喝一年多的某人居然连饭都要出门偷吃，实在可歌可泣。  
向日葵开花的时候，卖花姑娘装了满篮走街串巷的叫卖。王耀要了一枝跑去送给伊万，很认真的说这种花非常适合他。  
金黄色的灿烂向阳花，伊万怎样也无法理解会与自己相配。于是他扯开王耀后颈的衣领把向阳花长满了毛刺的花茎插了进去，满意地看到这小子发出抓狂的叫喊。  
自从发觉王耀对毛茸茸的东西有阴影，他们所在之处经常会多了些奇形怪状的毛毛虫，带刺的植物，或者是令人毛骨悚然的花蜘蛛。  
每当这种时刻，伊万总是在崩溃的王耀身后笑得无比开心。  
第三年的春天他们到了英国。在新房子里安置下来后，王耀买了很多向日葵种子，整日在房子前面的空地忙活。  
等到了夏天，向日葵就可以开花了。  
王耀很有计划地在向日葵地四周栽了篱笆，顺便见缝插针埋了很多番茄籽。这样夏天的时候还可以不时采番茄吃，到了秋天向日葵也会长出整整一个花盘的葵花籽。  
完美的计划。王耀自己评价道。  
向日葵开花的时候，穿着黑色教服的人却来了。  
他们踩坏了花田，向伊万开枪。他们的尸体也被撕成几块，在王耀的面前飞过去落在庭院里。有子弹射穿了王耀的胳膊，伊万愤怒而担忧的吼叫从背后传来，同时响起的是另一声枪响。  
王耀回头，看见伊万直直跪了下来，瞪着不可置信的眼睛——浸染过圣水的银制子弹正嵌在心脏那处，皮肉不断冒着水汽——他手脚并用跑过去却被人一脚踢飞，身体落在花田里，被长满尖刺的向日葵叶子和枝干撕扯开许多细碎的血口子。伊万就在他的面前，生生用手捏碎了刚刚踢自己一脚那人的头颅。  
更多的人压住了伊万，一枪接着一枪射穿吸血鬼的肩胛骨，肺叶，手肘，脚腕。  
伊万。  
王耀叫道。  
伊万伊万伊万伊万！  
吸血鬼被拖走之前，对那些人说，这孩子是人类，是我的食物。然后背对着他们，向王耀静静笑着做口型。  
小耀，不要哭。  
我会回来。

骗子。

——伊万真的很适合太阳花！虽然你总是用衣服和围巾把自己包起来避免太阳照到自己，但是却不会错过任何一个好天气！  
——即使拼命地靠近太阳，但是发觉自己其实是地上的植物……啊，我不是取笑你啦不要把虫子放到我头上！露出这种心理阴暗的笑容也没用！  
——到了秋天就有大丰收了……

  
Chapter 13

Oct.17.1859  
扣下扳机的时候，枪声像是撕裂了他的大脑。  
王耀看了看自己举着枪的手，同时也看到了袖子上斑驳的血迹。而出现在楼梯口的猎人，被自己刚刚那枪打中的猎人，已经没有了头颅，从动脉和气管里喷射出大量的血雾染红了整个墙壁。  
——为什么？  
王耀疑惑地摸了一把黏腻的脸，展开手掌，在昏黄的壁灯照耀下手心里全是深色的液体。  
他想不明白自己为什么在这里，也不知道这儿是哪里。而刚刚死去的猎人，是自己……开的枪……？  
「小心你后面！」  
熟悉而陌生的吼声于身后响起，王耀转身，滚烫的血液就迎面溅了他一身。他睁大了眼睛看着在自己面前被活生生撕成两半的人，而透过那具还未完全死去的尸体黏连的筋骨内脏的缝隙，是金发绿瞳的恶魔正望着自己。血点子溅在王耀的眼眶里然后又顺着脸颊流了下来，这让他的脸说不出的诡异。  
他张开嘴，困难地叫出对方的名字。  
「亚……瑟……」  
柯克兰一脸愤怒地把王耀拽了过来，已经没有时间让他斥骂这个在关键时刻发呆的蠢货；杂乱无章的脚步声正从头顶的楼层踢踢踏踏传来，而更多的人已经涌上了楼梯口。他扯着王耀往走廊深处跑，第一次爆了粗口。  
「看清楚现在的情况！妈的你杀我的时候怎么就那么利落？」  
王耀被亚瑟拖着拽着绕进迷宫一样的走道，默不作声望着亚瑟的后背，目光渐渐落在了亚瑟紧抓着自己手腕的左手：一颗在黑暗中闪着银光的中古戒指。杂乱无章的记忆像是找出了线头的蓖麻，清清楚楚拉扯了出来。  
他想起早上飞满整个伦敦的晨报，上面写着波诺弗瓦伯爵将参观圣玛格丽特教堂并商讨婚礼事宜；他想起众多的淑女小姐们因这个劲爆的消息按耐不住而聚集在教堂门口成为一道壮观的风景，而弗朗西斯就那样风情款款出现引起一阵骚动；弗朗西斯和他带来的侍从让教会头疼不已却又无计可施，糊里糊涂就答应了教堂参观请求让王耀和另外几个人带着所谓「伯爵的朋友」去随便绕一圈，而当走到无人处时，其他那几个人都无声无息被吸血鬼们拧断了脖子。  
他想起更早一些时候，自己站在淑女们纱巾和蕾丝羽扇的海洋里，对来访的客人鞠躬，对这些微笑着眼睛里没有半点活人气息的血族们说。  
「欢迎各位来到圣玛格丽特。」  
一切都进行得无比顺利，跟在自己身后的吸血鬼们和自己目标一致的寻找着关押血族的地下室入口。放走里面的吸血鬼，杀掉一些阻碍的猎人，然后留下由波诺弗瓦伯爵亲自用漂亮花体英文书写的宣言，这个计划完全找不到任何问题。当然，被关押的血族已经无法再离开这里了——这一点除外。  
当地下室的入口被找到，而吸血鬼们轻松扯掉了焊得密不透风的铁门，走进了王耀七年都没进去过的地方后，事情就朝着无法逆转的糟糕方向奔去了。  
王耀进入地下室第一眼看到的是悬挂在墙上无数的刑具。他只能叫出其中不到三分之一的名字。  
然后他看到的是，很多排列整齐的石床上已经只剩骨架的尸体。可那偏偏不是骷髅，因为皮肤还完好地裹在骨头上；紧紧贴着骨架认不出人形。  
这不是饿死的。  
王耀出奇的冷静，一个挨着一个检查过去。倒是一起来的吸血鬼们开始了各种言辞激烈的辱骂。  
威斯特那家伙在说谎。根本就不是因为没有血液提供才死的……  
他停在了最后一架石床前，目光固执而温柔地望着石床上的尸体，然后伸出发颤的手指轻轻抚摸尸体头颅上柔软的淡金色发丝，像是再用力一点就会弄疼对方一样。那些头发随着他的动作纷纷脱落了下来，他举起手对着手心里的头发怔了半响突然蹲下身去，发出长长的，充满痛楚与绝望的嚎叫。  
那之后的事情再也无法想出细节，只能记得很多叫喊的声音，奔跑的声音，厮杀的声音。有人抓着自己的头喊了些什么，然后拉起自己穿过漫长的台阶冲出了地下室。闪躲，奔跑，攻击，死亡。然后就是，在不知几楼的入口处，王耀看着一个猎人从楼梯口出现，并对着这边举起了枪——他知道那枪口对准的是谁，也知道目标正背对着自己与身后的人搏斗——王耀比面前的人更快一步扣下扳机，一名快得看不清身影的吸血鬼从自己身旁冲了过去扯掉了那人的头。有着褐色长发的女性吸血鬼，和她手里拎着的，布满震惊与绝望表情的头颅。那凝固的表情仿佛在说，王耀你为什么向我开枪。

为什么？

「啧！这边也全是教会的走狗吗！」亚瑟停了脚步，目光扫到走廊房间门上的标牌，咬牙一脚踹开带着王耀折了进去，顺手关上门后就听见外面全是叫喊和脚步声。  
拥挤狭窄的室内挂满了衣物，地上也堆了很多。因为没有开灯，王耀拼命睁眼睛也看不清任何东西，而亚瑟正带着自己一边刨着衣物一边到最隐蔽的角落坐下。  
「你到底怎么了？该死的！」  
压得很低的声音，贴着王耀的耳朵问。  
腥味浓重的液体从亚瑟头发上滴落下来，滑进王耀身体里。  
带了犹疑的断断续续的话语从亚瑟紧抱的身体中传出来。  
「你……怎么会在这里……」  
「因为我就知道那个满脑子精虫的红酒笨蛋肯定会坏事！」这句话是咬牙切齿挤出来的，「在外面监视的时候就看到大批venator出现，为什么那傻子不知道今天不止是他还有梵蒂冈猎人协会的要来拜访这里？好不容易从后门进来就听见你在鬼嚎！今天你们是集体得了失心疯还是……」戛然而止的话音。亚瑟按着王耀的肩膀，一动不动听着外面的响动。二人紧贴的身体，有一具是没有心跳的，而另一具，却也无法断定是个活人。  
外面的人声始终没有散去。王耀动了一下后背，因为亚瑟压得太用力，脊骨被墙壁硌得生疼。他想说这里是已经废弃的洗衣间，平时也没人记得这个角落的房间，但是动了动嘴唇又什么都没说。  
想要发出声音是如此困难。哪怕喉咙都要因为过多的言语而爆裂了，声带还是像呼吸不到空气一样发不出任何——任何能表达自己想法的句子。  
耳垂被牙齿咬住了——轻轻的压着厮磨，然后舌尖舔了上去。亚瑟的嘴唇贴着耳垂一路滑下，亲吻王耀的锁骨。獠牙擦破了那里的皮肤，溢出的鲜血被亚瑟用舌头温柔而贪婪地舔舐干净。接着一只手伸入王耀的衣襟摸到胸前的突起，冰冷修长的手指揉搓按压着敏感的地方；王耀浑身打了个寒噤，无法理解这只吸血鬼的行为，于是他抬起胳膊撞向亚瑟的下巴，却被按压住双腕一直压到头顶。  
柯克兰先生抬起头仰望王耀带点儿迷茫的愤怒表情，舔着嘴角的血迹笑了。  
——反正你现在也不能反抗我。  
王耀从亚瑟绿莹莹猫一般的眼睛里读出这样的信息。  
他用力推开了亚瑟，对方竟然真的松了手，后脑勺撞击在墙壁上发出咚地一声清脆可闻。王耀皱起了眉头低声说道：「喂，别开玩笑。」  
「好像不是开玩笑呢……」  
亚瑟维持着那个被推开的姿势，紧抱着双臂，抬头已是一脸惨白发青：「圣光戒指……时效好像已经到了……」  
静静寒意爬上了王耀的脊背。  
整个教堂都受着庇护，平时吸血鬼是无法靠近这里的，更何况有无数银器与马鞭草。而他们今天所戴的圣光戒指，可以在两个时辰内使他们掩盖掉吸血鬼的气息并不受银器与马鞭草的伤害。失效的意思是说……在这里所有的吸血鬼，都已经完全丧失战斗力了吗？  
王耀的手鬼使神差摸到了腰间的枪，他瞪着面前发抖的亚瑟，不知为何就是抽不出枪来。只要一颗子弹，这个家伙就可以消失。不，不对，他是永生的，但是短暂的死亡还是可以做到的；杀了他，然后让他被教会关起来，自己就没事了，可以回到人类的世界……之前对那个猎人下手的时候没有活着的其他人看到！所以没有问题。不然很快自己和亚瑟就会一起被发现，亚瑟身份查明后自己当初的报告也就成为自己的死亡判决书，有口也说不清。  
可是为什么抽不出枪来？  
为什么会对着自己人开枪？只是因为身后的亚瑟有危险？  
王耀的身体像是发着疟疾和高烧，火焰和寒流在血管里横冲直撞。  
门被猝不及防踢开了。出现在门后的是之前见过一次的褐发女子，倚着门框拼命喘息着，一双绿色瞳孔凶狠地瞪着王耀：「发什么呆！快把亚瑟背起来跟我出去！」嘈杂的声音越来越靠近这里，她咬紧了牙齿对犹豫的王耀再次吼出了声，「人类！不要忘恩负义！那是从未扔下你的吸血鬼！」  
怦嗵。  
王耀听见自己心脏猛地剧烈跳动的声音。  
下一秒他身手利落地拉起亚瑟的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，步履凌乱地跑出狭窄的洗衣间；亚瑟没有任何多余的动作，只是配合着王耀让他更顺利的前行，一双疲倦漠然的眼睛多了些不分不明的情绪。  
「请你也不要发愣。」王耀困难地扭头，越过亚瑟的肩膀对后面那女子说，「我知道出去的路，快点跟上来。」  
「哈！少嚣张了人类！」她扔下一名猎人的尸体，一手抓着刚刚从对方身上抢来的枪对着后面的人群射击，接触银器的手掌已经开始溃烂，但她脸上看不出任何疼痛。  
「这边！」  
随着王耀的话音，她翻身敏捷地从楼梯上跃了下去，落地的时候因马鞭草的香味打了个趔趄，直起身来继续跟着王耀奔跑在拐七拐八的狭窄小道中。变迟钝了的感觉使得她一次又一次碰到头顶的建筑，火气终于越来越大，最后憋不住开了口。  
「喂，你到底要……」  
「到了。」  
王耀抹了一把额头上混合着血色的汗水，站在比刚才的路略显开阔的地方，一扇毫不起眼高度只到王耀肩膀的小门就在描画精美的墙壁间隐藏着，和壁画融为一体。  
普罗米修斯。这是这扇门的名字。很久以前，他和阿尔在教堂探险时发现的秘密。惊喜之余二人去查了很多教堂当初建造的资料，艺术家们一个别出心裁的创意，竟然成为今天逃生的关键。  
唯一糟糕的是，当年在门里发现钥匙只有一把，而钥匙并不在自己身上。  
「你踢开这门应该不成问题。」王耀看了一眼背上已经完全昏迷的亚瑟，眼神存着淡薄的希冀。  
「如果是一刻钟前当然没有问题……」褐色长发的女子卸了身体的力气，靠着墙壁笑了。越来越近的人类的气息即使不特意去嗅也能知道。她努力抬起沉重的眼皮望向王耀身上失去意识的亚瑟，轻轻的叹息了一声。  
钥匙插进锁孔，发出清脆的声响。  
王耀僵着身子，看着那个默不作声出现又默不作声用手中钥匙打开门的人。后者只是拉开了门，外界清冷潮湿的夜气一丝丝透了进来。那人反光的镜片后面看不清表情。  
王耀狠狠咬着牙齿，背着亚瑟走了出去，再没回头。  
等这三个人都从门里出去后，那人迅速锁上了门，掏出匕首对准自己的肩膀，腰侧，大腿和膝盖深深砍下。  
「再见。」  
带着颤抖和痛楚的嗓音，在满是血腥味儿的空气中转了个圈，像肥皂泡一样碎裂消失。

Chapter 14

Oct.28.1859  
得知王耀醒来的消息时，亚瑟正坐在自家庭院的藤椅里睡午觉。遮在头上的伞蓬没能挡住移动了位置的阳光，暖洋洋倦懒的太阳气息在毫无察觉间覆盖了亚瑟整个身体。像是银针在皮肤上细细密密扎了一身，骚动的细微疼痛与烧灼令人心烦意乱。  
如果波诺弗瓦家那个混蛋在的话，一定会指着自己鼻子嘲笑这种违反常识的行为。看啊，这里有一只喜欢喝下午茶晒太阳的吸血鬼！  
简直讽刺而可笑。  
亚瑟睡的很浅，即使这样他也不愿从阳光的照射中躲开自己发疼的四肢。他的意识浮离在清醒与梦境的边缘，朦朦胧胧分辨不清楚，而沉重发疼的身体像是被禁锢在了封闭的容器里挣扎不动。然后一个略显细弱的女音钻进了大脑，提到了「王耀」这个名字。  
加固在手脚上的无形锁链霎时间消失，他渐渐醒了过来，睁开眼睛时被耀眼的光线刺激到，顿时有了想要呕吐的恶感。  
当他推开二楼客室的卧房时，王耀已经背靠着枕头坐起来了。紧贴着床铺的窗户完全敞开，可以看到外面已经被秋天染成金黄色的高大桑树在风中摇曳。  
王耀望着外面一动不动，也不知道这个姿势维持了多久。直到亚瑟走到床前，他都没有反应。  
「他们说你醒了。」  
干巴巴的句子从亚瑟口里说出来，接着又恢复了死水般的寂静。  
从袭击教会事件之后过了十天。王耀一直在睡觉，没有醒来的迹象。回到爱丁堡后，帮佣和花匠还有厨娘对他们的归来表示了极为热切的欢迎，这让亚瑟稍微被惊吓到，以为这些人要有什么心怀不轨的计划。接下来的日子里，每天都有人偷偷趁着自己不在正厅的时候溜进来，钻进安置王耀的房间里过好一会儿才出来。有时是奶酪和麦片的味道，有时则是新鲜的牛奶和火腿还有沾着露水的雏菊。这些亚瑟都睁一只眼闭一只眼当作什么也不知道纵容了过去，实际上他也没有去管这些小事的闲心。教会那事的烂摊子搞得他焦头烂额，简直已经分身乏术只想把弗朗西斯扔上绞刑架。  
现在他站在王耀床前，对方没有任何反应间接导致自己也忘了所有交流的本能技巧。  
站了很久，谁也没有说话。亚瑟干脆放弃了思考，拉过一张矮脚凳坐下来，伏着松软的床铺闭上眼睛继续睡觉。  
「难伺候的家伙。」  
说完这句，他就再没管那尊人形雕塑。口鼻间可以嗅到淡淡的微苦味道，是那个人类身上的气息。

  
长老院开庭审议的时候我没去，想必为您带去了不少的意见与质疑。时至今日，我仍对您心怀愧疚。作为重要当事人之一的我，没有参加审议并不是想为您招来麻烦，只是身体负荷过重，说来惭愧，我是在不知情的状况下被送上回爱丁堡的旅途的。因为对圣玛格丽特教堂地下室的东西比较在意，接下来的时间我一直忙于调查一些琐碎的细节，而教会对我们施加的压力也无法置之不理；撒旦给予我们新的生命，他们的神明却为他们带来了光明，人类与吸血鬼无法消灭另一个种族，只能长久维持着这岌岌可危的平衡。我预感到在向我所厌恶的真相靠近，即使这是多么合理而无法挑剔。在这个时期的问题还有一个，就是寄存在我这里的东方人，我该怎么处理？

  
亚瑟醒过来第一个反应是：自己居然真的睡着了。  
抛开这件令自己觉得不可思议的事情，更加无法理解的是，有人正在触碰自己的眼皮，小心翼翼地，指尖扫过睫毛。  
一颗温暖的水滴落在了亚瑟脸上。他终于忍无可忍翻身而起，扯住王耀刚刚碰过自己的那只手，对方惶惶然的表情闯进了自己的视线。  
「为什么哭？」  
那人脸上渐渐恢复了死水般的平静，看不出任何残留的感情痕迹。空洞的乌黑眼珠朝着自己望了过来，又像是望向无边无际的虚空。  
亚瑟觉得没有任何一个时刻有这么火大，只想撕破面前这张戴了面具的脸。  
「你在看谁？」  
我明明就在这里。  
任何质问都得不到回应。  
亚瑟垂下头轻声笑了。他的手抚上王耀因为吹了太久冷风而冰凉的脖颈，冷不防撕开了衬衫领口，然后伏在王耀身上深深咬了下去。  
血液从那个人身体里持续流进自己的食道。清甜中带了涩味，很久以前曾经尝到过一次。在这个家伙给自己送中药的时候，被碎瓷片划破时掉下来的鲜血。这个蠢货根本什么都不知道。  
王耀在亚瑟的禁锢中没有任何反应，只有脸色愈发苍白，是过度失血的征兆。  
如果再持续久一点，怀中的身体就可以永远冰冷下去。看吧，这个人不正是这样渴望死亡么。  
亚瑟猛然松开手，将王耀推开。他起身用手背抹掉嘴边残留的血迹，一步步离开了房间，再也不愿看床上那人一眼。  
根本什么都不知道。

  
十月三十号的时候，柯克兰公爵的度假庄园迎来了两位客人。  
一辆装饰了无数玛瑙珠子五颜六色的夸张马车从正门闯了进来，艳丽的大红色车篷在晚霞中闪耀着各种亮晶晶的光芒，整个车子都散发着一股可疑的气氛。骑在马上的女子脱下皮革帽，一头漂亮的褐色卷发散落下来。她拉着缰绳，冲着站在面前呆滞的亚瑟挥了挥握着马鞭的手：「哟，亲爱的少年维特，我打算在你家白吃白住一段时间。」  
亚瑟手中一捧刚修剪掉的杂草掉了一地。  
他脱下厚实的园丁麻布手套，很无奈地上前打算牵这个女人下马，眼角余光突然瞟到马车的帘子晃动了一下，紧接着有东西扑了出来重重将自己压倒在刚修剪完的草坪上，同时响起的还有熟悉万分的欠揍男音：「小——亚——瑟——哥哥想死你啦！」  
声调一波三折，荡漾成一池春水。  
亚瑟抓起地上插着的剪子——刚刚他才用这把锋利的工具为自己草坪做了个不错的修整——对准弗朗西斯的脖子就扎了过去。  
弗朗西斯伸手握住剪刀尖口，冷静而严肃地望着亚瑟说道：「这种小事影响不到哥哥对你热烈的感情。」  
难得正经的表情让波诺弗瓦伯爵平时就足够优秀的容颜增添了迷人的浪漫气息，亚瑟竟然怔了半秒，然后一拳头砸中弗朗西斯的下巴。  
「装什么帅啊白痴！你右手完全没防御住血都流我身上了好恶心！」  
「就是这样，我们今天开始就住在这里了。」那女子一个优美潇洒的动作从马背上跃下，抬头望着面前的别墅笑得万分豪爽。「哎呀好怀念，上次在这里住已经是二十年前的事了吧？」  
「不，是二十五年，伊丽莎白你又老了二十五岁……」  
带着马刺的靴子重重踩在了弗朗西斯脸上。  
「就是这样是哪样？不要轻易混过去！喂你们两个到底有没有在听！不要踩坏我用一下午修好的草坪！」  
「这种事让园丁去做就行了，小亚瑟你该关心的是我，要知道我身上的伤口还没好，你难道不该为我从头到尾好好检查一下……我的眼睛要瞎了！不要用那种东西戳我迷人的眼球！」  
嘈杂的打闹声即使是房子里也能听得清清楚楚。  
在那个清冷安静的房间里，黑发的少年背靠着墙壁赤脚站立，笑嚷声和拳脚打斗的声音被晚秋的风夹带着从窗户飞进来，被深潭一样的寂静吞噬。  
柔软的绸缎窗帘被风卷起，遮住东方人暗金色的阴冷瞳孔。

  
Chapter 15

赭红色样式考究的门板被叩响，轻柔而不失力道地敲了三下。房间里没有任何反应，只有枯败的桑叶随着这声音从窗台掉落在床单上，融入杂乱无章落了一床的树叶中。  
隔了一小会儿，敲门声又响起，伴随着一个温柔的女音：「王耀先生，请问您在睡觉吗？」  
王耀拉开门，看到之前在教会见过一面的女子站在门口，带了合乎礼仪的笑容向自己微微行了个屈膝礼。他注意到她右耳边别着一朵淡黄色的天竺葵，除此之外头上没有任何装饰，和时下风靡的华丽审美完全背道而驰。  
「我是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉，现在才向您介绍实在抱歉。近期我与波诺弗瓦先生将在此打扰一段时间，希望不会造成您的困扰。」她眼睛里流露着一种极为快活的神情，像个天真不知世事的少女，「十日前我将柯克兰先生和您一起送回爱丁堡后就因事离开了，直到今天才有时间过来。有件事想必您一定很挂念……」  
「不要用敬语，我担当不起。」王耀俯身亲吻伊丽莎白的手背，「很高兴认识您。」  
他的手反被对方握住，一个冰凉的金属物塞进手心。王耀惊诧抬头，在伊丽莎白的注视下展开手心，一枚黄铜钥匙躺在自己手里。  
「是救了我们的那把钥匙呢。我的仆人一直呆在教堂附近，那位先生是叫做阿尔弗雷德吧，他辞去了教区职务，而这个是他让我转达你的东西。」  
伊丽莎白用手轻轻摸了摸王耀的头，似乎意识到自己做了多余的动作，又停止了这一行为。  
「我就是来报平安的，那么听了这个消息的王耀先生，心情会不会好了一点呢？」  
「嗯。」  
王耀用力捏紧了钥匙，向对方深深鞠了一躬，整个人像是卸掉了沉重的负荷般显出了些许轻松的模样。在他道谢还未结束时，伊丽莎白已经笑着走开了，跑下木制楼梯时发出一阵蹬蹬的脚步声。  
她转过正厅，对着站在走廊里仿佛一门心思研究墙上油画的亚瑟做了个鬼脸：「看到没，他对我笑了，啊，感觉一下子年轻了几百年……」话音湮没在她抑制不住的一串笑声中。随着伊丽莎白离开房子关门的声音，亚瑟的拳头沉闷地砸进刚刚被他快要盯出一个洞的油画里，画中人的微笑裂成扭曲的形状。

  
爱丁堡迎来了十月份最后一个雨天，或许也是这一年最后一场雨。即将入冬的天气里，连这雨气都缠卷着霜寒的气息，强行剥夺了整个庄园的颜色。  
四个人——应该说三只吸血鬼和一个人类共同进行完气氛诡异的晚餐后，被伊丽莎白强行拉出来进餐的王耀率先回了房间，而其他三位也先后进入了亚瑟二楼的书房。这途中弗朗西斯一直在埋怨没有情调的进餐，被吵得不行的伊丽莎白小姐发挥了大无畏的精神将其从楼梯上踢了下去，顺带毁了放置在楼梯口的等身花瓶。  
亚瑟坐进自己书房的靠椅中狠狠扯开领结，像是这样做可以甩掉两尊瘟神一般。一直窝在书桌上睡觉的白色胖猫头鹰不明状况地四下张望着，当看到书桌对面坐了经常骚扰自己的家伙时，迅速跳到了亚瑟怀里。  
「说实话，哥哥确实很伤心。」弗朗西斯决定无视这对主仆的行为，从背心口袋里拿出一个只有拇指大小的玻璃瓶放在桌子上。「虽然去教会的行动是我策划并带头实施的，但是站在长老院审议会里接受所有质问的，却只有我一个。」  
他略带烦躁地抓了一把自己微卷的金色长发，对那个瓶子扬了扬下巴。  
「这个是我和伊丽莎白调查出来的东西，没有对长老院报告。你可以打开看看，保准你闻到那味道能恶心一个月。」  
「是什么？」  
亚瑟拿起玻璃小瓶，里面装着少量深色粘稠的液体，很像胶质果冻。  
「我可以理解你身体长期缺乏血液，圣光戒指失效后教会的东西对你造成了极大的伤害，可是除了我们这几个谁也不知道。大家都会想为什么堂堂柯克兰公爵大人，我们血族里令人敬畏的家伙会先于弗朗西斯倒下？虽然梅尔斯再次代替你出席审议，镇压了那些无聊的猜测，但你告诉我，为什么不让王耀参加审议？」  
桌子发出一声沉重的拍击，伊丽莎白盯着一脸烦躁的弗朗西斯说道：「他俩都是我带回爱丁堡的，你有意见冲我来。当时这两个全部昏迷，我不觉得有送去审议的必要。」  
亚瑟对面前二人的对话置若罔闻，只是拔掉了玻璃瓶的木塞子凑到瓶口闻了一下，一股浓重甜腥的铁锈味道异常刺鼻地钻进鼻腔。  
血？  
不是。  
像是腐烂的肉质物和血液混杂在一起。  
他放下瓶子，抬起眼皮静静盯着弗朗西斯开口。  
「对于我没能参加审议，让你独自承担重责我很抱歉。在那之前，是谁擅自将吸血鬼猎人扯进我们的宴会，宣布他是你的未婚妻，又在计划实施过程中，让这名猎人同你带去的血族一起寻找地下室，才导致一切混乱？」  
亚瑟将手指插进白猫头鹰温暖柔软的羽毛里，缓慢地讲道。  
「他只是一颗不该摆上棋盘的棋子。」  
这位波诺弗瓦伯爵过于即兴的演出，带来不少多余的麻烦。他带有「隐藏」的体质，是可以混迹于人类之间不被发觉的特性，连教会的圣物也无法起效，这也是他可以正当进入教会的原因。而他在晚宴中宣布「未婚妻」的特性也是「隐藏」，只骗过了多数血族，像是伊丽莎白这种阶位，一眼即可识破。除了在那日晨报中起到一定作用，让众多淑女贵妇围堵于教会方便吸血鬼混迹其中，在必要的时候制造混乱，没有其他实际用途。对于王耀性别的问题，介于弗朗西斯平日喜好就有够特殊，倒是没人质疑。  
弗朗西斯连说了几声很好，一手按住额头向后仰靠在椅背上再不发言。  
「可是亚瑟，你必须得知道，坏了计划的人是王耀，大家只是要求将这名猎人交出，给死亡的血族一个交待，不然弗朗西斯处境将会很糟糕。」伊丽莎白顿了顿，抬眼看亚瑟的反应，「圣玛格丽特教会也是这么要求的。」  
一阵难捱的沉默。  
亚瑟身后的窗户突然被狂风扯开，雨点子砸进房内，霎时浸湿了地上的羊毛地毯和半张桌子。将亚瑟的衬衫后背也尽悉淋透。他起身关好了窗子，身子索性靠在了窗户的玻璃上。  
「瓶子里的东西，是『药』，对么？」  
后脑贴着冰凉湿润的玻璃，亚瑟微侧了脸，暖黄灯光染上美好的脸部轮廓。  
「将高等血族捕获后进行实验，试图找出永生之法，这东西姑且就算是目前的成果，我猜的对吗？」  
之前已经偶尔有所听闻。在进入地下室找王耀时，看到石床上的尸体时心中也有了个大概。加上这段时期的调查资料，是一目明了的事情。  
「这个可以作为条件，换取教会不再追究王耀。」  
「你疯了！」  
弗朗西斯拍桌而起，很是粗鲁地从桌子上拿走玻璃瓶，咬牙压制着浑身怒气：「这是整个血族和教会的事情，不要这么自私拿去救一个不相干的人类！况且就算教会放过他，长老院这边也没办法，除非……」  
「除非让他接受初拥，之后再用一百个谎言去弥补一个谎言，加上我们的家族压力，没人敢质疑。」  
伊丽莎白一手撑着下巴，悠闲万分看着控制不住情绪的弗朗西斯，不咸不淡吐出这句话。  
窗外的闪电照亮房间内吸血鬼们惨白的脸，没有半丝血气。  
亚瑟觉得全身都被冰冻结住，疼痛从指尖开始钻进血管和神经，敲打自己每一个关节。他睁大了眼睛，眼前的景象却是白茫茫的一片，摇晃着碎裂着的世界中，下着黑色的雨。令人窒息的无声画面和自己每一个噩梦中一模一样，大脑的神经简直要撕裂了。  
接着他听到久违的、唯一让自己能安静下来的嗓音。  
「我可不愿意变成你们的同类。」  
王耀站在门口，黑色中带着暗金的眼瞳盯着亚瑟微笑，然后转身朝了弗朗西斯走去，从吸血鬼身后就着那只手抚摸上玻璃瓶。  
「不错的东西，不是吗？」他抬起脸望着弗朗西斯，原本简单漂亮的脸蛋有着一种说不清道不明的恶毒情绪，被那懒洋洋的目光扫到都能感觉到诱人的危险。  
「把吸血鬼和教会的事情和我说明清楚，相对的，我会帮助你们让这次的事件完美解决。」  
他站定了身子，咬字清晰。  
「这也是我的复仇。」  
不能前往天堂，也无法堕入地狱。

不用为我点灯，不用为我敷油。  
我不需要告解，这是我的「原罪」。

Chapter 16

破败的钟楼指针艰难而困顿的挪到了整点，然后发出震耳欲聋的响声。  
感谢上帝！我们迎来了光明的1460年！为新年庆贺吧各位，在这个胜利的黎明！  
酒杯里的啤酒花洒扬了整个发红的天空。人们笑着唱着，在被血染红的湿腻地面上踏脚。在那些欢愉的人影间，偶尔可以瞧见黑色的绞刑架，绑缚着赤裸的，已经不会再动弹的身体。从挤满人头的广场往前，是一座拱形的石桥，搭满的火把照得河面一片金色粼光，上面影影绰绰漂浮着一些发白的尸体。  
我们消灭了这里所有的魔女！听听那死亡前的哀嚎吧，连魔鬼也抛弃了她们！  
哄笑的人群中，一丝细弱悲切的哭泣被践踏在欢乐的舞步底下，没有得到任何人的注意。  
在隔了五条街的旧式教堂里，有人从窗户瞧了瞧外面的盛况，又拉上了窗帘。不同于外面喧嚷的热闹，在这个教堂二楼的祷告室里坐满了二十来个人，都只是静静地坐着，没有丝毫多余的动作和声音。  
一张羊皮纸从磨得发黑的桌角被人推到另一头，那边的人拿起来仔细看了一遍又交予其他几位同仁传阅。穿着教士服的几个人盯着那些观看羊皮纸的客人，目光带着攫取猎物的饥渴。  
一个鲜红的圆形印章压在了羊皮纸末端，随着这一动作在场所有人都暗自松了口气。  
这样契约就成立了。  
有人这么说道。  
紧闭的门被打开，一个被黑色披风包裹起来的男人走进来，无视现场所有质询的眼神，小心打开了披风。一张稚嫩的脸露了出来，带着明显的惊吓和泪痕。  
你这是做什么？带不相干的人类进来……  
弗朗西斯。  
来人抱起小孩瘦小的瑟瑟发抖的身子，将房间内所有人一个个仔细看过去，紫红色的眼瞳仿佛马上要燃烧起来，挫骨扬灰的恨意。  
这个孩子的母亲，刚刚被外面那些人活活解剖。我会收养她，并让她永远，永远离你们这些道貌岸然的禽兽远远的，以及我，再也不会回来这里。我放弃我的家族，我的血统，请就当做我已经死了。  
他的视线最后落在了金发男人手中的羊皮纸上，放肆怨毒的笑意像眼泪流了一脸。  
祝各位血族的上位者们，与教会永远相亲相爱。

  
伊丽莎白睁开眼睛，发现自己睡在一楼正厅的沙发上，身上盖着一件男式外套，可以嗅到浅淡的玫瑰香水味道。她起身坐起，随意向后拢了拢散乱的长发。  
「是梦吗……」  
发胀的脑袋间歇性抽痛。她随手端起桌上的茶杯，咽了一口冰凉的隔夜红茶。  
「才睡了没几个时辰，在太阳升起之前你还可以睡一会儿。」  
弗朗西斯打着哈欠，一副不修边幅的样子从厨房走出来，手中端着餐盘，浓郁的香味从餐盘内飘出。  
「你这么早就给自己做早餐？」  
「小亚瑟家里的东西再吃下去我会疯掉的，我用我的脚跟发誓。」弗朗西斯把盛得满满的餐盘放在桌子上，心满意足地缩回皮制沙发里搓了搓手。「女士优先，尝尝我的手艺。」  
煎得色泽漂亮的蛋，切好的黄油面包，还有两杯牛奶。什么都是两人份。  
偏偏在这种小事上，这个法国血统的男人从来不会疏忽细节。  
伊丽莎白用叉子挑起一片面包狠狠咬下，连带让人不舒服的梦境。  
「对了，我刚刚梦到好久以前的事情，大概就是你们和教会签订契约的时候。虽然那时候我根本不懂你们在做什么。」她把面包撕成一条一条扔进牛奶杯，看着它们迅速融化在乳白色的液体中，「现在居然和你还有亚瑟度过了这么久的时光，久到我都要想不起给我初拥的那家伙什么长相了。」  
「啊啊，饶了我吧，我可不要想起他……」  
男人哀嚎着用手掌盖住眼睛，无力俯下身子。  
四百年了啊。

距离上一次契约生效的时间。

  
爱丁堡在这个还未被黎明女神亲吻的深夜停止了整整一天来势凶猛的暴风雨，暂时回暖的大地升起带着土腥味的微暖蒸汽。  
如果我们把视角从庄园内修剪完好的草坪转到这座复古风情的别墅上，再移上二楼某个卧室铺满了桑叶的窗台，可以看到里面的人早就从短暂而漫长的睡眠中醒了过来。如果能再往近一些，或许可以瞅见床铺上的人在进行什么谈话，伴随一些无伤大雅的亲密动作。  
而在被丁香叶子覆盖的的乡间小路上，有几辆马车正朝着这里赶来，惊起树林里一大群黑色蝙蝠。  
在十几个小时之前，那个有着东方面孔的年轻猎人从波诺弗瓦伯爵先生那里得知了血族与梵蒂冈猎人协会缔结的长久契约，而这契约的内容是无可挑剔的几项约定；血族将长期默许并提供低等吸血鬼于教会，并遵守不随意杀害人类的规定，如有违反，教会可派遣猎人进行清除。同时，教会不可以擅自对高等血族进行捕猎和杀戮行为，违反即可提交血族处置。  
由于低等吸血鬼天生不具备自我意识，只是单纯渴求鲜血与生存，所以长久以来一直是猎人诛杀的对象。而有了契约的限制，高等血族无法肆意伤害人类，在条例允许的范围内做一点无伤大局的事情，也是教会默许的行为。  
在漫长的争斗与厮杀之后，双方签订的这份契约为各自带来四百年的和平。如果不是教会近年开始狩猎高等血族并私下进行实验的话。  
「这个砝码太不安全了。」  
王耀皱着眉头思考，一边把亚瑟埋在自己胸前的头推开。  
「任何一方只要实力削弱，另一方就会像下棋一样吃掉对方。」  
「除此之外别无他法。」  
湿润暧昧的舔舐从王耀的脖子一路往下，亚瑟的话语含糊不清：「人类在排除异类方面一直很擅长，比如魔女狩猎之夜。连自己的同类也可以随便以可笑的理由处理掉……」  
「喂，柯克兰大人，麻烦你认真一点。」王耀扯开原本就松松垮垮的衬衫，戳了戳自己只印了几个红色吻痕的身体，「假如你不好好制造伤口的话，我就让那位伯爵先生来。」  
夜色里王耀看不清对方的表情，唯有一双绿莹莹的眼睛闪着诡异的光芒。对于夜视能力很强的血族来说却没什么妨碍，因而眼前的风景极大影响了亚瑟工作的积极性——就像一盘美味的牛排正在散发诱人的香味，自己可以闻可以吃但是不可以吞咽入腹——虽然这是个糟糕的比喻。  
亚瑟的目光落到王耀赤裸的双脚上，然后伸手握住了其中一只。微蜷的漂亮脚趾，没有看上去柔软。脚底因长期行走和锻炼而生了厚厚的茧子。  
「我突然觉得，把你关起来圈养的话，每天制定完美的日程，你一定可以变成我心目中优雅得体的美丽动物……」  
王耀从鼻子里哼了一声，当做没听见这个患了妄想症的强盗梦想。  
「希望事态如计划那样进行就好。」亚瑟从床头柜拿起怀表看了看，回头用一种自己也没察觉到的复杂情绪看着沉默的王耀。微妙的不协调感一直敲打着他的神经，但是找不出不对劲的地方。

听得到身体里激烈的鼓动吗？

好戏正要开场。

  
Nov.02.1859  
虽然从凌晨就准备好了迎接，为此吸血鬼们甚至牺牲了白天的睡眠临时调整时差，但是客人们直到当天傍晚时分才陆续抵达了这座庄园。  
雨过天晴的天空透着干净清澈的蓝，快速滑向天空边缘的云朵堆积成晚霞的颜色。别墅的屋顶却有着大群蝙蝠在围绕着尖顶烟囱飞行，更多的蝙蝠则是站满了整个倾斜的灰色屋顶，一直从雕刻了花纹的房檐倒吊下来。  
庄园的佣人被早早遣散，所以只能劳烦伊丽莎白和弗朗西斯在门前迎接来访的客人；借由自己特殊体质，弗朗西斯一脸灿烂与带着十字架的猎人打着招呼，虽然对方都是满满的敌意与厌恶。而负责接待血族的伊丽莎白在维持了半天淑女微笑之后，终于拔出了自己的长剑插进一位血族的肩膀将其轻松扔到房顶烟囱上。这让正和猎人们互相摩拳擦掌打算先大打一场的吸血鬼们顿时安分了不少。  
从二楼丝绸窗帘的狭窄缝隙中可以看到从最后一辆马车上走下来的人，被厚实的白披风包裹了脸部和身体。  
一只手隔着窗户玻璃对准那人，做了个开枪的姿势。  
「砰。」

Chapter 17

从正门进去是五步左右的走道，再往前就是铺了羊毛地毯的宽敞正厅。假使不打算进入这里，朝左是往里延伸的长长走廊，壁上装饰着中古油画。顺着走廊往里走，是一间挂满了烹饪器具的厨房，每当主人在惯常的点儿休息或喝茶的时候，这里总会聚集不少佣人。他们永远有着说不完的话题，讲不尽的笑料，偶尔爆发出来的笑声穿过整个房子，让正在庭院喝茶的柯克兰先生犹豫要不要前去制止。但是只要那个家伙在，总会在自己行动之前，端了盘借用厨房做出来的小点心屁颠屁颠跑到庭院来，一副自夸的表情。  
这个是掺了金银花的糕点，可以降火清心，公爵大人需要吗？

  
王耀的身体被重重摔在地上，凌乱的里衣遮掩不住全身青紫的淤痕。弗朗西斯用左手轻松抓起他的长发迫使他的头颅抬起来，声调懒洋洋的傲慢。  
「之前贵方索要的人类，就是这个吗？真是不好意思，我本该让他更体面一些回到你们那里去的。」  
他扯着王耀的发根将王耀的身体提起，另一只手极为暧昧地从敞开的领口伸进去，觉得衣物很碍事直接扯了下来。重重叠叠的伤口有些地方还在肿胀流血，脖颈间未愈合的牙洞特别显眼。  
像是忍受不住弗朗西斯挑逗的动作，坐在对面沙发上穿着白色披风的男人轻咳一声，用装饰华丽的短剑在桌子上敲了几下。  
「波诺弗瓦先生真是如传闻中一样，不过既然你们同意放人我也不会多加要求。那么，邀请我们特地从伦敦赶过来所为何事？」  
「不是什么大不了的事情。」  
亚瑟将托盘中的茶一杯杯绕着桌子放了一圈，刚好站在威尔斯面前冲着那人微笑，「请慢用，是加了马鞭草的皇家红茶。」  
——马鞭草可以使吸血鬼力量削弱，少量不会造成伤害，但是教会的人可以放下戒心。按你们的习俗加入牛奶，这样马鞭草和牛奶的味道会麻痹人的味觉神经。  
——重要的是，伯爵先生在一天之内可以从你在伦敦的府邸内带来凤凰花吗？我们要做的就是在茶里加入这味香料，让亚瑟的红茶更加完美。  
弗朗西斯举起茶杯向对面的人示意，然后一饮而尽。  
「我们这边是带了诚意的，请问贵方也愿意坦诚相待吗。」  
——让前来的血族都喝下这杯茶，这样教会也必须卖这个面子。  
含着笑意的蔚蓝眼睛，一直盯着对面沙发上坐着的四位猎人代表。由于梵蒂冈猎人协会的人员也在袭击教会那天到了伦敦，虽然给那天的行动带来了极大的麻烦，却也造成今天他们也可以一同来到爱丁堡商讨有关事宜，不用花费漫长的时间进行通信沟通。  
——凤凰花的汁液有毒，人食用后有晕眩呕吐的反应，但是马鞭草可以抑制，不会有问题。不管是猎人还是教会其他参事的人员，都是长期呼吸着马鞭草气味生活的，这才是会让他们致命的因素。当然，只让那几位重要人物喝下即可，猎人协会等级森严，其他人没有坐下来的资格。  
「非常感谢你们赏脸。」  
弗朗西斯拿出装了小半瓶浓稠液体的玻璃瓶放在桌子上，像是没看到那几位骤然变色的脸。  
「让我们来谈新的契约吧。」  
窗外有鸟扑腾翅膀的声音。伊丽莎白快步走至正厅侧面的窗户前将其推开，清凉的晚风吹散了室内沉闷的空气。在窗户底下的草地上，肥胖的白猫头鹰正在奋力与一只蝙蝠进行较量；伊丽莎白抬起一根食指做了个噤声的动作，小声说道：「丹德莱尔安静些，不然你就是我下顿晚餐。」  
她回头看了看满室肃穆不动的人影，从面无表情的亚瑟到一脸诡异的弗朗西斯，暗潮涌动的气氛和幼时记忆中没什么两样。疯狂的猎杀魔女之夜，狂欢的人群个个脸上都带着令人恐惧的笑容，欢快响亮的跺脚声在地上溅起一朵朵血花。而当自己被吸血鬼带到教堂后，见到也是同样的场景。  
出卖灵魂……吗。  
冗长而费神的交涉她几乎没听进去几句。弗朗西斯直接跨过长老院通知了猎人协会，据他的言辞是「上一次契约签订也是哥哥我的主场，我有充分的理由」，说这话时眼神阴冷，和在长老院接受审议一样，将所有的怨恨和不满很好隐藏了起来。  
每个人都有自己的秘密，他人不便涉及。伊丽莎白不清楚弗朗西斯敌视长老院这个血族中枢的原因，也懒得去细想。只是……如果十多天前那次失败的袭击教会行动，那些无法说通的计划失误，其实都是为了今天的话……  
毛骨悚然的寒栗感在颈后发麻，难以言传的恐惧席卷了身体。  
而在她身后，短暂而漫长的谈话终于结束，新的契约已经盖上了双方的印章。  
「这个契约只有在送回梵蒂冈后得到协会全体承认才会生效。」那四人中的一个说道，「另外我想确认一次，波诺弗瓦伯爵您确实可以代表全体血族么？」  
弗朗西斯向他晃了晃手中的印章，不紧不慢的说：「四百年前就是我签订了那份契约，还有什么问题吗？」  
对方相互对视片刻，算是接受了这个理由。  
——我会乖乖被教会带回去，但是他们一定不会暗中处决我，而是先会试图从我嘴里撬出点血族的秘密，至少弗朗西斯和亚瑟的事情一定会找我询问。至于我猎杀亚瑟失败的事情估计也被当做是我早就背叛猎人协会的证据，所以亚瑟露面没关系。就算行刑的话，一定会选择公示的绞刑，所以可以让我逃跑的几率也很大。啊，对了，教会那些喝下红茶的人，会在马鞭草的熏染中慢慢死亡，永远无法找到病因。  
弗朗西斯踢了一脚地上的王耀，算是当做商谈结束各回各家的意思。  
对面沙发上坐着的威斯特依旧改不了把玩短剑的习惯，剑柄不时落在桌子上发出细碎噪音。  
王耀抹了一把嘴上的血，一步步在地毯上爬了过去，在威斯特面前停下来。咔嚓一声碎裂的响动，亚瑟才发现自己捏碎了瓷质托盘。他看着王耀双手拉扯住威斯特洁白的披风下摆，在衣服上留下指痕血污，看着王耀低声卑微的恳求原谅，所有人漠不关心的视线像刀片在凌迟这个瘦小的人类。  
只隔了几步远，但是自己不能跨出任何距离。  
「真的请您原谅我……」  
话音突然变得清晰低沉，夹杂一丝冷冽嘲笑。  
威斯特手中的短剑不知怎么回事到了王耀手里，并在同一时间深深捅入威斯特腹中，碰到骨头而被阻挡了下来。  
王耀仰视着披风帽子下面那张病态的脸庞，用力将手中的短剑送入对方身体深处。  
「因为这是你第一次也是最后一次听到我的道歉。」  
不对不对不对！这和说好的不一样！  
亚瑟瞬间冲出的身体被弗朗西斯拦了下来，接着伊丽莎白拼命扯着他向后拖去——不可置信的祖母绿眼瞳里映出王耀嗜血快活的笑容，以及猎人们对着死不松手的王耀一枪又一枪的射击。  
你欺骗我。  
亚瑟弯下腰去，身体里不会跳动的心脏发出一阵又一阵铺天盖地的疼痛，有什么堵住了他的口鼻，封锁了他的喉咙和眼睛。  
你根本没打算活下去。

绝不原谅。

绝不原谅！

Chapter 18

王耀再次醒过来的时候，在昏暗中眯着眼睛分辨了很久才认出是曾来过一次的教堂地下室。他动了一下手臂，已经麻木失去知觉的手腕锁在铁制镣铐中高高吊起，锁链随着摇晃咯吱作响。  
左手肘和肩膀中了四枪，右手腕一枪，胯骨一枪，大腿和脚踝各一枪。子弹好像已经被取出来，并对自己进行过粗糙的包扎。  
还是被押中了。自己不可能轻易死去。  
在死一般的寂静中，王耀不知何时又沉沉昏迷了过去。直到脸颊滚烫的痛，被扇了几个耳光的他才清醒，一睁眼就被油灯的光线刺激得想流泪。  
「猎人先生，我对于你生命的顽强度表示赞赏。」  
威斯特捏住王耀的下巴用力抬起，对上王耀讥讽的笑容。  
「我也是这么想的，你没死真是太可惜了。」  
又一个沉重的耳光，王耀吐出一口血沫，顺带某颗被打落的牙齿。  
「让我来猜猜你的想法，因为威斯特当年指使venator捕猎了你那位重要的吸血鬼，并在这七年间虐杀了他，而你觉得自己左右无法存活，干脆杀掉威尔斯然后同归于尽？」  
威斯特的笑声震动低垂的披风帽檐，继而变成纵声大笑。  
「多么幼稚可笑的行为，以为这样可以逃避你的罪行……」他用拼命憋了笑的愉悦声调说道，「活着终日思考那些被你间接害死的猎人和无辜的神父不是更有趣吗。啊，还有一件事你可能不知道，那日聚集在教堂前的小姐姑娘们，成为了吸血鬼利用的工具，在混乱发生之后，门口的吸血鬼为了转移猎人的注意力，将那群可怜的人儿全部杀掉了。」  
「你心里一定这么想吧？如果不在地下室乱吼乱叫引来猎人，吸血鬼的计划就不会暴露，也不会变成大规模的屠杀；如果不是自己满脑子想着要找到某具尸体，默许了吸血鬼的入侵的话！」  
就算没有我，他们也会有别的理由进入教堂的。  
但是被拖进来后，还有什么比这更可悲的事呢？  
点燃的火把向后一挥，照亮半个地下室，也照亮石床上些许黑色的灰烬，没有尸体。  
「这里的证据全部被烧毁了。虽然那帮吸血鬼更快一步偷走了药。」  
烧毁了……  
「不要露出这么凄惨的表情啊。为了安慰你，就让我告诉你一个好消息吧。」  
威斯特抓住王耀的头颅，贴在他耳朵旁边说话，呼出的热气引发王耀胃部一阵痉挛。  
「七年前捕获伊万·布拉金斯基的时候，我们除了名字对他一无所知。不管怎样审问他，也得不出任何有效信息。虽然也套过你的话，但是你自己根本也不了解他。过了一段时间，有一天我们被惨叫声传唤到地下室，猜猜我看到了什么？死在地上的审问人员，吊在拷问架上脸部已经血肉模糊的伊万。我们从衣服和身体弹孔的位置确认这的确是伊万，虽然他已经说不出话，气管完全被毁掉了。就这样过了七年死掉。」  
「但是，伊万真的死了吗？」  
威斯特从王耀凄惶而恐慌的表情中得到了极大的满足，取出一条沾满血迹的白色领巾递到王耀面前。血色已经凝固为陈旧的褐色，在斑驳的痕迹中用黑色丝线绣着熊的圆形图案。  
「从牺牲的猎人手中得到的东西。在斯拉夫民族中非常有名的家族徽记，如果记得没错的话，那个家族的现任领主可是和你的伊万先生同名呢。」  
被白披风包裹得严严实实的男人取下适才挂在刑具上的油灯，端详着王耀的神情，然后松手让灯罩碎了一地，灯油在玻璃碎片中跳动了几下火焰就熄灭了。  
「怀揣着希望死去是多么残酷的事情啊。你说呢？」  
地下室的大门重又合上，再没半丝响动。  
被铁镣吊在架子上的人也像尸体一样没有动静。隔了很久，低微得听不见的话音从黑暗中传出来。  
「……对不起。」  
「对不起。」  
不知是对谁的道歉，一遍又一遍。

那之后不知过了几天。地下室是分辨不出昼夜的。王耀甚至怀疑在被行刑之前，自己就要先被饿死在这个暗无天日的地方了。  
所以当亚瑟从地下室的大门闪进来，用敏捷得和猫没有区别的身手从长长的石阶跑下来，抓住王耀昏沉的脑袋一阵摇晃时，王耀什么也没看见。他只听到亚瑟夹带了某种焦急情绪的嗓音催促着自己醒过来，并直接扯断了悬吊着王耀手臂和脚腕的铁镣。  
「……亚瑟？」  
干涸冒烟的嗓子，想发出声音也很困难。  
「怎么不叫公爵大人了？你要是学会点礼节我会很感动。」亚瑟将王耀的身体抱起来向门口跑去，语调却分明带了难得一见的愉快。那是因为名字的发音比较简单，王耀想了想还是放弃解释，毕竟那样需要花费更多力气。  
但是……为什么不把自己背起来，而是这种很丢脸的抱法……  
亚瑟向外探头，看到没有人经过后迅速钻了出来，躲进走廊的黑暗中。  
「抱在前面比较安全，如果有背后袭击我没办法及时察觉。如果你是要问我为什么在这里，是因为你把某把很重要的钥匙落在了我家。还有，」他腾出一只手向王耀展开，戴满五根手指的圣光戒指格外显眼。「我把红酒笨蛋研制的这些戒指全部借了过来，所以你不用担心自己能否逃出这里的问题。」  
只能用一次的戒指能叫做借吗？  
「喂，你们……」  
亚瑟手起手落拧断来人的脖子，也终结了对方还未喊出的话语。他抱着王耀顺着上次逃跑的路线拐进狭窄的过道，鲜艳绚丽的彩色光芒从玻璃壁窗折射在他们身上明明灭灭，令人眼花缭乱。抵达那扇小门后，亚瑟换了只手抱着王耀，将钥匙插进门内，伴随着门锁咔嚓一声打开的声音，另一声枪响穿破了安静的空气，接着一切又归于平静无波。高处楼梯过道的栏杆上，在他们看不见的地方倚着穿了白披风的男子，不慌不忙看着底下的两个身影，嘴边勾着无声的笑意。  
亚瑟的身体只是稍微僵硬了一瞬间，又抱着王耀从门里钻了出去。刺目锐利的阳光砸了他们一头一脸，简直是难捱的酷刑。他只能挑着有树影的地方奔跑，直到教堂那个尖利的屋顶从视线里消失，才跳进路边藏好的马车。车夫即刻甩起马鞭，带着他们逃离教区。  
亚瑟惨白得可怕的脸稍微好了一些，皮肤上泛起的细小水泡慢慢消退了下去。他从车座底下翻出一包东西，把里面瓶瓶罐罐全部散了出来。  
「这些药我不是很清楚，总之医生说全部是治疗枪伤和消炎的，服用方法有写在纸上，你先吃吃看。外面那个车夫会送我们离开伦敦，放心，他只是受了暗示，之后不会记得任何事情。」  
王耀按住对方忙碌的双手，扯着嘶哑的喉咙说：「别担心，亚瑟，别担心。」  
柯克兰先生拧开装了热水的保温瓶，看着王耀喝下几口后眼神才稍微回暖了些。  
「我们去布里斯托尔，或者再往南一些，王耀你喜欢海吗？虽然我不能在水里浸泡，不过人类都喜欢去海边吧。」亚瑟检查了一遍王耀的身体，没有发现什么大碍就将其抱在怀中，金色短发的脑袋在王耀颈边微微发抖，「不要嘲笑我的失态，也不要询问我任何问题。」  
「我们逃亡吧。」

Chapter 19

Nov.23.1859  
时已至冬。  
就算克利夫登这个海滨城镇还披着金黄色暖洋洋的伪装，却也阻挡不了布里斯托尔湾带来的寒冷空气。凌晨时分，贩鱼店铺的主人狠命敲打着那些倒吊在店铺前，被冰霜冻得亮晶晶的鱼干，单调重复的响动将人们从温暖的睡梦中强行叫醒；到了傍晚各家又都早早关上了门，仿佛这街上本来就没一个人似的。马莲草和鱼腥味儿被海风一直吹到城镇深处，想方设法从紧闭的窗户缝里钻进去。  
因而，接近傍晚时，在大街上爆发出的一声怒吼就非常清晰的传进了附近所有人的耳朵里。  
「请不要跟过来！」  
伴随着这个满含怒气的声音，一个看上去只有十五六岁的东方人用力摔上了身后店铺的门，门上缀着的许多铃铛随着这动作一齐碰撞出刺耳噪音。  
「什么前途多舛，命运掌握在自己手中，这种套在谁身上都可行的言辞也可以出来骗钱……既然是占卜为什么连我的性别也能认错？」  
少年愤愤踩着石板路快速向前走着，冷不防被一条围巾从后方拉扯住了肩膀，紧接着有人将围巾在他脖子里绕了两圈扎了一个结。  
「戴好围巾。还有不要走太快，伤口会崩开。」  
亚瑟整理好少年脖颈间的格子布围巾，手指不小心碰到对方冰凉柔软的耳垂，微不可察地停滞了一下。「因为照顾你很麻烦，所以不要给我添乱。」  
王耀甩开吸血鬼比冰块还冷的手，把围巾拉起来捂住嘴，呼吸便变成了氤氲的白雾弥漫在视线里。自己发出的声音像是直接从体内传达到脑部，大了好几个分贝。  
「把成年的男性看做少女是件很失礼的事情。说回来，难道他的本事就只是『啊，美丽的小姐，能赐予你爱情魔法的只有这至高无上的灵药』然后给自己怀里塞钱吗？」王耀模仿着那人的语气和动作，脸上满满的不忿。这不仅缘于刚刚在占卜屋花掉的一个银币，更多的是满心期待落空时被欺骗的感觉——近日来关于这个占卜屋灵验的传言一直挠得他的心发痒，简直吊足了胃口。  
原来你成年了啊。  
这是亚瑟唯一冒出来的想法。然后他联想到在庄园时王耀扯的那个「十二岁孤苦无依被救回来」的神奇故事，及时用手挡着嘴唇把笑声转化成轻微的咳嗽。  
即使是成年，相对于自己来说也只不过是个婴儿。  
如果睡一觉，醒来后这个人说不定已被埋在坟墓之中，连骨头都快腐朽干净。  
亚瑟跟在王耀身后走着，盯着这副被大衣包裹起来依旧瘦弱的身子，仿佛轻轻一折就会像柴火一样断掉。在离开伦敦的数日里，经过了治疗、修养、长途旅行到现在选取了这里作为短暂停留的地方。没有任何血族的味道，没有教堂。然而王耀的身体始终没有明显的好转，皮肤下根根肋骨显露分明，给人一种尖锐而坚硬的疼痛感。  
「那是什么？」  
一声疑问让亚瑟回过了神，抬头看到小广场中央盛开的喷泉，王耀正站在边上指着喷泉的水池问旁边的人。走近了可以看到水池里躺着大大小小的硬币，有的生了褐色的铁锈，有一些还银灿灿光亮如新。  
「如果投入硬币就可以许愿，是这样对吗？」亚瑟打断了正欲解释的旁人，挑起一边眉毛看向不满的王耀，「很多地方都有这个风俗。怎么，要许愿？」  
王耀一把抢过亚瑟放在手中的银币，泄愤般扔进水池，咬着牙挤出一句话语。  
「知道您见多识广，公爵大人。还有，您为我花费的钱我都会还你的。」  
他拍打了两下手心，合掌对着水池大声说道：「希望公爵大人能够降尊纡贵一点，但是不要每天发挥爱心做早点给我吃，因为公爵大人不知道毒药和食物的区别。还有希望我能长命百岁，我实在很担心这样下去会不会提前被毒死……」  
这是哪门子的祈祷方法。  
总觉得心里微妙的有火气。  
亚瑟伸过一只手压在王耀头上将一头黑发揉得乱七八糟，压下去身体内不平的声音。  
「那，公爵大人许了什么愿？」  
王耀从对方的镇压中努力抬起头，视线不经意落入亚瑟深沉无波的祖母绿眼瞳之中。同样的情景，好像在什么时候发生过，但是模模糊糊想不起来。  
亚瑟微眯了眼，清浅的笑荡漾在嘴边，转瞬即逝。

「不告诉你。」

有什么柔软细碎的东西掉落在了睫毛上。接着零零散散白色的小颗粒从天空飘了下来。  
下雪了。  
「回去吧。」  
不知是谁说的话。

1859年冬天第一场雪，来势凶猛地袭卷了这个城镇。  
到了夜晚的时候，狂风刮着雪粒子不停撞击着窗户玻璃，从那里向外望去只能见到被白色包裹起来的建筑，露了些黄豆大小的灯光，闪动着窥探的眼睛。  
亚瑟一天中很大部分的时间都在睡觉。虽然白天出门没有问题，但对身体还是有些影响，这使他花费了更多的时光恢复体力。  
他躺在沙发上，看起来活像死去多时的尸体，壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰也无法为这张惨白的脸染上半分颜色。手中的书渐渐松脱，砸在了地毯上。在半刻钟前亚瑟还在看这本书，突然就没有任何预兆地睡了过去。  
柔软温润的舌头舔过他的嘴唇，顶开牙齿滑进来。微苦的药味顿时传遍了整个口腔。亚瑟睁开眼，看到身上伏着衣衫半敞的王耀，正静静望着自己。  
「吸血鬼不进食血液的话，会死去吗？」  
「不会。」  
亚瑟摸了下自己的嘴唇，上面还残留着某人的温度。  
「你给我喂了什么？」  
回应他的是另一个吻，生涩拙劣。王耀手法粗鲁扯着对方的衣服，无法顺利解开而扯掉了好几个扣子。接触到皮肤的手指在发抖。  
亚瑟能听到王耀因紧张而发颤的呼吸，深浅不一挑动着自己的情欲。他盯着对方局促的表情，放弃思考微微叹了口气，然后翻身将王耀压在下面。  
「无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。」  
他靠在王耀颈间，犬牙厮磨着单薄白皙的皮肤，能感觉到下面鲜活跳动的血管。这个狡猾的，没有礼数的，甚至一次又一次欺骗自己的恶劣人类。亚瑟下意识咒骂着不知是对王耀还是自己的话语，一边褪去王耀下身的衣物，伸手握住了那处脆弱的存在。  
王耀用手腕遮挡着眼睛，只露出被炉火熏烤得滚烫烧灼的脸。他的话音烦躁不安，和身体一样带了奇异的颤抖。  
「不要像个娘们磨磨蹭蹭！趁我还没后悔之前……」  
句尾化作有气无力的呻吟，王耀整个身子都弯起来试图逃脱亚瑟控制住要害的手，却随着吸血鬼手部的动作再次失去主动权。如此几次，直到体液射了亚瑟一手，并溅了一些在亚瑟低垂的金色睫毛上。  
这是值得高兴的事情。没有强迫，没有利用。可是为什么高兴不起来呢？  
而且，为什么自己会认为这是值得高兴的事？  
亚瑟睁大了空茫的眼睛，试图从对方脸上寻找出什么答案，最终一无所获。  
他的手从王耀大腿外侧滑下，不经意触碰到纸片状的东西，拣起来是暗褐色的小块牛皮纸，边缘印着略微眼熟的花纹，是白天去过的那家占卜屋。阻隔在心里层层叠叠的迷雾霎时间消失无踪，一丝欢愉冒了个尖，迅速蔓延了所有神经。  
「看看我找到了什么，『能让所恋之人陷入爱情魔法的灵药』那个家伙的确是这么说的吧?」亚瑟后倾身体避开王耀猛然间坐起的动作，将手中的牛皮纸换到另一只手里去。现在王耀的脸简直是个煮熟了的番茄，实在让亚瑟无法忍住想笑的冲动。他扬了扬手中的牛皮纸，轻蔑地从鼻子里哼了一声，「原来你刚刚给我喂了这个，莫非你认为我的感情廉价到一包药就可以得到？不只是坎培尔仓鼠的身高，连智商都只剩下仓鼠脑袋那么大小，我为你感到可悲。」  
「谁跟仓鼠一样！」  
冰凉单薄的唇贴上了愤怒的嘴巴，把对方剩下的话语全部塞了回去。尖锐犬牙刺破了王耀的口腔，血腥味混合在二人纠缠的舌尖里有股甜腻的味道。  
如果这是你的求爱。  
「勉强接受也可以哟。」  
像是自言自语，但每个单词都无比清晰传进王耀的耳膜。假如王耀看向对方的脸，可以看到吸血鬼略为别扭的无奈笑容，积雪融化的深绿色瞳孔泛动着醉人的春色；但他此刻只能够大口呼吸，让莫名窒息的胸腔得到存活的氧气，眼球蒙上了薄薄水雾一切都看不清楚。紧接着有坚硬的东西闯入了王耀的身体，疼痛与欢愉将意识抛向无边无际的高空，再也无法寻回。

神说，给他们思考。于是人类有了智慧。  
他们在草原上牧羊，采下清晨的露水和午后第一缕阳光。  
神说，给他们生命。于是人类有了感情。  
光明，荣耀，家人，幸福。  
你要抛弃这一切，假使你决意前往被放逐的黑暗。

亚瑟知道自己在做梦。  
他站在摇晃的世界里，头上是逐渐剥落的天空，无数黑色的雪飘落下来，掉在衣服上就散发出刺鼻的难闻气味。穿着简陋的行人在他眼前来往穿行，整个世界没有任何声音，机械重复着同样的情景步向崩毁。  
听不到声音，什么也听不到。轰隆隆的雷声却在脑内响起，越来越大，夹杂了无数分辨不清的噪音，压迫着脑部神经。  
听不到……  
「你在哭吗？」  
身后传来陌生的童稚男音，亚瑟惊讶转身，一个只到他腰高的男孩站在那里。黑色披肩长发，和自己不同的异邦长相。大而黑的眼睛浮动着琥珀色暗金的光芒，类似某种野兽。  
「我不会哭。」  
亚瑟皱眉，避开这孩子咄咄逼人的目光。  
「即使你和这里一起被腐蚀掉，连根头发也不剩，你也不会哭？」男孩困惑地偏了头，努力思考了片刻，「明明是一副要死掉的表情却哭不出来，让人觉得很痛苦。」  
「这样……」亚瑟也跟着认真想了一会儿，突然笑了。  
「我最憎恨被人欺骗。如果遭受到无法原谅的欺骗，大概会哭的吧。」  
「欺骗……像是这样？」  
亚瑟看到自己的心脏插着巨大的木桩，那孩子正按着木桩一端往自己身体里钉进去。更多黑色的烟尘覆盖在了身上，啃吮着皮肉筋骨——

他在铺天盖地的疼痛中惊坐而起，太阳穴因贫血一阵犯呕的晕眩。眼前模糊的视线逐渐清晰，躁动的光点汇聚成暗红色的地毯，房间内熟悉的木制家具，和从卧室窗户投射进来的暖黄阳光。王耀从门口探进来一只脑袋，看到亚瑟醒来便挥舞了两下握着菜刀的手，看起来精神气很足：「啊，下午好。你再休息一会儿，很快就天黑了，我做了早餐给你。不过这个点儿应该算晚餐了，」他冲着面色苍白的亚瑟一笑，灿烂无比。「要适应公爵大人的起居时间果然很麻烦。」  
食物的香气从厨房一路飘到卧室，挤满了整个房间。亚瑟迟疑着，还是忍住了教育这个人类什么是厨房礼仪。他按压着胀痛的额头站起来，回想起入睡前的某些片段，喉咙顿时一阵干燥。  
「水……」  
拿起柜子上的水杯给自己盛了半杯水，刚举到嘴边杯子就从手中松脱，掉在了地上。从心脏猝不及防袭来的剧痛，一波比一波更强烈地撕扯着血肉。亚瑟跪坐下来，无法忍受地扯开衬衣，锐利的指甲嵌入背后肩胛骨附近的皮肤，向里深深挖进去，试图伸入骨架缝隙间找到疼痛的部位。偏偏那个令人发狂的地方被柔软脆弱的心脏包裹着翻搅不到。在无可抑制的痛楚中，亚瑟偏转了头，隐约看到穿衣镜里的自己。獠牙尽露，凌乱金发下的眼睛已经充血变作浓郁暗沉的红色，血液从背后的伤口不断流淌着染红了白色衬衫。  
真狼狈……  
亚瑟躺在地上，脸贴着粗糙劣质的地毯，喃喃自语。  
「像一条狗。」

在带着王耀离开教堂前，被人从背后射入心脏的子弹，始终没能取出来。  
这本该对自己造不成威胁的，顶多在足够的休息后身体会自动排除银制子弹。因为体质的关系，自己是不会消亡的存在。  
可是这次被射中之后，简直要痛苦得疯掉！  
温暖的水滴砸在了亚瑟脸上，同时他感觉到了手臂隐隐的刺痛。他无法睁开眼睛，连思考都已经足够困难。  
不管是眼泪，嚎叫，痛苦或者哀求，都听不到了。

Chapter 20

今天是几号？  
这是亚瑟醒来后第一句话。  
「王耀，今天是几号？」  
他发现自己躺在床上，已经换好了干净的睡衣。勉强从被窗帘遮了一半的玻璃望去，可以看到对面屋顶消融的积雪。  
东方人用勺子搅拌碗里香气扑鼻的粥，斟酌了半天才说道：「十一月28号。亚瑟，你到了冬眠期吗？」  
王耀抬头，笑容掩藏不住疲累的悲哀。  
「吸血鬼也会冬眠吗？」  
「吸血鬼不止会冬眠，还可以吃人类的食物，虽然没有血液来得有用。」亚瑟看着这样的表情，下意识就想恶声恶气，「如果饥饿过头你就是我最后的储备粮食。还有，把你对我的称谓固定一下，真的很让人火大……」  
盛满米粥的勺子堵住了他的嘴，温热香糯的粥汁吞咽入食道。  
「知道知道，不用这样瞪我，我不打算学会你那套绅士礼仪。」王耀又舀起一勺粥，不由分说灌了下去。  
在吸血鬼的世界中，除了少数是家族继承性的血族，更多是经由转化成为吸血鬼的存在。人类的食物对他们没有任何用处，会吃这些食物只是怀恋过去的表现。这是王耀在教区时被传授的知识。  
他停下了手中的动作，解开衣服领口斜斜坐在了床上，将脖颈送到亚瑟面前。  
「不要把我杀死的程度就可以，请享用。我只是不希望整个冬天床上都囤着一具睡死的尸体。」王耀侧过脸，话语闷闷的带着鼻音：「一个人吃饭太无聊了。」  
漆黑的发丝落了几丝在漂亮精致的锁骨上，随着呼吸轻微起伏。亚瑟伸出手指顺着锁骨的形状抚摸，眼前幻化了可怖的幻觉，他茫然瞪着只剩白骨的王耀，枯黄的头发从颅骨上片片扯落下来；在惊吓中亚瑟倏忽缩回了手，心中狂躁不安的情绪四处游走，不努力克制就会流泻出来。  
「不需要。」  
亚瑟咬牙切齿，狠狠挤出这几个字。  
「我不需要你的怜悯。」

神啊，我只是想陪这个人类过完短暂的几十年……  
请不要让我伤害他……

空荡的房间内，亚瑟把脑袋深深埋进棉被中。  
被王耀离开时掼得震天响的门已经无法合上，吱吱呀呀制造着噪音。  
原来是这样。  
他更用力地弯下腰去，用膝盖骨抵住疼痛的心脏。  
原来这才是我的愿望。  
恍惚见到光影斑驳的树影间，睡得毫无姿态的少年。鲜活的，生机勃勃的，侵入自己的世界。在毫无察觉的时候，已经离不开目光。

睡眠时常发生，后来亚瑟已经习惯不去思考今天是什么日子。唯一可以高兴的是，睡眠的频率变少，心脏里嵌着的子弹也没有以前那么频繁地折磨身体。  
闹完别扭的王耀还是做着各式食物，并延续了在庄园的嗜好，动不动就出门搜罗一些叫不出名字的花花草草晾在向阳的地方，据他说都是不可以浪费的药材。虽然在亚瑟眼里这些植物完全没有可以信任的价值。  
他更喜欢在睡醒的时候，游荡到王耀背后对着他的肩膀咬下去，像猫科动物表达喜爱一般用牙齿磨蹭王耀的皮肤，同时小心地避开不时伸长的犬牙。  
「不要干扰我，现在很忙！」  
王耀头也不回捣着药材，事实上他需要极大的耐力克制自己不去看身后这只几乎要长出耳朵和尾巴的大型动物，天知道他对可爱的东西多么没有抵抗力！况且这位毒舌又别扭的公爵大人，除了这种时刻都是一副不损你不舒服的欠扁嘴脸。  
一直按照这样的步调下去，或许身体会彻底恢复正常。到时候换个城市也不错，长时间闻着鱼腥味儿可不习惯。  
某天亚瑟想完这件事，就又趴在椅子上睡着了。不知过了多久，手臂时常会发生的刺痛再度出现。他努力抬起眼皮，意识模糊无法正常思考。  
扎进手臂的是什么？针管？  
血液从自己身体被抽入针管，慢慢灌满了管身。然后针头被拔了出来。  
是什么呢……  
沉沉入睡的亚瑟没有阻止的力气，也没有正确的判断能力。  
一次。两次。三次。直到抽血的景象再也挥之不去。他的睡眠越来越浅，甚至可以感觉到身边某人紧张的呼吸。  
又一次针头离开自己手臂之后，他听着那人将抽取的血液灌入瓶中的声音，又听着那人穿上大衣拧开门锁。亚瑟盯着那个熟悉的背影，直到对方出门，从楼梯传来的脚步声渐行渐远。他做了一生从未干过的事：跟踪一个人类。  
亚瑟追出去时，洒了满街的刺目阳光差点儿让自己嚎叫出声。缺乏血液的晕眩和饥渴感死死缠住了脚，正午最糟糕的场合里，他的皮肤开始爆裂一个个水泡。来往的行人好奇瞥着大路中奇怪姿势的男人，看着他裹了黑色大衣摇摇晃晃跑进杂乱无章的巷子口。  
等到亚瑟凭借着吸血鬼特有的灵敏听觉与嗅觉终于找到那人的所在，只差一点就收不住脚步从巷子口迈出去。他靠在冰凉的墙壁上，听着巷口的对话，一个无比熟悉，另一个则是陌生的男音。  
「这是柯克兰公爵的血液。请把药先给我。」  
「就那么信不过我？难道你每天掺在饭里给他吃下去的药没起效？」男人不知做了什么动作，话音里全是愉悦的笑意。「不过得到这么多血液样本，对研究实在帮助很大。多亏了那位永生的吸血鬼，相信这一次定会做出成功的药品……」  
「我对那个不感兴趣。」说话人很不耐烦的样子，劈手夺了什么东西。

「再见，威斯特大人。」

亚瑟站着直到身体被一寸寸冻结，噩梦里震耳欲聋的噪音渐渐覆盖了整个脑袋。他第一次从杂乱的声响中听出来各种各样的声音。男的，女的。  
全部都是锋利的嘲笑。  
当王耀从蜘蛛网一般的巷子里走出来，在街上没有看到任何人影。他像是刚从梦境中醒过来，对着手中包着药粉的牛皮纸包发怔。接着他猛地抬头望向异常昏暗的天空，在一刻钟前整个城镇还是阳光万丈的好天气——王耀转身，铺满了宽阔石板的街道上，站着没有气息的亚瑟。对方身后开始聚集四处飞来的黑蝙蝠，扑棱着翅膀落在周围建筑的屋檐窗台上。  
他看见亚瑟虚弱得像白纸的脸，以及从充血的赤红眼眶里涌出的血液。  
——我不会哭，除非是不可原谅的欺骗。  
血水从冷漠无表情的脸庞流下来，顺着高傲优美的下巴滴落在衬衫上。  
「王耀。」  
亚瑟露出陌生的笑容，话语隔着半条街听不真切。  
「这是你第三次欺骗我。」  
不。  
不是不是不是不是！  
巨大的秃鹫从房檐后飞了出来，落在亚瑟身后化作金色长发的男子。  
「总算找到你了，小亚瑟。」  
弗朗西斯朝着王耀的方向瞟了一眼，像在看某种极为厌恶的生物。他一手按在胸前，对着亚瑟弯腰行礼。无数蝙蝠覆盖了半个天空，在吸血鬼制造的「永夜」中肆意飞翔，翅膀夹带的风带起弗朗西斯同样漆黑的披风。

「欢迎回家。」

Chapter 21

Dec.28.1859  
吵死了。  
遍街喧嚷的说话声，皮鞋跟摩擦地面的声音，面包房里烤炉燃烧火炭咻咻的声音。然后是再远一点，第五大街的路标铁牌被什么敲打的声音。广场上鸽子啄食面包屑和腹中没完没了的咕噜。  
把头颅夹在胳膊之间，拼命挤压也隔绝不了听觉。所有的响动隔着远远的几条街，仍然近在咫尺。  
这个房间封锁了所有门窗并拉上了厚实的落地窗帘，一层两层三层，连只蚊子也跑不进来。沉闷得甚至失去了空气的窄小屋子，和缩在椅子里成为干虾的人。有人在地板上来来回回走着，烦躁的脚步声踏得木制地板吱嘎作响。  
「抱歉，弗朗西斯，你再说一遍。」  
缩在椅子里的人稍微抬起了头，像是没有看到对方脸上的怒容。  
「我好像耳朵有点儿不好使。」  
「猎人协会死了三个重要的家伙，在你离开的这段时间，因为诊断不出死因所以教会无法向我们质问。但是圣玛格丽特的威斯特，你说过偷取你血液的人类，现在还好好的没有任何异常——这很奇怪，亚瑟，很奇怪。」弗朗西斯从酒柜上取过一杯杜松子酒心烦意乱灌了下去，「我已经不想知道为什么他被王耀伤的那么重还活着！这个混蛋对猎人协会提出了申请并得到批准，我们的那份契约生效方硬是被这些该死的混球改成了长老院，跟我一点儿关系都没有，没有。」  
他一口气说完长段语气激动的言辞，从裤子口袋里取出随意卷起的羊皮纸扔到了桌子上。  
「看看吧，长老院非常好心地给我也留了一份。」  
羊皮纸微卷的右下角，印着独属血族最高统治枢纽的褐色印章，纠缠的古老花纹遮住了波诺弗瓦的家徽。  
亚瑟只扫了一眼便兴趣缺缺移开了视线。  
「不，你得看这个。」  
弗朗西斯的手掌重重拍在桌子上，前倾了身体凑近亚瑟漠然的脸。  
「你已经不是被梅尔斯公爵保护的天真小伙了。这四百年你从未参与血族的重要事务，现在长老院任命你成为监控者。感到高兴吧，亚瑟。」弗朗西斯直起身，扯开一个嘲讽的讥笑。  
「你终于要和以前的我一样，成为契约的奴隶。」  
严格执行着契约的条例，监控着所有可能违反约定的猎人和吸血鬼，并对反抗者行刑。因此，只会选取职阶高的血族和猎人来担当这个身份。  
「呐，亚瑟，你知道吗。」  
弗朗西斯举起双手，看着自己的手心说道：「这四百年，我从来没有一天是干净的。我走遍了欧洲每一寸土地，而目前职阶最高的，本该承担这份工作的柯克兰公爵在做什么？维持着自己人类的习惯，比谁都清高，躲在自己的庄园里为自己的感情困扰。」他声调带了凄绝的成分，却依旧平静无波，「这就是我在九月份去看望你时所见到的一切。」  
亚瑟动了一下手指，试图抓起桌子上盛着冰冷红茶的瓷杯。他仔细在无数噪音中分辨着弗朗西斯的声音，像个年近古稀的老人。  
「在我出生之前，或者说在你出生之前，长老院就已经是我们的心脏了。你总是花各种心思来挑衅它，真的很可笑。你自己不觉得吗？」祖母绿的瞳孔尖细锐利扎进弗朗西斯的身体，不带任何情绪。  
「明明是纯血种。」  
高贵的出身，历史繁厚的家族，世代相传的吸血鬼血统。和自己这种半路出家的血族不同，弗朗西斯没有半点人类渊源。在长年与猎人的争战中吸血鬼损失了大量人员，有爵位的不过三四十个，能位列伯爵以上的也只剩八九名。而作为稀少的纯血种，波诺弗瓦家族有着众多血族的拥护，偏偏这个当家有个野心勃勃的宏愿：除掉长老院的存在。  
「不用担心。」  
亚瑟伸了个懒腰从椅子里站起来，没有穿鞋的脚直接踏在地板上走到门前，拧开了黄铜把手。  
「如果你犯了罪，我也可以让你死的痛快点。」

  
吸血鬼的地位是由血统和力量决定的。除却家族系的血族，对转化的吸血鬼来说，赐予其初拥的人有多大的力量，自己也会有继承这力量的可能。这是您在我成为血族后教授我的知识。我还记得您当时兴冲冲地抱着我闯进长老院，对着一群看起来很痴呆的老头子说，看啊，小家伙多有天赋，不愧是我的眼光。您毫无顾虑，举止随性，身上永远充满了阳光；这是件很矛盾的事情不是吗？您比任何一个人类还要像人类。  
长老院长久统治着血族，如果说整个血统都是身体里的器官，血管和神经，那么长老院就是心脏。那是传统，是条规，也是维持我们记忆和生存的重要存在。一切都是为了生存。不管是长老院的举措还是弗朗西斯的反抗，在我看来只是行为不同却指向同一目的。就算是人类，对或不对也会发生时代更迭。所以，我一直按照您所教给我的道理生活着，不像弗朗西斯被仇恨冲昏了脑子，也不像您被自家的小鬼搞得万分头疼。啊，这句话还请千万不要在意。

  
从那座豪华得有些生厌的建筑走出来，沿着走廊穿过盛开着蔷薇百合还有凤凰花的庭院，有个被爬山虎覆盖了大半的小型储物仓。打开门上生了铜锈的锁，绕开随便堆放在地的废弃纸张，钟表和式样过时的衣物，再从地窖的石阶拎着油灯走下去，可以发现一个不知被建造了多少年的古老拷问室。  
积满灰尘的石室不久前才被匆匆打扫过，但是室内的铁具早已同墙壁地面化成一体，被长久的遗忘着。亚瑟用油灯里的火引燃墙壁四周的壁灯，这地方渐渐亮堂起来。他回头可以看见躺在简陋石板上一动不动的人，蜷缩成安静的形状，套在手腕脚踝上的铁镣几乎没有起到任何作用，眼看就要从细瘦的骨节上脱落下来。  
「王耀？」  
他叫了一声。回应他的是铁链发出的摩擦。  
亚瑟走到那人面前，把油灯放在石板上，靠近的温暖让那人皱起了眉头。  
「放远一点，眼睛很痛。」  
火光跳跃着映照出王耀同样染上金色的眼睛。亚瑟没有听从这句话，反是坐在了石板上，伸出右手抚摸王耀的脸。温顺的脆弱的动物，即使不关起来也不会跑掉。  
「很久以前我捕获了一只狼，有着很稀有的白色皮毛。我想和它成为好朋友，但是不把它关在笼子里它就会逃回山林。它好像很不满意我为它准备的家，从早到晚的撞着铁栏嚎叫。这让我很伤心，因为我是那么渴望有个朋友。所以我拔掉了它会咬人的牙齿和所有的爪子。」  
亚瑟的手从王耀的下颚骨滑到脖子，轻轻扼住了咽喉。细小的喉结在手心里滚动着，有些发痒。  
「你的爪子在哪里？如果全部拔掉，你也会死吗？」  
「威斯特说他对你开了枪，用的是最新研制的子弹。因为之前在爱丁堡见到你，回去后调查出了你的体质，才会设计这出。」王耀闭上眼睛，脑袋旁边的火焰光芒刺激得只想流泪。「是我考虑不周让你出现在契约签订现场，是我的错。」  
「哦。」  
不带感情的嗓音。  
「怪不得我能打开教堂那扇密门，当时还以为是奇迹。说回来那群猎狗怎么可能没发现那道门嘛，原来我自己也足够白痴。」  
试图抛下一切的旅行，结果只是被设计好的圈套。  
「呐，王耀。为什么威斯特还活着？我们都想不通，他还好好的四处蹦跶，给我们造成了极大的麻烦。」  
亚瑟俯身压在王耀身上，咬着那人的耳垂，用舌尖舔舐。  
「什么时候发现我不对劲，又是什么时候和教会碰面的。还是说，一开始就是商量好的呢。」  
「喷泉……在克利夫登的喷泉许愿的时候。亚瑟，你从伦敦离开的时候就经常睡过去，直到克利夫登遇见威斯特他告诉我实情，事先我不知道……」  
犬牙刺入了皮肤，穿破动脉，血液迅速浸染了亚瑟的嘴唇。王耀挣扎了两下，在疼痛与快感中声音都漂浮不定：「那些药可以让你好过来，我必须让你好过来……你有在听吗？」  
听不到。  
更大的吸吮与吞咽，让王耀脑部越来越晕眩。他努力睁大眼眶，眼前一阵又一阵发黑看不清东西。吸血鬼的牙齿终于离开脖颈，露出一脸餍足的表情。  
「你在说什么，我听不到。再大声一点。」  
亚瑟伏在王耀上方，困惑地指了指自己的耳朵，茫然无辜。  
「不过没有关系，我知道王耀一定是为了救治我才用我的血去换药的。」  
耳朵里始终消退不散的噪音让亚瑟连自己的声音也听不到。  
「可是为什么不在决定这项交易之前先找我商量？是因为你觉得我一定放不下贵族所谓的尊严吗？比起那个，明明有更重要的事情。」  
亚瑟的手指继续下滑，拉开王耀的衣襟，停在了心脏的位置。从指尖传来这个人类微弱却坚定的鼓动，没有任何杂乱。他觉得很好笑，于是就笑了。  
「就是王耀你对我的欺骗啊。」  
唯一不可饶恕的是行为，而不是过程。如果回想的话，连那次主动投怀送抱也已经是带了欺骗性质的东西。连相应的借口都想好，真是完美的演技。  
无论是紧张，悸动，恼羞成怒，还是抱着自己的双臂，诱人犯罪的呻吟。  
都这么让人想呕吐。  
——如果这是你的求爱，勉强接受也可以哟。  
「你知道最美味的血液在哪里吗？」  
亚瑟的指甲刺破了王耀胸口的皮肤，浅浅插入血肉。他碰到了一个柔软有力的鼓动，隔着黏膜昭示自己的生命力。在王耀反常地弹跳起来的瞬间，亚瑟压住了他的半边身子，将嘴唇贴在了刚刚制造的伤口上。不能造成大面积出血，也不能浅尝辄止。  
人类鲜活的心头之血，是吸血鬼至高无上的美味佳肴。  
听不到。  
即使是如此凄厉的惨叫，能感受到的只有身下这具躯体的痉挛与颤抖。

我至高无上的主啊！  
您赐予我们美好，希望与光明。  
却也在我们身上种下仇恨，猜忌还有深渊般的绝望黑暗。  
该隐啊，为何杀害你的兄弟？  
明明那是你最爱的亲人！

Dec.31.1859  
在我冲进圣玛格丽特教堂里，避开了骚乱的人群循着那声绝望的叫声进入地下室时，看到的是你跪在某具吸血鬼尸体前像个断了线的木偶玩具。  
你为谁而失控？又为谁而哭泣？  
你在透过我看谁？  
又要说什么甜蜜的谎言来欺骗我呢。你身上到处都是陷阱，我根本不知道什么是真实。  
既然无法说出正确的语言，那么嘴巴就不需要了。  
既然无法正确对待我的感情，那么思考也不需要了。  
既然总是看向远方，那么会逃走的爪子和伤害人的牙齿也不再需要了。

如果活着就是背叛与谎言。

弗朗西斯打开仓库铁门的时候，刚好撞上从里面冲出来的亚瑟，他只来得及看到亚瑟伸长的獠牙，和染红了下巴的血迹。  
湿润黏腻的血在碰撞时也沾染了自己一身。  
「这么多血……」  
弗朗西斯突然觉得自己无法抬起脚步。试了几次三番，终于对着仓库淡白色的墙壁一拳重击，然后大步走了进去。  
刚迈入拷问室，浓厚腥甜的气味立刻来势迅猛地包裹了他。弗朗西斯捂住被血液刺激得瞬时长出的犬牙，努力保持着清醒向中央石板上躺着的人望去——如果那还可以称之为人的话。  
紧接着那堆血肉动了一下，从喉咙发出像是被血堵住的声响。  
「你还活着。」  
用的是肯定的语气。  
弗朗西斯挑了个靠近出口的石椅坐下来，虽然椅子是否完全干净还有待商榷，但是也没有其他可以使用的地方。  
「大致情况我也知道。对于一开始我把你卷进来的行为我很抱歉，当然，哪怕我不出现，小亚瑟也一定会在火车猎杀事件后找你。」  
固执单纯的公爵大人，即使过几百年也没什么改变。要说唯一的变化，就是从初次见面那个躲在梅尔斯身后孤独生怯的孩子，长成了别扭带刺的少年。  
记忆翻动起来就会牵扯不该碰触的地方，让人厌恶。  
弗朗西斯用手托着下巴望向石室出口，目光数着陡峭狭窄的台阶，偶尔错了就重头再来。  
「我只是自言自语，你可以不必听。当然那是在你可以听到的前提下。」

「小亚瑟是被杀的。梅尔斯把他带回来并给予了初拥。人类在接受初拥后会停止生长，但由于梅尔斯的身体特质，不用担心这个问题。所以小亚瑟成为了血族中唯一在幼年就成为吸血鬼的存在，并跟着我直到长大。猎人协会也教过你不可以信任吸血鬼吧？对于我们也是这样，因为被欺骗而毁灭的例子太多太多。」  
「几个世纪以前，魔女和吸血鬼一直是被诛杀的对象。在普通人之间这些只是流言，没有几个真正见过。事实上我们遭到了严重的威胁，和居所不定身份隐秘的魔女不同，我们必须反击并长久的和人类生存下去。长老院的做法是无止境的报复和宣告生存权力，但这不会为任何一方带来和平。签订了契约后好了很多不是吗？」  
被骂作没有尊严与人类苟合的波诺弗瓦家族在唾骂和侮辱中得到了长老院的同意，并为教会带去一份契约。  
在看不到光明的十五世纪，踏着被无辜的鲜血冲刷过好几次的街道进入梵蒂冈。被当做魔女的人类在欢呼中被处刑，剥光了衣服也剥光了围观者的信仰。  
只有生长才能永存。只有强大才可以享受其余的所有。  
「你真是个矛盾的猎人啊。与其他人不同，你的矛盾在于无法站在任何一方的立场上思考，不能坚定自己作为人类的信念也无法始终按照吸血鬼的思维行事。所以你才会伤害亚瑟，自己落到这个境地。」  
「你让他哭了。」  
你让一只从来不懂得流泪是什么的吸血鬼哭了。  
冰窖一般的石室里，良久再没有声音。  
破碎的发音，断断续续吐了出来。拼凑不成完整的句子。  
弗朗西斯走过去，贴近了耳朵去听。反反复复尝试说出来的话语终于逐渐清晰，混合着血腥气喷到弗朗西斯面颊上，然后那个破破烂烂的身体再没了动静。  
啊啊。那家伙听到或许会高兴吧。  
弗朗西斯用手合上已经开始凝固的那对暗金眼瞳，悦耳低沉的嗓音散落一室。  
「再见了，可悲的猎人先生。」

烟火和爆竹开始零碎地升上天空。外面的伦敦市民在庆贺即将来到的新年。  
弗朗西斯敲着门，固执不休。在得不到回应后直接拧开了门。黑暗无光的密闭房间内，看不清亚瑟的身影。  
「他死了。」  
「我把他的尸体扔在了泰晤士河。」  
投向黑暗的目光搜寻不到对方的所在。一种温柔得伤痛的情绪蔓延在这位法国伯爵纯净的蓝眼睛里，像是死在了某个梦境中无法醒来。  
一只黑底白斑的猫头鹰飞了过来，绕着弗朗西斯的肩膀飞了两圈。他从猫头鹰口中取下折叠好的纸条，打开后立马变了脸色。  
「亚瑟，伊丽莎白出事了。我要出去一趟，你哪里也不要去。」  
他撕碎了纸条又揉成一团揣进口袋，连外套也没有穿就化成身形庞大的秃鹫，从走廊飞到窗台撞碎玻璃飞了出去。伦敦带着硫磺味道的夜风卷着欢唱笑闹穿过波诺弗瓦伯爵的府邸，无数快乐的叫声在嚷。  
新年快乐。  
新年快乐。  
哈利路亚！

炮竹纸屑落满了泰晤士河，也钻进河岸边躺着的一个破烂身体的伤口里。  
这具布满咬痕，关节折损的身体，正被另一个身形高大的男人抱进怀中。绚丽的烟火光芒不时照亮男人淡金色柔顺的头发，以及那人微笑着的侧脸。  
「还有呼吸呢，小耀。我不会让你死哦。」  
软软的嗓音，和他的外形有着强烈的反差。牙齿从怀中人的脖颈陷进去，更多地吸食着这具身体所有的血液，直到再无法抽取一滴。他咬开自己的右手腕，将流血的静脉贴到王耀嘴上。  
「喝多一点，要是继承不了我的力量就太可惜了。」

「初拥是新年礼物哦。」

Le Rouge et le Noir （红与黑）

他的名字是亚瑟·柯克兰，你们是第一次见面吧？  
手中的剪子刚好随着话音剪落一朵盛开的红蔷薇。走廊两边生长了许多茂盛的植物，无数叫不出名字的花朵簇拥着站在那里的少年，冷漠疏离。金色长发落了些在两鬓，其余用紫色缎带束在颈后，露出优美的耳廓和脖颈。  
好歹也过来打个招呼嘛，波诺弗瓦的家教可不是这么教育你的。  
少年终于放下了剪子，回转头望向不远处站立的二人。一个是聒噪到看到脸就烦的成年男人，正在用热切的目光对自己施加精神压力，另一个是……  
弗朗西斯第一眼看到的是对方嘲笑的眼神。  
冰凉的，淡漠的，却又充满嘲讽讥笑的恶毒情绪，从那双幽魅的祖母绿大眼睛中满满的向自己挑衅。  
看吧看吧，和我一样都是绿色的眼球呢，简直就像我自己亲生的儿子哈哈哈……  
鬼才会这么觉得。弗朗西斯在心里默默骂了一句，选择性无视掉了那男人毫无美感的语言习惯。  
他快步走了过来，抬起手伸向躲在男人身后的孩子，很明显看到男孩浑身战栗了一下，脚下却没移动半分。不知为何弗朗西斯就是觉得心情很好，原本想要调戏的手指转移了方向做出个等待邀请的动作。  
我的名字是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。很高兴认识你。

1345年的夏天，弗朗西斯见到了亚瑟。

梅尔斯的体质是「延续」，但是我还真不知道还有这种效用，能让你不停止生长……明明一直保持小小的多可爱，男人啊长大后都是狼噢~  
弗朗西斯双手捏住亚瑟的脸颊，一脸荡漾的春色：来，叫哥哥……  
手中柔软良好的质感简直舍不得松开，但受困的小鬼很明显已经愤怒到用爪子在自己手腕上挠出许多血痕，并露出「这家伙人前人后两张脸简直是变态混蛋」的忿恨表情。  
梅尔斯将亚瑟带到波诺弗瓦家的古堡，将这孩子寄养在了这里。说是公事匆忙分身乏术就直接回了梵蒂冈。这对幼小的柯克兰先生完全是个灭顶之灾，每当他夜晚醒来都能看到贴在自己面前放大的一张脸，第一句话永远是：晚上好，小亚瑟，快叫一声哥哥。  
——噩梦中的噩梦。  
亚瑟起床后会被带去同弗朗西斯一家人共同进餐。波诺弗瓦家族恪守着严格的贵族标准，不管是用餐还是言辞举止，包括每一天服饰的变化。繁琐的丝绸领花，雕刻着家族印记的金色镶边纽扣，没有半分偏差的穿着。用餐时长长的铺了洁白餐布的桌子，一头是波诺弗瓦家族的主人，没有任何表情的男人。旁边是美丽到惊艳的夫人，是冰雕出来的那种美，感觉不到活着的气息。再过来就是弗朗西斯，他在这种时候总是安静得像是另外一个人格，和亚瑟初次见到这个贵族时一样。  
同样洁白的杯子里盛满了鲜红的血液。餐盘里是香味儿扑鼻的烤羊腿，但佐料是血液风干后的粉末与辣椒相混合掺进去的。即使是人类吃下去也不会分辨出和正常的食物有什么区别。  
弗朗西斯家的料理总是很美味。  
所以当亚瑟离席后，躲在花园里抓着自己脖子拼命干呕时，对弗朗西斯是个很大的打击。  
为什么你看起来很痛苦？  
吸血鬼最喜欢的食物不就是人类的血吗？  
弗朗西斯理解不了亚瑟脸上带着憎厌的神情，理解不了已经作为吸血鬼生活了三年的幼崽为什么还会排斥血液。  
不准那样叫我。  
亚瑟站起来拍掉膝盖上的灰尘，冷冷说道。  
我是人类，别那样叫我，你这只吸血鬼。

——愚蠢可笑，单纯无知的幼崽啊。

弗朗西斯突然爆发出一阵大笑，他简直无法抑制自己身上每个想笑的细胞。下一秒他已经移动到了亚瑟身前，捏住一只细弱的手腕往自己脸上贴去：看看我眼睛里的东西，那个是我笑出来的眼泪。除了寿命长一点，饮食稍微有变化，我和人类有什么区别？我也会变老，也会死亡，我会哭会笑，作为吸血鬼有什么不好！和所谓人类有什么差别？  
——这样就像是在说，吸血鬼是什么不堪的东西。  
亚瑟用力甩开了手，指甲在弗朗西斯脸上划了一道伤口。这让弗朗西斯有种被扇耳光的错觉，等意识到时自己已经将亚瑟扔在了墙上，清楚听到那具小小的身体发出骨头碎裂的声音。  
「如果你是人类，就不要喝血，不要在晚上睡觉，每天和那群愚蠢的人类一起晒太阳享受生活。」  
他本来是打算这么说的。但趴在草地上的幼小身体，已经开始大口咳血。要把自己的内脏都咳出来一样。  
真是麻烦的小少爷啊。

  
过了很久很久的时间，当弗朗西斯收到亚瑟要与王耀结婚的请柬时，独自对着纸上的内容笑得像个白痴。  
当初肯定不会知道，那个连活下去都觉得疲累的小鬼会有这样的变化。

  
如果知道的话，一定会再温和一些对待他的。

  
亚瑟在波诺弗瓦家族古堡呆到第八十五个年头时，弗朗西斯恋爱了。  
那天亚瑟正在喂一只白猫头鹰幼鸟吃东西，小家伙刚从梵蒂冈远道而来，精神很耷拉。它是梅尔斯送给自己的生日礼物，那个人和自己说了没几句话又匆忙离开了。  
弗朗西斯从背后扑上来差点儿把他压倒，笑声夹杂在话里无比开心。  
小亚瑟我跟你说，今天我遇到一个很有趣的女孩儿，穿成那样我还以为是男的，又野蛮又不讲理的，偏偏聪明得要死，知道性别后哥哥我都傻掉了……  
说是如果我再出现在她面前就杀掉我，握剑的样子威风凛凛的！  
快乐轻盈的语调，整个人要飞起来。亚瑟第一次看到弗朗西斯这么鲜活生动的表情，顾盼神飞。满园的蔷薇都能为之绽放。  
看不到被波诺弗瓦家族束缚住的枷锁，也没有刻意伪装的虚假。  
亚瑟被激动的弗朗西斯揉搓压捏，揉乱了一头梳理好的金发。真是见鬼——亚瑟想道——爱情让吸血鬼也变愚蠢。  
之后很长一段时间里，弗朗西斯老是往外跑，管家说是去法兰西的战场。为什么见情人需要去战场，这也是个很令人困惑的问题。同样，弗朗西斯反常的行为也遭到了家族全体的质疑，甚至连仆人都说少爷一定是被魔女取走了灵魂。  
啊啊，那个家伙在人前的伪装终于被剥落了呢。  
亚瑟坐在窗户下面，听着房间里面传来激烈的争吵。接着是耳光，冲撞，烛台砸到墙壁上的响动。和所有书里写好的剧本一样，烂透了的情节。他想起以前在家里的小阁楼中翻出来的诗集，充满着尘土味儿的潮湿。

光影分离，  
你我分崩离析  
终如蜉蝣。

——或许我有做诗人的天赋。这是亚瑟最后的想法。

1431年5月30日。  
贞德被当做魔女执行火刑。  
弗朗西斯永远失去了他所爱的人。

同期，中世纪掀起了狩猎魔女和诛杀吸血鬼的风潮。  
1436年，波诺弗瓦家族作为纯血种战斗力，被长老院任命前去清理猎人。  
1440年，双方均伤亡惨重。血族大肆增加「劣种」，人类变成他们前进的肉盾。  
1442年，波诺弗瓦家族的当家与夫人双双死亡。

  
空无一人的古堡，栖息在窗台上的蝙蝠。亚瑟坐在阳台的栏杆上，和众多的蝙蝠一起。他看着弗朗西斯独自从林间小道走过来，推开生锈的复古铁门，走到古堡前抬头对亚瑟张开双臂。漂亮的金色卷发，时长微笑的蓝眼睛，缝制考究的衬衣，背心，大衣，全部是深浅不一的血迹。新的覆盖了旧的，深深烙在弗朗西斯身上。  
小亚瑟，欢迎哥哥回家吗。  
亚瑟从阳台跃下，落入弗朗西斯张开的怀抱中。年轻的法国贵族将头颅埋进亚瑟单薄的肩膀，呼吸像是哭泣又像是欢喜。  
现在我只有你了。

  
1460年伊始，血族与教会签订第一份和平契约。  
弗朗西斯从教会出来时，梅尔斯站在路边一辆马车前等他。  
我想让亚瑟回自己的国家去。  
梅尔斯说。  
弗朗西斯，我很抱歉。亚瑟不适合做监控者，我不想让他疯掉。所以，我会代替他。  
不需要。  
弗朗西斯无所谓地笑笑，越过梅尔斯走到马车前，手掌贴在车身上，话音沉静。  
亚瑟我知道你在里面。哥哥会替你做这个工作，直到卸任为止。不用感谢我，我只是要向你证明作为吸血鬼也有自己的尊严和骄傲。亚瑟，我为我是吸血鬼而自豪。  
柯克兰公爵大人，祝您幸福。

  
你现在在做什么呢？  
我在伦敦买了房子，虽然离爱丁堡有点儿远，但是长老院说必须监视教会，这个位置最好。我不能常去看你，因为我实在忙得抽不开身。  
弗朗西斯抽出穿透了吸血鬼身体的手，看着被自己处决的尸体倒在地上。有个年纪不过十来岁大小的人类女孩哭喊着跑出来跪在尸体前，对着满手满胳膊的血不知所措。一个为了保护人类去杀死其他人类的吸血鬼，最终也只是这样的结果。  
为什么我这么想见到你呢？  
弗朗西斯仰头，深深的，深深的向后仰去。秋天的夜风把血腥味儿从自己身上带离。

现在就来见你！

1859年9月3日。

  
Thousands of nights（几千之夜）前篇

伊丽莎白仰头的时候刚好有雪粒子落进了眼里，霎时融化成一片异常的冰凉。她用空闲的那只手揉了揉眼睛，来不及戴上手套就匆匆把手塞回上衣口袋。  
右手被人紧紧拉拽着，因跟不上那人的步伐而扯得胳膊生疼。其实那个人走路也不算太快，某种意义上已经是照顾到自己的速度而放慢了很多，但是身形的差距太大，远远地看上去简直就是一个大男人拎着拖着个小不点儿。  
每一脚陷进厚实的雪地里，都能没过伊丽莎白的长靴子。雪屑从膝盖与鞋子的夹缝中溜进去，融化然后结冰。脚底板已经完全没有知觉，硬邦邦的像木头。呼出的白雾在眼前晕染开，结了些冰渣子在眼睫毛上。从三四个时辰前就一直在这样分不清东南西北的山间行走，除了越下越大的雪整个视野没有半点变化。  
她努力眨了眨眼皮好让视线更清楚一些。  
我们要去哪里？  
这个问题她问了很多遍，从梵蒂冈出来后就在问，离开佛罗伦萨时也在问，经过了将近一年的时间。虽然回答是什么对于她来说根本无关紧要，但如果不说点儿什么就觉得耳朵要聋掉了——过于安静的雪地里所有声音都被过分放大，不管是脚下的雪被踩下去时发出的爆裂声还是自己急促的呼吸。  
走到下一处可以休息的地方。你得吃些热的东西，不然会冻僵。  
些许的希冀从心里生起，带着不敢确认的担心。伊丽莎白停了脚步，努力抬头看向那人的脸。  
会有浇了蜂蜜的布丁吗？加了葡萄干的那种。  
嗯。  
那人回头，弯腰把伊丽莎白抱起来直接架到肩膀上，故作轻松地笑出了声。  
本大爷跟你保证什么都有！  
瞬间变高的视野变得新鲜起来，一晃一晃不稳的重心也很好玩；她对着那颗银白色头发的头颅一阵拍打，把覆盖在上面的雪花弄掉，并得到了那人「如果不老实就把你扔下去」这种毫无可信度的威胁。

  
从1460年第一天开始，他们一直在向北行走。偶尔是坐马车，或者是船（比自己大了不知多少岁的男人竟然在船上吐得一塌糊涂），更多的是徒步旅行。每次出行的时间永远是晚上，伊丽莎白已经忘记距离上一次伴随太阳升起醒来是什么时候的事情了。  
这是理所应当的。  
因为带自己一起旅行的，是吸血鬼。  
是叫做基尔伯特·贝什米特的纯血种。

  
如果要伊丽莎白用一句话描述基尔伯特，绝对是蠢到无可救药的笨蛋。  
自恋，臭屁，不可靠，完全自我中心。  
没有看到他是如何杀死人并吸光血液的话，伊丽莎白完全有理由相信他只是个喜欢喝酒然后喝醉了边哭边说什么「我不需要你们的关心」的傻瓜，和邻居家那个胖得看不见五官的男主人有的一拼。每次当基尔伯特喝醉了半夜折腾得旅店老板把他们赶出去时，伊丽莎白总是狠狠踹着他的小腿表达自己内心激烈的愤怒感；居然让一个只有七岁的女孩子露宿街头，谁来教这位据说还是贵族的家伙一丁点儿骑士礼仪也好！最不可饶恕的是，这家伙经常忘记她的性别，拍着肩膀大笑说男孩子要有气魄早日锻炼成出色的男子汉，让人很想拿点儿什么扔到这张欠揍到极点的脸上。

  
喂，小鬼。你看那里是不是有灯光？  
顺着基尔伯特所指的方向，她努力在远处一片黑黢黢的地方仔细辨别着，渐渐可以看到微不可见的豆黄色火光。  
基尔伯特加快了脚步，转过几个拐弯便发现那火光愈加明显，而周围也逐渐显现出木制房屋的构造。这确实是有人居住的民宅或者旅店一般的东西了。  
走到这木屋前花费了他们一刻钟左右，借着天边泛着鱼肚白的光亮可以看到门上钉着块木板，模糊可见旅馆的字样。  
基尔伯特敲了很久门才有人应答了一声，隔了一会儿从里面稍微拉开门板，暖暖的光亮从门缝间泄露出来。充满怀疑的眼睛藏在门后向他们投来惊疑不定的目光，接着里面的人用混合了异邦发音的语言说道，你们有事吗？  
打扰您休息真的很抱歉，我们在山里走了一晚上很累了，希望能在这里休息下……  
那可辛苦了，晚上这附近的山路都很危险，而且离下山还有一段路程。虽然这里早就不是旅店，不过还是请进来休息到天亮吧。  
基尔伯特暗骂一声吝啬，还是把已经快冻僵的伊丽莎白抱了进去。整个屋子里全是猛烈的伏特加酒味，房子的主人从拥挤的家具中抽出了两张矮脚凳放在火炉前示意他们坐下，然后从一排堆满了餐具书纸的架子边挤过去进了另一个隔间。没过多久从那里传来了乒乒乓乓的响动，大概是在准备食物。  
伊丽莎白蹲在火炉前，把麻木通红的双手放在暗红色的炭火余烬上方，回暖的手指像有蚂蚁在啃食一般疼痛。基尔伯特瞧了一眼就蹙起眉头把她的手拉过来，对着手背上开裂的冻伤舔舐着，完全无视了对方的挣扎。  
别动，臭小鬼，生了冻疮怎么不早说？  
被舌尖舔过的伤口很快发生了奇异的变化，没过一会儿就找不到任何痕迹。伊丽莎白夺回自己的手，把头拧向另一边不想和基尔伯特说话。这种自尊心严重被挫伤的感觉实在糟透。  
怎么，还在介意布丁的事吗。下山后就会有城镇了，到时候买很多糖浆布丁给你吃，保证放满奶油和葡萄干——  
盛着伏特加的白铜缸子放在了火炉上，还有几片烤面包片。主人是个苍白佝偻的半老男人，扒拉了一下额头上被污垢黏成一缕一缕的黄头发，干皱的脸上透出一丝笑容。  
喝点儿吧，我们都用这个御寒。看样子你们还要赶很远的路呐。  
基尔伯特端起缸子嗅了嗅，烈性酒的气味直扎进肺腑。他有点儿怀疑地喝了一口，割喉的烧灼感立刻侵袭了整个喉咙，热辣之气直冲上头顶。耳朵一阵蜂鸣中模模糊糊听到那人的话音，像是预料了自己的反应而笑了。  
习惯就好，再往北走都是这样的酒，毕竟冬天太冷了，每年都冻死很多人。不过也得这位先生还有机会喝到……  
只说了一半就戛然而止的话。扎下来的锥子卡进矮脚凳的木缝里，本该坐在上面的基尔伯特已经抱着伊丽莎白移动到了屋子的另一脚，紫红色的眼瞳透着冷冽的寒意，死死盯着不怀好意的男人。后者直起了腰，扔掉锥子从身后的木架上抽出一柄斧头，扯开一个露出森森犬牙的笑容。  
从刚才到现在都没有察觉到我是同类，作为纯血种你是在给我们抹黑？还是说，伏特加里面的马鞭草让你变迟钝了呢？  
伊丽莎白快出去！  
基尔伯特吼叫着一拳砸开了门板，把她扔了出去，紧接着锋利的斧刃砍透了他的肩膀并卡在肩胛骨。鲜血喷射出来溅在雪地上，伊丽莎白抓到手中全是黏腻冰凉的冰渣子。  
她愣愣看着基尔伯特转身抓住对方的脸撞向门框，不堪重击的木头顿时碎开一个大洞。吸血鬼互相张开了带着獠牙的牙齿，用看不清的速度进行厮杀，类似野兽的嚎叫和皮肉撕裂的声音从屋内传出，惊心动魄。  
——偶尔会有杀死其他血族来增加自己力量的吸血鬼。吸食同类的血液或者吃掉血肉，都可以让自己变得更为强大。本大爷如果不小心疏忽的话，说不定也会死在最亲近的兄弟手中。  
伊丽莎白知道自己该爬起来逃跑。如果基尔伯特没事，会很快跟上来。但是她挪动不了自己的脚，无可言状的恐惧缠住了四肢并死死缚在了雪地里，动弹不得。  
哎呀，今天是大丰收的日子？  
柔软闲散的男音在伊丽莎白身后响起，甜甜的全是笑意。她花费了很大力气才扭过头去，目光落进来人微笑的眼眸中，顿时无法动弹；比刚才更为巨大的恐惧与黑暗捕获了自己，如同蜘蛛网层层缠裹着食物。  
屋子内打斗的两只吸血鬼突然撞到门前，浑身是血的基尔伯特背朝着伊丽莎白被另一只吸血鬼推到了门外，眼看着那个家伙张嘴对着基尔伯特的脖子咬下，却一切都静止了。  
像发条停止转动的钟表。  
一根暗银色的水管捅穿了吸血鬼的脑袋，另一端握在陌生人手中。恶魔般的笑容静静绽放在那人唇角，再往上可以看到诡异的紫色眸子，正流溢着嗜血快活的饥渴。下一秒水管上插着的尸体被挑起，拉至那人面前，生生被撕断了头颅。  
血雾染红了那人淡金色的头发，从苍白的脸颊流下来弄脏脖间的围巾。  
伊丽莎白刚好接住基尔伯特倒下的身体，因为身形过小被完全压在了下面，于是基尔伯特肩膀上的砍伤就触目惊心地横在了眼前。  
小鬼，快逃……基尔伯特在她耳边挤出微弱的话音，这个也是吸血鬼……  
怎么可能扔下你逃啊！  
伊丽莎白对着他满身的伤口不知如何是好，只能拼命把眼泪忍下去，死咬的嘴唇尝到了铁锈的腥甜。她搬不动身上这具比自己大了一倍多的身体，然而那个陌生人已经吸食完尸体的血液，朝着他们一步步走过来。愈来愈迫近的绝望感笼罩了世界。  
不准你过来！不准你过来！不准……  
她拼尽力气从基尔伯特身下爬出来，张开双臂挡在了那人面前。颤抖的喉咙发不出完整的音节，渐渐带了哭音。  
从来没有这么绝望。如果要有的话，也只剩目睹母亲被割开肚子的场面。  
为什么要害怕我呢？我明明是好人呢。  
陌生人脸上的笑容愈加甜美惑人，看在伊丽莎白眼中却只有可怖的成分。他从大衣口袋拿出一方洁白的丝绸手帕递给面前幼小的人类女孩，一脸纯良似天使的表情。  
淑女要保持洁净哦。还有就是，即使是我也没办法一次性吸收掉两个纯血种的力量，而且带了马鞭草味道的血液我可是很嫌弃的。  
手帕始终没有被接受。那人看了看伊丽莎白努力保持不颤抖的胳膊，很是无奈地把手帕扔在了她头上，并绕过她对着雪地上几近昏迷的基尔伯特踢了一脚。在同时他的脚被对方猝不及防抓住，指甲撕裂了厚重的布料。  
陌生人很意外地多看了基尔伯特几眼，像是意识到什么似的眯起眼睛。他张了张嘴，什么也没说就转身离开，背影做了个挥手告别的动作。

  
这是1460年末的冬天。  
到了春天的时候，他们来到了全然陌生的国度。基尔伯特很满意地绕着整个城镇转了两三圈，然后对伊丽莎白宣布：我们就在这里住下来吧。  
没有令人生厌的梵蒂冈所属教会气息，没有同类吸血鬼的踪迹。虽然这里的阳光比别处都要来的寒冷，生活也要比别处来的艰难。  
伊丽莎白在新买的简陋房子里来回奔跑，木地板被踏得咚咚响。单薄的阳光从窗格子间透进来，照到基尔伯特露出些许柔和的脸上。虽然阳光对自己造不成大的影响，但果然还是讨厌在白天活动；他一边腹诽着一边拉了张椅子坐下来，很不爽地看着来回蹦跳的死小鬼。过了一会儿伊丽莎白冲进来，把满怀盛开的沾着露水的花朵送到他鼻子底下，深红浅紫满满的簇拥着。  
看，是我最喜欢的天竺葵！这么寒冷的地方居然也会生长，难道不是奇迹吗？  
……喂，这一看就是别人家栽种的吧。  
待会儿肯定会有邻居找上门。基尔伯特揉了一把自己的头发，放弃想要打击伊丽莎白的念头，随手折了一枝天竺葵插到她耳朵边上。  
嗯，不错哟。

——即使在不该生长的地方，也会有生长出来的奇迹。  
——本不该出现在这世上的吸血鬼，也有存在的理由。  
因为在我最绝望的时候，你把我从地狱般的刑场上带走一起逃亡。

如果一直走，就可以走出这无边无际的永夜。  
有奶酪，有蜂蜜，有香喷喷的放了葡萄干的大布丁。  
这是你告诉我的，关于美好的所有。

Thousands of nights（几千之夜）后篇

伊丽莎白从未有过觉得后悔的事情。  
和一只吸血鬼旅行，过着颠沛流离的生活，像野蛮人一样长大，她也没有想过有什么不好。  
把自己变成吸血鬼也是。  
她不太能分清楚吸血鬼和人类有什么区别，两者同样都有杀害，算计，见不得光的东西。而伴随自己一同生活的吸血鬼又是这么蠢，经常为了一点小事和她吵得脸红脖子粗，甚至拳打脚踢——虽然每次都是伊丽莎白得胜。  
野蛮的战斗种族！忘恩负义的狼崽子！未来嫁不出去的男人婆！输了的基尔伯特一边嘟囔着这些句子，控诉伊丽莎白对他这个监护人的虐待行径，一边去厨房做当天的晚餐，屁股上还带着被踩踏留下的脚印。  
他做的食物永远难以下咽，半熟夹生，当伊丽莎白不情不愿吃下去的时候，他还会一脸自豪地称赞着自己的手艺，那样子看起来蠢极了。  
可就是这个家伙，是伊丽莎白最后的亲人。

最后的亲人。  
伊丽莎白对自己这么说。  
她已经从小不点儿成长为和基尔伯特差不多身高的姑娘，再过几天就是十八岁的生日。  
没什么好庆贺的，每长大一岁，就离死亡越近一步。而这个银发红眼的男人，再过几百年还是这个样子，同样嚣张欠揍的眉眼，同样自信满满的笑容，是困不住的鹰鹫。  
没有伊丽莎白。但是基尔伯特还存在。  
单只是想想，就要难过得疯掉。  
之后的某天她给基尔伯特的点心里加了马鞭草，但纯血种太难对付，她只能又绑住了他。做这些的时候基尔伯特一直在叫骂，语气充满慌张，大概是预想到了接下来会发生的事情。就算平时这只吸血鬼的脑子缺根筋，在重要的事上却总是很敏锐。  
基尔，这不是为了你。  
伊丽莎白说着，拿起了从厨房带出来的刀子，对准自己的侧颈。  
只是为了我的自私，所以不必有任何愧疚。纯血种只要吸他人的血，那人就可以变成吸血鬼对吧；这是你告诉我的，而现在是我的祈求——  
锋利刀尖捅入脖颈，切断动脉，滚烫血液喷涌而出，有几滴溅在了基尔伯特睁大的紫红色眼瞳里。她能听见基尔伯特在吼叫，声音凄楚，做着无用的阻拦。她想他一定是恨透这样卑劣的人类了，又狡猾又决绝，逼着他在死亡与救赎间做出选择。  
呐，基尔。我想成为你真正的家人，不管是几十年，还是几百年……  
——你有没有曾后悔过的事？  
当她伏在基尔伯特身上即将死去，而对方颤抖着嘴唇将牙齿刺入她的脖颈伤口。当某些冰凉的液体濡湿了她的头发，空气中嗅到了哭泣的气味。  
她第一次觉得，自己做了无可挽回的事。

  
成为幼崽后很长一段时间伊丽莎白的意识都混沌不清。不能分辨周围的环境，也不能感知外界的变化。  
初次清醒过来之时，身体暴晒于烈日之中，皮肤蒸腾溃烂。她寻找着一切可以躲藏的阴影，把自己努力缩成一团，逃离阳光的照射。  
这是她所熟悉的家，被磨得光亮的木制地板，盛开着天竺葵的窗台。她躲在窗户下面的影子里，试图叫喊基尔伯特的名字。在同时有陌生的吸血鬼从窗台外边探进了身子，俯着头对她笑，鼻尖几乎要贴上她惊恐的眼睛。  
在吸血鬼张开獠牙对自己的脖颈啃咬而下时，冰凉黏滑的红色液体喷洒出来，浇了她一头一脸。血红色的世界里，是吸血鬼被砍下的头颅，在空中斜斜滑过，滚落在木地板上发出骨碌骨碌的声音。  
接着是个悦耳动听的男音，自窗外响起了。  
好险好险，要是让他闯入民宅可就糟了，哥哥我一生的失败……这是什么？幼崽的味道？  
伊丽莎白反射性地调转了身体，惊愕看到窗台外一手托腮微笑着的年轻男子。金色卷发，蔚蓝眼睛，笑容温润而柔和。  
瞧瞧我发现了多么美丽的生物——可爱的小姐，是哪个不负责任的长亲会单独抛下自己的幼崽？  
他跳进房间，右手按在心口处做了个盛大而优雅的行礼，语气戏谑，脸上的神情却柔和无害。  
告诉我，你的长亲去了哪里？  
基尔……  
伊丽莎白拼命抹着脸上的血迹，眼泪迅速蓄满然后涌出，将整个脸庞浸染得脏污不堪。  
我不知道基尔伯特在哪儿……

在她哭着说这句话时，在她念出了基尔伯特的名字时。  
面前年轻而温和的男子有一霎间露出了极为复杂的神情，痛苦，迷惘，愕然，还有许多无法描述的情感。  
但当她努力把视野弄得清晰些后，看到的是那人满含善意的笑容。  
跟我走吧，我帮你寻找他。

为什么要哭呢？  
度过了转化期，真正成为吸血鬼的那刻。伊丽莎白脑中第一个想法是，基尔伯特再也不会出现了。  
嗅觉，视觉，触觉，一切的一切都过于敏感，敏感得她能察觉到这屋子已许久没有基尔伯特的气息。她无法得知基尔伯特离开的时间，但能想到他离开的唯一原因。  
是因为自己强逼着让他转化了自己，所以永远失去了他，不是么？  
她用力捂住了眼睛，大声哭嚎，仿佛要耗尽一生的眼泪。身旁是手脚无措的陌生男子，犹豫许久之后轻轻抱住了她的肩膀。

  
这是她与弗朗西斯的初识。  
作为监控者四处执行任务的弗朗西斯，自此身边多了个需要照料的家伙。当然，伊丽莎白并不怎么值得他操心，因为大多数时候，她都是沉默不语跟随其后，虚无得像是一片漂浮的影子。  
他带着她寻找基尔伯特。从一个城镇到另一个。在伊丽莎白沉睡的时间段，他仍旧坚持不懈地搜寻着基尔伯特的下落，甚至拜访了这片北国土地的领主。那是个身形高大的斯拉夫人，笑容甜蜜，嗓音柔软，说出的话语却不容拒绝与怀疑。  
不在哟，我没有见过贝什米特家的小子。  
弗朗西斯敢保证，如果自己还要追问，一定会被这个看似纯良的斯拉夫人撕成碎片；要知道对方紫罗兰色的眼眸里，清清楚楚写着对自己这只纯血种的不屑。  
于是他向该地领主表达歉意，无功而返。至于这领主为何是吸血鬼，已经不在他的关心范畴之内，更何况他也无权过问。  
更重要的是，无论是他弗朗西斯，还是伊丽莎白，都再也找不到基尔伯特半点存在过这世上的痕迹。简直就像是蒸发了，消散了，无影无踪。  
再也，无处可寻。

  
无数个黑暗无边的夜晚，伊丽莎白坐在窗台上，和换了一季又一季的天竺葵共同等待着。  
在她曾经住了十来年的房子里，固执地等着虚无缥缈的希望。  
你去了哪里呢。  
几千个看不到光亮的永夜里，只剩孤独缠身的少女。  
你是恨着我的吗？  
任何问题都得不到回答。

  
明明只是想留住最重要的家人而已。  
却失去了所有。

  
Chapter 22

在花园街十八号，有座充满了洛可可气息的白色尖顶房屋。雕花的中古阳台栏杆被植物藤蔓缠绕着，每到下午茶的时间就会有弹奏钢琴的声音从顶楼的房间里影影绰绰飘出来，穿过那些茂盛的叶子与花朵。  
伊丽莎白动作娴熟地跳跃到一处较为开阔的房顶上，靠着房檐坐下来压了压头上的纱帽。从这里只能看到那个白房子露出的阳台一角，但琴声却清晰可闻。  
今天是肖邦的练习曲啊。  
她自言自语，独自笑得特别开心。

  
Jan.05.1860  
「听着，你只要现在跟我回去，什么事都不会有。」弗朗西斯抓住身旁女子的肩膀摇晃，压低了嗓音说道，「你明白严重性吗？回去以后想什么借口也好，总之都比现在的状况更容易被相信！」  
「为什么?」  
她蹲在草丛中，隔着层层遮挡的枝叶杂草从山顶望下去，在耀目的火光中计算山底空地上的人数。三十个？不，还要再多一些。  
穿着黑色修道服的人们身形肃穆地站立着，被火把照耀着四处偶尔闪现诡异的银色光芒。更远一些的人便融入了黑暗之中分辨不清。在人群的中央架起了火刑架，有人正抬起一桶黑油往刑架上的人身上浇灌，粘稠的液体顺着那人的衣物滴落在刑架四周堆起的木柴上。  
「……他们会烧死他的。」  
「冷静些！看清楚这里只有教会的猎人，是为了把你引出来！」  
「他们会烧死他的。」  
伊丽莎白无意识地重复了这句话，目光盯着火刑架上的人。「但他是无辜的。」  
漫长的夏日里，永不停歇的肖邦。白色尖顶的房子，晃着光点的太阳。带着潮湿水气的风。  
「你会被处刑的！这样出面不就默认你和他是情人关系了吗？吸血鬼怎么可以和教会的人……」  
长剑拔出时发出了呼啸的声音。伊丽莎白从山顶跃下，沼泽般的黑暗自她身后张开，瞬间吞噬了整个天空。  
「情人？那是我的爱人。」  
微笑的话音还留在空气中，她已经轻飘飘落在山底的空地上。  
弗朗西斯用一只手捂住扭曲的脸，枪械打斗的声音毫无阻碍传进耳朵。浸泡过圣水的银子弹，短刀和匕首。不去的话她会死。虽然张开了永夜会对人类的夜视造成阻挠，也无法有救援的人类进入这里，但对伊丽莎白的体力也会造成极大损耗。  
不去救她的话，会死。  
这是早就知道的事实。发了疯地找寻了她三四天，到头来还是这样的境遇。伊丽莎白爱上了人类，而且那是圣玛格丽特的神父！用脚趾头想也知道她肯定是后来才发现那人的职位，只要回去对长老院申明并无此种关系就不会有任何威胁。  
「真是笨蛋，看吧，你会被钉穿骨头示众，尸体在太阳下烧焦……」  
为了人类把自己的命搭上，简直愚蠢之极。  
如果现在去救她，万一被发现自己的身份，至今为止的所有努力就全化作泡影。  
吸血鬼没有朋友不是吗？  
身体内有个声音冷静陈述着所有的事实。弗朗西斯看着下面的骚乱，看着她被射穿了膝盖骨依旧用长剑对着每个来袭的猎人刺下去，愤怒得要燃烧起来的眼睛在糊满了血的脸上熠熠生光。似曾相识的记忆拉扯着神经，张开了嘲笑的嘴脸一齐盯着自己。  
有一瞬间弗朗西斯觉得自己想要流泪。  
巨大的秃鹫从山上俯冲而下，啄瞎了一名猎人的眼球。它扑扇着翅膀飞到伊丽莎白身前，用长着倒钩的爪子抓起她的胳膊，却被极大的力量甩了出去。  
混乱中或许是火星子溅到了涂满黑油的柴堆上，火焰轰地一声迅速窜开，舔舐上刑架那人的腿脚。她不管不顾朝着那边奔跑过去，身后有长枪钉穿了她的脚骨，深深钉在了地上。  
火刑架上的人用一种温柔悲哀的目光注视着动弹不得的伊丽莎白，反反复复说着无声的话。  
——请逃走吧。  
「为什么?为什么你们都要我逃走！」  
几近崩溃的声嘶力竭，疼痛自心底最柔软的部分开始生长。死前最后一刻仍然说着这话的母亲，俯在她耳边低语的基尔伯特，现在是他。  
「为什么你们总要把我扔下！太狡猾了啊！」  
她挥剑斩断了自己被钉在地上的右脚，拼命朝着已经燃烧起来的火刑架挪过去。身后凄绝的鸟鸣一声比一声尖锐，撕心裂肺。有子弹嵌进了脊椎骨，她再也抬不起身子。  
私下与教会人员媾和者，杀！

  
纱帽被风吹跑，飘飘坠坠掉在了那间白色房子的阳台上。她思考再三还是小心跳了过去，顺着那房子的屋檐往下滑。钢琴演奏的声音停了很久，或许那人已经不在这房间里。  
灿烂耀目的阳光照得脑袋晕眩。努力将一只脚踩在阳台的栏杆上，双手抓着房檐试图寻找下一个落脚点。纱帽就在靠右一点儿的地方，盖在茂盛的叶子和藤蔓上面。  
有瓷器掉落在地摔碎的声音。她惊讶回头，看到同样惊愕的男子端着茶托，镜片后面的眼睛满是不可置信，温润的气质淡淡自身上散开。  
你是……  
在他开口的同时，伊丽莎白的鞋跟从栏杆上滑了下去，整个身体顿时快速下坠，伴随着惊呼一只手腕被紧紧握住了——还有什么比这更算是惊喜呢——他抓住了她，脸上尽是真切的担忧和慌张。  
你很适合肖邦呢，先生。  
伊丽莎白挣脱他的手，像只蝴蝶飘落下去，大摆的裙花在风中绽放。当他从阳台上望下去时，下面已经没有任何身影。

  
火焰烧烂了他修长美丽的，时常弹钢琴的手指，接着舔上他的脸庞；嘴边惑人的痣，沉静微笑的眼睛，都被迅速啃食干净。  
绝望到极致的嚎叫是没有声音的。连喉咙都要撕裂了也没有任何声音。  
秃鹫一翅膀拍开想要靠近伊丽莎白的猎人，持续急切的鸣叫无法传进她的耳朵。它终是化作人形，将包围过来的猎人扭断脖子扔出去。  
「这里在上演浪漫喜剧吗？如果不快点结束我可就要睡着了。」  
随着这话音同时大量滚烫的血液喷洒在地，人群中起了更大的骚动。弗朗西斯随着众人视线朝着一侧望去，在种植了许多高大古木的树林中，竟然多了好几只吸血鬼！  
「浪漫喜剧不是这样演的，娜塔莉亚小姐。」一名褐发青年战战兢兢提出了意见，并在那少女发怒之前赶紧从树上跳了下来，顺手解决掉了离自己最近的猎人。他发觉自己被众人警惕敌意的目光所包围后尴尬地挠头，转身对着树上大喊：「求你们快点下来完成任务，不然伊万先生会骂我的！」  
刚刚发话的少女哼了一声，坐在树上晃动双腿就是不肯下去。在她身后显现出无数血红的眼睛，有什么悉悉索索朝着这边逼近，接着惨叫猝然发生。大量毛骨悚然的生物正扑向人群，一沾到人身上就张开了尖牙咬下，被袭击的人转瞬就再无生气。  
「啧……好糟糕的品位。」  
弗朗西斯拍拍伊丽莎白的脸，后者毫无反应。他咬牙强行抱起伊丽莎白的身体，趁着夜色掩护悄无声息逃离这里。在他身后又有几名吸血鬼从黑暗中显现出来，举起了寒光泠泠的镰刀开始进行屠杀。  
「杀光杀光杀光！这是哥哥的命令！」  
银铃般的笑声格外突兀。那少女从树上跃下，手中一把十字镐从猎人的眼球中穿进去并拉裂了整个头颅。鲜血溅上少女头上扎着的蓝色蝴蝶结，沾染了一些在她随着舞蹈动作飘动起来的淡金长发上。  
越过弗朗西斯的肩膀，可以看到燃烧殆尽的刑架。残余的火苗在不成人形的尸体上簌簌跳动。记忆如温水溢开，湮没了眼底。

  
谢谢你一直来倾听我的演奏。作为回礼请让我为你做些什么吧。  
她略不自在地在房间内走来走去，最后停在钢琴前轻轻抚摸那一排冰凉的黑白琴键。隔着门能听到厨房内各种惊天动地的动静，她的心脏也跟着这些响动起起落落。  
温润的，从容的，却又笨拙的一个人。

好像遇见你以后一直都在笑……  
我身上有哪里让人发笑吗？真失礼，我可是神职人员。  
那么神父大人，能否再弹奏一曲肖邦？

我会一直来，一直……

Chapter 23

Jan.07.1860  
突然而至的寒流席卷了整个伦敦。  
即使是长年不结冰的泰晤士河，都带了些许薄薄的冰层，零散漂浮在河面上。临近夜晚的时候，雾气从河岸边丛生的草木间升起，凝结成霜花与露水。若是有人肯往那儿瞧一眼，或许会看到在潮湿的河岸边，有个年纪看上去只有二十来岁的年轻人停留在那里，偶尔沿着河岸向前行走几步，脱掉手套把一只手浸入寒冽冰冻的河水中。  
桥上有马车放缓了速度，从马背上跳下来个车夫样貌的人对着河岸摇手呼喊了一声。站在岸边的年轻人回过头，露出一张苍白的脸，湿漉漉的金发紧贴着他的额头和脸颊。  
「请问需要帮助吗？」  
那人摇摇头，向着河岸深处走去，背影安静稀薄，被白雾逐渐遮掩不见。  
车夫耸肩，翻身上马扬开了鞭子。一只戴了黑手套的手掀开帘子，里面的人对着前面的车夫问话。  
「托里斯，怎么了？」  
「啊，没什么，」驾车的人小心保持着车身的平衡，一边侧转了脸慌忙回答：「刚刚那里有个看起来状态很不好的吸血鬼，不过似乎是我多事了。」  
「你的嗅觉会不会太灵敏了些？」声音带着轻微的笑意，帘子重又放下。伊万朝着车身一侧的小窗口望去，眼睛暗了几分。他的右手抚摸着另一个人披散了满头的黑发，黑手套与发丝缠绕在一起分辨不明。冷风从窗口刮进来，坐在天鹅绒地毯上的少年向后躲开，似是畏寒般发出类似动物的咕噜声。  
「抱歉，要关上么？」  
抬起的手被少年抓住，拉过去用牙齿咬着扯落手套。诡异的金色眼瞳泛开一片迷蒙，茫然看着伊万的脸。  
「没关系，咬吧。」伊万把手腕递到他嘴边，另一只手把少年散乱的黑发从两鬓别到耳朵后面。「注意牙齿收放的方法，别把自己的嘴巴刺破。嗯，就是这样。」  
他的手贴在少年的脖子上，可以感受到皮肤下面传来血管微微震动的颤抖。细小的吞咽声被马车轮子转动的轱辘响动掩盖。  
「真是乖孩子。」

  
王耀觉得自己在做一个很长很长的梦。  
在梦里他一直感到很饥饿，包括他在内整个吕县的人都处在濒死的饥饿中。刚刚能扎起个歪歪扭扭小辫子的湾湾蹲在门槛里，玩着用羊骨头打磨的小玩意儿。他爬上颤悠悠的竹竿梯子，帮父亲取药材。比自己小了一点的男孩走过来默不作声帮他扶住了梯子。  
港，我一个人没关系……  
他伸长了手够到最上面的药柜，上面赫然用红色写着凤凰花三个字，不知怎地就让自己心惊松脱了手，整个视线全部扭曲破碎。身体不停下坠，一直砸进泰晤士河寒冷的水中，纷纷乱乱的水泡升腾着离自己越来越远。水面上浮现出歪斜的人影，目光在水中反复搜寻却始终看不见自己。然后一只手打碎了这影子伸进水中。  
他张口想叫出那人的名字，却只有大串的气泡生了出来。接着自己被人从水底拖起，才看到漫天都是灿烂的阳光，金色的向日葵开满了整个庭院。  
有人从后面抱住了他湿透的身体，用软软的男音说道。  
小耀，我回来了。

  
醒来时自己是睡在铺着地毯的地上的，身上还盖了一件类似衣服的厚实布料。  
他能确定自己是在一个封闭的房间里，或许是个还不错的卧室。因为左手边可以摸到柔软的床铺，走了好几步都没找到床尾。有细微的对话透过墙壁传进来，嗡嗡作响。过了一会儿渐渐能听清楚些片段。是隔了七年没有听到的，伊万曾教过自己的语言。  
王耀摸索着走到门前，找到了把手的位置，轻轻一拧就开了。  
昏暗的欧式复古风走廊，正对着自己挂着一幅巨大的油画。尽头的圆拱形窗户透进来的夜色投射在油画上，影影绰绰可以看见上面画着的人形和家具。隔壁房间的门突然打开，有人举着烛台走出来。霎时变亮的光线照耀出油画上的景象；暗红色座椅上坐着穿着华丽的男人，微笑的紫色眼睛正盯着自己。丝质手套包裹的双手一只搭在镏金雕刻的扶手上，另一只斜斜靠着一柄镶满宝石的短剑。在他身后一左一右站着两位女性，温柔的或者阴沉的，和前面坐着的人交织成一个无法被他人涉足的世界。  
「您的身体已经没有问题了吗？如果烛火会让您感到不舒服……」  
说话的是褐发碧眼的青年，态度恭谨节制。接着有人从那青年身后走出向王耀张开双臂打算抱住他，几乎是同时王耀已经移动到了走廊末端的大窗格子前面，过于可怕的速度连他自己也没反应过来。  
「看样子已经渡过了转化期。但是之前的记忆明明不会忘记，怎么就对我见外了呢。」  
那人一步步从夜色制造的影子中走出来，窗棂格子光影映在他柔和从容的脸上——和油画中如同模子刻出来的脸，也是曾陪自己度过三年时光的容颜。  
不用再思考什么了。王耀把手放在心脏的位置，感觉不到任何跳动。之前以为是梦的那些画面，真真假假掺杂起来，极富戏剧性地呈现在眼前。  
「那个，七年对于人类来说还是很漫长的时间，王耀先生说不定是想不起来您的身份。」褐发青年战战兢兢打破了这诡异的沉默，紧接着看到伊万脸上愈加明显的笑容，举着烛台转身就从这儿溜了出去。  
王耀放松紧绷的拳头，又痉挛般攥紧，反复几次。他别过脸说道：「威斯特说你大概在七年前就逃走了，是真的吗？」  
「嗯。托里斯帮我找来了相似的替身。」  
「这样……我还以为你一直被关在教堂里，想方设法要把你救出来。我是不是看起来很蠢？」  
「小耀一直很笨啊。」伊万朝着王耀走过去，表情无奈而宠溺，「不过没关系，现在我们又在一起了不是吗？况且小耀现在和我一样了……」  
王耀用力闭上眼睛，再睁开时黑色暗金的瞳孔完全被金色覆盖，青筋脉络在额头和太阳穴间迅速爬行；拳头向后撞去击碎了大片玻璃，铁制窗棂扭曲断裂。他咬着咯咯作响的牙齿，对着靠近的伊万一拳砸下！  
「这七年你为什么不来！」  
拳头伴随着暴怒的狂吼眼看就要打中伊万的眼睛，被险险避开。伊万向后踏了两步，在王耀又一拳袭击过来时侧身躲过，拳头砸中墙壁，裂缝一直撕裂至天花板。  
「不错不错，我还是第一次见幼崽这么出色的表现~」伊万不再躲闪，一手抓住了王耀打过来的拳头，将其拉进怀中。他贴着对方的脸，声音阴冷：「可惜我忘了教你，什么是绝对服从你的长亲。」  
骨节发出清脆的断裂声，王耀看到自己的右手腕变成一种极为扭曲的姿势，在揪心的剧痛中另一只手也被折断，整个身体被抛了出去。  
呐。会痛吗？  
伊万的声音模糊不清。  
小耀已经不能用七年前的眼神看我了吗？  
冰凉的吻印在了王耀额头上。他被高大的斯拉夫男人抱紧，这个角度刚好看到墙上的油画，里面的人微笑着就像即将享用被蛛丝缠死的猎物一样。

  
很多年我都生活在一个梦里。  
我一直漂流在没有边际的海上，梦见自己被人救起。  
我当时想着，如果梦醒了，就都不存在了。向日葵，微笑，温暖，生命。会为自己露出那么痛苦表情的公爵大人。亲吻，相拥，未来。  
这十年。

  
醒来后，发现自己还在海上，一无所有。

Chapter 24

您对于我是怎么想的呢？  
比如说，您有一件极为钟爱的收藏品，当您得到它后就认定它将永远属于您，并任由您处置。可是有一天，您发现它竟然会按照自己的意志活动，一切都超出了掌控之外；您觉得自己收了欺骗，因为这和您所知道的的全部不同。  
为什么要认为它就该是自己心中所想的模样？  
这是个令人发笑的比喻，更何况王耀并不是什么物件。但我那时的确如此顽固可笑。知道王耀后来怎么说我的吗？  
「你被宠坏了，小少爷，你任性到无可救药。」  
上天对于我足够仁慈，偏偏这事实在漫长的岁月里从未被我发觉。不是谁都可以有这么幸运，在亲手毁掉自己最重要的事物后还有忏悔的机会。  
那段时间实在是糟透了，回想起来就是河水的腥气和身体对深水的犯呕感。我并不知道自己在做什么，并且这样做有什么意义，刚好那时也是海德薇莉小姐与教区人员相恋被传得沸沸扬扬的时期；我知道红酒笨蛋协助了她但是我并不能完成监控者的职责，因我自己也是同样的罪。  
何须长篇论述呢？归结起来只是个迟迟未被我承认的事实：我是被你们深爱的，而我也同样深爱着你们。我已经想象到您读到这里会有什么样的表情，如果您敢拿着这份信在婚宴上读给红酒笨蛋还有王耀听，我就和您断绝关系。

  
Jan.28.1860  
「劣种」的成因有好几种，大多数是血族自行制造出来如家畜般使用，属于低等的奴仆。他们没有自我意识，只拥有攻击人类的本能，而被攻击的对象也会有转变成「劣种」的可能。还有一种，是接受初拥后无法顺利转化的失败产物。  
所以在经过将近一个月的漫长时间后，王耀终于渡过转化期时，始终犹豫着不敢把担忧说出口的托里斯总算松了口气。普通的转化只需要三四天左右，资质好的话几小时即可完成，像是这样长久的类型并不多见。  
「王耀先生的体质会是什么呢？总觉得很期待啊。虽然并不是每个血族都会有特定的体质……」喃喃说了多半截子话，托里斯才惊觉到自己竟把心里想的事情说溜了嘴，连忙对着伊万道歉，「对不起我不是担心王耀先生没有特定体质，而且您也没有，并不会有什么妨碍……」  
「……托里斯。」  
正在写什么信件的伊万放下笔，抬头冲着越描越黑的褐发青年展露笑容：「静水流深你知道什么意思吗？」  
「知道，少说是金多说是泥！」托里斯一脸要哭出来的表情，眼看着伊万起身对自己伸出了手，下一刻却被轻轻拍打了下头顶。他不知所以地摸了摸头发，而伊万已经离开了书房。  
走廊里散落的墙皮泥块和玻璃碎片已经清除，圆拱窗也换了新的。伊万盯着墙体的裂缝思考了几秒钟，又觉得这事怎样都无所谓，直接推开了旁边房间的门——王耀所住的屋子离自己的书房只有一墙之隔，在做事的同时也可以察觉到那边的细小动静。  
房间内依旧是黑暗一片，密不透风。伊万走至窗前用力拉开层层叠叠的亚麻窗帘，外面金黄泛红的光线透进整个房间。  
「再过一会儿太阳就落了，应该不会感到不舒服。」他回头看着坐在角落的王耀，后者对他的话恍若未闻，「你要学着适应这一切。」  
窗户被掀起，清凉的水气也钻了进来。几乎是同时王耀捂住了嘴，一手撑地弯着腰努力压制来势凶猛的呕吐感。在晕眩中身体被抱起，落进松软的床铺。  
「河水的味道也要适应。不过要记住你是不能长时间在水中浸泡的。」伊万用手捂住王耀冰冷的脚踝，又意识到这动作没有任何意义，很快放开了手。「你可以慢慢来，不管是阳光还是水，还有进食。我们有很多时间。」  
没有尽头的，感觉不到流动的时间。  
东方人瘦削的身体发生了一阵轻微的颤抖，几乎不能被发觉；突然间壮实得像熊一样的身躯拥抱住了他，用力再用力，死死将王耀烙进怀中。低沉黯哑的嗓音就贴在他的后颈，从身体一直传达至大脑，撞碎成震耳欲聋的幻觉。  
「对不起，小耀，对不起。」

  
在流浪般旅行的那三年，每当伊万在半夜猎食回来之后，总能看到蹲坐在地上的孩子。侧脸靠在膝盖上，朝向伊万微微笑着说早安。  
给他拥抱，帮他捂脚，说着对不起。长时间没有活动的身体冰凉而僵硬，并不能因为吸血鬼的拥抱变得温暖。  
即使是再热烈的拥抱，也无法给予任何温度。  
并不是要得到什么歉意，只是一个人的房间会觉得所有的东西都朝着自己挤压过来，恐惧得要疯掉！

  
王耀深深吸了口气，把痛楚与恍惚都狠命克制了下去。堆积在心里需要思考的事情太多，但已经疲倦到不想得知任何事实了。  
「等你好一些，我们去外面走走，圣彼得堡很漂亮，真的，我向你保证。」  
像拿了蛋糕点心和漂亮糖果劝诱孩童的语气。  
「所以小耀要相信，我绝没有故意要抛下你。」  
这是什么狗屁逻辑？  
王耀觉得自己太阳穴冒出了青筋，忍无可忍将这只沉重的熊一脚踢飞，伊万的身体竟然就这样撞在床对面的壁橱上，叮叮咣咣掉了一地酒瓶和装饰物。白兰地从破碎的酒瓶里流淌下来浇了伊万一头。  
「果然还是无法消气。」王耀站起来活动了一下手关节，隐隐的嗜血情绪充斥着神经，「让我把你揍我的分还回去，再给你解释其他的权利。不要跟我讲什么血族的辈分观念。」  
转化后变得异常灵敏轻盈的身体很明显在对一切破坏和暴虐产生着浓厚的兴奋情绪，交杂在理智中让思维轻飘飘浮了起来。拳头砸在伊万肩膀上，关节碎裂声与伊万身后壁橱被破坏的声音同时响起，让站在门外偷窥的托里斯吓了一大跳。  
下一拳击中伊万的腹部时，对方前倾了身体，一个单薄的亲吻从王耀嘴唇边擦了过去。他顿时呆愣住失去思考能力，僵硬地看着因遭受痛击而咳嗽的伊万，后者边咳边笑一脸纯良，温暖清澈的情绪在紫瞳里流转生色。  
「嗯，这样就扯平了。」  
——小耀你知道吗。一般来讲，在决定给予对方初拥时，就已经下决心那是自己永生的伴侣或者家人。  
——请让我们共同停止了七年的时间转动吧。

  
Chapter 25

结了蜘蛛网的房子。庭院里全是横七竖八躺倒一地的向日葵，因雨水与日晒腐烂进土。的确是很久没有住人的迹象。  
这就是伊万从圣玛格丽特脱身后，回到这里看到的全部。  
人类的生命和浮尘有什么区别呢，托里斯。轻轻一捏，就碎了……  
如果还有可能找到他，绝对要把他从时间的牢笼里解救出来。  
在见到面时，就让他成为同伴……

那如果再也见不到呢？  
我想象了一万种你失踪的可能！全部都是深渊般的绝望！

  
Feb.03.1860  
「托里斯刚刚说结婚时用的雪橇也做好了。小耀你喜欢什么颜色主调的礼服？」蓝色丝带在手指上缠绕了两圈，束成漂亮的领结。伊万满意地看着自己的杰作，又调整了下王耀脖颈间高领的白衬衣，把衣领上的刺绣花边理顺。「反正小耀穿什么都好看。」  
「……喂。」  
王耀皱着眉头，刚要说话那只熊已经弯腰下去帮自己系鞋带。他一脸吃到苍蝇的复杂表情，指着自己说道：「我是男人噢。」  
伊万正在和鞋带较劲的手顿了顿，空气凝滞了一秒不到又恢复了松散的氛围。  
「婚礼就定在下个月吧，天气能暖和点儿。按风俗来的话，我到时候要驾着雪橇来接你，小耀一定很喜欢雪橇的。」  
用个比喻来描述王耀此刻的心情，就是得知自己吞下苍蝇后，好不容易接受了这个事实，却在手中的面包里看到半截苍蝇尸体。王耀向后退了一步，稍稍与伊万拉开些距离，声音已经带了愠怒：「你可以再莫名其妙些吗伊万先生！突然就说我是你的伴侣，突然就置办婚礼！」  
「突然就……把我变成吸血鬼……」  
波诺弗瓦那次袭击教会事件传出，王耀的名字顺便也就出了名。拜此所赐，伊万才能一路寻来，却被告知王耀早被吸血鬼从教堂带走，反复波折之后才在极端碰巧的情况下发现了即将断气的王耀。  
——这是他所解释的原因。  
不觉得是个奇迹么?斯拉夫人把自己强制性地禁锢在怀中，站在窗前接受午后阳光的灼烤，一边被死命挣扎的王耀打得鼻青脸肿依旧满面微笑。你的生命是由我来延续的，一次两次，或者是无数次。  
这些都是王耀无法反驳的事实。  
「小耀不愿意做我的新娘吗？」  
伊万盯着走神的王耀，伸手抚摸他的脸颊却被迅速躲开。  
「新娘是什么，我都说了我是男人……」  
「是因为那只把你差点杀死的吸血鬼么？」  
被夕阳照耀得暖洋洋的的房间，出奇地犹如冰窖寒冷渗人。伊万每一个发音和词调都是淬了毒的针，刺入让人窒息的回忆窥探着真相。  
被抱紧的时候王耀以为伊万要拆掉自己一半个身体零件，却是这种意外的展开。在看不见任何东西的黑暗中，王耀的口鼻间全是柔软羊毛衣料散发的太阳味道。  
「臭死了。捡到你的时候，你身上全是吸血鬼臭到让我呕吐的气味——」

「呐，是柯克兰还是波诺弗瓦？教区的人很没用，问不到详细的信息。所以你亲自告诉我。」

墙壁猛然间碎裂出一道裂痕，锋利的铁制尖钩穿透进来，从墙壁到门拉开巨大的口子。顿时变得残破不堪的门被撞开，飞扬的粉尘间显露出深蓝色的裙摆，接着是夹带血腥气的十字镐。  
「哥哥擅自把我扔下，和托里斯一起回来了呢。」  
走进来的少女有着和伊万同样淡金的发色，头上系着的蓝色蝴蝶结与一身简约可爱的裙装衬得她的容貌更为出色，但也让人更为毛骨悚然。在她背后是手足无措的托里斯，由于实在无法插嘴，尴尬地对着伊万赔笑。  
冰冷阴沉的目光落在伊万双臂间拥抱的人身上，长长的十字镐就横在了那人后颈，锐利镐尖只离皮肤分毫。  
「于是为什么会有只幼崽出现在哥哥的房间里？」  
「娜塔莉亚小姐，那是伊万先生的……」  
「是伴侣哦。」  
伊万截下话头，微笑着一手抓住十字镐的中端，手筋爆出捏碎了那只铁制凶器，并紧紧按压住怀中躁动的身体。「所以不要这么无礼。」  
「哥哥的伴侣是我！」  
她在愤怒而不可置信的喊叫中冲向伊万，被托里斯拼命扯住。褐发青年慌乱道歉着将少女压制住往外拖，没走两步就被重重甩开，撞在坚硬墙面上。  
「娜塔莎。」  
伊万的眼神已经开始积聚暴风雪般寒冷的情绪，笼罩了暴怒的少女。  
「滚出去。」

  
重又安静下来的房间到处散落着石块泥土，编织华丽的地毯，床铺，全蒙上了厚重的灰尘。  
伊万轻轻叹息一声，放开王耀，像是头很痛的样子按压着额头。  
「你们都喜欢破坏建筑吗？难道要我以后真的睡棺材。」  
「有什么不好，圣约里都是那么写的。」王耀揉了揉疼痛的肩膀关节，眉目间满是不悦。「现在我心情很不好，请问你也可以出去吗？对了，刚刚那姑娘说这是你的房间，看来该出去的人是我……」  
冰凉干燥的吻堵住了他的嘴。  
王耀睁大了眼睛，无法再动弹分毫。熟悉的宠溺的笑声从唇齿间逃逸出来，怀念的温柔的，和很久以前那人每次对自己恶作剧时一样。  
「小耀吃醋了吗？」  
深深的，望不见底的紫色眼眸盯着王耀，星星点点的笑意化进瞳孔。在王耀反驳之前，一顶帽子扣在了他头上，遮住了王耀半张脸。伊万的话音从上方传来。  
「天色还有点儿早，再过一刻钟我带你出门。现在我先去书房说点事，你等会儿。」  
耳朵听得他逐渐远去的脚步声，接着是另一扇门被打开的响动。隔壁的房间里是三只吸血鬼的气息，还有细细的争吵和混乱。  
绷紧的身体开始放松，渐渐滑落在地。  
「根本就完全不听我在讲什么……自说自话的混账……」  
王耀捂住犬牙突起的嘴巴，喉咙像有一把钝刀反复割着，饥渴感快要焚烧身体。一波又一波暴虐的冲动湮没理智，试图剥夺最后一丝意识。自渡过转化期就再未进食，已经再也不能控制住暴走的神经。  
伊万没有错。难道能要求他眼睁睁看着自己死去？倒不如说，会来救自己已经是奇迹。  
王耀咬住自己的手腕，牙齿撕开了皮肤血管用力吸吮。发狂的脑袋昏昏沉沉，只剩悲凉无力的情绪。  
好疼……  
神啊，请救救我……

  
惊坐而起的亚瑟剧烈喘息着，惊魂不定看着房间内所有熟悉的陈设，方才清醒过来。他转头看到托着下巴坐在床边的弗朗西斯，那家伙兴致缺缺打了个哈欠：「小亚瑟你做噩梦了？」  
亚瑟用带点儿迷茫的眼神看着他，一副不知所以的样子。  
「你的脑子也被河水泡坏了吗！吸血鬼不能浸泡在水里这种常识被你给吃了？」弗朗西斯用手扶着脖颈转动咯吱作响的骨头，摇摇晃晃站起来。「总之别到处乱跑，教会和我们最近争端比较多，哥哥不想再把你背回来。」  
波诺弗瓦伯爵低声咒骂着什么离开了房间，紧接着是皮靴大力踹在某扇门上的声音：「男人婆你给我出来！已经快一个月哥哥我已经受够你们两个了！」  
亚瑟用手撑着剧痛的脑袋，默默嘲笑着这个时刻强调优雅气质却完全失控的笨蛋，轻微弯起了唇角。

再见。  
我已失去你。

  
Chapter 26

从王耀所住的房间窗户往外看，可以见到泛着粼光的碧蓝河水，被纵横交错的陆上桥梁建筑切割成破碎的形状。船艇上站着的人摇动木桨，浓重潮湿的水腥气随之翻搅起来，碰撞出无数细碎轻盈的水泡。  
午后倦懒微暖的空气包裹了整个城市。  
醉醺醺的老船夫伸长了船桨把船身拉向岸边，和等待坐船的客人为了一个铜子讨价还价，挥舞着发红粗壮的胳膊表示无可让步；一声重物落地的响动惊得他差点儿掉进水中，回头看到自家船篷上站了个异国容貌的少年，还没等自己叫骂出声，那少年就跳到了另一边的岸上，身形轻快如鹘。  
清亮亮的叫喊隔着河水传来，带着愤怒和颤抖。  
「伊万你个变态不要过来！为什么把房子建在这种全是深水的地方！」  
少年顺着路向前跑，眼见得后面有个身形高大的男子轻松跟随，情急之下窜上了路旁的灯柱，摇摇晃晃的附在上面，瞧了一眼下面摇晃的河面，顿时脸色难看地干呕起来。  
伊万走到灯柱下面很是无奈地叹了口气，抓住王耀的一只脚硬是往下拽，对方紧紧抱着灯柱死活不松手，指甲在铁皮上刮出猫爪一样的痕迹。  
「小耀快下来，听话。」  
「想都别想！你刚刚不是打算把我扔进河里去吗！」  
伊万干脆无视对方意志，直接拖了下来，在王耀的惨叫声中用围巾缠裹住聒噪的嘴巴。  
「都说了小耀需要快点适应啦，「让一个人没有弱点的方法就是让他在恐惧的事物中挣扎」是我家的家训噢。」伊万很开心地抓着围巾一端，拖着王耀往回走。行驶过去的船只上，有人脱下帽子和伊万打招呼，姿势恭谨有礼，好像完全没有看到这幅诡异的画面一样。  
「今天阳光真好，不是吗？」  
伊万拖着拽着半疯状态的王耀走了两条街，然后伸手牵住了丧失战斗意识的少年，哼着调子似乎心情很不错地满街溜达。王耀在身后有气无力挤出一大串词语，恶棍，流氓，疯子，用能想到的所有单词攻击着前面的人；让人发晕的水波粼光摇晃着刺痛眼球，与天上的太阳光点串连起来，织成一张无处可逃的网。  
「小耀这么有活力我很高兴。」伊万从堆放着满满水果的店铺摊位前拣起一只红透了的苹果，嗅了嗅递给王耀，「我不在的这段时间你改变了很多。啊，水果你现在好像还不能吃……」  
王耀摇头，接过了苹果放在鼻子下面，香甜诱人的气味钻进鼻腔。有些怀念的情绪生长起来，温和而隐痛。  
「伊万，我……」  
从上空倾盆而下一盆凉水浇了王耀全身，有人惊呼着从窗户探出头连声道歉。伊万努力忍着笑说不用在意，一边用围巾擦着僵硬石化的王耀，把自己的大衣脱下来披到他身上。  
「怎样，还能走路么？」  
问话得不到任何应答。伊万拦腰抱起因浸水失去思考能力的王耀，从街角绕过去。变得宽阔的视野中，是有着金色圆顶的大教堂，被很多大理石雕刻的石柱围绕着，富丽堂皇的建筑上缠绕着无数栩栩如生的天使浮雕。  
当伊万进入教堂时，怀中的人轻微挣扎了一下，又因为之前体力耗费过大没了动静。  
「不用担心，这里没有专门为我们准备的马鞭草和圣水。」  
他靠近王耀耳边轻轻说了一句，就踏着深浅交错如棋盘的大理石方砖地面走进去，站在祭坛上的教士远远对着伊万行了个礼。  
「需要帮助吗，布拉金斯基先生。」  
「没有关系，我的朋友只是有点儿贫血。」伊万笑着回礼，把王耀抱到祭坛边靠着台阶放下来，「他最近有很多烦心事想要做一下祷告，但他不太擅长在人前把自己的心事吐露出来……」  
那教士表示理解地画了个十字，对一脸担忧的伊万进行祝福，然后从侧门离开了大厅。空旷安静的教堂内漂浮着丹桂的香气，四周倾斜的浮雕人像静静盯着两只吸血鬼，洞悉着他们的秘密。顺着青灰和樱桃红色大理石装饰的墙壁向上看，是各色逼真却又夸张的浮雕作品，仿佛就要从墙壁中挣脱出来；再往上是描绘了金粉花纹的穹顶，玛利亚与圣徒。  
伊万挨着王耀在台阶上坐下来，脊背靠在祭坛冰凉的石壁上。  
「这里的信仰稍微和你之前所从事的教会不太一样，小耀如果怀念以前的生活，没事可以过来看看。」他的目光从穹顶暗色的壁画移开，夹带了些暖意，「很漂亮噢。像是这样坐在这里，会觉得自己也是受神所爱的。」  
身边的人没有回应的意向，等伊万看过去时才发现王耀已经陷入睡眠。对于深水和日光的排斥与忍耐已经消耗了他所有的精力。  
淡淡的光线折射在王耀沉睡的脸上，笼上了一层柔和的光。  
伊万伸手抚上那张脸，指尖触碰到对方皮肤时听到一声含糊不清的梦呓。  
「痛……」  
抱歉，我只是想让你变强，幼崽很容易被盯上。  
他抱住王耀，却在同时听到了下一句呢喃。  
「亚瑟……」  
清冷的笑意渐渐爬上伊万的脸。他更用力地抱紧了这具身体，几乎要捏碎掉。唯一没有被这笑容浸染的眼睛，阴冷黑暗如同最怨毒的诅咒。

  
Feb.19.1860  
那头北极熊带着一身酒味冲进房间时，王耀训练有素地躲开了他的袭击，随手抓起个花瓶举在面前表示你敢过来我就动手——介于每次都能压得自己感受到断气的痛苦，在多次折磨之后王耀已经完全练习出最安全的躲避技能。  
伊万用湿润微醉的眼神望着警惕的王耀，露出一脸孩童般的纯真，连嗓音也是软软的带了撒娇的成分：「今天是送肉节哦，小耀换好衣服和我去领地吧~」  
这……这个人是谁？  
一阵寒栗感让王耀浑身打了个哆嗦。  
托里斯从门框后抖抖索索探出头，向不明状况的王耀解释：「那个，伊万先生刚刚和客人从宴会上回来，喝了不少伏特加……」  
见王耀没有回答自己的话，伊万张开双臂再次扑了过来，王耀条件反射性地将手中的花瓶砸下，却完全没有影响到伊万脸上春意盎然的笑容：「我已经叫托里斯帮我套好马车了，不过今天托里斯要照顾娜塔莎，所以只有我们两个人去。谢辽莎跳舞很好看噢，去了你就能看到……」  
谢辽莎又是哪个家伙？  
「不去的话，我就杀了你。」瞬间变冷的语调让整个房间降了好几度，伊万自顾自地欢呼着把围巾解下来缠住王耀的脖子，低声嘟囔道，「不要着凉了，嗯，这样就穿好了我们可以出发了。」  
「气管！我的气管！」王耀拼命拉扯着脖子间的凶器，在被拖走时对托里斯伸出求救的手，后者左右为难地干笑着，说着这是我们的节日你就好好享受之类的话语，鞠了一躬算是送行。  
从房子里出来后，在被勒死之前王耀终于挣脱开，躲开伊万打算把他扛上马车的举动，自己先行一步钻进车篷。  
能离开这个全部是水的鬼地方也不错。王耀坐在马车里快速思考着，余光瞟到一旁还未酒醒的伊万，对着那人温暖的笑容毫无抵抗力。  
——我不愿自己被过去束缚住，可是我看不清面前是什么样的未来。  
——所有的回忆都已经溺死。

Chapter 27

我说了等我回来。  
破坏约定的是小耀啊。

「……你刚刚是不是说了什么？」  
王耀趴在马车窗口看外面逐渐放慢的风景，回头问伊万。那名斯拉夫人正抱着酒瓶一脸恍惚的傻笑，很迟钝地摇头，站起身来时随着马车停止而摇晃着压到王耀身上。  
「已经到了。」  
伊万拽住王耀的手，步履散乱下了马车，拒绝了马车夫的搀扶。有些寒意的凉风吹得他一头淡色发丝四处乱翘，配合微醺的表情总让王耀想起某种笨重的大型动物。  
「小耀你看，从这里往西，大概有十几个圣彼得堡那么大，然后再往南，都是我的领地哦。」伊万带着黑手套的手划了个大致的方向，最后按在王耀胸前，「我让他们在所有的山上和田里都种上了向日葵，到了夏天就全是太阳花了。」  
狭窄的山间小道两旁全是淡金色的茅草丛，被风吹得呼呼响。他们下车的地方刚好是山谷口，所有的风都发出呼啸的声音从他们头顶飞过去，穿过极为细长的谷口，消失在阳光灿烂的光线中。  
王耀觉得自己大概是笑出了声，因为虽然皱着眉，指腹挡住的嘴唇还是会向上弯。  
「这种小事还要记得，我怎么可能这么容易被收买。」  
炫目般温暖的季节，走街串巷卖花的姑娘，盛满篮子的金色花朵。抓着向日葵跑向那个人，细碎的毛刺扎痛自己的手心。  
温柔得要被溺死的回忆。  
如果一不小心，就会被彻底淹没，再也回不来。  
因为所生活的现世，实在太残酷了……

  
笑闹歌唱的声音远远传来。等他们穿过山谷，展现在面前的是霎时间变得极为宽阔的农庄。从茅草丛里被风卷起的白色绒毛飘浮在空中，随着舞者的动作飞散开来。  
左上角的空地上有人搭建了篝火，正在给烧烤中的野禽肉刷上香料，甘冽酒香和食物的味道一齐钻进肺腑。  
很多人在跳舞，在大笑，露出了胳膊拍响手掌，跺脚。大红的裙摆翻飞起来，热烈而张狂。  
边上一个弹六弦琴的小伙朝这边挥了挥手，叫喊被湮没在音乐和歌唱舞蹈间：「布拉金斯基先生！好久不见！」  
伊万笑着说了什么，由于太过吵闹连王耀都没听到。  
更多的人朝着他们看了过来，摇动着手中的毡帽和手套。空中扔过来牛皮酒袋，被伊万稳稳接住。  
「你原来这么受欢迎吗。」  
王耀心情很复杂地伸手拉住了正灌酒的伊万，「喂，别喝了。你从下午开始就没醒过！」  
「你见过哪个——哪个领主会被他管辖的农民当面表现出讨厌的啊。」拖长了的语调，被酒气呛住，化作一个小小的酒嗝。伊万俯身把额头靠在王耀肩膀上，干瘦的骨头硌得他脑门痛。吸血鬼好像没办法吃胖，他模模糊糊的思维中想着这件事。  
人群中最为显眼的女孩随着跳舞动作转到了外围，拎着大红色的裙摆跑过来，是个金发碧眼的可爱姑娘。因跳舞变得红扑扑的脸上绽放着快活的笑意，这气氛甚至感染到了只是站在这里的二人。  
「嘿，领主大人，您带了朋友过来吗？接下来是双人舞，我还缺个舞伴，让他和我一起怎么样？」那姑娘向王耀伸出手等待接收邀请，调皮地吐舌头，「因为领主大人个子太高我实在很吃力。」  
「不行，谢辽莎，小耀只能是我的舞伴……」伊万想要抱住王耀，紧接着少女的问话却让他停滞了半秒钟，足够王耀迅速躲开。  
「是这样吗？可是您旁边这位明明是男性……」  
「是的我愿意做您的舞伴！」  
未等少女的话音结束，王耀一把握住她的双手，感动万分地说道：「虽然我跳舞很糟糕不过我会努力的，亲爱的！」  
看到没，看到没，多么聪慧的姑娘啊，第一眼就能认出我的性别……  
被欢呼着拉跑的王耀兴奋地回头向伊万表达这种感人肺腑的心情，却看到对方沉浸在深深的打击中半天没反应过来，下一刻他的身躯就被卷入了欢乐的人群。  
竖琴划出流水般欢快的曲调，所有人踩着鼓点开始新一轮舞蹈。小跳，背手，交叉手臂，转圈。刚刚弹奏六弦琴的小伙随着舞步擦过谢辽莎的身边，憋红了脸低声说话。  
「你喜欢果戈理么?」  
「我比较喜欢晚餐牛肉上的柠檬汁。」  
她笑着堵回了那不知所以的问话，和王耀互换了位置，狡猾地冲着王耀眨眼。  
远远地似乎有人在叫喊王耀的名字，被歌唱声彻底压下去。  
「我好像急坏了那位领主大人呢。」  
王耀摇头，倾听着女声深厚悠长的歌唱，跟着所有人的动作高高举起胳膊。热烈粗犷的舞蹈，几乎没有什么规范束缚。在下一次那女孩与追求者擦肩而过时，她放开了王耀的手，把他向后推去。柔软的棉质围巾轻轻擦过他的耳朵，宽厚的臂膀拥住了他。  
伊万的声音也被酒意熏染得湿润醉人，随着吐息喷在王耀头顶。  
「抓到你了。现在小耀是我的舞伴哦。」  
篝火把傍晚的天空染上明亮的色彩，也让伊万紫色的眼瞳增添了些许耀目的光。当王耀仰头时，浅若微风的吻落在了他额头上，睁大的眼睛在伊万的眼中看到了自己。只是一刹，王耀产生了自己被完全锁在伊万身体内的错觉。  
舞阵再次随着音乐转换而变化了阵型，很多人互相握着手搭桥，末尾的双人钻过去然后站在最前面再次高高举起胳膊，拥挤着碰撞着玩得很开心。被人流推搡到那附近时，伊万握住了王耀的右手一同从狭窄的空隙中钻过，因自己身形过大而不得不努力弯低了身子，不知哪个混蛋趁乱给自己来了一脚，等钻出来时伊万的头发已经跟鸟窝一样；他一边在人群中找着捣乱的混账一边看到王耀侧过脸来大笑，和他握在一起的手正紧紧攥着自己。  
「是你自己要玩的，活该！」

啊啊。  
原来你也会露出这样的表情吗。  
可是就算这样，狂欢后紧握的双手也会分开。  
没有什么是不会结束的。

「……伊万？」  
他回转了神，对上王耀疑惑的神情，微笑着用中指在对方脑门上弹了一下，成功转移了注意力。天色已经入夜，跳舞的人群渐渐散开，更多聚集在烧烤肉食的地方。有人坐在山坡上拉着手风琴，因醉意而把调子搞得乱七八糟；伊万走过去接替了他的位置，低垂了头颅拉出一段悠扬的音色。  
低沉的带了颤音的语言，唱着王耀从未听过的抒情民谣。  
马车飞奔，铃声清脆。  
看，远处灯火闪烁光辉。  
当我此刻追随你身后，  
烦恼忧虑都消失无踪。  
任欢乐青春它一去不回，像指缝间漏去的水；  
让三驾马车飞奔向前，载着我们年年岁岁。

年年岁岁……

永生永世。

亚瑟站在庄园别墅的大门前，呆滞看着前方。拉开铁门时，半凝固的血液抹在洁白手套上，拉开丑陋的痕迹。  
「这算什么啊……」  
沉沉黑夜被闪电劈开，照亮他面前死状凄惨的尸体。躺在草地上的，挂在房子尖角上的，没有一具完好。浓重腥甜的味道沉淀在爱丁堡的天空，一点点变硬固话，始终无法消散。  
正对着自己的方向，在房子高处钉着一具女佣尸体，长发和空荡荡的裙子被风卷起，深色血液从她身体一直流淌下来，画成了触目惊心的形状。  
「这算什么啊！」

如果毁掉最后的栖身之所！  
你是否还可以装作听不到暴风雨的来袭？

阴谋与恶意永远与我们如影随形。

永生永世。

永生永世！

Chapter 28

Feb.21.1860  
送肉节第三天的夜晚，王耀一直坐在山谷出口那处斜坡上，叼着一根茅草漫无目的看着农庄里的人来回忙活。用干木头疏散搭起的几处火堆上吊着白铜水壶，嘶嘶的鸣叫声间杂在人群嘈杂的声音之中。有个小孩用枯树枝敲打着水壶，固执而单调地反复重复着这一动作；之前生性活泼的那位姑娘正抱着满满一怀的麦秸，极为灵活地从人群中穿过去，身后跟着唯唯诺诺的小伙子不知说些什么，被她用麦秸摔了一脸。  
过了一会儿伊万从农庄内走出来，有个戴眼镜的老先生紧随其后，手中捏着几张纸挥舞着激烈的动作，像是在极力争论。伊万停住脚，回头对那人微笑着说话，老人脸上便显现出了惶急的表情。  
王耀突然想起曾把自己招入爱丁堡那座庄园的老管家，也是戴着褐色的玳瑁圆边眼镜，有着操不完的心，时常把佣人的过失都揽到自己身上。是唯一对亚瑟血族身份知情的人，负责定期更换佣人农夫和其他一切杂项，这些在王耀呆在庄园不到一个月的时候就已洞悉。  
少爷是个好心的人，上帝会永远保佑他。这是那位老人经常唠叨的句子。一遍遍像是自我暗示般的确认，却总是刻意不让任何人接近亚瑟，就像那次麦田中挡在自己身前向亚瑟道歉一样。  
——是害怕吸血鬼会伤害人类的表现。  
王耀用力抓挠了几下自己的头发，干脆仰身躺倒在长满茅草丛的山坡上，牙齿来回咬着那根满是辛辣味儿的草。视线中是铺满星尘的暗色天空，无数光芒汇聚成银河从头顶正上方流泻过去，落入覆盖着雪的连绵山间。  
温柔而黯哑的嗓音紧贴着自己的耳神经，轻声说道。  
你们都善于欺骗。  
他反射性地绷紧了身体，从柔软的茅草中弹跳起来，茫然看着空无一人的山坡。血腥气在脑子里横冲直撞，并缠绕住了疼痛的眼球。剧烈而病态的喘息撕扯着干渴的喉咙，盖过了其他一切声响。  
「这也算是……算是我的错吗？」  
王耀捂住晕眩的额头，用力按压着，把所有狂躁的情绪都按压下去。  
混账……  
「一个人在这里做什么呢？我明明让人看着你别乱跑。」  
冰冷山风送过来那人带着笑的话音。不知何时走上斜坡的伊万挑了个王耀身边的位置坐下来，长长舒了一口气。  
「那些家伙真是巴不得从我身边逃跑，一个个都学着别处的样跟我要自由，」伊万手中的水管把脚边的杂草全部拨得乱七八糟，一边用了尾音上扬的快乐语调说道，「奴隶身份不好么？我又从来没有亏待过他们。」  
这些事王耀隐隐也听到过一些，从谢辽莎和别人的交谈那里。用充满羡慕的口吻，说着四处进行得如火如荼的奋争。那些热烈的充满希望的火焰从来都无法蔓延至布拉金斯基家族的领地，只变成了遥远的传言。  
王耀看着伊万脸上捉摸不透的笑容，不知怎么的就很刺眼。  
「只要是人，不都会想要自由么。」  
「小耀也是这么想的？」  
伊万用水管的一端遥遥指着农庄前空地上欢笑的几个人说道：「在我面前装作和乐融融的样子，背地里不知道策划着什么叛逃的事情。其实比起这种开心的假象，我更喜欢看到他们哭泣痛苦的模样啊。」  
明明是再温和不过的语气，每一个发音却都煽动着王耀永远不肯停息的躁动情绪。  
手臂被那人抓住了。  
「为什么是这种表情？」  
伊万仰头望着王耀，带了困惑和不解，「为什么看起来很嫌恶我呢？」  
「是很厌恶，没错。」王耀甩开他的手，拎起那人脖间的围巾，「那个伊万去哪里了？会珍惜人会尊重人的伊万在哪里，在我面前的又是哪个冒牌货，用了这相同的脸相同的名字把我的记忆全部抹杀掉……」  
那曾是我最重要的人。  
是我一路支撑下来的唯一希望。  
除此之外甚至不知道如何正常地活下去。  
伊万脸上的笑容逐渐消退，像被剥落的面具般。他抬起手似是要抚摸王耀的侧脸，在被避开之前更快地将对方的头颅按压在坚硬的坡地上，力气过狠王耀整个身子都发出了悲鸣。  
在脑壳要裂开般疯狂的疼痛中王耀挥出了拳头，视线模糊不清不知打中了哪里，湿黏的液体掉落在自己脸上。四肢被压紧了，接着有冰凉的手指触到了咽喉，扯开衣领上的丝带，顺着领口滑进去。  
「没关系哟。」  
伊万的声音很淡，几乎无法传至脑内。  
「只要小耀配合我做出七年前单纯而只依赖我的样子，我就迎合你强加给我的印象，永远都是你所谓的向日葵。多么讽刺的现实不是吗。」  
手指解开王耀的衬衣纽扣，单薄苍白的皮肤暴露在空气中因喘息起伏。  
「为什么有个猎人会配合吸血鬼袭击教会呢？传言很难听，我就去问教会的人，结果都是那么顽冥不化，我就把他们的肚皮割开，让他们看着自己的肠子流出来；然后他们就告诉我，是因为小耀和那几只吸血鬼有身体关系，简直是教会的丑闻。」  
王耀停止了反抗，蜂鸣的大脑无法进行思考，只是睁大了眼睛看着伊万俯身亲吻自己的身体。每一处接触的地方，都燃烧起恶毒的火焰。  
「住手……」  
「你在我看不见的地方变成了什么肮脏的模样？」  
「住手啊！」  
当那只冰冷的手掌从小腹滑下握住最脆弱的部位，王耀终于听见了自己脑中崩溃的声音。同样没有温度的液体从眼底涌上来，漫天星屑融进眼中蔓延成暗银色的光芒。  
心脏不会跳动，身体没有体温，但是还会呼吸，会流泪，是活着的尸体。  
颤抖不成句的话音，从喉咙里挤出来。  
「得知你还活着的时候，我明明很高兴，高兴到……要疯了……」

  
细微的痛感从太阳穴传来，被王耀痛击的伤口依旧在流血，从眉角和太阳穴那里流淌而下染红了一只眼睛。  
伊万放开了王耀，看着他用手臂遮挡住双眼，发出无声的哭嚎。远远的能听到谢辽莎的笑声，还有拍手鼓的音乐，大概是在排练明天的舞蹈。  
斯拉夫人摊开手掌，对着空落落的手心看了半晌。他觉得他应该有很多话要说，因为咽喉和气管都要被压爆了。但最终他只是胡乱抹了一把脸上的血，脱下大衣扔在王耀身上。  
反复强调着要摆脱回忆，却都一样只肯承认那些轻飘飘虚妄的假象。  
明明时间，一直都在走。

  
在长年的旅行之后，我在爱丁堡住了下来。那是一位孤独而慈爱的老人，正为他所珍爱的庄园在他死后该如何处置而苦恼。我循着委托告示而去，并对这住所万分中意。那老人无论如何都要我拿出可以长久照管这庄园的理由，意外的是，在他得知我吸血鬼的身份之后，并无任何抗拒与厌恶，或者是恐惧。  
我在那里居住，换过无数仆人与管家。这种举动曾被红酒笨蛋嘲笑过，因我不肯直接对人类施与暗示或者将其变为血族奴仆。但是这有什么不好的呢？他们偶尔大笑，流泪，为一些琐碎事情而烦心，那是我所渴望而不可及的一切，活着的证据。  
以及，他们为我带来了我的爱人。  
我的信越来越长，甚至让我怀疑它或许无法结尾，这样我就得重新给您写一封了。几百年的岁月，都没有这一年可以记载的事情多，让我产生了所写的内容或许会和丹德莱尔一样重的错觉。  
失去，迷惘，挑衅，阴谋。在那段糟透了的日子中，却有一天是必须记下来并永生刻进身体的。  
1860年3月10日，我再次见到了王耀。

Chapter 29

那是什么？  
嗯？这个吗？  
王耀摇了摇手中的卡片，进门来把盛满篮子的面包水果拎到厨房去。  
是莫妮卡生日的请柬，好像明天她就成年了。啊，对了。  
东方人从厨房探出头，望向坐在沙发上看报纸的亚瑟。  
你的生日是哪天？  
我不记得那种无聊的事。  
我们家那边过生日的时候会做面条，虽然记不太清楚做法……王耀皱起眉头认真思考了半天，自言自语嘟哝着。好像是先要揉面……进锅的面条不能煮断，不然就会减寿……  
……这是什么可怕的诅咒？  
本来生日就是为了庆祝自己来到这个世上，算是对生命的感谢。活着的每一天都已经是恩赐了，所以公爵大人应该学会更享受一点。比如说在别人向你寒暄时把那张刻板冷漠的表情稍微变柔和些？莫妮卡可是万分期待你能参加明天的宴会……  
唠唠叨叨漫无边际说着话的王耀突然发出一声惨叫，似乎是不小心把整瓢水倒进了面粉中，厨具与台子碰撞得叮咣响，接着莽莽撞撞被悬挂的餐具碰到了头。  
亚瑟在这些混乱的响动之中翻动着报纸，纸张遮住如冬雪融化般温和的眼神，以及连自己都未察觉到的嘴唇弧度。  
淡淡的，拉长了语调的话语，淹没在喧闹的噪音中。  
笨——蛋。

  
好像梦到了在克利夫登时候的事。  
王耀躺在床上不想动弹，半梦半醒中无意识地望着天花板上悬吊的壁灯，顺着镏花的金属灯架研究构造。房间外面的走廊不时传来匆忙走动的脚步声，几个人压低了嗓音的言语，还有搬动重物擦碰到墙壁拐角的声音。即使墙壁足够厚实，这些细微的响动依旧能够毫无阻碍进入耳朵，他甚至能想象到他们是用什么样的姿势下楼或者交谈。最初适应作为吸血鬼过于灵敏的听觉嗅觉时，每一个细弱的音色都似乎被放大了无数倍，震耳欲聋；直到现在可以忍受较为温和的阳光，可以靠近水源，把五感调整得和人类一样——至少表面上是这样。  
为什么吸血鬼也会做梦呢？  
王耀依旧一动不动，摊开的四肢没有任何力气。从意识到自己成为吸血鬼开始，每一日都能感觉到身体在步向衰弱，同时愈加敏感的神经在靠近人群时几乎能看到他们身体中流淌着血液的脉络，心脏有力的跳动交织在一起演奏成充满邀请味道的乐曲。  
他终于翻身把整个身体都趴在松软的床褥间，脸埋在床单里闻到熟悉的带了点儿伏特加酒气的味道，缓慢地想到某件从未思考过的事：房间被自己占据，伊万每天都是在哪里睡觉？不，或许他不需要睡眠。托里斯说过睡眠只是补充一下体力，而进食在这方面更为有效。  
越想越烦躁的王耀一把揪下头上的睡帽，从床上跳下来打开门，打算找点儿什么点心填肚子。刚好经过门前的托里斯抱着装满了绢花纸片之类物品的桃木匣子，从长短不一的材料后困难地偏头对王耀打招呼：「非常抱歉吵醒您了吗？因为今天会有尊贵的客人前来商谈一些公事，我们正在做相关的准备。」他把沉重的匣子往上提了提，微笑着说道，「我为您挑选的睡衣看起来很适合，真是再好不过了。」  
王耀抬起一只手看了看自己松垮垮的绢制花边袖口，很想告诉对方这种宽大得像裙子一样的衣服配合睡帽看起来很滑稽，或许是自己骨骼的关系，和别人穿起来完全不是一个样子。  
「伊万呢？」  
在农庄呆了四天，回来之后就经常见不到人影。  
「伊万先生一大早就去了教堂，」托里斯顿了顿，声音有点儿打结，「去做礼拜。傍晚应该就能回来，因为还有很多事要忙。」  
楼下有人叫喊着托里斯的名字，他匆匆对王耀点头，离开了走廊。  
做礼拜？在这个不是周末的日子，一只吸血鬼去做礼拜？  
王耀带着满头的问号下了楼，钻进厨房搜罗食物。很快他在盖着布的篮子里找到了一只长面包，直接叼在口里继续寻找其他目标。有个充满怒气的嗓音从正厅那边传来，说话人好像打破了什么东西。  
「为什么我得先去伦敦？不能等哥哥一起走？」  
「伊万先生说这是只有您可以完成的任务……」  
托里斯忙不迭的赔罪和安抚渐行渐远。王耀停止了手上的动作，蹲在地上仰头从墙壁上窄小的通风口向外望去。午后澄净的碧蓝天空露了一小块，除此之外看不到其他景象。  
他狠狠咬了口嘴里的面包，放弃式地抓着头发抱怨一声，起身跑出厨房快速上楼，从弯弯曲曲弧形的楼梯爬上去回到自己顶楼的房间，扯下睡袍迅速换好了衣服。推开窗户时仔细听了听房子内的动静，确定没人注意到后一脚踏上了窗台。从高处望下去可以看到晃悠悠的水光，还有不宽不窄的路面。周围连个鬼影子也没有。  
「这个高度应该没问题吧……」  
王耀默念一句平安，翻身从窗台跳跃下去，在快速坠落的风声中稳稳着陆。他来不及赞叹这身体好用的程度，在瞥在路口出现人影时连忙拐进了另外一条巷子。循着脑中隐隐约约的路线记忆走了几条街，那座金碧辉煌的教堂建筑就从重重叠叠的房屋间露出了镂金圆顶。  
虽然没有连续的记忆，但这几乎是用黄金铸成的建筑还是留下了极为深刻的印象。  
当王耀经过雕塑着天使的喷泉，走到围绕着教堂的、花岗岩和大理石雕筑而成的各式石像柱子前时，几个穿着黑色修道服的人拦住了他，示意今日教堂并不开放。这让王耀心中的疑惑愈加膨胀，但只能在对方坚决的态度下转身离开。  
据伊万之前的言辞所说，他和圣玛格丽特教会中的猎人有过接触，并造成了一定面积的伤害。  
王耀停顿了脚步，转头望向教堂门前站立的神职人员，那些被黑衣长袍包裹起来的身体像极了收束翅膀的某种禽鸟。  
或许，只是做个可能的猜测，伊万他已经见过亚瑟呢？  
王耀并不知道这些想法有什么意义。就算是平日里隔着墙壁从书房传来的零散词语，伊万违反契约杀害猎人的举动，在他们对话时偶尔提到的名词，都和隔了海洋的那座城市有着牵扯不断的关系；永远沉静宁和的气氛却始终漂浮在圣彼得堡的上空从未散去，没有圣水银器没有猎人气息。  
「我到底在做什么啊……」  
我到底想知道什么呢。  
坚决拧转的脚步，再次走回到教堂门前。他拉开衣领，露出内侧金线绣着的俄文简写和家徽，并对着教士微微弯腰行礼。  
「很抱歉，因为一些家内私事我需要见到伊万，请问他在这里么？」  
几个人相互交换着眼神，稍微客气几句侧开身子，竟然就这样默许了他的入内。这让只是打算随便蒙骗一下的王耀内心感觉很受伤。要知道以前执行任务时，因身份限制无法进入一些场合，他都是和阿尔配合做着翻墙钻通风口砸玻璃诸如此类的勾当。  
用力推开厚实的大门后，这些无聊的牢骚都被门内窜出来的血腥气冲刷得无影无踪。长时间没有接触血液的身体顿时站立不住，差点儿跌回明媚晴朗的室外。他拼命捂住了犬牙暴涨的嘴巴，眯起眼睛向前望去，变得鲜红的视网膜中摇晃着诸多静止的建筑，樱桃红，石英蓝，象牙白，是被色彩斑斓的大理石装饰的地板和墙壁；装饰了许多洁白花朵的祭坛上坐着熟悉的人，正朝着自己伸出手来。  
软软的，如同蜜糖般的嗓音在空旷的大厅里激起细小回音。  
「小耀你怎么来了？把门关上，到这边来。」  
地板上零七八碎散落着人的肢体，内脏，暗色血液喷溅得到处都是。伊万将怀中没有头颅的尸体扔掉，看了看门口跪坐下来的王耀，似是恍然大悟地站起来。已经被血湿透的衣摆随着他的动作滴落了一地黏湿液体。  
「说起来小耀也很饿了啊。我还在想你什么时候才肯当面显露出来，」伊万朝着王耀走去，暗红的手按在胃部，「这永远无法满足的饥饿——」  
「滚开！」  
王耀咬紧了牙齿，手握成拳重重击打在墙壁上。十个？二十个？他虐杀了多少人？  
「为什么?小耀讨厌食物的味道？」  
伊万做出个思索的表情，弯起了唇角微笑。恶质的笑意，充满着预谋已久的气息。被染得淡红的发丝贴着同样被血液涂抹了大半的脸庞，只能看到诡谲的紫色眼睛和因笑容露出的犬牙。  
「说起来小耀从以前开始就很讨厌我进食，讨厌到甚至把自己作为祭品。」他的脚踩在一截手臂上，低头轻声说道。「所以我一直在等，等你熬不住饥饿主动吸血。现在既然你凑巧来了……」  
「不需要。」牙齿过于用力，连太阳穴都无比疼痛。指甲陷入墙壁，生生被劈断的钻心痛楚让理智稍微回复了些。王耀仰头看着伊万，从教堂穹顶洒下来金色的太阳柔光照射着整个修罗场，极具讽刺地拥抱着这个人间地狱。  
「你一副为什么我会在这里做这种事的表情呢。」  
伊万无奈地叹气，像是认输了一样。  
「本来打算回去后和你说的，我们明天会离开圣彼得堡，前往英格兰。把你单独放在这里我也不放心，所以决定带你一起去。或许你有想见的朋友，也可以顺便探望一下，不过吸血鬼之类的就免了。」  
「之前我说过，这里的教义稍微和圣玛格丽特不同。他们提供食物给我的家族，并负责让我们后顾无忧，而我们则是与之共存。吸血鬼畏惧于银器圣水，但是如果猎人也是猎人的敌人呢？」  
伊万走上祭坛，转身张开双臂，大声说道。  
「这是最棒的武器，对吧？」  
信仰，生存方式，光与暗，日与影。这里同样培养着venator，只不过所异之处在于，他们是为了猎杀梵蒂冈猎人协会的成员而存在的。  
被人类放逐的信仰，和被上帝放逐的血族。  
「小耀不用担心会被猎人追捕，在建立新的秩序之后做什么都不会被责备，所以和我一起期待这次旅行吧。」  
伊万身后被巨大十字架绑缚的圣者，用了血污的笑容俯视着他们。

「为何要忍耐呢？你身上明明有杀人的味道。」

掺杂了凤凰花汁液的红茶。曾被仇恨蒙蔽的感情。  
王耀如坠冰窟，许久未被想起也不愿想起的记忆开始冒尖，迅速生长出藤蔓侵蚀大脑。  
——伊万知道了。  
他抬起手，愣愣看着洁净的手掌纹路。  
这是杀过人的手。  
即使现在，连杀人的理由都在现实面前如此苍白可笑。看啊，这只吸血鬼不是活得好好的，蜕去了自己过于美好的回忆假象，无比真实地站在这里。  
为何要忍耐？连人类的时候，不都也犯下了杀罪？现在这样做出悲天悯人的姿态，简直没有比这更讽刺的了。

如果向神告解，是否可以获得新生？  
如果重新受洗，是否能够得到宽恕？

谁来告诉我活下去的方法！

隔了有一个世纪那么久的时间，王耀从地上爬起来，脚步漂浮而坚定地向前走去，鞋底浸染了半凝固的血池。他低垂着脑袋死死盯着地上的碎尸，然后缓慢地弯下腰拣起半截胳膊，张嘴吸吮破碎的血管。  
他想他大概是哭了。  
地上的血映出自己扭曲的笑容，和眼泪一样流了一脸。  
活着已经是恩赐了，所以要多享受一些，趁着自己还有信仰之前。公爵大人不也是坚持着自己的想法一直到现在么？虽然这信仰看起来幼稚又不堪一击，但是并没有任何否定的理由。  
这已经是个奇迹了啊。

  
Chapter 30

Mar.09.1860  
「那么，我出门了。」  
弗朗西斯戴好帽子，又记起什么似的回身向屋内的人说道，「你尽可能不要露脸，外面都是教会的人。」  
「这是你第十一次强调。」伊丽莎白把目光从乐谱上移开，微笑着调侃门口的男子。「该注意安全的是经常出行的某位可疑嫌犯吧。」  
她说完这句话就又万分投入地研究琴架上的乐谱，手指在黑白琴键上滑出不成调的简单音符。弗朗西斯不置可否耸耸肩，拿起手杖转身下了楼，对着早已等待在客厅的年轻夫人鞠躬。  
「让您久等了，今天要我陪您去哪里呢？」  
对方睁着一双空浮无光的眼睛，面上尽是恍惚的笑意。  
「对了，是西花园街。」弗朗西斯亲吻她的手背，蔚蓝眼眸直直望进对方瞳孔，「请随我来。」  
女佣为他们打开了大门，午后温腻的阳光洒了一些进来。法国伯爵牵起她的手，一齐走出府邸，沿着种植了许多梧桐树的白石板街道前行，姿态亲密有如情人。  
就算换了衣服，也遮掩不住那些家伙身上马鞭草的味道。  
弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，脑内快速计算着周围教区人员的数量。坐在长椅上看报纸的，相互聊天的，身边散步的，混杂在普通人之中难以分辨。  
其中并无多少猎人，这给弗朗西斯的行动降低了不少难度；自上次在郊外狩猎伊丽莎白时三十多名猎人尽数被灭口，圣玛格丽特就遭受了不小的打击，而在那之后又有多名神职人员亦遭屠杀，双方的关系也日趋恶化。犯有「前科」的波诺弗瓦伯爵也自然成为了最大嫌犯。  
情况并不妙——除了圣玛格丽特之外，其他教区也遭受到了惨烈的攻击行为，新年伊始这些完全无视契约的事情就没有消停过，不管长老院的承诺书多么信誓旦旦也无法消除对方的仇恨。  
或许交给自己写这封书信更合适。要让内容看上去赏心悦目，语法美丽无缺，才会体现出这种真挚坦荡的情感啊。比方说，开头用上对待少女般炽热的问候……  
弗朗西斯轻咳一声，被自己的想象给憋到内伤。他们已经走到了这条街的尽头，迎面过来几辆马车，疾驶而过后街道上再没了二人的身影。  
感谢这星罗棋布繁杂如蜘蛛网的街巷吧，当弗朗西斯东拐西拐绕了无数条巷子后，已经把监视的教区人士甩得不见踪影。他对着随行之人打了个响指，在对方清醒过来之前迅速离开了这里。

  
如果要用个比喻来详尽描述梵蒂冈猎人协会和各个教会之间的关系，或许双生树要来得准确一些。他们共生于同样的信仰，有着相同的教义，猎人协会向教会输送着venator，帮助教会完成一些必要事务，甚至很多时候venator的新成员是由教会提供。即使在地面之上是两颗各自相异的树木，但根须早已盘根错节无法分开。  
圣玛格丽特是这其中最为出色的教会之一。  
这不仅来自于它庞大的猎人队伍，更重要的是关于吸血鬼体质的研究。去年年底虽然得知并不是成功的实验，但猎人们的武器伤害效果已经越来越强，挨上一下那滋味绝对不好受；弗朗西斯有幸亲身体验了一次子弹陷入骨节的感受，就再也不想被那玩意儿打中身体。简直是开玩笑！无法取得均衡的天平还有什么存在的意义？  
「只有强大才可以生存。」  
几百年来这句话已经变成他的口头禅，他的潜意识，深深扎根在心底向每个细胞灌输这种思想。  
但是该怎样做呢？

  
弗朗西斯按照纸上所写最近一次发生教区惨案的地点寻了过去，只看到空荡荡的街面，印了些许淡淡的血痕。  
他蹲下来无聊看着地上正在搬运面包屑的一队黑蚂蚁，漫不经心打着招呼：「嗨，请问你们前几天见过这里发生了什么吗？每次出来调查都没有头绪，哥哥我差不多也快被监视的人搞疯了，」弗朗西斯用手杖敲了敲街面，表情极为悲怆地垂头叹息，「再这样下去哥哥真的会被送上火刑架的，那种死法毫无美感。」  
像四百年前无休无止惨烈的争斗一般。被历史的洪流袭卷着失去所有重要的东西。  
最后一刻也未肯原谅自己的双亲，用着极大恨意与自己当面诀别的朋友，抛弃了自己去保护其他小崽子的家伙。波诺弗瓦的勋章沾了血，浸了恨，死死烙在自己身上永不分离。  
细若游丝的血腥气被风送了过来，弗朗西斯霎时回神，跳起来循着气味奔跑，越来越真实的预感反复敲打着神经；渐渐耳听得金属物体与血肉击撞的声音，还有似是交谈的言语，他踩着墙头从一条巷子跨到另一条，眼见得靠近了圣玛格丽特的教区范围，敏捷的身体却硬生生停住了，像是断了线的僵偶玩具。  
悠长的抒情歌谣从前面的拐角后面传来，唱着他听不懂的句子，发音类似于某些北方民族，只是一时间想不起来。伴随着歌声有金属物敲击肉体的声响，满是毛骨悚然的寒意。  
弗朗西斯从墙上跳下来，握紧了手杖向那处走去。吸血鬼的气味已经足够明显，充满了压迫感。  
接着他看到了什么？  
一具尸体，是的，穿着修道服的尸体，放着十字架的手掌微微摊开。他的脸部已经被砸得稀烂，血肉模糊露出猩红骨头，但还在被银色的长柄金属一下又一下重击着。跨坐在尸体上的男人还在唱歌，似乎能从这种行为中得到快感般对着尸体的头颅继续砸下，直到头盖骨溅飞出去落在了弗朗西斯僵硬的脚边。  
「会不会太脆弱了些？」  
那人回头，带着血污的脸冲着弗朗西斯微微一笑，如同无害羔羊。  
「看看这是谁，尊贵的波诺弗瓦当家，真是巧遇。」  
他站起来，做了个欢迎的姿势，银白金属武器在太阳下折射出刺眼的光。  
是水管？  
「预定是明天才去拜访您的。」  
弗朗西斯后退一步，冷冷瞪着面前的陌生人。  
「你是谁？一直杀害教会人员的凶手？」  
「我听说波诺弗瓦家族一向以优雅与教养著称，竟然已经堕落成这个样子……」水管夹着凌厉的风瞬间横在弗朗西斯面前，被手杖险险挡住，逼近的脸只在咫尺，「难得我都这么礼貌的问候你了！」  
虎口被震得发麻，弗朗西斯用力攥紧了手杖，按下手柄处的宝石暗扣，突然冒出的锋利刃尖削掉了对方耳朵边几缕淡金发丝。那人因惊讶睁大的紫瞳多了些兴奋的因素，在躲开攻击的同时伸手袭向弗朗西斯的脖颈，筋肉扭曲的声响伴随着剧烈疼痛覆盖了弗朗西斯半边头颅。  
这可糟糕了……  
稍微拉开些距离的弗朗西斯按着脖子活动了两下，混乱的思绪在脑子乱成一团麻。目光不经意落到那人手套上的花纹时，久远依稀的记忆终于被想起。  
「布拉金斯基……」  
「是的，在我家还只是公国内一小块属地时，你拜访过我。」  
伊万每走一步都带起已经模糊斑驳的过往回忆，只是这些事完全与目前的情形联系不起来。  
「已经不做监控者了？是因为无法抑制自己的意愿？从一开始就能看到哦，你体内那些罪恶的想法……」  
「住口！」  
简直是恶魔般用着每一个能挑动情绪的词语，把自己内心的秘密一点点剥开。  
在身体冲上去时，暴涨的指甲对着伊万的咽喉张开，抓了个空。水管抽击过来被他闪避开，但也造成了上身完全暴露在危险之中；还未反应过来肩胛骨就被扣住，随着拉扯失去了活动能力，整条右臂软软垂落在身侧。  
黑色鸟羽纷纷乱乱遮挡住两只吸血鬼的视线，几秒钟的间隙已经不见弗朗西斯的身影。

为什么那家伙会在这里？  
完全理解不了啊！

弗朗西斯在空寂无人的宽阔街面上奔跑，顺手使力接回脱臼的胳膊，耳边呼啸的风声中依旧残留那只吸血鬼的气味。  
高度绷紧的神经砰的一声断了。  
正对着他的方向，是西沉的暮色太阳，烧红的晚霞挥洒了半个天空。金红耀眼的光线中，站了个身形较小的少年，因背光无法看清。  
弗朗西斯听见自己有点儿不可置信的嗓音。  
「王……王耀？」  
少年转头望向弗朗西斯，金色眼眸在暗处熠熠生辉。有哪里不对。微妙的违和感。但是他已经来不及思考这许多，越来越逼近的吸血鬼气息容不得半分考虑时间。  
「快从这里逃开！很危险！」  
「危险？」  
王耀理解不了他的话语，微皱眉头满脸疑问。被弗朗西斯紧抓的肩膀咯吱作响，感觉很不舒服。  
弗朗西斯的双手僵直了——从王耀身上散发出来的血族味道，正在嘲笑自己的失态——有什么正在努力串连起所有的事实，指向最糟糕的方向。  
「危险的只有你一个哦。」  
身后突然响起的话音让弗朗西斯睁大了双眼。浑身每一处都被深深寒意用了细密的尖牙啃咬，恐怖森然。  
「波诺弗瓦伯爵在两月前曾欠过我一个人情，本来想以此作为我们交好的礼物，不过看样子你并不需要。」  
伊万悄无声息贴在了弗朗西斯背后，嘴唇靠着他耳朵低声笑语：「这纯血种的香气已经让我饥渴难耐了啊。」  
獠牙刺破了颈间皮肤，却没有继续深入。手杖的尖刃正对准了伊万的眼球，只差分毫就能触碰到微卷的淡金色睫毛。  
「你们在做什么？」  
王耀挣脱弗朗西斯的范围，被伊万身上浓厚的血气刺激得心情浮躁，「喂，托里斯有事找你，快回去。」  
伊万啧了一声，兴致缺缺放开弗朗西斯，走上前去拉王耀入怀，得到了对方一记直勾拳。他毫不在意地继续抱紧了王耀，下巴蹭在王耀头顶发出像猫一样的呼噜声。  
这是什么？  
弗朗西斯退后，紧紧盯着王耀，被不可名状的怒气缚紧了身体。就算这怒气找不到任何缘由，受欺骗般的侮辱感是怎么回事？  
「你们是什么关系？」  
真的太失态了。  
那只吸血鬼说了什么？伴侣？  
「不，王耀你亲口告诉我。」  
平静得没有波澜的表情，没有进行任何否认。  
那亚瑟呢?  
血族认定的伴侣，永生永世——  
望向自己的伊万，脸上正在绽放恶毒的笑意。满溢的嘲笑意味，从头淋到脚。  
弗朗西斯用力甩了两下手杖，冷冷说道。  
「我知道了。」

你我今日成敌。

「说——谎。」  
拉长了声调的懒散发音，从王耀头顶传来。伊万倚着怀中的身体，眯眼看向弗朗西斯消失的街口。「你想要救他才顺着我的意，但是我完全不会感到高兴。呐，怎么办？」  
「哈？我和他又不熟。」  
王耀甩脱身上沉重的怀抱，嫌恶地捂住鼻子走开，声音隔了手指有些发闷。  
「别把传言当事实，既然你能查到我下毒的事，这种小事能蒙骗你？别靠近我，身上的味道臭死了！」  
掺了马鞭草成分的血液，简直要呕吐了。  
犬牙死咬着柔软的口腔内壁，鲜血沾染到指腹上。

  
Chapter 31

Mar.10.1860  
肥胖的白猫头鹰从屋子一头飞到另一头，偶尔昏头昏脑撞到壁灯，整个室内的光线都摇晃起来。一两根羽毛飘下来落在亚瑟摊开的书上，遮住了他正要阅读的句子。  
亚瑟啪地一声合上书，瞪着上空折腾个不停的鸟宣布：「很好，今晚吃炖猫头鹰肉。」  
楼下的大门似乎被打开，亚瑟看了一眼怀表的时间，略显烦躁地起身出屋，刚好看到下面的弗朗西斯。  
「喂，现在是早上六点，你是去了哪里彻夜未归？」  
下面的波诺弗瓦先生仰头，看着靠在走廊栏杆上质问的亚瑟，只是茫然地看着。洁净的白色领巾上绽开朵朵暗色血花，衣服也说不上有多干净。  
他看着亚瑟从楼上直接跳下，恍惚是许久之前还显稚嫩的少年，从古堡的阳台上跃进自己怀中。  
那是唯一可以回去的地方。  
「红酒笨蛋你是喝高了吗？外面那么多猎人都在等着抓你把柄，为什么一晚上都在外面！」  
揪住自己衣领的双手，已经不是过去瘦削柔弱的样子。  
弗朗西斯动了动嘴唇，不自然地挤了个笑容：「小亚瑟你关心我？自你从爱丁堡回来就很奇怪，会不会太热情了啊……」  
调笑的话卡在了喉咙里，他愣愣看着亚瑟的脸，后者迅速推开了他。  
「别开玩笑。要是你在我不知道的地方死掉，岂不是太可笑。」  
……一瞬间以为是会哭泣的表情。  
弗朗西斯将手伸进衣袋，捏紧了里面的硬纸片。  
「不用担心我会被猎人抓住，真的。因为整个伦敦已经找不到一个活着的猎人了。」他的声音含混不清，漂浮在梦与醒的边缘，「不，应该说教会已经没有任何活着的人了……我找了一个晚上，甚至翻出了他们的人员名单。连白天监视我的人也都躺在教堂里没了呼吸。」  
除了前些日子前往布里斯托尔办事的威斯特和几个随行人员，无一生还。  
「猎人协会大概还要几天才能对这事做出指示。说起来我见到王耀了……」弗朗西斯有点儿控制不住语速，但还是说了下去。「小亚瑟，他还活着，这个不是玩笑，就活生生的站在我面前……」  
「你说什么？」  
亚瑟呆在原地，许久没了反应，只是努力睁大了祖母绿的眼睛，想从弗朗西斯的嘴里分辨出更多的句子，却听不到任何。  
世界变成默片，迟钝而缓慢地运转。  
温暖的笑容泛上他苍白的脸庞，整个人逐渐活了过来，像做了一场久违的梦，终于剥离了冬眠的外壳。  
「你有在听吗？我说我可能找到了凶手……」  
「抱歉，我要出门一趟。」  
亚瑟急急打断弗朗西斯的陈述，跑上楼进了房间，隔了不到几分钟又抓着外套从二楼跳下来，直接省去了走楼梯的时间。他边戴领结边对弗朗西斯说道：「很快我就回来，对了，马车借我，要是跑着去也太失礼了。」  
「亚瑟。」  
弗朗西斯叫住了正要出门的人，将手中的纸片扔过去。  
「这是地址，我顺便找出来的。」  
柯克兰公爵向他挥挥手，笑着道了谢。  
安静下来的房子没了响动，仿佛刚刚的闹腾并未存在过。  
说不出口。  
弗朗西斯摸上自己的咽喉，然后拳头狠狠捶向门板。  
说不出口！

Chapter 32

或许这房子需要一个挂钟。  
王耀坐在沙发上，用叉子戳着餐盘里的樱桃蛋糕。从客厅的窗户只能看到灰色发蓝的天色，被还未长出新芽的爬山虎藤蔓切割成不规则的形状。浓重的晨雾湮没了半个城市，透不进半分日光，连是否已经天亮都无法判断。  
「我们会离开几天，不能与您在一起很遗憾。」托里斯向王耀鞠躬，有一两滴血从他额头上滑下来融入深红绣金的地毯。「娜塔莉亚小姐，也请您向王耀先生告别……」  
他说着这话的空当，过道的门已经被深蓝衣裙的女孩摔出惊天动地的声响，明明显显表示出一分钟也不愿浪费在王耀身上的情绪。  
托里斯尴尬苦笑，看了一眼默不作声吃蛋糕的王耀，沉吟片刻迟疑说道。  
「可能是我多嘴，请不要太过违逆伊万先生，因为那会让您受到多余的伤害。那么，我出发了。」  
「托里斯。」  
王耀抬头，用手中的叉子指向满身血污的托里斯，轻声问道：「你们是去杀人吗。」  
对方略一惊愕，而后露出为难勉强的笑容，单纯得刺眼。  
「嗯。」  
带着长镰刀的褐发青年转身离开客厅，狭窄过道传来皮靴踩踏的脚步声，然后门被再次关上。  
早在朝着伦敦行进的旅途中，随行的二十多名教士就时常失踪，几天后又重新出现在马车之后，身上隐隐透着铁锈般的味道；伊万带着教会的书信和身份证明，有着堂堂正正的理由前来伦敦与圣玛格丽特交涉教会事宜，谁能想到他带来的是一场灭顶屠杀？  
叉子被用力扎向桌面，断裂成两截。王耀站起来，走到地上被绑缚起来已经躺了很久的少女面前，蹲下身盯着她惶然恐惧的脸。当他将手指放在少女印有牙洞的颈间时，这具身体开始了更为剧烈的挣扎，像条濒死的鱼。  
他把食指放在嘴唇边示意安静，袖口滑出折叠匕首手法利落地割断了她身上的绳索。  
「能站起来吗？出门后朝右走，有条种了樱桃树的巷子。」  
女孩手脚忙乱地爬起来，一手扯下嘴上的布条，浑身发抖说不出半句话来，用极其厌恶的表情看着王耀，拧身跑向通往出口的过道。  
大量血液喷洒在洁净的米色墙壁上，流成巨大的花朵形状。她的头颅只剩一半还黏在墙上，从血管里簌簌喷溅着液体。伊万脱下一只被染湿的手套，走进客厅对着王耀打招呼。  
「怎么不好好照看你的食物，跑掉了多麻烦。」  
五脏六腑都疼痛得无法呼吸。  
王耀没有应答，坐回沙发打算继续吃蛋糕，才发觉叉子已经不能再用。一只手从他身后伸过来，用手指挑了一小块奶油送进嘴里，完全是关心的语气：「甜点不好吃吗？我待会儿让他们换个厨师。」  
「不，很美味。」  
伊万从背后用双臂抱住了他的肩膀，整个身子伏在沙发靠背上。一些细碎的淡金头发扎到王耀的脸颊。疲倦而有点儿撒娇的话语带着鼻音，在几乎无缝隙的亲密距离传来。  
「小耀长大后就有了说谎的坏习惯，尝过血的滋味其他食物根本都满足不了你吧？」  
王耀下意识攥紧拳头，指关节捏得发白。  
那是事实，并无可反击。饥饿从未满足，一日一日愈发激烈，是逼人发狂的毒药。为什么之前会有如此幼稚的想法，以为只是吸血就能够相安无事？  
只要控制不住理智，就有可能将他人变为尸体！  
耳边好像有轻微叹息的声音，又似乎什么也没听到。  
「这里空气很糟糕，到处都是煤烟味儿，白天又太吵，完全不明白为什么人类能制造出这么多声音……早点处理完我们就能回圣彼得堡了，一直这么忙连婚礼都来不及筹办，」伊万的手臂加大了力气，有种要把王耀揉碎进自己身体的错觉，「虽然家那里很冷，几百年都要把我冻僵了，可是只要小耀在就没关系。」  
怎么突然就跳到这个话题？  
门被叩响，短暂而迟疑。这敲门声让王耀如蒙大赦，从沙发上蹦起来快步跑到过道，又在满地鲜血前滞住了脚步。  
他能清楚感觉到门外站着的是吸血鬼，没有丝毫恶意，耐心地等待着里面的人开门。或许是托里斯带领的吸血鬼？  
鬼使神差般拧开门把手，随着门缝拉大，王耀的身体也愈发僵硬。首先映入眼帘的是一头金发，总是带了刺般不肯服帖的头发，发梢挂了许多清晨的露水。没有情绪的，上好祖母绿宝石的眼瞳——  
慌乱中迅速关门，被一只戴了白手套的手硬是掰开，接着是柯克兰公爵冷淡的声调，无比真实。  
「不想见到我么。」  
王耀张嘴，一时间忘记了发音的方法。词语，声调，吐息，全部销声匿迹。他只能看着面前的吸血鬼，曾经碎裂折断的每一根骨头，被挑开口子的心脏，都开始重新嘶喊剧烈的撕心痛楚。  
「在来到这里之前，我想过几百种要说的话，不过都不需要了。」  
亚瑟伸手贴上王耀的脸侧，隔着布料也能感觉到皮肤的冰冷与排斥。  
他的声音轻微不可闻，随时都能被风刮跑。  
「王耀知道我是怎样成为吸血鬼的么。」

「我的家乡那时很多人都得了病，从皮肤下面开始坏死，整个人都腐烂掉。」  
「父亲是医生，从外面诊治回来后，不久也被病人传染。人们说是他带来了疾病与魔鬼，为了不让他传染别人，就把他烧死了。」  
前去阻拦的母亲也被冠上了同样的罪名。  
「黑死病没有停止，渐渐整个镇子死亡的人越来越多。为了不让疫情扩散，镇子被封锁，谁也逃不出去。」  
「他们唯一能发泄这种绝望的方法，就是把我送入坟墓。赞颂一下善良质朴的人民吧，被塞进棺材时我还是完整的。他们帮我钉上棺材，替我洒上土，然后欢呼。」  
叮叮叮叮。木板被合实的声音。  
叮叮叮叮。铁钉封死边角的声音。  
每一把泥土都惊心动魄在木板顶上炸开。  
指甲抠断了，嗓子喊到无法出声，外面的人谁也听不到。疯狂的欢呼，叫嚷，诅咒，大笑，跺脚，从几尺之上的地面传来，全部都是最可怕的噪音。  
「我真的，很讨厌自己能够听到那么多的声音。」  
亚瑟指了指自己的耳朵，扯开一个苍白讽刺的笑容。  
从房子里传出来的，亲密柔情的话语，变成最锋利的刀刃砍在身上。  
「你还活着再好不过。那么再见。」  
「喂……」  
亚瑟将帽子扣在胸前，对王耀微微鞠躬，弥漫晨雾的空气中尽是潮湿压抑的味道。  
这家伙到底是来干什么的？今天是集体发神经的日子？  
王耀突然很想揍他一顿，把对方脸上的冷淡疏离狠狠扯下来扔进臭水沟为止，什么贵族什么血族，全他妈见鬼去吧！这个任性的全凭自己意愿做事说话的傲慢家伙！  
见鬼——为什么会对这家伙的举动感到无比窒息疼痛！  
「抱歉。」  
亚瑟接下王耀的攻击，抬头弯了一双微微笑意的眼睛，顺势将王耀拉出来，挡在自己身后。  
「我改主意了。」  
拳头瞬间砸向墙壁，随着重击破裂开半人高的墙洞，石块粉尘飞扬。  
「滚出来！偷听很有趣吗？」  
更大的轰然碎裂声，墙壁彻底撕扯开个大口子，伊万倚着水管站在那里，面上透露着嗜血的兴奋，目光死死扣住了亚瑟。  
「真是遗憾，如果不是你这么着急，我还有最棒的见面礼奉上……」伊万抑制不住一阵又一阵涌上喉咙的愉悦笑意，因激动而颤抖的手掌握紧了水管。这可比昨天的纯血种要来得有趣，有趣得要命——  
手套被扔在了地上。亚瑟甩开长长马鞭，镶嵌了精致宝石玛瑙的鞭子在淡薄的日光中划开漂亮凌厉的光线。他舔了舔嘴唇，看向同样带着兴奋与憎恨情绪的伊万。

「决斗吧。」

Chapter 33

在经过迷雾重重而又浑噩的两个月之后，我从红酒笨蛋那里得知了他还存活的讯息。正如刚刚我所提到的那样，假如您亲手毁掉了最珍爱的收藏，尔后追悔莫及；现在是求证这个结论的时候了，重新拼凑起来之后，是否可以消除摧毁的事实？  
覆水难收。这是谁都清清楚楚的道理。然而一切都无可预料并失去控制，我竟如此轻易相信了这奇迹般的讯息，更勿论这消息来自最不可信的家伙。不，若是能从头重新审视一遍即可知道，在王耀闯入我的生活之后一切都乱了套，我曾一次次质疑，试探，确认这所有被埋藏在假象之下的真实——这是陷阱，是的，陷阱，被尖刺和绳索伤害的却是猎人与猎物双方——多么戏剧的展开！  
「在各种事物的常理中，爱情是无法阻挡和改变的，因为就本性而言，这种感情只会自我消亡，任何计谋都难以使它逆转。」在那本离经叛道的书也曾这样说道，巧合的是，那之中描述的亦是被黑死病笼罩的人民，从绝望中生出来些许轻薄的快乐与希冀，唱着极富讽刺意味的赞美诗。  
即使是无法确定他对于我到底是何种想法的那时，我仍不愿放弃这最后的机会。就算被这得体拘谨的衣服所束缚，早已植根在内心的强盗本能也总在关键时刻对我哄骗。  
去战胜它！去打败它！夺取比放手更值得你担当。

  
「奇迹」并不是一件值得欢呼雀跃的事情。  
正是因为几乎不可能存在，才会被称为奇迹。  
如果对这万中无一的可能性抱有希望，破灭后实在是太凄惨了。  
亚瑟在浓雾中小心驾驶着马车，冰凉潮湿的水露纷纷迎面击打着脸部和脖颈。乱七八糟的思绪小心翼翼绕过了最重要的事情，逃避式地考虑着见面之后的言辞。  
并不是不知道。  
这双手亲手做过的事，没有谁会比自己更清楚。  
所以当他穿过樱桃树巷，在伦敦最偏僻荒凉的区域下了马车，按照纸片地址走到钉了黄铜门牌的白色大房子前时，突然意识到自己的行为可笑至极。这只是弗朗西斯的戏弄，一定是的，自己竟然蠢笨到直接来了这里。  
马靴踏在被庭院草地包围起来的石板小道上，发出令人心烦意乱的响声。白色台阶三级，右手边是被雨水湿气腐蚀已久的铜制门牌。镶着深色五彩玻璃的门。只是栋比较大点儿的民宅别墅罢了。  
等主人来开门后，肯定是带着茫然表情的吧。然后自己回去后，那家伙就会指着鼻子笑得眼泪都流出来：这种事你都会信，果然是无可救药的蠢货！  
——为什么会想出这么多理由和可能来搪塞自己呢？  
当他踏上台阶时，门内的血腥气已经钻进鼻腔，拖动着自己最不愿想到的假设。  
——伤得那么重，人类是无法救活的。  
抬起的手没有触及门板，手背的骨节发出微妙刺痛。  
他们在说什么？  
带着笑，犹如情人般亲密的呢喃。隔了这么远的距离，依旧被过于灵敏的听觉所捕获。  
不打断不行。  
这种压抑的氛围，不打断不行。  
即使是这样，关节碰击门时也没有太大力气。  
退一万步来讲，这个凶手，这个把对方推落进万劫不复深渊的罪魁祸首，怎么可以站在这里试图与其见面？  
亚瑟刚想抬脚离去，门却被打开了。一直被逃避的假设终于当面得到证实。这熟悉而陌生的，吸血鬼独有的气息啊，正是对自己最大的报复！

  
在黑暗绝望的薄板棺材里，劈烂了指甲，磨出了骨头，被黏腻鲜血涂满的双手仍然锤击着密封的木板。  
张大了嘴巴呼吸不到氧气，肺叶在胸膛快要爆炸，内脏痉挛在一起堵住气管。  
只要给我一个奇迹！我从来没有比此刻更渴望所谓的奇迹来临！  
至高无上的神明啊……  
棺材被掀开，耀眼到刺瞎眼睛的日光中，是陌生人的脸，不知在说些什么。意识模糊之间有尖锐的东西刺入自己脖颈。  
以为被救赎，不过是推入更深的地狱。

  
诅咒般的轮回，往往复复。  
就是因为几乎不可能存在于这世上，才会被称之为奇迹……  
亚瑟伸手摸上王耀的脸，再也感觉不到充满阳光味儿的生命气息。温度，欢乐，希望，仿佛都被硬生生夺走，留下一具死尸般的空壳。什么酸楚的东西堵在喉咙里，颤抖着战栗着，只要轻轻一撩拨，就会淹上眼睛。  
离去吧！像来时一样。  
告别的每一个单词都牵扯着疼痛，天昏地暗，世界旋转。  
弯下腰时，突然在寂静的气氛中辨别出另一个嘲笑的声音。亚瑟甚至能感觉到吸血鬼窥伺的视线从墙后放肆地盯着自己，赤裸裸的轻蔑与厌憎。  
如果就此别过，只要后退一步，就会跌出这个空间，没有第二次机会，永远没有。只剩下鲜血和尸体埋葬的庄园，空旷的房间和发疯的噪音。  
那就抢夺吧！

  
Mar.10.1860  
金属物扫过地面，扯起一大片草皮。黏湿的黑泥屑飞扬起来溅到亚瑟身上。他用力活动了两下左手，把脱臼的手关节接回去。  
嘴里好像破了皮，腥气弥漫整个口腔，可能是因为被对方的拳头擦中了脸颊。亚瑟稍微前倾身体做好防护的姿势，盯着闲闲站定的伊万，后者正用手指抹了一把鼻梁上的血，送到嘴边尝了尝味道。斯拉夫人身上被鞭子抽中的伤口，以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合，转瞬没了痕迹。  
是体质的关系吗。  
亚瑟咽下嘴里的血沫，侧转了身体躲避开伊万的手掌攻击，抬腿踢中对方的肚子，同时另一条腿感到了碎裂般的疼痛。被水管痛击的腿骨大概是彻底裂开了缝，无法支撑整个身体，这让他不得不后退一些拉开与伊万的距离。  
没有什么比这更让人兴奋的了——  
王耀坐在台阶上，一手支着脑袋看着那两个打得热火朝天的家伙，转动着手中的折叠匕首，一下又一下与台阶棱角碰撞出轻微声响。天色越来越亮，想要睡觉的冲动也随之愈发强烈。他打了个呵欠，低声懒懒说道：「差不多就适可而止啊。」  
伊万整个身子被抛到了街对面的树上，落入茂盛生长的树叶之中，有几只搞不清状况的麻雀从树冠里挤出来慌张飞离。正对着他的方向，亚瑟剧烈喘息着用袖口擦去流满额头的血迹——如果没有稍微躲开的话，右眼已经被坚硬水管捣烂。  
「所以说快点结束吧……」  
到底在折腾什么啊。  
如猛禽俯冲下来的伊万对着亚瑟咧开森森尖牙，一时间面部恐怖似恶鬼，生生要将亚瑟吞剥入腹；比先前快了不知多少倍的武器横扫向亚瑟的头颅，而柯克兰公爵的鞭子也已经对着伊万的眼睛抽击过去。防守彻底抛开，只剩毁坏掉对方的强烈渴望。  
「呐……」  
亚瑟的手腕突然失去使力对象，手中只握着半截鞭身。他确信自己看到了什么挡在面前，那人修长手指划了个无法看清的动作，匕首就已割断长鞭；王耀瞬间变幻为金色的眼瞳无比冰冷地盯着自己，束起的黑色长发被伊万的水管打散，整个人像极了捕食猎物的野兽。另一方向，伊万握着武器的手被王耀捏紧了，锋利指甲刺破了手腕皮肉，血水顺着腕部流到王耀苍白得透明的胳膊上。  
笑容渐渐爬上伊万阴鸷的脸，加重了低气压的氛围。  
「你在做什么呢，小耀。」  
王耀没有吭声，只是加重了手掌的力气，随着骨节咔嚓断掉的声响，挡住伊万的那只手被拧成了扭曲的形状。  
「你疯了吗！」  
亚瑟眼看着伊万折断了王耀的手掌，一根根拧断每一根手指关节，身体不受控制地冲了上去，却被身前的少年狠命推开，在毫无防备间打了个踉跄。  
「滚开！」  
王耀充满怒气的吼声在耳边炸响，扯痛了自己细弱的呼吸。他睁大了微微颤抖的眼眶，看到王耀几近狰狞的面部表情，全部都是即将崩溃的恨意。  
「你到底是来做什么的啊！」

「难道不是你亲手放弃我的吗！」

没错。  
完全正确，连反驳都没有托词。  
亚瑟伸手，又无力垂下。悲悯柔和的情绪流淌在浓郁的绿宝石眼睛里，明明灭灭。  
别哭。  
你看起来要哭了。

「给你们带来困扰，真的很对不起。」  
嗓音有点儿干哑，但依旧是漂亮的发音和措词。他深深弯下腰去，狂乱发疯的各种知觉一齐涌上脑袋，冰凉渍湿的东西蒙住了眼球。待再起身，脸上已经平静如常。  
亚瑟坚决而匆忙地拧转了身体，大步从庭院离开。随着马车轱辘轧过地面的声音，他的身影逐渐拉离，消失在还未散去的雾气之中。  
「果然还是很碍眼，干脆追上去杀掉吧。」  
伊万笑着抓住王耀受伤的手腕，被狠狠甩开，大幅动作扫到了他的脸。对方阴冷陌生的眼睛攫取了他的笑意，整个人简直完全变了一个样。  
压抑着仇恨的言语，一个字一个字从王耀紧咬的齿缝挤出。

「不要碰我。」

这是逐渐步向崩毁的路途。  
没有未来，没有方向。  
是看不见终点的逃亡。

  
Chapter 34

「所以，你就这么回来了？」  
弗朗西斯保持着用餐的姿势，一手举着叉子，上面带着刚切割好的小块牛肉：「除了半截我最心爱的马鞭一无所获，噢，看看我们的小少爷这副狼狈的样子！」  
亚瑟抿紧了嘴唇不说话，拉开餐桌边上的椅子坐下来，顺手扯下脖间的领花让呼吸更顺畅些。华丽得夸张的马鞭躺在桌上，像半截残破的蛇皮。  
「别闹脾气嘛，让哥哥猜一下，这位任性的王子带了马车去接公主，但却发现那位公主早已成他人之物，」弗朗西斯用了悲伤夸张的咏叹调说话，手中刀叉在空中划了个圈，「世事皆无常，一度破碎过的镜子不能映照出同样的景象。不过小亚瑟，你身上这些伤是拜谁所赐？」  
手中的叉子在瞬间被折断，弗朗西斯收敛了笑意，看着从桌子对面俯身过来的亚瑟。握着银叉子的手被对方捏紧，亚瑟漠然苍白的脸近在咫尺，低温的吐息随着话音从薄削的唇间逸出。  
「收起你的怪腔调，不胜感激。」  
亚瑟松手，坐回自己的位置，侧过脸去不愿再看弗朗西斯：「和不认识的吸血鬼打了一架。」  
「那还真是巧合，昨天我见到王耀时也和某位高级血族交手……」弗朗西斯放下餐具，视线停留在盘子里的配菜上。奶酪培根，洒了风干后的血液粉末，一切都与几百年前如出一辙。低垂的眼睑看不清里面流动的情绪，只是弯了略带恶质的嘴唇说道，「据说那是王耀的伴侣。小亚瑟清楚的吧，『伴侣』这个词所代表的含义。」  
最长久的，不可违背的永生誓言。交换血液的双方，戴上内含对方心脏之血的戒指，就再也无法分离。这是充满禁锢的仪式，从另一个意义上来讲，也可称作是「婚礼」。  
「你真的可以再去打扰吗？那家伙很有可能是王耀的长亲，你所喜欢的那位猎人先生说不定全身上下已经全部是他的血，是你斩也斩不断的羁绊——」  
「住嘴，弗朗西斯，不然我就把你的衣服剥光再把你扔到大街上去。」  
一直在旁边安静进餐的伊丽莎白突然插了进来，向波诺弗瓦伯爵投以严厉的警告视线，成功让对方停止了扰人心绪的刺耳发言。她是真的会这样做，这个事实早已在弗朗西斯身上得到过多次验证；但是等等，其实这样也挺不错？以身作则带动英格兰陈旧古板的审美之类的……  
「我很乐意帮你清除一下大脑中愚蠢的思想，顺便让你的脑袋透透气。」  
亚瑟毫不留情打断了他的幻想，面上并无多少波动的情感，似乎完全没有受到刚刚的言语挑拨。「回到正题上来，那家伙是谁？高等血族的名单我们应该全部知道，像是这种身体再生能力很强的吸血鬼为何没被记载在上？」  
「再生？」  
「是的……」亚瑟思忖了片刻，循着记忆描述道，「一般来讲伤口的愈合速度都需要一时半刻，越严重的伤害恢复期越慢，但是那家伙再生的速度非常惊人，或许这是他的体质？」  
「合理的推测，也许可以解释圣玛格丽特被血洗的原因。」  
「之前也有说过我见到了杀害教会人员的凶手，虽然这不是一只吸血鬼可以做到的事情，但可以肯定他参与其中，」弗朗西斯迎上亚瑟惊讶的眼神，算是做了个简短的解释，「伊万·布拉金斯基，从莫斯科公国时期就已经是亲王的职阶，但是因为离我们这里太远，很少有消息从那个冰天雪地的鬼地方传出来，我也只在很久之前见过一面。」  
第二次见面时，却像是什么都知晓一样，说着宛如恶魔的话语，一层层把自己的秘密剥开，露出不可见人的东西。  
——波诺弗瓦伯爵在两月前曾欠过我一个人情，本来想以此作为我们交好的礼物，不过看样子你并不需要。  
那句话是什么意思？  
真相隔着一层纱，捅不破刺不穿，只能窥见模糊的轮廓。  
「弗朗西斯？」  
他像是被什么刺了一下，慌乱抬头看到二人疑惑的表情，一时间分辨不清身在何处。幻觉如深海涌动，包裹住整个身体，持续地向更深的地方拽下去。自己说出的言语，在海中变成一串串气泡，只剩咕咚咕咚的声音。  
「就是说这位亲王怎么会千里迢迢跑到这里来啊，即使是哥哥也不能确保对上之后全身而退，要是这张诱人犯罪的脸受到什么损伤全伦敦的淑女都会哭泣的……」弗朗西斯不着声色地用右手抓起了膝盖上的餐巾，死死压住手心因指甲刺伤的血痕。笑脸和发音早已纯熟，完美无缺。「我果然是个罪人，比起教会还是赢得少女芳心要重要得多；喂喂男人婆你不要把盘子里的食物倒我头上，我要控告你人身侵害！」  
「抱歉，我从来不知道你有人权这种东西。」伊丽莎白微笑着一手捏住弗朗西斯的下巴强硬撑开他的嘴，把瓷盘往嘴里塞进去，「总觉得你那充满精虫的大脑该用这种洁白坚硬的艺术品来净化一下。」  
「这不是艺术品只是普通的餐盘，更不是杀人的武器……」  
啪地一声，二人停止了动作，看向正撑着桌子站起来的亚瑟。后者面无表情转身就走，被弗朗西斯的声音叫住了：「小亚瑟你刚刚回来又要去哪里？」  
亚瑟微微偏头，用眼角余光看着一头一脸食物残渣的弗朗西斯，没有应答。  
「话说在前面，你能完整的回来已经是那家伙没有认真的证据，最好不要再做这种无用功。」弗朗西斯从伊丽莎白臂膀的禁锢中努力探出头来，整个模样看上去无比滑稽，「既然是你自己扔掉的东西，就要做好被别人拿走的准备。」  
「不要那样形容，很反胃。」亚瑟走到门口拧动把手，回头对着弗朗西斯绽开笑容，带毒般艳丽。  
「我果然还是很讨厌你。」

「只是去调查圣玛格丽特的事，这是我的职责。」

偏厅里一时静悄悄没了声音，只剩两只吸血鬼细微若无的呼吸。这真是件神奇的事，明明心脏已经不会跳动，死尸居然还会有人类般的呼吸！  
伊丽莎白放开被压制得几乎窒息的弗朗西斯，身体斜靠在桌子边缘，漫不经心望着墙上的壁画与花纹轻声说道：「既然知道会被讨厌就不要故意说刺耳的话啊。」  
「太过分了，竟然说我是故意……」弗朗西斯摊开手掌，触目惊心的血痕还未结痂，咧着嘲笑的口子。「真是很残酷的事实啊，在我对他的认知还停留在几百年前时，小少爷已经长满了羽翼，即使不需要我也可以很好的活下去。只有我被遗忘在了过去，还以为他没有我的保护是不行的。」  
因为拥有的时间太漫长，漫长到看不见终点。稍微不注意，就连最后依存之所也被夺走了。  
「……所以稍微焦躁些罢了。」  
弗朗西斯用餐巾擦拭头发，顺带瞟了一眼默不作声的伊丽莎白，认输地叹了口气。  
「监护人的心情你们怎么可能理解……来说点儿你感兴趣的东西吧，伊莎。刚刚小亚瑟所说的再生能力我很在意，虽说本身携带这种体质也有可能，但对象是伊万的话，或许我们可以做一个猜想。」  
「你还记得基尔失踪的时候么？该死，提起他的名字我就觉得是噩梦；那时我发现了刚渡过转化期的你，但是基尔已经不见踪影，当时离你们的住所最近的吸血鬼只有布拉金斯基家族的家伙，这也是我第一次知道那地方居然也生活着血族，并且能把气息潜藏得如此之深……」  
弗朗西斯说话的语速并不快，身旁的少女却逐渐绷紧了身子，脸上显现出从未有过的慌乱无措。  
「基尔拥有着家族遗传性的双重体质，这曾对我们与教会的战斗有着极大的帮助。他的血可以使吸血鬼快速治愈伤口，短时间得到更强的力量，从而继续投入战斗。」  
持久不息的战争中，那只纯血种的作用就是被不断地取走身上的血，没有自由没有反抗的权利。那是贝什米特家族的尊严与骄傲，而他是自愿献上的祭品。  
结局却是，作为挚友的弗朗西斯，向教会提出了和平契约。  
那个永远桀骜不驯的家伙，总是说着「本大爷不会向任何人屈服」的青年，在契约签订现场用紫红色的眼睛看着自己，恨意刻骨铭心。  
你背叛了我。  
「『治愈与增幅』。讽刺的是这体质只是其他吸血鬼的最佳补品。伊莎，你懂我的意思吗。」  
——如果真的是伊万带走了基尔，那他一定还活着。  
弗朗西斯轻轻扳过伊丽莎白的身体，用手盖住她转动泪珠的眼眶。湿润的水气沾上了指腹，越来越多。  
「你不用再想着是因为自己的缘故，他抛下你离开……即使这只是一种可能，也不能放弃，对吗？」

即使是最微薄的希望，都这么渴求能够实现……

从无声的哭泣到嚎啕大哭，用尽全身力气。  
在失去所有之后才得来的可怜希望，到底是该开心还是伤痛，已经不知道了。  
跨越了几千个同样黑暗的夜晚，在阳光灿烂的新房子里，银发红瞳的男子对着自己露出欠揍的笑容。

喂，臭小鬼，过来吃本大爷亲手做的布丁！  
敢说难吃就把你扔出去！  
真拿你没办法……

  
Chapter 35

Mar.11.1860  
难得的大晴天，如果是以前，自己一定会说，啊，今天真是个好天气。  
撑着伞站在太阳底下的王耀心情很糟糕，过度耀眼的阳光包围着自己，就算带了阳伞也没起到太大作用。白色的路面升起似有似无的热气，顺着四周的房屋蒸腾而上，到处都反射着明晃晃的亮光，毫无躲藏之处。  
在马路对面是同样白色的建筑群，斜对着自己的方向站了好几个人，其中有个身材高挑金发碧眼的男子特别显眼，不知在对其他人说些什么，然后露出比这正午阳光还要耀目的笑容。笑声很高，隔着一条街都听得清清楚楚。  
王耀没有过去，只是站在原地静静望着忙碌的青年，整条马路把世界一分为二，一半彩色一半黑白。  
那人举起手中的纸张仔细查看，不时用钢笔在纸上做着标记，笔套就咬在嘴上，待要说话又忘记了嘴里的东西搞出一阵混乱。镜片折射出的光线，刺痛了王耀的眼球。  
然而那个人很快回过了头，不经意看到街对面的王耀，手中的东西哗啦啦掉落一地。他怔怔望着王耀，花费了很大力气才确认了对方身份，大步向王耀跑过来，一如既往的张开双臂扑向王耀，却在最后一刻硬是止住身体，用手指着王耀头顶纵声大笑：「你撑着的是什么东西？笑死本hero啦，哈哈哈哈哈！」  
王耀抬头看了眼装饰着繁复蕾丝荷叶边的阳伞，略不自在挠了挠头，尴尬得想立马钻到地底下去。获得批准出门前，翻遍了整个房子都没找到正常的遮阳伞，最后在放衣服的大木箱底才发现这种女里女气的东西。  
「笑够了吗。」王耀很郁卒地看着死活止不住大笑的阿尔，虽然知道阳春三月顶着这种东西的确很奇怪，但是有必要做出如此夸张的反应？  
「再不停止我就走了……」  
他的身体突然被紧紧抱住，像是牧羊犬一般金灿灿的头颅俯在颈间，低声说道：「见到你很高兴，耀。」  
酸疼的情绪涌上眼睛，王耀深深吸了口气，勉强笑出了声。  
「谢谢。」

  
离开教会后一直在伦敦警局工作，是个热心过头却办不好事的警员，这些是伊丽莎白曾经告诉过自己的。  
现在他俩坐在了常来的酒馆，正午时分整个店里都没什么人，也算不错的运气。  
「怎样？这衣服适合我吗？」阿尔兴高采烈向王耀展示着自己的制服，佩剑随之叮当作响，「比起以前，现在的工作果然更适合我，等我取代那个脑袋已经变成地中海的老头做局长，然后进军整个警联署，最后就会成为世界的hero!」  
……不，你想多了。  
一群笑闹的孩子从他们身边跑过去，有个昏头昏脑直接撞到了阿尔腿上，坐在地上开始尖声啼哭。阿尔马上慌了神，左哄右哄就是没辙，情急之下向帐台要了一盘点心，才算消灭了有如噪音般的哭叫。  
王耀趴在圆桌上，冰凉的木制桌面让皮肤舒服不少。倾斜的视野里，可以看见阿尔没有半点阴霾的开心笑颜，和以前没有区别。  
「那么轮到你说说近况了，」阿尔把闹腾的小鬼拎到门外，坐回位置后敲了敲桌面示意胖帮佣点餐，「消失了这么久，有很多事没来得及问你。」  
「离开教会没关系么？」  
王耀没有理会阿尔的问话，硬生生扭转了话题，避开那些极力忘却的东西。  
「不向前走不行，这是神父教给我的道理。」阿尔的情绪变低了些，话音带着怀念般的无奈。「他们没查出我的问题，但我的确是欺骗了教会，也失去了猎人的资格。这是我自己的选择，耀不用觉得愧疚。」  
王耀觉得只要多呆一刻，自己的心脏就会多一分窒息感。把别人的生活彻底搅乱，除此之外还有什么用处？  
「最近教会好像出了事，可是我不能插手也无从插手……」  
阿尔有点儿自嘲地笑笑，「好久没见到约瑟夫神父了，总还是担心的，对了，耀你也要多加小心。」  
约瑟夫神父是抚养阿尔长大的人，和自己不同，阿尔是从吸血鬼那里逃出来被教会救下的人类。就像两个极端，想法不同，立场不同，偏偏却是唯一重要的伙伴。  
耀你可以多依靠别人一点，所谓朋友就是拿来使唤和分担的啊。  
因为执行任务弄得遍体鳞伤回来后，阿尔就会一边帮他缠绷带一边聒噪，说些他无法认同的奇怪道理。  
「你真的很奇怪啊……」王耀喃喃自语，维持着懒散的姿势趴在圆桌上，不这样做他生怕自己会跳起来从这里逃出去，从这无法呼吸的氛围中落荒而逃，「我是叛徒哟，为了帮助吸血鬼不惜牺牲同胞的叛徒。你脑子是彻底坏掉了吗？」  
你根本就不知道。  
「约瑟夫神父也是，会把你这种笨蛋收养回去的人，说不定早就被吸血鬼杀掉了，越善良越死得早……」  
啪。  
轻微一耳光扇到了自己半边脸颊上，没有多少劲道。王耀看向阿尔，被对方眼中的疼痛震得失了言语，身体开始奇异地颤抖起来。  
「什么啊……」  
王耀仓惶站起，嘴角痉挛着试图做出一个笑的表情，却变成了扭曲的哭意。声带剧烈振动着，说话带了颤音。  
「露出这种谴责包容的表情是什么意思啊！」  
教会的人都死了。被自己当初千方百计要救的吸血鬼杀死了。阿尔最重要的亲人，已经不在了。  
仔细看着啊，你面前的这家伙，只是最卑劣的吸血鬼！  
王耀听不见阿尔在说什么，不过看口型也知道是些天真的大道理，在现实面前不堪一击。他用力推开阿尔，转身冲进白晃晃的刺眼阳光中，跌跌撞撞奔跑着逃离。泛起水泡的皮肤发出嘶嘶的惨叫，所有的光亮都在驱逐他的存在——这种见不得人的黑暗生物，是早就被上帝放逐了的罪责！  
想要喊叫出声，想嘶声痛哭，但却连这最后的资格都失去了。  
他摇摇晃晃走进能够遮蔽阳光的阴暗巷子，每一脚踩下去都是脏水汇聚的污泥滩，歪斜拥挤的破旧巷中，有个衣衫不整的姑娘蹲在那里朝着他仰起笑脸。  
「嘿，帮我开个张怎么样？今天我还没有钱买面包。」  
谄媚的，虚假的笑脸，是为了活下去。  
那么自己是什么样子苟延残喘的呢？  
王耀任凭那姑娘挽住了胳膊，朝着巷子深处走去。她指向拐角说着住址，冷不防被抓住头部压在了墙上，接着被捂住嘴巴。  
獠牙陷入这具身体的动脉之中时，王耀模模糊糊想到，自己是什么样子的呢。  
如果把胃挖出来，是不是可以止住这无止境的可怕饥渴？  
身下的人拼命撕打着王耀的脑袋，肩膀，四肢，尖锐指甲在他脸上划出深深血痕。渐渐地这些挣扎慢了下去，愈来愈慢，如飞蛾扑打的翅膀没有任何力气。  
一声震耳欲聋的吼叫紧贴着他的耳朵，直直穿进脑部神经。

「王耀——！」

  
Chapter 36

我曾无数次想过，为何这世上会有吸血鬼的存在呢？  
所有的生命都不是毫无意义的！

  
亚瑟把鸟食洒到地上，引来一群灰底白斑的鸽子争相啄食。广场上稀稀落落站着几个人在聊天，靠左的方向有个流浪汉在长椅上睡觉，用报纸盖住了头和身体，只露出赤裸脏污的双脚。三月的正午对自己并不能造成多大伤害，除了这生理性的昏昏欲睡。  
圣玛格丽特的教堂他是进不去的，即使里面再无活人，浓烈的马鞭草气味也足够拖垮身体。丹德莱尔在教堂里绕了好几圈，从彩色玻璃窗飞出来时保养良好的洁白羽毛已经全是灰败的血污。一切正如弗朗西斯所描述，要说有新的发现，就是那些尸首并无吸血鬼啃咬痕迹，更像是某种野生禽类的袭击加上人为破坏。  
详细的情形无从得知，除非去拜托那个该死的红酒笨蛋——不，如果回去的话，那家伙一定会说出更令人厌恶的话来，从以前开始就是那样的恶劣性格。  
自事件发生已经一天有余，写给长老院的报告信也早已出了伦敦境内，周遭的其他教会想必也得到了这个糟糕的消息，为什么没有一人赶来？  
胖猫头鹰蹲在亚瑟肩膀上，心满意足拱了拱亚瑟的脖颈，发出梦到酣时的呼噜声。这种睡意催生了亚瑟愈加朦胧的意识，或许的确该找个地方休息一下，除了回去波诺弗瓦那幢府邸外哪里都可以。  
然后他听到了远远的叫喊，是熟悉的名字。  
王耀的身影他看得不是很清楚，困倦之中只觉得有个影子在视线边缘快速闪过，接着跑过来的人却是看得格外分明。是个身形健壮的金发青年，因剧烈奔跑鼻梁上的眼镜架就要掉落下来，一身警员装扮吸引了所有人的注意。  
亚瑟迅速转身，把剩下半袋鸟食扔掉，更多的鸽子在他身后聚集，扇动着翅膀在广场中央回旋降落。  
比起阿尔找人的速度，亚瑟显然要更有效率。当阿尔沿着第五大街追赶王耀时，亚瑟已经抄捷径从各个墙头屋顶跳跃过去，把对方喊叫王耀名字的声音远远抛到身后。吸血鬼对于同类的嗅觉感应帮他节省了不少时间，在亚瑟追着王耀跑过了市区最繁华的街面，住宅区，最终进入贫民区时，总算在一条脏污的巷内找到了他。  
不，等等，为什么要追过来？  
后知后觉的亚瑟没有太多思考的时间，血腥气和喉咙吞咽食物的响动一并刺激着感官，接着他看到了沉浸在进食中的王耀。

发出了什么样的吼叫，用了多大的力气扯开他，这些都是无法感知的。  
只知道自己抱住了对方，反复说着同一句话。  
没事的，王耀，没事。  
当他从爱丁堡跑到伦敦，抢夺了弗朗西斯所有的圣光戒指去教堂把王耀救出来，那个奄奄一息却拼命想活下去的少年也这样一遍遍对慌乱的自己劝慰。比谁都要适合在阳光下生存的人，比谁都要渴望着生命。  
为什么没察觉到呢？  
王耀失焦的金色眼眸渐渐恢复了些许清明，可怖的脸色却依旧惨白如恶鬼；被挖掉血肉的脸颊伤口往外涌动着血液，与沾满血污的嘴唇下巴混合成同样的颜色。漂浮不定的幻觉一点点被抽离，亚瑟柔软沙哑的嗓音便落进了耳朵，像是最魅惑的安眠曲。  
女性悲切恐极的尖叫让王耀打了个寒战，狠命推开亚瑟，磕磕绊绊向巷子深处退去。他看见之前的女人捂着鲜血直流的脖子，连滚带爬逃出了这里，一边用了高亢尖锐的声音叫喊。  
「吸血鬼！这里有吸血鬼！」  
简直要把耳膜震破。  
王耀胡乱抹着脸上的血迹，眼见得亚瑟朝着自己靠近过来，退到拐角处转身就跑。泥泞肮脏的污水溅湿了一前一后奔跑的二人，灌进鞋子，又给裤腿甩上许多泥点子。穿过几条错综复杂的巷口，是一片即将拆迁的破落建筑。拥挤歪斜的酒馆旅店门前坐了些闲人打牌聊天，有几个已经醉醺醺意识不清，凶狠的流气的恍惚堕落的，各种面孔都看向这奇异的组合，伴随着不怀好意的唿哨。  
暂且搁置他们是怎样猜想这穿着上等衣料却满身狼狈的两只迷途羔羊吧，就算那逃跑的一方长相极易被错认为女性，身上又带了可疑的血迹，后面追赶的家伙又有着冰冷阴沉如强盗的表情；这些浮想联翩的想象并不能让二人减缓脚步，若是有位绅士看到，定会赞叹这敏捷如风的惊人速度。在人们缺乏锻炼健康状况不容乐观的如今，被煤烟蒸汽笼罩的英格兰境内居然有如此健硕的体质！

  
「生命在他里头，这生命就是人的光。光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。」  
银色金属物穿透人的头颅，从被捅穿的眼球中拔出，血雾带着极强的力道喷在伊万脸上。  
「您在说什么？」  
「约翰福音，第一章。托里斯你偶尔也看看圣经嘛，会感觉被救赎呢。」  
他挑了个没被血渍染透的地方坐下来，身旁是盛开的白兰花丛，一名教士正静静躺在其中。伊万举起手中的椭圆形徽章，从礼拜堂窗户透进来的暮色给暗铜色的古老徽纹蒙上一层柔和的光辉。这景象映入他微笑的瞳孔中，如残存烛火挣扎片刻就被吸入深沉黑暗。  
「上帝教导我们永生，要我们战胜死亡。从我们的角度来看不也是真理么？」  
家徽被他塞进教士未能合上的嘴中，戴着黑手套的手掌替这具尸体抚平脸上狰狞痛苦的表情。在他面前，整个礼拜堂已遍布死尸，再无活人。  
弱肉强食，成为最终支配者才可以享受永生。把现有的一切都推翻，然后重新建立生存规则吧！  
这是我们的「理想乡」。

光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。  
再怎么渴求，都是走不出这无边的永夜的。  
即使伪装成人类的模样，模仿人类的起居生活，红茶永远没有鲜血甘甜，饥饿也不能被缓解。  
也不会有人类的朋友。

只有站在真实面前，才会体验到这永远黑暗的绝望。

  
亚瑟追着王耀从伦敦城内跑到城外，太阳从正上空移到西边然后沉入暗红霞光，然后迎来了黑夜。他们离城镇越来越远，直到四周都是杂草丛生的荒野，连条马车走过的车辙印子都没有。  
王耀觉得自己每一脚都好像踩在棉花上，东倒西歪找不准身体重心，即使是吸血鬼的身体也撑不住如此长时间的消耗。从中途开始就已经忘记为何要逃跑的理由，变成了单纯的追逐赛；头脑被夜风一吹稍微冷静了些才醒悟过来，该死的，这到底算什么闹剧！  
接着他感觉脚下被什么绊了一下，整个身体重重向前摔去，浸入冰凉的溪水中。他本来是想跨过这条不宽不窄的浅底溪流的，现在却置身于最要命的境地，冰水淹没脸部直往鼻腔和嘴巴里钻，水腥气刺激得胃部不断抽搐。一只手抓住了他挣扎的胳膊，把他从溪水中解救出来，湿淋淋的身体就被拉入了另一只吸血鬼的怀抱。  
亚瑟的状况明显比王耀要好得多，隔着薄薄几层衣物也感觉不到因剧烈奔跑而加快的呼吸。  
「不要小瞧我近五百年的岁月啊，笨蛋。」  
柯克兰公爵将王耀湿漉的头颅按压在胸前，在对方的挣扎中脱下外套包住这具湿透了的身体，期间下巴和腹部都挨了几下痛击，感觉骨节都松动了。  
「别动，你就不能好好和我说句话？痛……你该学得有礼貌些……」  
亚瑟突然住了嘴，生生把剩下的话语咽下去。已经习惯的说话方式，放在此刻却有了讽刺的味道。  
外套被摔在了脸上，王耀起身就走，溪水引起的犯呕感还未退去，耳朵里一阵轰鸣。左手腕被拉住，死死拽住了他，筋骨疼痛。  
「你讨厌我到连一刻钟也不愿呆在一起的地步吗。」  
王耀捏紧了拳头，额头开始显现青筋爬动的脉络。悲楚疼痛的感觉盖过了愤怒，在身体里燃烧成阴毒的火焰。如果开口说一个字，就一个字，就会彻底溃堤。  
「再也不想见到我的脸，不想听到我的声音，连名字也最好消失……已经到了这地步吗。」  
右手匕首滑出，顷刻间横在了亚瑟颈间动脉上，割出了些许淡淡血痕。王耀弯腰贴近亚瑟的脸，咬牙切齿挤出颤抖的话语：「放手，不然我就割断你的喉管，把你的头颅扔到泰晤士河里让你也感受一下。」  
祖母绿的眼瞳睁大了，像是想起了什么不该触碰的回忆。  
亚瑟握住王耀拿着匕首的手，修长手指包住了这只苍白冰凉的手，然后大量血液喷射了出来；刀刃扯开亚瑟脖颈单薄的皮肤，挑开柔软鲜红的血管，并向更深处搅动。王耀的手霎时失去力气，想要从亚瑟的掌中脱离出来，却被无比大力的手指扣紧，如烙铁焊在了一起。  
亚瑟仰头望着王耀，伸手触摸那双颤动的，充满痛楚的眼睛，轻声说道。  
「如果那样可以解决问题，那就做吧。」  
湿润的水滴染上指尖，但在王耀眼中看不到任何泪意，只有快要燃烧起来的金色瞳孔，仿佛能把人的魂魄都吸进去。  
「开什么玩笑啊！怎么可能解决！这种游戏很好玩吗小少爷!」  
暴怒的狂吼在荒野中激起深远悠长的回音，层层叠叠冲击着亚瑟的神经。  
——并不是想要说这样的话。  
看到你吸血的样子，觉得不去阻止的话，你一定会露出更绝望的表情。  
亚瑟握紧了王耀的手，把匕首向下移去，锋利刃尖割破衣料没入肩胛血肉，朝着心脏割过去。鲜血使二人的手指都变得黏腻万分，王耀顺势挣脱亚瑟的控制，狠劲给对方脸上来了一拳。  
「亚瑟，互不干扰，不好么。」  
他跪坐在地，低垂了脑袋喃喃说话。水滴顺着发梢滴落在手背上，一滴两滴。  
「谁也不打扰谁，不好么。你活了这么久，我只占了其中千分之一不到的时间，很快就会忘掉了。」  
原谅或者报复，根本毫无意义。  
你的世界和我不同，仅仅一次磨合失败就已身受重伤。伤口结了痂，还是会在某个不可预料的时期再度撕扯开，血肉淋漓。  
「在我被埋葬进深深的黑暗中时，从来没有觉得光明是那么值得渴望的东西。我被梅尔斯所救，生命得到了永久的延续，但根本不知生为何意。很多人死了，他们的子孙也相继过世，只有我还活着，未曾得到亦没有失去，永远都是一个人……」亚瑟的手掌覆上王耀的手，把对方深陷于泥土的手指握在手心，一根根亲吻过去，「我从不知失去是那么可怕的事情，能把人逼疯，逼得无路可逃。如果我站在克利夫登的喷泉前许愿，身边空无一人，我徘徊于漫长绝望的时光里只能靠着噩梦活下去，每当我想到这些，就希望谁来赶紧结束我的生命。」  
沙哑颤抖的嗓音渐渐带了哭意，他把脸埋进王耀的手掌中，潮湿的什么液体濡湿了王耀的手心。金色微卷的睫毛在手心颤动着，颤动着，牵扯得王耀的胸肺无法呼吸。  
「请告诉我方法，能找回你的方法。然后我们一起回家。」  
面前的柯克兰公爵卸掉了所有防备，仿佛轻轻一击就会碎掉，陌生得不真实。就好像生生剥掉了生长在身体之外的坚硬外壳，只是看着就疼痛万分。  
「太狡猾了，亚瑟，太狡猾了……」  
「是的，我知道。因为猎人先生很善良，所以我利用了这点。」亚瑟抬头，温暖的笑意浮动在惑人的眼瞳中，却又带着惶然的情绪，轻轻一撩拨就和溪水里的月亮一样散了碎了。

「可以重新认识你么？从一开始……」

从一开始，没有伤害，没有欺骗，把我献给你。

Chapter 37

Mar.12.1860  
「我一直在想，把你带过来是不是错误的决定。」  
黑色立领衬衣，同样黑色的荷叶边对襟和包芯纽扣。吸血鬼苍白洁净的手指在这纯粹的黑色中滑动，用了轻柔的动作整理着衣领，缎带，把双肩带理正，有如情人般的爱抚细致而让人窒息。  
「可惜没有信得过的家伙呢，一个也没有。」  
伊万蹲下身来，拿起皮靴打算替王耀穿上，却又停滞了动作，仰头对着王耀微笑，一双紫色眼眸通透明澈：「啊，你今天不可以出门，所以鞋子没收。」  
即使圣玛格丽特已无存活之人，附近所有与猎人有关的教会组织也被处理掉，尸体也是会说话的东西。在被民众发现之前，先让这消息流通到其他教会就可以；进入警戒状态之后，任何屠杀——任何，都不会被外人干扰。出色的管制！为这不会流传到世间的吸血鬼传言与骚动奉上溢美之词！只需一点儿火星子，就可以迅速在整个猎人协会窜开狂妄的火焰，把所有的蛾子都燃烧成灰。  
王耀沉默，不想去寻思伊万话中的意味。  
「白天……睡觉的时候觉得很不舒服，有什么离我很近，而且很臭。」他转头望向窗户，灰白压抑的天空像极了一张浸水发皱的破旧画布，抹上一笔就会晕染开同样脏污暗灰的斑点，「那是猎人进入伦敦了吗？」  
「嗯，是的，并且是大批的猎人。大概是半个多月前就开始朝着英格兰进发的吧，小耀知道的，梵蒂冈猎人协会。该说圣玛格丽特的人有远见，还是单纯的胆小鬼呢。」  
伊万站起身，静静盯着王耀没有表情的脸。  
「不用担心，圣水银器对我的伤害要比其他吸血鬼小得多，而且就算受了伤也可以很快恢复。但小耀如果出去，很可能就被一颗小小的银制子弹解决掉，只要朝着这里……」他的手指随着话语按在了王耀的心脏位置，面上带着意义不明的笑容，声音梦呓般漂浮不定。「呐，小耀知道吗？以前没有枪来对付我们的时候，他们用的是削尖了的木桩和锤子，就这样钉穿你的胸膛，把骨头也打碎从背后穿透——」  
血腥气霎时间布满空气，千万根银针刺痛皮肤般的幻觉袭卷了王耀全身。他用力打开伊万的手，莫名的厌恶感爬满了身体。这种深切的排斥是在什么时候发生的？是阿尔说着一无所知的关切话语时，是在圣彼得堡那座金碧辉煌的教堂修罗场，还是作为吸血鬼重新活过来时，所见到那个名为伊万的陌生人？  
「说了不要碰我吧？」  
——如果言语和表情可以杀人，那一定是最为缓慢的剐刑。一片一片，把自己的血肉割掉，连同固执的回忆一起。  
伊万被打开的手在空中停滞了半刻，尔后不容拒绝地压在王耀头顶，搓乱了对方一头刚刚梳理好的黑发。  
「在说什么鬼话呢？明明身体里流着的都是我的血，从头到脚都是我的，头发，呼吸，每一个发音，都是我的，」伊万脸上挂着一如既往天真甜蜜的笑容，眼睛里的情绪却无端让人发寒；那里面倒映着的人影已经关了笼子上了锁，永久地囚禁于内。「闹脾气够了就收敛些，否则我不能保证会做出什么来。」  
——呐，我的存在已经被你抹杀掉了么？

用手触碰，言语交汇，呼吸同样的空气，也感觉不到你在这里。  
再怎么确认都是徒劳无功。  
连「伊万」这个名字也被驱逐了吗。

我第一次这么害怕知道真相！

伊万收回在王耀头上肆虐的手，后退几步离开房间，顺手把皮靴扔给了门外等候已久的托里斯，急匆匆下了楼。在他身后的托里斯一脸疑惑地拎着鞋子，来不及思考就匆匆跟上前去。  
「那个，只剩王耀先生一个在这里真的没问题吗？」  
「啊啊，没关系。」伊万往上拉了拉围巾，口鼻间弥漫着皂角和血液的残留气味。门口过道站着蓝色衣裙的姑娘，背手握着一柄十字镐，时常蹙起的眉头在看到伊万时舒展开来，露出些许病态美艳的笑意。  
「如果他想出去，啃断四肢就好了。」  
伊万抛下这句话，就拉开正门走了出去。紧随其后的娜塔莉亚带着无声的笑颜，森森犬牙若隐若现，任何人看到都会不寒而栗。那两个人何其相似，哪怕每一根发丝，都带有布拉金斯基家族的诅咒；残暴而温情，天真而可怖。  
托里斯在客厅里怔了一小会儿，最后还是快步追出了门。  
房子四处里的旮旯暗角，闪动着许多血红而毛骨悚然的眼睛，偶尔可以看见毛茸茸的奇异翅膀。有细微哑声鸣叫，仔细去听却无可找寻。

一切都已脱缰，发疯般地奔向无可控制的悬崖。  
自那家伙出现开始。  
那就关起来，关起来，用最上等的鸟笼，把会飞走的动物关起来——将美丽的绸缎和宝石堆满整个笼子，顺便也把他的身体埋葬了吧！  
永远也逃不出去——

逃不出去——

王耀把手指贴在了窗户玻璃上，无意识地划着形状，觉得很无趣就凑近前去对着玻璃呵气，许久才在透明玻璃上蒙了淡淡一层冰冷的水雾。指尖一划一折写了个字母，越看越不顺眼又用力擦拭掉，像是在发泄怨气。  
他把半个身子靠在窗户上，额头抵着玻璃镜面，喃喃自语。  
「就算你不说禁足之类的话，我也不知道该去哪里啊。」  
如果去见阿尔，这压抑得喘不过气的罪恶感和嘲讽感会把自己继续拖向失控的境地，任何温情的善意都在提醒自己是个什么玩意儿——哪怕这结果并不是自己所能左右的，但谁能断定他不是一个帮凶？  
那么逃开这里，去无人所识的地方，像克利夫登那次一样……  
王耀对着玻璃用力锤击下去，仿佛这样做可以把烦乱不堪的思绪全部打散，包括甜得能腻死人的回忆。他漫无目的地看向窗外的阳台，缠满栏杆的爬山虎叶子，还有白色的胖得跟鸵鸟蛋一样的猫头鹰。不，等等，猫头鹰？  
他猛然间意识到了什么，迅速打开门冲到阳台上，伸手打算抓住这只胖乎乎的鸟，但只揪到了几根柔软的细绒羽毛。惊吓过度的丹德莱尔已经东倒西歪俯冲下去，扑入庭院中站立的人怀中，拼命扑腾着翅膀表达惊惧之情。  
柯克兰公爵一手压制住了猫头鹰乱动的身躯，仰头对着惊愕的王耀微笑。  
「晚上好，今天的睡眠怎么样？」  
语气稀松平常，就像邻里之间每日清晨的日安问候。  
王耀想找个什么盆栽之类的东西砸下去，但阳台上只有毫无杀伤力的植物藤蔓。  
「我先警告你，别打算直接跳到上面来，这是入侵民宅……」  
话说到一半就遗忘了接下来的词汇，王耀看着亚瑟身手轻松跃上阳台，突然觉得很颓丧。后者整了整颈间略微歪掉的领结，侧过脸来盯着表情丰富的王耀，很不满地开口了：「喂，这房子里全是臭烘烘吸血蝙蝠的味道，不要告诉我这是斯拉夫人高尚的品位。」  
「是的，绅士先生，您能把您屈尊纡贵的身躯挪回自己的住所去吗？」王耀皱眉，一脸不耐烦的焦躁。在度过那个再也不想回忆起来的夜晚之后，虽然还是回到了这里，也得到了托里斯的理解和帮忙隐瞒，但这种只能埋藏在心里的秘密把思绪全部搅成了一团浆糊，该做出什么样的举动说什么样的言语，都失去了正确的指令而万分别扭。  
他想他是不能如此轻易原谅这个高傲任性的家伙的，不然简直就是一次性被鱼饵诱惑就上了钩的蠢蛋，但这种想法岂不是刚好证明自己已经有了原谅他的打算？无论怎么思考都陷入了一个无法解开的怪圈，偏偏思考这种事情又会让自己看起来更蠢。噢，上天，这是什么该死的逻辑！  
亚瑟没再说话，只是看着王耀，没在对方脸上寻出半分因自己到来而欢喜的情绪。  
整个伦敦到处都是马鞭草的气味，隔几条街就会看到穿着修道服的猎人。圣玛格丽特被彻底封锁了起来，并下达了如有见到可疑吸血鬼即便当场射杀的命令。这些并不是值得对王耀讲的事情。可是必须得说点儿什么，来缓解这不自在的尴尬。  
「你什么时候到这里的？没有遇上伊万么？」  
王耀做了个比划的手势，「就是那个大鼻子的俄国人……」  
「不，没有。我过来的时候这里只有一只吸血鬼的气息。」亚瑟接上话头，却又意识到言辞有些不妥当，紧抿了薄削的嘴唇。  
「也是，遇上的话也不会这么简单。那么，你来做什么？」  
句句不留余地，如同二人身份倒错。  
「不是什么大不了的事……」  
王耀整个身体突然被狠狠推到了墙角，后脑勺撞在墙壁上一阵蜂鸣的晕眩，还没反应过来就完全处在了被动的位置。眼前的视野渐渐清明，刚好看到亚瑟扯开领结，动作粗暴，连带几颗纽扣也飞溅了出去。  
紧接着柯克兰公爵形状优美的脖颈贴近了王耀的面部，淡漠得听不出感情的话语传进东方人的耳朵。  
「我只是来喂食的。」  
王耀睁大了眼睛，一时间无法正常思考对方的行动意图。许久未曾如此亲密接触的身体正紧贴着自己，闻得到衣领淡淡的薰衣草香味。  
「我不会因被吸血而死，味道也肯定比人类要好得多。明白的话就快点，扭扭捏捏你是哪家的小姑娘吗？」亚瑟抓紧了对方的肩膀，因没有得到任何回应而略微焦躁，「还是说你连这点儿勇气都没有？真是没用……」  
锋利獠牙刺入了亚瑟的颈间，终止了他夹杂嘲讽的话语。血液迅速流失，被吞咽进对方的喉咙。剧烈的疼痛让亚瑟眯起了眼，倒吸一口凉气。  
「没谁教过你正确的进食方法？这种没有教养的举动……」  
王耀抬头，用袖口抹去嘴角的血迹，冷冷说道：「没有教养真是抱歉了，而且职阶这么高的家伙味道也很差劲，果然和性格一样恶劣。」  
……还能说出什么恶毒的话呢？  
亚瑟伸手捏住王耀的下颚，拇指摩挲着还带有湿润的下唇，眼中带了些许不自觉的迷茫。这双金色的，像太阳一样耀眼夺目的眼瞳，几乎要把灵魂都夺取而去了……  
「喂，你干什么，别碰我……」  
王耀挣扎着躲开亚瑟靠近的脸，冷不防手指碰到了对方某个部位，顿时僵硬成了石头，连话语都磕磕巴巴，半天说不出完整的句子。  
为什么被吸血也能发情？这个披着绅士外皮的禽兽！  
亚瑟抓住王耀乱动的双手，侧过头去舔咬对方的耳垂。因刺激伸长的犬齿厮磨着柔软的皮肉，嘴唇逸出含混不清的暧昧话语。  
「如果，我想碰你呢？」  
这声音压低了几分，沙哑而魅惑地舔舐着王耀每根敏感的神经。  
「如果我想干你呢？」  
什……什么？  
血液瞬时间全部逆流进入大脑，差点儿爆裂出来。王耀抬腿用膝盖撞向亚瑟的腹部，却被那家伙迅速躲开，并轻飘飘地从阳台翻了下去，落在庭院的草地上对着自己笑。猫头鹰不知从哪处衔来了帽子，被他接过手在空中划了个弧度按在胸前，行了个毫无瑕疵的鞠躬礼。  
深沉而春潮涌动的祖母绿眼瞳微微弯起，积聚着王耀读不出的复杂情绪。  
嘴唇开合，无声说着什么句子，然后转身离开。

王耀用手指摸到自己的咽喉，正在痉挛式地颤抖。水气蒙上眼球，然后越涨越高，淹没视线。  
「都没注意到……」  
那家伙以前不会像这样，时常微笑着，不带任何攻击与轻蔑。  
「既然关心的话就说出来啊，摆出那么别扭的样子，真是无可救药……」  
水滴从眼眶里掉落下来，在手心里溅开。他用力将胳膊压在了眼睛上，嘶声吼叫，弯了腰拼命地用了最大的声音吼叫出来。  
不这样做就要疯掉！  
连胸腔都要炸开了……

他说，我爱你。

Chapter 38

Mar.15.1860  
波诺弗瓦伯爵先生今天睡得不是很安稳。  
他想他应该是做了个冗长的噩梦，但醒来后坐在床边发愣了半天也想不起具体的细节。  
从窗帘微微掀开的一角可以见到暗沉的天色，新鲜的土腥气从缝隙里钻进房间，提醒着一场即将来临的暴风雨。  
某种意义上他还是很享受昼伏夜出的生活作息的，与严谨约束的白天相比，夜晚更能让他提起劲头。但是今天就是有着说不出的不对头，空气中隐隐漂浮的危险气息让整个身体都极为不舒服。  
弗朗西斯把房间内的陈设仔细瞧了一遍，也没找到令自己感觉怪异的地方。一切都是原样，但一切又都看起来变了味儿，就好像你对一件东西太过熟悉反而产生了无法辨识的幻觉。  
他捂住额头低声咒骂了一句，起身推开卧室的门，刚好看到从走廊拐角走出来的亚瑟，整理着领口似乎要出门的样子。  
「你现在要出去？很快就下雨了。」  
弗朗西斯打了个哈欠，一边用双手随意拢起自己有些长的金色卷发，缎带绕了两圈在脑后打了个简单的结。  
亚瑟斜过脸瞟了他一眼，粗眉毛拧成极不满意的形状，连说话都是不情不愿：「这种天气对我造不成什么影响。还有，你看起来像个不修边幅的疯子，到底要怎样睡觉才能弄成这种可笑的模样？」  
「不不不，小亚瑟你真是不懂男人的浪漫，稍微慵懒一些也是致命的诱惑……」  
「闭嘴，蠢货。」  
亚瑟抬起手肘不由分说撞向弗朗西斯的下巴，很不耐烦地越过对方打算下楼。就在这时惨白刺眼的闪电猛然间照亮了整个房子，接着震耳欲聋的雷声劈了下来，在亚瑟的耳朵里碎成无数四处迸溅的回音。  
他怔了几秒迟疑回头，看到弗朗西斯正捂着刚刚不幸受伤的舌头，向自己表达出极度悲愤的控诉；敏感的神经在告诉自己有什么厌恶的东西在逼近，却又无迹可寻。  
一声沉闷钝重的撞击从走廊尽头传来，二人朝着那处望去，只见巨大的落地窗户玻璃上趴了个浑身是血的人形，似乎是被什么给直接甩到了那里，从那人的眼睛口鼻里喷涌出大量的鲜血。完全兽化的爪子疯狂地挠着玻璃，但整个身体还是无力落下，只剩涂满鲜血的玻璃窗，留下许多挣扎的痕迹。  
是只吸血鬼。  
楼下大门被撞开，一名年轻女佣拎起裙角向他们行了个屈膝礼，被雨淋得半湿的衣裙晕染开斑斑点点的血迹。  
「外面是来自梵蒂冈的venator，想要拜访您。」  
又一声巨大的惊雷，几乎要击碎整栋房子。  
弗朗西斯眼神变幻莫测，有些恍惚地盯着敞开的大门，发亮的雨点子噼里啪啦击打着门框和墙壁，被狂风卷着浸湿门口的地毯。  
「亚瑟——亚瑟你去伊丽莎白的房间，立刻，马上。」他的声带像是被拉扯住了，难以快速说清完整的句子，「快去，别站在这里！」  
这不是一个好兆头；能让猎人强行侵入的理由自然而然就想到了年初那件不明不白的捕猎事件，如果在有着关联嫌疑的波诺弗瓦府邸中发现伊丽莎白的踪迹，相当于直接判了死刑。即使不是这个原因，事态也绝对好不到哪里去。  
亚瑟没有挪步。  
因为大批的猎人已经迅速涌了进来，防水斗篷在昏暗的客厅中闪着鱼鳞般的碎片光芒，同样反光的银色十字架和手枪无不显示出满满的不怀好意。  
为首的年轻人扬了扬手中的长枪，一手脱下雨帽笑容灿烂地对着楼上的二位打招呼，声音活泼开朗，充满了这个年纪应有的朝气：「晚上好，波诺弗瓦伯爵，由于追击几只吸血鬼而不得不闯进来，我们感到非常抱歉。可能是它们觉得逃到这里会受到您的庇佑？」  
「或许您知道最近发生了点儿糟糕的事情？我们极为吃惊，曾经并肩作战的搭档和为上帝奉献身心的神职人员竟然蒙主召唤，这让我们怀疑契约已成为一纸空文。」年轻人看了看沉默的弗朗西斯，状似随意地环视四周，目光最后落在楼上的两只吸血鬼身上，掺杂了不少阴鸷的怨毒：「那么，请问您的挚友亚瑟·柯克兰公爵是否身在此处？」  
……怎么回事？  
弗朗西斯握紧了走廊的栏杆，咬牙回答：「不，他不在这里。找他有何贵干？」  
「那可真是遗憾。这次前来伦敦的人里没有谁曾见过那位先生，要调取详细资料还得等梵蒂冈的回复……」那人挠了挠后脑勺的头发，一脸失望，「血族的保密措施最近是不是做得太好了？信任是双方才能完成的美德。」  
他从大衣内摸出一方叠得整整齐齐的手帕，打开了是枚椭圆的旧铜色徽章，蹭了些暗色的污迹在白手帕上。  
「不止圣玛格丽特，周围几十英里的所有教会甚至是简单的礼拜堂都遭到了血洗，而这是我们在某位神父喉咙里发现的东西；上帝垂怜！他生前备受爱戴，一直兢兢业业为人们传授福音，这凶残的刽子手为何不肯放过如此善良的人？柯克兰家族的家徽，棒极了，这位新上任的监控者做了些了不起的事情，不是吗？」  
几乎是在听到猎人说完这长段的陈述之后，弗朗西斯就笑出了声，耸肩做了个夸张的惊讶手势。  
「无稽之谈！一枚家徽不能代表什么，任何死物都可以随便被利用。这个笑话的确逗乐我了，你们该拿些更确凿的证据再来打扰我，」弗朗西斯冷冷回视过去，朗声说道：「请回吧，顺便说一句，柯克兰公爵也不会做这样的事。」  
来得猝不及防的讯息让他一时间没转过弯儿，但没泄露出半分失态。近日来疑点重重的各种事件在大脑中迅速回转，接着闪现出伊万病态而阴寒的那双眼睛，像两团自骷髅生出的鬼火。  
难不成是那家伙做的？  
他朝着亚瑟的方向望去，那人面上没什么表情，只倚了楼梯的红木雕花扶手，手指轻轻叩击。  
「万分抱歉，我们不能听信您一面之词。」  
在年轻人说出这话后，猎人们亮出了银制手枪，各自四散开来竟是要搜查的模样；与此同时他们的身形被暗处突然冒出的女佣们拦住，袖口白森森尖锐刀口与枪身相撞，迸溅出几星火花。顷刻之前并无多少人的客厅挤满了人类与吸血鬼，气氛顿时变得剑拔弩张，拉向岌岌可危的事态边缘。  
「这是什么意思呢。」  
为首的年轻人笑容灿烂，仰头对着弗朗西斯说话。  
「难不成您要拒绝搜捕？还是说，您的府邸内藏了不可见人的东西？」  
「请注意你的措辞。」  
一直没发言的亚瑟终于开口，并翻身从楼梯斜斜跃下，落在那人面前。他抬起一只手，白手套内侧腕部的位置，金线绣着和家徽上同样的花纹样式，以及自己的姓氏简写。「我就是亚瑟·柯克兰。」  
「既然与我有关，协助贵方调查并无异议。」  
猎人间起了一阵轻微的骚动，继而回归了平静。质疑的目光在亚瑟身上逡巡了几遍，但高等血族的气味和对方坚决强硬的态度让他们找不出任何继续搜查的借口。人群开始移动，有人试图绑缚亚瑟，被快得看不清的动作扼住了脖子。  
没有感情的冰凉祖母绿眼瞳盯着动手的猎人，说不清的毛骨悚然。  
「你没有资格碰我。」

  
果然是很糟糕的天气。  
王耀站在阳台上，朝着天空伸出手去，被狂风卷着砸过来的雨点子很快浸湿了半条胳膊。远处的街道起了白色的水雾，又被撕扯着刮向半空。在巨大的雨声中模模糊糊听到细微的柔软嗓音，自身后传来。  
「不要呆在雨地里，你会不舒服。」  
王耀回头，眼神还带着点儿迷蒙，似乎还沉浸在某个深沉的梦里。伊万一把将其扯回屋中，过于高大的身躯伏在了王耀身上，湿透的衣料和满是血渍的围巾一齐压过来，差点儿让王耀窒息。  
斯拉夫人的肩胛骨，胳膊，手腕，还有腰部和大腿，全部是触目惊心的弹孔，正在汩汩向外涌出鲜血。  
「怎么弄成了这个样子？」  
王耀努力腾出一点儿空间让自己抬起头来，对方却顺势抱住了他，下巴倚在他的肩膀上，随着说话的声音轻微移动。  
「别动，让我靠一会儿。」伊万的嗓音很疲倦，随时都要进入睡眠般，没了应有的力气。「不是什么大不了的伤，只是有些发困。小耀帮我一把好不好？在里衣的口袋有个小瓶子，帮我拿出来。」  
混合着马鞭草的刺鼻的血腥味儿冲击着王耀的大脑，不知是排斥还是饥渴的感觉让意识开始模糊。他用力闭紧了眼皮，反复几次恢复了平日的瞳色才伸手在伊万的衣服内找寻，很快掏出了个被封死的小瓷瓶。  
「对，就是这个。」  
伊万稍微放开王耀，微笑着带了些孩童气的撒娇。  
「把里面的药喂给我吧。」  
不要得寸进尺——王耀本想这么说的，张了张嘴还是没有出声。他看见了伊万深嵌入骨关节的子弹，依旧冒着嘶嘶的水气。伤口远比对方的轻描淡写来得严重，即使不说，大概也是无法自由活动手臂了。  
他拔掉瓷瓶的木制封口，嗅到了一股香甜的气味，像是蜂蜜般黏腻的甘甜。把瓶口抵在伊万唇边时，瓶中流淌出来的液体却让他僵硬了动作。  
是血。  
伊万浑身上下的伤口随着他吞食血液的动作开始发生奇异的变化，以肉眼可见的速度愈合新生，被排斥出外的子弹掉落了一地。  
许是力气回复了不少，伊万轻松抱起了王耀，一同倒在床铺间，胳膊死死压制住了动弹个不停的少年。  
「我要睡一下，过一刻钟你叫醒我。」  
尽管脸上还沾着不少血迹，斯拉夫人的笑容却是温和而无防备的，恍然如同许久之前的模样。王耀发怔片刻，一个吻就落在了额头上，伴随着晚安的话语，那人沉沉入睡。  
东方人躺在床上，睁着眼睛望向空茫的虚空，隔了半晌从伊万的臂膀间离开，愣愣看着窗外磅礴的大雨。阳台上缠绕的爬山虎尽数被风扯起，眼看就要彻底被卷入狂躁的天空。他走到通往阳台的门前，把手掌按在冰凉渍湿的玻璃上，许多水珠隔了透明的镜面滑落下去，重复着割裂的动作。  
——自那日以来，亚瑟每晚都会前来拜访。  
王耀倒退几步，靠着床铺边沿坐在地板上，头部抵着膝盖，微合了眼睑打算睡觉。半梦半醒的当儿，窗户那边却传来了间隔不一的敲打声，持续而顽强地叩着玻璃，一声又一声。  
他在意识朦胧间朝着发声处看过去，接着猛地站起身来，睁大了不可置信的眼睛；一只湿淋淋的鸟正用尖喙啄打着玻璃，结成一缕一缕的白毛黏在肉乎乎的翅膀上，狼狈中带着说不出的滑稽。  
王耀几乎是冲到窗户边上的，当他打开阳台的门把那只猫头鹰抱起来时，可怜的小家伙完全没了力气，低低鸣叫了一声就恹恹躺在了王耀手中。猫头鹰的脚上绑着一个长型的细小圆筒，王耀取下来后，在圆筒中抽出了一张单薄半透明的纸笺。  
纸上用漂亮的英文字体写着。  
见字如晤。

他举着这张纸笺看了很久，然后轻轻落吻其上。

谢谢。

他低声说道。

  
Chapter39

这是一条长满了荆棘与鲜花的道路，而我似乎看不到它的尽头。它看起来是那么美好，充满甜美的诱惑，我一边因它所赐予的快乐与温暖喜极而泣，一边也被它伤得鲜血淋漓。我所知道的未来也一如现在的模样，如果我决心在这条路上前行，必然要经历漫长的苦痛与甘甜。  
在我写到这里的时候，隔着书房的门，可以听到王耀和红酒笨蛋的争吵，他们对于各自料理的执着是我所不能理解的，姑且不论食物的口感，吸血鬼这样热衷于人类的食物有什么意义？当然，这绝不是因为我被禁止进入厨房而产生的微词。  
真是个神奇的家伙。不管是作为猎人还是血族，他总能兴致勃勃地全身心投入于某件事情；他很容易得到快乐，并将这种快乐传染给我。  
请让他维持此般的生活吧！所有的不愉快与恶意都该拒之门外，远远排开。

  
圣玛格丽特教堂内部已经看不到任何死尸，只剩下地板和楼梯上擦洗不掉的血痕提醒着前些日子的惨案。愿主怜悯，这里曾为多少幸福的新娘送上祈祷词，见证着交换爱情的誓约；礼拜日偶尔进行的布道活动中，神父所弹奏的钢琴曲与赞美诗配合又洗净多少人的心灵。然而这一切是怎样开始扭曲的？  
波诺弗瓦伯爵的报复性袭击？火车上失败的捕猎行动？或是说，把那只野狗带入教会开始？越是往前追溯，原因便越是无迹可寻。一颗不祥的种子被种下，谁也不知道它是受了什么魔鬼的蛊惑与浇灌，最终在你未能发觉的时刻结出罪恶的果实。  
如果可以，真想对这群卑劣的吸血鬼咆哮，把所有的杀害全部加倍偿还。  
滚出去，从人类的家园滚出去，一根头发也别留下！  
在王耀曾经作过捕猎报告的圆顶房间内，四散站着许多猎人，在围绕成圆弧形的长桌分布下呈现出密封不漏的包围状，所有目光都紧紧锁在中间那块空地上站立的吸血鬼身上。  
为了能够顺利进行审讯，壁上油灯内去掉了马鞭草的成分，但在火光照映下那只吸血鬼的脸色依旧惨白得厉害，森森然如同白骨骷髅。一双绿莹莹的眼睛也显得愈加鬼魅异常，只要与其对视就会有通体阴寒的错觉。  
两个月前，圣玛格丽特的罗德里赫神父与血族私下媾和之事曝光，为捕猎伊丽莎白而出动的四十多名血猎尽数死亡，原因不明。以此为开端，圣玛格丽特逐渐笼罩于血腥与恐怖的疑云之中，被袭事件时有发生，整个教会元气大伤。梵蒂冈猎人协会接到请求援助的函件，长途跋涉来到伦敦却只剩下死尸残骸的迎接。  
在长桌的最前排正中的位置，和往常一样坐着浑身被包裹得密不透风的威斯特，正在和柯克兰公爵进行谈话。从披风下露出的瘦削手指习惯性地捏着那把短剑，随着说话时的手势而晃动出锋利的流光。即使常年被病痛折磨，身形也愈发单薄，他依旧是深深被上帝所眷顾的幸运儿；从王耀的刺杀下死里逃生，又恰巧逃过了这次屠杀，第一时间从布里斯托尔赶回来撑起整个局面，其雷厉风行的手段让所有猎人心生叹服。  
「回到梵蒂冈我会向会长提出将你调离伦敦的申请，我是说，去协会效力对你更好些。这是个伤心地，不是吗？」  
年轻男子一手托腮状似随意地说着，拍了拍威斯特的肩膀。后者没什么大的反应，稍微侧脸看向那个猎人，轻声说道：「请认真一点，现在是审议时间。」  
「几年没见，你怎么养成了如此容易较真的性格……」年轻猎人叹了一口气，在座位上伸了个毫无顾忌的懒腰。这沉闷压抑的氛围实在是不适合他毛躁活泼的性格，更何况面前的这位血族先生根本就是没有缝的鸡蛋，同一个问题不管换几次花样都套不出半分有用的讯息。  
刻板而固执的英国人！时代在进步，这些年岁足够进好几次棺材的吸血鬼还恪守着可笑的古老法则，过着千年如一日的生活。  
「我最后说一次，这些杀害事件与我完全无关。」亚瑟淡淡看了那年轻猎人一眼，嘴角勾起几分讥嘲，「最近不管是教会还是venator的思考方式都实在令人感到堪忧。早点结束这无聊的谈话如何？您的伙伴看起来很困了。」  
没有人回应他的要求。房间内只有威斯特手中短剑不时碰击桌面的响动，踩着某种缓慢而安稳的节奏，像是在进行难以抉择的考量。许久之后，威斯特开口了。  
「抱歉，我们不能就此罢休。」  
这是唯一的线索，除此之外没有任何头绪。即使知道一枚家徽无法定罪，但可以确定的是，此事必然与柯克兰家族有所牵连。  
「我知道了。」  
亚瑟突然快步走向威斯特，手掌重重拍击在桌子上，与此同时许多枪口对准了他，银制枪身甚至擦过了他额前的金发。  
「何需如此紧张？」  
轻浅的讥笑布满空气，紧接着变为咄咄逼人的声调：「教堂内死尸带有噬咬痕迹，但那与吸血鬼的齿痕完全不同。我并不能随意进出教会，否则你们何必为我取下马鞭草？」  
「所有人在教堂内被杀，能让他们集体回到那里的原因是什么？另外，这不是一只高等血族所为，就算带了几百死徒也无法做到，这是为数众多的高等血族进行的屠杀；作为猎人协会的菁英分子，你们的脑袋是让狗给吃了？」  
「闭嘴！」  
与尖叫同时响起的还有子弹出膛的声音。斜对着亚瑟的第二排桌子后，一名猎人终是开了枪，银质子弹穿透皮肉，又擦过了亚瑟的脸颊——在扣下扳机的时刻，亚瑟徒手抓住了枪口，子弹就这样射穿了他冒着气泡的皮肤。血液喷溅在吸血鬼苍白的脸上，流入薄削的唇角，被伸出的舌尖舔舐掉。  
亚瑟的笑容看起来如同恶鬼，依稀可见森森犬牙。  
「我正在说话，请不要插嘴。」

  
爱丁堡庄园遭到血洗后，他仔细整理了每一具尸体。挂在烟囱上的，屋檐的，被恶意撕裂成支离破碎的肉块，都重新拼凑回完整的模样。  
尸块上的鲜血被倾盆大雨冲刷掉，从身上吸足了水分的衣料边角滴下来又与满地雨水汇聚成暗红色的溪流。  
没有进食痕迹，只是单纯的发泄式屠杀。以及被野禽大面积啃咬过的伤口。

初次见到伊万的时候，对方微笑着却充满阴毒的眼睛里，全部都是预谋已久的期待。  
一步步设好的棋局，终于露出明显的意图。  
猎人手中的家徽，所谓从神父嘴里找到的证据。

——这是为你奉上的，最棒的见面礼。

Chapter 40

在写这封信的时候，我经常被各种事由打断，断断续续写着这似乎无法结尾的内容。包括刚才，从红酒笨蛋那里得知了一点儿不算好的消息，有关于那头该死的北极熊。之前我有对您提过这个家伙吧？不，或许也没有。涉及他的任何蛛丝马迹都让我感到厌恶。但是这种厌恶不能造成什么实质性的伤害，原因既不是来自于两个城市遥远的距离，也不是对其实力的畏惧，更何况他已失去了所有可以依靠的力量；他就像一个噩梦，每一次出现都将王耀带入更黑暗的深渊，我斩不断他们之间扭曲绝望的联系，但我可以让自己的爱人远离这个灾难般的存在。  
捂住王耀的耳朵，蒙上他的眼睛，把最好的一切都给他，把自己作为祭品。  
让那个斯拉夫人死亡的秘密永远埋葬在墓地里。

  
Mar.15.1860  
在第一次登上那幢白房子的阳台时，整整一个房子的吸血蝙蝠气味简直让人作呕。  
普通的蝙蝠会被吸血鬼的体质所吸引而聚集起来，但那是仅凭动物自身意志而产生的依赖感。假使挑选其中本身具有肉食性的种类，用吸血鬼的血液长期喂养，即可随意驱使，和「劣种」在某种意义上并无相异。使用这些蝙蝠的好处在于，它们不会受到教区圣水银器的影响，可以自由出入血族无法进入的地方。  
很少有血族会这么做，因为这是一件毫无美感且多余的事情，更别提会浪费掉自身大量的血液。自从神圣契约签订之后，这种做法便失去了任何意义。  
简直是疯子——使用这种驱使方法的吸血鬼，不管那是谁，都是赌上性命的；圣玛格丽特及周围如此大范围的杀戮，迟早会把他彻底耗干，以最痛苦的方式死去。  
可这些与自己有何相干？  
该调查的都已经递交长老院，而回函是：不要插手。  
这是一个深潭，或许看上去只是淹没脚背的深浅，但踏下去才会发现就算吞没了整个身体也够不到潭底。如果把始作俑者的详细行踪与他的来处联系起来的话，亚瑟心中也有个大概的掌握。教区的教义争端本就该由他们自行解决，偏偏扯了吸血鬼进来！  
「我已经说完了，请问现在可以放行么？」  
亚瑟压抑着内心隐隐的烦躁，向威斯特询问。从这个角度只能看见威斯特的嘴唇和下巴，其余全被白披风遮掩了去。这让他感觉到稍微的火气，仿佛自己是受到了窥伺，但却无法对等的回视过去。  
「很棒的演说，完全没有缺憾。」  
年轻猎人咧嘴而笑，饶有兴趣地盯着亚瑟，「非常可惜的是，我们无法凭借一面之辞来判断，因为您所说的证据同样适用于您，没什么不可能的，总有我们漏掉的细节。当然，我并不是意指您是罪犯，但只要有这个可能就不能放过对吗？」  
「任何可能性都不该放过，这也是哥哥我所信奉的真理。」  
门被打开，瞬间变亮的房间顿时减少了阴郁之气，压抑感跑得无影无踪。弗朗西斯将在自己脸上抓挠的白猫头鹰拉扯下来，对所有绷紧了身体的猎人行礼，姿势优雅漂亮——前提是如果能忽略脸部那可笑抓痕的话。在他身后，陆续进来四五位面容冷漠的男性，目光都结了冰，生生透出一股寒天冻地的气息。  
「既然这位猎人先生也和我抱持同样的理念，那么就容易沟通得多了，」弗朗西斯朝着那名年轻人的方向看过去，一手将丹德莱尔扔出，扑棱着翅膀的禽鸟就急急奔向了亚瑟的怀抱。「正如贵方无法得出柯克兰公爵有罪的结论，我们也不能确认贵方是否有肆意挑衅长老院的意图。退一万步来讲，监控者就算出事，也该是长老院内部处置，如果贵方对契约有异议，请先上呈猎人协会。」  
弗朗西斯叹气，面上表情丰富多彩，足可媲美歌剧演员。在每次说到「长老院」这个单词时加重的嘲讽意味却是他人无法知觉，也无法体会的。  
「没办法，你们不管过几百年都是一样顽固，」他稍稍站正，挺直了脊背朗声说话，脸上神情不复玩笑，而是冰寒入骨，「五位职阶皆位于我之上的血族就在这里，我们联名担保柯克兰公爵的荣誉，并发誓将此次事件的罪魁祸首捕获，算是血族对教会的交待。」  
让这场闹剧落幕吧。

从教堂出来的时候，外面的雨势还是丝毫未歇。  
亚瑟写好了纸笺，绑在丹德莱尔的腿上把它抛飞。弗朗西斯与他一同站在教堂大门前避雨，仰头望着白猫头鹰渐飞渐远，嘟囔着说了句什么。其他血族对着二人稍微颌首，算是道别，尔后乘上马车离去。空落落的道路上，只剩波诺弗瓦家族那辆华丽得过分的车子还在接受雨水的冲刷。  
「其实你不必为我做这些的。」  
亚瑟的视线落入茫茫大雨中，被昏黄灯光照耀的地方，雨水拉扯出着璀璨夺目的光丝。  
「甚至把其他的人牵扯进来，你已经蠢到连脑子也没有了么。」  
仅仅一枚家徽就闹至如此地步，是谁也不会想到的展开。教会对自己的敌意远远超过了预知，原因却不清不楚。  
或者说，契约所制造的天平已经开始严重失衡？本身建立于信任基础上的盟约，把这种微薄的信任剥掉后，就只残留猜忌与仇恨，和无休无止的厮杀。  
弗朗西斯苦笑，大步走进雨中，随意挥了挥手。他的声音湮没于巨大的雨声中，变得极为模糊。  
「不要太感谢哥哥哟。」

  
Mar.17.1860  
「今天是丝石竹？」  
王耀伸手接过亚瑟手中的花束，鼻子在簇拥的白色碎花间嗅了嗅，是很清淡的花香味儿。  
「你是又从弗朗西斯家的花园里挖出来的？明明是夏天才会开花的植物。」  
「不喜欢的话就还给我。」亚瑟从栏杆上跳下，劈手就夺王耀怀中的花束，被快速躲了开去。  
他皱着眉，正欲开口损王耀几句，看到对方浅浅微笑的表情又把话头吞咽回肚子里。  
「一般来讲都是会送蔷薇百合之类的吧。」王耀拨弄着盛开的雪白花朵，当做没看见亚瑟别扭的脸色，「公爵大人果然是迟钝万分。」  
天色已经暗了许多，灰蓝的光线浸透了亚瑟半边身子，而房内明亮的灯光则是在他身上形成强烈反差，一种冷暖交织的矛盾与融合被完美体现出来。王耀从花束间抬起头来，看到的就是这样的景象。  
温柔与严酷，微暖与冰寒。  
柯克兰公爵被王耀的视线弄得有点儿不自在，别过脸去轻轻咳了一声。他在脑内搜寻着可以谈论的话题，不知怎地就说道：「你觉不觉得这样每天从阳台上来，很像罗密欧与朱丽叶的情节……」  
然后他意识到自己在说什么内容后，顿时一口气呛在喉咙里，不上不下。  
「罗密欧不会跳上十五英尺高的阳台，能做到的物种我们一般称之为山地大猩猩。」  
王耀没意识到亚瑟已经快要憋成内伤的状态，毫不留情砍掉对方的话语，脑海中突然出现了大猩猩爬阳台的形象，差点儿就乐出了声。他一边用手背按住了上翘的嘴角，一边迅速扭头努力忍住笑意，努力转移话题：「啊，说起那部剧，我好像完全没有印象。虽然以前曾经在剧场瞟了两眼。」  
跟踪血族的时候，和阿尔两个人从剧院的高墙翻进去，在黑暗的坐席中猫着身子跑过去，灯火阑珊的台上似乎正演到剧终，闹哄哄一群人各自唱着悲腔。  
他还是比较喜欢小时候带领自己的弟弟妹妹偷跑到唱大戏的地方，想法设法贴在戏台子的柱子边上，掂了脚尖去瞅台上的戏子，温婉青衣，红脸关公，还有场外担着麦仁糖叫卖的声音，一直叫到心坎里去。  
「台词我记得。」  
亚瑟看着不知跑神到哪里去的王耀，莫名开始心悸。就像那次袭击中，把精神恍惚的王耀带回爱丁堡后，所见到的模样。  
「要讲给你听么？」  
「为什么突然讲到这个……」  
亚瑟靠近王耀，略微沉吟，视线低垂，淡金微卷的睫毛遮住了眼睛中的神色。他的声音变得淡漠微薄，有些动听的沙哑音色中带了些疼痛。  
「要是梦寐中的场景可以代表真实，那么我的梦境预兆着将有好消息到来；我觉得心神宁恬，整日里有种向所没有的精神，用快乐的思想把我从地面上飘起来。」  
亚瑟抬头看向王耀，深深望进那双琥珀点金的眼瞳中去。  
「我梦见我的爱人前来看见我死了——奇怪的梦，一个死人也会有思想！」  
在遇见你之前，我所处的世界只能看到无边的黑暗。我是个盲人，连自己是什么模样都无从知晓。  
然后我得到了光。  
亚瑟抚摸王耀的脖颈，手指移上脸庞，触碰冰凉的鼻尖，嘴唇，继而俯身吻在微微颤抖的唇角之上。当王耀在短暂的失神后想要推开他时，他已经先行一步退了开去。温暖的祖母绿眼瞳弯起弧度，金黄的碎屑光芒流转其中。  
「他吻着我，把生命吐进了我的嘴唇里。于是我复活了，并成为一个君王。」

你听得到么。  
这心脏的鼓动几乎要破膛而出。  
即使我们拥有着死尸般的身体。

我从来没像此刻般，深切感受到自己是活着的。  
我活着，与你一起。

Chapter 41  
  
夜雾并不是很浓，只是处处漂浮着潮湿的细碎水露，伸手一拨就是满胳膊的清凉。这些零碎的小水泡从庭院的草皮里升腾起来，钻入缠满了爬山虎叶子的阳台，尔后浸湿那两人的发梢与睫毛，最终融入浅淡的呼吸之中。  
一两声像是动物呜咽的声音从王耀正吞咽血液的喉咙中逸出，带着餍足的迷蒙与恍惚。他的手从亚瑟的脊背滑到了后颈，触摸到了些许刺猬般不肯服帖的头发，稍微有些扎手。在进食的过程中王耀一直处于半梦半醒的状态，他知道自己在做什么，也能准确判断下一个动作，但所有的一切都充满了倦怠感，从头顶到脚尖，都无法控制绝对的清醒；就像一个喝得半醉的人，对周围的环境都有着正常的知觉，唯独自己是不受掌控的。  
从亚瑟脖颈间吸食进自己身体的血液正在传输一种奇特的快感，如同毛茸茸的茅草反复挠着自己的心。衣领里是略带苦涩的红茶味道，似乎这是亚瑟身上与生俱来的气味，渗透了这苍白透明的皮肤，混在血液里一齐被吞咽进王耀的咽喉。  
他觉得需要找一个重心来支撑这个轻飘飘的躯体——即使背抵着阳台角落的墙壁，用了最安稳的姿势坐着也不能抵消这份晕眩。在不自觉中拥向亚瑟的身体被对方更大的力气抱紧，梦呓般的呢喃贴着耳朵反复重复着令他安心的话语。  
没事，王耀，没事。  
简直是无可逃脱的沼泽，温软深沉，一点点把自己拖拽了进去，裹住四肢，吞没呼吸，用黑暗温柔的梦境拥抱住这副躯体。  
所以当王耀好不容易扯回自己的理智停止进食时，才发现自己似乎做得有点儿过火。  
「你该叫停的。」  
王耀双手扶着亚瑟的肩膀，皱眉看着对方染满衣襟的血渍，散乱敞开的领口可见半透明皮肤下的淡青色血管，仿佛用手一碰就会弹跳出来。「我可不敢想象一具干尸从这里走出去所造成的影响。」  
亚瑟捂嘴轻轻咳嗽了声，额头靠在王耀肩膀上休息，难得没有回嘴。这氛围太安宁，实在不想破坏掉。多呆一刻也好，因为这种随时有可能崩塌的平静，只是暴风雨来临前的假象，转瞬就会被撕扯个粉碎。  
「你今天很奇怪啊。」  
没有得到预料之中的回应，王耀一时间也不知道如何应对，只维持着这姿势，稍微后倾了身子靠在墙壁上。从这里可以看见天上快速移动的大块云朵，穿行过惨白的月亮，阴沉沉堆积了半个天空。  
明天或许会下雨。  
「差不多也该回去了，我是说，嗯……身体还是觉得不舒服？」  
王耀真想给自己两耳光，见鬼，到底想表达什么？  
伏在身上的人似乎是笑了，但没有发出声音，只是轻微抖动着肩膀。  
「喂，你这家伙其实根本没感到虚弱吧？」王耀这才反应过来，试图推开亚瑟，却被一句话打断了动作，怔怔地僵直了全身。  
「为什么一定得呆在这里呢。」  
亚瑟抬头，盯着王耀的眼睛再次问道：「你必须留在这儿吗？」  
——为什么呢？  
这些原因不能细想，连稍微的撩拨都会牵扯着心肺的疼痛。  
柯克兰公爵的手抚上王耀的脸颊，眼眸中带了些自己也未察觉的动摇。  
「那个人对你很重要，所以你不能离开……是因为这个？」  
王耀觉得呼吸有些困难，匆匆别过脸避开了亚瑟的视线。所有的事由应该都不是对方所想的模样，但也找不出任何可以表达清楚的句子。他的生活乱成了一团，留给自己的只有履步维艰的道路，仅仅是做出正确的反应已经耗尽了心神，如果想要深究这些反应背后潜藏的原因，被维持至今的和平假象就会彻底崩溃。  
只是这样就好，维持目前的样子就好——怀抱着这样想法的自己，不过也是个卑劣的家伙。  
王耀的指甲死死扣着地面，用力再用力，整个大脑都在轰鸣。混乱中听到亚瑟对自己道别，抬头时阳台上已经只剩自己一个。  
手指碰到了什么柔软冰凉的东西，转头看到静静躺在身侧的那束丝石竹，花叶散乱一地，有些白色的花瓣蜷缩起来失去了生气。  
他把它们一支支拣起来，仔细整理好，重又合成花束的形状。  
采收风干，可以药用。  
「你不说出来，难道都要我自己猜……」  
王耀几乎能想象到那位别扭的先生是怎样踟蹰于花朵的选择，迟迟敲定了这种投其所好却不直白的植物。  
他有一瞬间是笑出了声，接着像被卡住了脖子，转为窒息般的深呼吸。手中紧紧捏着的花茎耷拉下来，随着手部的颤抖簌簌作响。  
这样不行。现在这样不行。得做出个决断，必须得做出个决断……  
王耀使劲揉了揉脸，精神稍微振作些之后，站起来回到房间。他看了看手上的花，略微思衬就打开了通往走廊的房门。该找个花瓶把它养起来，或许还能活一段时间。  
然而迈出房门后他再也不能走动一步。手中花朵纷纷掉落在地。  
托里斯安静站在面前，面上无喜亦无悲，也没有因为王耀的短暂失态而做出什么反应。  
「什么时候回来的……」王耀攥紧了拳头，咬牙问道：「你都知道了吗？」  
褐发青年点头，眼神分明是洞悉了所有。  
「也是……托里斯隐藏气息的能力也是一流。那么，你打算告诉伊万？」  
托里斯看着警惕的王耀，坚定而缓慢地摇头，开口说道：「您与伊万先生并不是伴侣，这一点我还是知道的。我没有权利去干涉，而且，我觉得那样也比较好。」  
平日里慌张无措的青年像是变了一个人，除了这一如既往柔和的气息。  
「或许我这样说有点儿自私，但我希望您能离开伊万先生。自从您出现之后，原有计划就被打乱，包括这次来到伦敦。我们的实力还不足以对抗整个梵蒂冈，而因为您的关系，伊万先生把本应该作为自己伙伴的同族也逼向了对立面。」  
几百年的隐忍，只为了像有毒汁液一样慢慢渗入整个血族，在最终夺取控制权后，与新的教会建立更完善的自由关系。而年初将狩猎伊丽莎白的猎人尽数杀死，一方面是大局的考量，另一方面，则是给与伊丽莎白交好的波诺弗瓦伯爵卖了个人情。  
事情本该进展得十分顺利的。  
「伊万先生无法信赖任何人，现在我们的处境很艰难，圣彼得堡那边也不会再施予援手，如果我要求他暂且退让，一定会被当做是懦弱与背叛。您继续呆在他身边，只会让他变得更焦躁急切。啊，我不是说您不好，王耀先生是非常善良的人，能认识您我非常高兴。」  
私下对柯克兰公爵的庄园进行屠杀，又失去了本因成为同盟的波诺弗瓦家族。那本来是最好的切入点，那是个始终对长老院不满而又野心勃勃的家伙，而且还是最有号召力的纯血种。  
早就制定好的计划，一步步完美无缺。被打乱之后却陷入了最糟糕的境地。  
带来的猎人已经在无数次战斗中死亡殆尽，血族成员也剩下不到十来名。就算是极为精锐的战斗力，永不停歇的消耗也会将所有人拖向灭亡。而伊万已经收不住手。  
「您呆在这里并不快乐。所以不用顾虑每一个人的想法，试着只为自己考虑一下如何？当然，如果能帮我们劝劝伊万先生更好，让他能够回圣彼得堡休整……」  
「谁呆在这里不快乐？」  
突然响起的柔软嗓音带着笑，从托里斯身后传来。褐发青年还没来得及做出反应，头颅就被抓住狠狠撞击在了走廊的白色墙壁上，碰撞声惊心动魄。  
伊万揪着托里斯的发根，凑近了脸微笑着问道：「回答我，托里斯。」  
魔魅的深紫色眼瞳盯着惊恐万分的青年，里面空无一物，更显得整个人骇然可怖。  
「呐，你们刚刚是不是在商量逃跑的事情？」  
未等托里斯回答，伊万的手揪着他的头颅又一次撞向墙壁，用了比刚刚更大的力气。鲜血在洁白的墙壁上撞出一块巴掌大的血污，在接连不断的撞击中渐渐晕染开，流淌下来几道深红色的痕迹。  
「住手……」  
王耀艰难地张嘴，脚下灌了铅般迈不动，吸血鬼压迫性的气息缠住了整个身体，沉重而可怖。  
「住手啊！托里斯会死……」  
「啊啊，说得对。」伊万松手，托里斯整个人就倒了下去。他状似无辜地做了个思考的动作，脸上绽放出天真灿烂的笑容：「那么小耀来代替他好了。」

脖颈被单手握住，提起来压在墙上。手指关节抵着下颚和颈骨，竟是要生生拧断。  
王耀伸手够不到伊万的身体，只能反复抓着挠着对方的手臂，因缺氧窒息和濒死疼痛看不清眼前的一切，快要迸裂出来的眼珠开始充血。  
他从未见过这样的伊万，如同背负了深渊般憎恨的恶鬼。  
嘎嘣。是骨头碎裂的声音。  
再也抬不起的手垂落下去，逐渐远离的意识中似是听到了伊万的低喃。  
「为什么……」  
——为什么你要想着离开我。

「放开他如何？」  
冰冷的女声自不远处传来。娜塔莉亚不知何时坐在了窗户上，倚着沾满血的十字镐看向伊万，声音微弱几近于无。  
「哥哥也需要保存体力吧？明明就很累了。」她顿了顿，依旧一脸面无表情，唯独嗓音泄露出此时糟糕的状态，「连我也……差不多到极限了……」  
随着话音消失，她轻飘飘倒在了地板上，失去了意识。十字镐砸在地上，发出铁器刺耳的鸣叫声。  
伊万沉默着看了娜塔莉亚一眼，将王耀扔开，走至昏迷的娜塔莉亚身边，弯下腰去抱起了她。  
向前走了几步后，斯拉夫人的身子停滞片刻，最终还是没有说任何话就带着娜塔莉亚离开了走廊。  
安静的房子里，粗重的断断续续的喘息格外清晰。  
隔了许久，缓过气来的王耀扶起托里斯，一边咳嗽着一边询问状况。褐发青年攥住了王耀的手腕，仰头睁着空茫的眼睛，颤抖着说话。  
「我已经很努力，很努力了……从很久之前，就奉献了自己的全部……」  
以为自己已经是布拉金斯基家族的成员，能够和那两个人站在一起。  
「王耀先生……我们是家人吧？」  
托里斯的声音带了哭腔，游走在崩溃边缘。  
血污糊住了他半张脸，一只被染红的眼睛闪着异常明亮的光。

「我也算是……这个家里的人吧？」

那是他人无法插足的世界。  
以为自己也是其中的一员，最后才发觉不过是个观众。  
但却为此付出了一切，信念亲情依赖，以及爱。

听得到吗——  
听得到吗——  
这世界加速崩坏的声音！

「现在，请各位装备好自己的圣光戒指，我们将使用教会提供的枪支，以确保足够的伤害性。」  
弗朗西斯将匕首插进地图中画了个红圈的地方，扬声说道。  
「时间为两个半时辰，将我们的伤亡降至最低。小亚瑟，有什么需要补充的么？」  
亚瑟摇头，微微笑弯了一双祖母绿眼睛。

「开战吧。」

Chapter 42

我们被制造出来，曙光为我们吹入第一丝呼吸，众神赋予我们智慧、力量、情感与繁衍之理。  
在无数个生命聚集的场所成长起来，每一眼看到的东西，每一刻感觉到的思想，都将成为牵系我们的丝线，把我们与周围的一切紧紧绑缚起来。  
喜欢，厌憎，憧憬，理想，悲切。  
我们在无数的事物上寄托了感情，失去了一些又会在新的地方生起这种类似的感情，来回往复。  
这是「延续」，这是「遗忘」。  
如果把自身托付于唯一的某件东西上——这个东西可以是一个象征，信仰，或是某位你在乎的人——当这件东西毁掉之后，你会变成什么模样？  
「唯一」是最美好的事物。  
却也是最可怕的存在！

  
幼崽的身体相对于成年吸血鬼来说，是极为脆弱不堪的。他们没有抵抗正常作息的能力，惧怕刺激性的食物，对神圣之物有着更敏感的抗拒反应。  
白天的时候王耀总是在睡觉。倒不是说他无法自行醒来，只是这种行为会给身体带来极大的消耗。明亮与酷热会让情绪躁动多变，也会让自己本能地渴求更多的血液。  
还有什么比这更让人感到恐惧的呢？不仅是肉体，连精神也在日趋同化，把昔日的一切啃食干净，彻彻底底成为一只吸血鬼。  
日复一日，等待末日来临的心情。  
醒来时目所及处仍旧是一片黑暗，和自己的梦境一样。王耀揉了揉眼睛，确认自己真的是醒过来之后，翻身坐起仔细辨别周围的环境。光线稍微变得亮了一些，但也只能认出几件家具的大致轮廓。  
略微急促慌乱的嗓音在暗处响起了。  
「您醒了么？离傍晚还有一两个钟头，再休息片刻也没关系的。」  
「……托里斯？」  
王耀眯起眼睛，花了很大力气才在黑黢黢的房子里找到对方所在的位置。如果托里斯不说话，恐怕是一时半会也无法发现他的存在。  
绝佳的隐藏气息能力。  
「这是在哪里？」  
「最顶层的小阁楼，先生。因为您睡得很熟，就这样擅自把您带过来了。」听话音似乎是在弯腰道歉，接着慌慌张张撞上了什么东西，原本搁置在墙边架子上的东西噼里啪啦掉落下来，散发出呛人的尘土味道。「伊万先生让我看着您，暂时最好哪里都不要去。」  
发生了什么？  
对方似乎没有想要解释的意向。王耀沉默，继而猛地抓住了托里斯的小臂，感受到了细微的异常颤抖。他从床上蹦起来，凭感觉在墙上一阵摸索，很快找到了门板的所在，用力拉开跑了出去。这熟悉的银器烧灼皮肉产生的气味，灌满鼻腔的血腥之气，即使是在阁楼里也无比清晰！  
当托里斯慌慌张张叫喊着王耀的名字奔出来时，他已经从狭窄的楼梯跑下去，在第一扇可以看见外面景象的窗户前呆滞了身体，接着捂住嘴巴开始干呕。托里斯放缓了脚步，看着俯身欲呕吐的王耀，轻声说道。  
「所以我说您最好不要乱走……」  
褐发青年朝着窗户扭头望去，街对面生长得繁密茂盛的树木间，挂着某个吸血鬼的半截身子，腰部以下已经只剩微红的骨架，挂着几丝零碎肉片。然而他还是活着的，还在动弹，尽管在张开嘴惨叫的时候，更多的吸血蝙蝠钻进了口腔中，又从他的眼睛里爬出。  
不把头颅割下，或者破坏掉心脏，吸血鬼是无法死去的。  
「大概是两个时辰前发生的事。我们被围攻了。」托里斯想要帮王耀顺气，手伸至空中又收了回去，捏紧了每个关节。「伊万先生心情很糟糕，知道为什么吗？我想这些吸血鬼里有你的熟人，也是组织这次袭击的人。」  
王耀觉得眼球要被这昏天黑地的呕吐感挤压出去，目眦尽裂。  
「柯克兰与波诺弗瓦——」

  
在亚瑟遭教会带走审查后，弗朗西斯集结了周围的高等血族，向教会提出了交换条件。在这基础上，他们甚至从教会那里得到了对吸血鬼伤害极强的银制枪支；天知道这是怎样完成的交易！智慧与口才并存，才是最宝贵的财富，正如那本在法兰西流传甚广的书中所写，狡猾聪明是生存的不二法门。  
当然，这并不是重点。在可怜的法国伯爵先生拼尽一切力气将伊丽莎白困在府邸里，和众人前往目的地时，严重贫血的他基本已经丧失了战斗力。制造圣光戒指需要他特殊体质的血液，但不使用教会的武器将会大大降低胜算——七位伯爵职阶以上的血族对抗拥有同样力量的十几个血族，更勿论捕猎目标是一位亲王，这种情况下的胜率是多少？  
黑色云朵暗沉沉堆积了整个天空，朝着地面压迫过来。或许会是一场暴雨。  
必须得赶在天气变坏前结束这场战斗，否则圣水银器的伤害会减损，加上大雨的影响，来袭的吸血鬼将陷入极为不利的状态。  
这是双方都知道的事实。  
下面传来有人蹬蹬上楼的声音，伴随着某种动物的嘶鸣啃咬，闹哄哄乱成一团。  
从托里斯的位置，可以看见庭院中激战正酣的吸血鬼，他的目光紧紧锁在其中挥舞着十字镐的姑娘身上，看着她发出狂怒的吼叫，平日里扎在头上的蓝色蝴蝶结早不知去了哪里，血污沾满了她漂亮的淡金色长发，脏污不堪的衣裙，深色液体正从腰间的伤口汩汩流出。  
「王耀先生……」  
托里斯眼前一阵发酸，压稳了嗓子说道：「您有了自己的决定吗？」  
窗户外突然倒挂下来吸血鬼的身子，对方咧嘴而笑露出尖锐獠牙，玻璃顿时迸溅碎裂，连带着铁框被根根扯断。兽化的爪子抓向托里斯的面部，后者急急退后几步，勉强躲开攻击，鼻梁却已被划出血痕。  
吸血鬼跳进房子，再次朝着托里斯扑了过去。狭窄的楼道空间几乎无处可躲，他硬生生接住了对方的攻击，剧烈的痛楚从手腕处袭来；瞬间意识到现状之后，惊悚寒意直窜上头顶！  
这是职阶比自己不知高了多少的血族！  
当吸血鬼咬在自己的肩膀上，硬是撕扯了一大片血肉时，他瞪大了眼睛看见王耀用手中的碎玻璃扎入吸血鬼的后颈，并拉扯至颈部动脉，顿时血雾喷溅了一大片。  
趁着吸血鬼失去攻击力的瞬间，托里斯使劲将其从窗户扔出，拉住王耀的手往楼下跑。即使不说话，也能感觉到东方人思绪混乱的程度不比自己差；可是必须好好想一想，把事情全部理清，已经没有可以犹豫的时间。  
他们跑进王耀的房间，快速锁上了门。吸血鬼已经冲上二楼，狠命撞击着门板，一边高声咒骂着该死的吸血蝙蝠。  
混乱之中听得见娜塔莉亚的叫声，带了忍耐的疼痛。  
「您已经有了决定吗？」  
托里斯站在王耀身边，握住了通往阳台的门锁再次问道。  
「我接到的命令是保护您，看守您。但是他们不会伤害您，从刚才就多多少少感觉到了。那么，我可以稍微自私一下么？」  
王耀死咬着下唇，默不作声看着虽然浑身颤抖但目光坚定的托里斯。许久被逃避的思想渐渐浮出水面，露出清晰的形状。年轻的男子眼中闪耀的东西，和曾出现于那位公爵大人瞳孔中的情绪一模一样，一模一样。  
该怎样做，该做什么。  
「我想成为娜塔莎的刃，她的盾……」  
托里斯拧开门锁，身体像患了热病般不停抖动，脸上有着奇异的神色，说不出的悲喜交加，「我想看见她笑……」  
房门破开一个大洞，接着有手伸进来解开了锁扣。在那之前，托里斯已经从阳台上跳下，落入庭院打斗的吸血鬼之中。王耀冲到阳台边上，朝着下面搜寻了一圈没有见到其他认识的面孔，干脆攀着房屋外部的墙壁跳跃了几步，并翻上屋顶，绕到另一面去。  
比起侧面庭院的混乱，生满杂草的偏僻后方空地要安静得多，只有一具无法再次动弹的尸体躺在地上，旁边站立的吸血鬼仰起头来，刚好与王耀四目相对。  
柯克兰公爵张开双臂，固执而坚定地等待着，等待着，声音却暗含着难以发觉的慌张。  
他叫道，王耀。  
只是简单的名字，被那个人念出后就赋予了崭新的含义。  
——您已经有了自己的决定吗？  
酸涩的情绪冲破了喉咙，涌上鼻腔，又淹上眼睛。  
王耀从屋顶跳跃而下，朝着那个仿佛等待了一个世纪的人跳下去——  
那是什么？银色的。银色的，水管。  
从后面穿透了亚瑟的咽喉，然后横向撕开。  
整个头颅被撕离身体，在空中划了个缓慢的弧度。  
像刺猬一样总是不肯服帖的金色短发，高傲的额头和下巴，时常微笑又带了毒的绿宝石眼睛。  
还有从脖颈里拼命喷射的鲜血。  
这是……开玩笑的吧？  
王耀滚落在地，膝盖发出碎裂的声音。他朝着杂草丛中沾满鲜血和泥土的头颅爬过去，想要喊叫亚瑟的名字，但气管只有病态而竭力的气流通过，如同一个哮喘病人。  
伊万俯身抓住了他，满身血污只辨识得出发亮的紫色眼瞳，充满着冷漠的魔性，从牙齿里挤出的话语却是覆灭般的愤怒与仇恨。  
「休想——休想背叛我——」  
吸血鬼脸上深红的血顺着额头流淌而下，汇聚在下巴又滴落在围巾上。王耀的口鼻之间全是这种熟悉的血腥气味，是一个又一个夜晚曾吞咽入腹的味道。混合了红茶的苦涩与甘甜。  
他突然挣扎起来，癫狂般试图逃脱伊万的怀抱，被捏碎肩胛骨的同时也扯下了伊万一条臂膀。再也不能动弹的四肢被斯拉夫人禁锢住，不知是谁的血不停喷涌着糊住了王耀的眼睛。血红的世界里，亚瑟的尸体离自己越来越远，远到再也看不清楚。

他终于能够嘶喊出声。

轰然而至的大雨掩盖了所有的声音，堵住了他的知觉，蒙住眼睛口鼻。

终归黑暗。

Chapter 43

我们要到哪里去？  
世上所有的道理都无法指出一途。  
眼泪与悲悯不能救赎，伤害和杀戮无法毁灭。  
我将双手放于圣约诚心祷告。  
每一个字眼却都诉说着谎言！

  
隔了墙壁，可以听见另一间房子里所有的响动。  
有人在房间里来回走动，木地板被踩的嘎吱作响。长段的，断断续续的陈述如同蚊蝇鸣叫，搅动着空气中不安的情绪。接着是那个暴怒到极点的男音，话语内容清晰可闻。  
「所以说你是想怎样？认为圣彼得堡那群家伙把尾巴藏起来是对的，从伦敦离开也是对的，没错，你们永远正确；明明就差一丁点儿，你这该死的做了什么？阻止娜塔莎！」  
烦躁不堪的脚步声朝着墙壁这边靠近了，什么东西被砸在了地上，或许是某种玻璃制品。  
「我们都知道教会是什么想法，不管是哪种信仰，本质都一样。只有把他们逼到绝境，才肯与我们站在统一战线；否则他们就任凭你自生自灭，只要不把他们供出来就好！我真想把你那愚蠢的大脑挖开看看里面填满了什么东西，才能让你认为撤退是两全其美的好想法……」  
另一个声音相形之下气势弱了许多，因紧张好几次咬错了音，显得语气十分滑稽，但也努力解释着来回因由。除了一些语法错误，没什么大的障碍。  
过了许久，似乎有人发出了怪异的笑声，长短不接，带着喘息的嘶哑。听起来就像是用手掌捂住了脸在拼命克制某种濒临崩溃的情绪。  
「什么……你这是什么表情？」  
笑声渐歇，什么金属制的器物撞在了桌子上，惊心动魄。  
快要哭出来般的男音拔高了调子叫喊，仿佛用尽所有勇气。有几处破了音，撕扯出绝望般的凄切：「娜塔莉亚小姐不能再驱使吸血蝙蝠了！您是在要她的命！还是说，在那种状况下她死掉也无所谓？」  
「真的够了……已经……」  
尖叫。咒骂。争吵。打斗。  
混乱。破坏。破坏。所有。  
从那个房间传过来，又被吸入深沉无光的黑暗。  
王耀静静躺在发潮的木制地板上，隔壁的喧闹争执没有半分落入他的耳中，只在阴湿霉烂的空气中绕了几圈就消失无踪。很久的时日中他都持续着这样的状态，无法辨认周围所发生的任何，身体始终被无形的黑暗包裹缠绕，整个人都关在狭小缺氧的棺材般，胸肺几近爆裂。听到的声音，看到的人，都仿佛存在于地表之上，与自己隔着厚厚的土层。  
这种奇异的幻觉始终伴随着他，每分每秒，无休无止。  
那之后又发生了什么呢？  
王耀绞尽了脑汁去想，却都是模糊不清的影子，唯独那天所见的景象清清楚楚，并时刻填补着细节，将每一个片段都无限放大再放大，自己就在这些逼真的片段里苟延残喘。  
记忆与幻觉来回交错，容不得他去思考其他的事情。  
在这样接连浑噩的日子又过了许久之后，精神也逐渐清明了些。也许那是个傍晚，但也有可能是日光暴晒的正午；谁知道呢，这间被密封的小屋子不知日起日落，只能听到隔壁偶尔发生的激烈争吵与打斗——总之在那一天，王耀意识到自己的四肢都扣着沉重冰凉的铁镣，当他举起手时，和铁器黏在一起的腕部皮肉扯开来，发出诱惑的鲜血气味。尽管这铁镣始终伴随着自己，从被关在这屋子里之后就已如此，却是他初次感觉到了它的存在。  
以及折磨神经的饥饿。  
这不好笑。  
王耀摊开四肢，背部紧贴的地板比身体还要冰冷，散发着一股木材霉烂之气。  
他大概猜出了幻觉的来源。某个大雾弥漫的伦敦清晨，亚瑟曾对自己叙说的话语，和从那人血液中逆流过来的情感混合在一起，现出了无比真实的情景。  
被埋葬在地下的感觉原来是这样的吗。  
他觉得下次见面时可以好好取笑一番那个家伙，活了几百年都没什么长进，患得患失又任性妄为。可是，有下次么？  
王耀拼命蜷缩起身子，佝偻着脊背将膝盖抵在心口，压住呼吸与颤抖。  
不不，那家伙说了自己的体质是不变，是可以永生的。你看，被猎人的子弹射中心脏也还完好无损地站在了自己面前。目光冰凉，却又像最炽热的火焰，从那双漂亮的祖母绿眼瞳中燃烧起来，直至把自己也卷了进去。  
可以请您跳一支舞吗。  
回忆只要掀起个边角，就会变成汹涌的潮汐，朝着自己扑打过来。  
「谁知道那种事啊……他可是当着面被撕掉了……」  
咽喉颤抖再也说不出剩下的词汇。王耀更加用力地抱紧了自己，抑制不住声音就张嘴咬向膝盖，犬齿穿透皮肉钉在骨头上。  
喂。活着的话就来见我啊。

明明说了，「我爱你」。

伊万有时候会打开门上缠绕了好几圈的锁链，进来查看王耀的状况。  
把手指贴在脖颈，将鼻尖凑近王耀的脸，在极致的安静中确认了对方的存活，然后把这副因缺血瘦得硌人的身体揽入怀中。也不去任何地方，只坐在阴潮的地上，紧紧抱着王耀陷入短暂的睡眠。  
像个受了委屈的孩童。  
王耀只觉得浑身寒冷，但被伊万宽厚臂膀抱紧的四肢无法动弹分毫。得不到血液补充的身体越来越虚弱。熬过了最饥饿的时期后，所能感受到的就只剩下躯壳日渐枯萎的衰竭。  
在伊万时常倚靠着休息的墙壁一侧，原本有个窗台，朝里搭了巴掌宽的挡板，或许是放置花草所用。窗户被铁条钉死了，排了密密麻麻的柳钉，即使王耀把眼睛贴在铁条的缝隙间努力向外看，也瞧不见什么实质性的景物。  
有时从缝隙里会透进来白晃晃的光，手心贴在铁条上感觉得到滚烫的温度。如果仔细倾听，还有鸟雀的细语歌唱。  
王耀想象了外面的样子，并随着时日流逝为这些想象勾勒着详细的轮廓，茂密粗壮的树木，生长了许多植物的院落，日光灿烂，于树叶上泛出耀目粼光。  
他想出去。  
这种渴望强烈支配了身体，使得他一次又一次撑着窗户边的挡板，凑到微薄的光线里，试图发现点儿新的东西。除此之外他不知道自己还有什么可做。  
一个人——或者说是吸血鬼，他的心理是多么奇妙的东西！当他可以享受着阳光与自由时，从来不觉得那是什么值得珍贵的事情；直到被剥夺了日间居民的权利，才对这一切抱有艳羡之心。他敬畏着光，并从灼热可怕的世界逃开，却又无比渴求自己能够被温暖与光亮拥抱。  
——为什么自己总是被关起来呢？  
最先是像牲畜般被塞进木箱。接着是教会的地下室。再到波诺弗瓦家那间可怕的刑房。  
从一处辗转到另一处，永远都是悬吊在鱼钩上，在生与死的边缘来回摇晃。只需一阵强风，就会被抛进地狱深渊。  
王耀发了一会儿呆，额头抵在铁条封死的窗户上，被滚热的温度刺激得那一小块皮肤酥麻疼痛。尔后像是被什么抽打着脊背，身子弹跳起来，双手伸向铁条的缝隙发了疯地去抠去挠，指甲刮出类似砂纸的声音。指头磨破了皮，又被铁钉扯开深深血沟。  
手下的动作越来越快，渐渐有了不受控制的疯狂。他听见自己的喘息，每一声都在大脑里冲撞开来，碎裂成无数回音。  
不够。根本不够。再怎么呼吸，都得不到氧气！  
甜软的男音自门口传来，震散了王耀失控的神经。  
「你在做什么？」  
他怔怔回头，睁大了茫然无措的眼睛看向不知何时站在门口的伊万。由于背光的关系，斯拉夫人浑身笼罩着一层淡淡的柔光，水晶般清透的紫眸在暗处闪动明灭。一瞬间王耀产生了某种错觉，站在那里的人脱去了暴戾阴鸷，只是个轻轻一击就会被打碎的漂亮瓷器人偶。然而伊万的脸上起了变化，惊疑，愤怒，悲伤，惧怕，说不清是什么交杂在一起的复杂情绪爬上了脸庞。  
「……已经清醒了啊。」伊万按压住自己的额头，失声大笑：「看看你的表情！我是什么怪物吗！」  
话音未落，原本站在入口处的伊万已经贴近了王耀的身子，伸手扣住他的肩膀将其按倒在地。从上空俯视下来的脸庞，阴沉而扭曲。  
「呐，小耀刚刚想要逃跑吧？和娜塔莎托里斯一样。」  
隔壁的房间不知何时已经没了动静，寂然无声。之前时常发生的争斗咒骂都归于沉寂，仿佛那本来就是间空屋子。  
「听我说啊，因为领地发生了暴动，等我处理完后回来，就一个人也没有了呢。今天本来是托里斯帮我写公文的日子，我前前后后转了几圈都没看见他在哪里，只在他的房间里发现了娜塔莎的十字镐——很奇怪吧？大家都在和我玩躲猫猫的游戏……」  
伊万自说自话地笑起来，一边将王耀挣扎的，满是鲜血的双手紧紧握住，力气之大能感觉到手腕骨头疼痛欲裂。  
「说什么是我的家人……背地里策划着叛逃的事情，和那群农民都是一路货色。小耀也是，趁我不在的时候总是想着从我身边逃跑对吧？」  
「放……放开……」  
「要怎么做才能留下呢……怎么做……」伊万低声嘟哝着，目光恍惚地在王耀憎厌恐惧的脸上漂浮着，接着按压住了身下这人的四肢。没等王耀反应过来，下身的衣物就被褪至膝盖，半截身子暴露在潮湿微凉的空气中。  
惊悚的惧意中王耀开始剧烈抗拒伊万的动作，虚弱到极点的身体却帮不上半点忙，所有挣扎都充满了可笑的意味。有什么坚硬的东西插进来，像楔子一寸寸钉进柔软无力的身体内部，血肉都被撑开撕裂，液体顺着私处流淌而下，濡湿了大腿。  
「不……」  
王耀说话的时候，牙床一直克制不住发颤。因疼痛被咬破的口腔混含着血腥味儿的唾液，莫名让他觉得想要呕吐。  
他努力转动着眼珠，向那处望去。微暗的光线中，是自己被分开的双腿，正被冲撞着来回摇动。然后是什么？在身体里进出的是什么？  
「出……去……」  
带着铁镣的右手狠狠撞击在地板上，一下又一下。  
「出去！」  
铁链当啷作响，因大力碰击发出刺耳尖锐的声响。  
「出去！」  
「出去！」  
「出去！」  
眼泪涌上来，被王耀硬生生压在了眼眶里。伊万的手掌扼住了自己的脖子，用力捏紧，把脖颈里的呼吸全部堵住。他张大了嘴如同岸上濒死的鱼，气管和肺叶在体内痉挛着扭曲起来；喘息或是悲鸣，都离自己的意识愈来愈远，变成梦境边缘的呓语。

如果这是梦，可否能够早日醒来！  
神啊，求求你……  
求求你……

一滴，两滴。  
冰凉的液体落在了王耀脸上。  
眼前模糊的景象渐渐清晰，是伊万俯在自己上方哭泣的脸。  
泪水聚积在伊万惶然痛楚的眼睛里，然后掉落下来砸到王耀失焦的视网膜上。  
「为什么我明明和你在一起了，还会觉得这么寂寞呢？」  
不停落下来的眼泪，打湿王耀苍白干燥的脸，沾染上破碎溢血的唇角。  
——如果伊万先生能早点意识到，他也同样深爱着他的亲人，他的人民，他的爱人……  
「毁掉这一切的不就是你自己吗！」  
崩溃凄绝的嘶吼冲破了喉咙，血腥气不停翻涌上来。  
「觉得寂寞就去追啊！去道歉啊！」  
王耀的声调拔高后变了音，奇异而凄楚。目眦尽裂的瞳孔里，全部都是入骨的恨意。

「你的手除了毁坏，什么都做不到吗！」

酒香满溢的农庄。少女翻飞起来的大红裙摆。茅草丛的细碎毛绒被风刮起来飞上天空。  
他们大笑。喝酒。歌唱。手风琴拉出醉醺的曲调。  
嘿，明年也来吧，谢辽莎很乐意为你们跳一曲弗朗明戈的。  
马车渐行渐远，还能听到后方遥遥的喊声。

布拉金斯基先生——

布拉金斯基先生——

这些欢笑的影像变成空浮的光斑，握不住也拿不起。

只剩一无所有。

  
Chapter 44  
我在清晨醒来，身体沉浸在丁香与铃兰的香气中。  
阳光吻面，鸟雀低吟。  
而你坐在旁边翻动书页，用一支羽毛作为书签。  
年岁老去，你我不变。

  
王耀记不清自己是什么时候昏迷过去，也不知道醒来之前过了多少时长。  
门再次被锁死，房间内依旧是伸手不见五指的黑暗。  
嘴唇张合，说着无声的话语。  
为什么还未死去呢。  
浅浅笑开的嘴角带着疼痛，被咬破的伤口仍然没有愈合。身体的衰竭远远超过了自行治愈的速度，因缺血而干枯的四肢几乎要从铁镣中掉落出来。  
等到身上的血肉都失去水分，只有薄薄一层皮贴在骨架上，就会成为不人不鬼的骷髅吧。  
呐，亚瑟。  
我做了一个梦。我们都作为人类而生活着，虽然偶尔也吵架甚至动手，每天早上还是会一起去买面包。变老之后，还会为墓碑上刻什么句子发生争执。  
听起来还不错，对吗？  
他向黑暗的虚空伸出双臂，单是这样的动作也变得吃力万分。  
「要是梦寐中的场景可以代表真实，那么我的梦境预兆着将有好消息到来……」  
声音嘶哑哽咽，轻微破灭于寂静之中。  
「我觉得心神宁恬，整日里有种向所没有的精神，用快乐的思想把我从地面上飘起来。」  
手掌合握，和铁链一齐抵在了心脏的位置。他亲吻着指背，正如那位先生经常所做的那样。  
「我梦见我的爱人前来看见我死了——」

  
随后的几天，伊万会进屋来，把他抱到外面去晒太阳。  
事实上，被铁条钉死的窗户外面，没有王耀想象得那么丰富。  
未经修剪的院落里生满了各种杂草，一两颗瘦骨伶仃的树木才刚到院墙的高度，枝条上挂着的叶子被白日里的太阳晒得蔫了吧唧。还未褪去余热的暑气从腿脚四周的草丛中蒸腾起来，熏烤着王耀的脸。  
在他平日里被囚禁的房屋外围，是用木板搭建而成的曲折回廊，沿着各间房屋的构造绕了过去。回廊用了很多柱子支撑起来，或许是为了防潮，过道的地面是悬空的。虽然王耀没觉得这种措施有什么用。曲曲折折的回廊在靠近自己那间房子的地方搭了两三级木制台阶，被常年雨雪腐蚀掉了上面深红色的朱漆。  
伊万坐在台阶上，小心地把王耀锁入怀中。这倒不是怕王耀会逃走，因为对方早已没了挣扎的力气；如果不扶住这像柴火般细瘦的胳膊，怀中的少年就会顺势跌下去也不一定。  
晚霞烧红的天空只能瞧见些太阳的余光，在云彩的边角处发亮。一只瓢虫绕着他们飞了两圈，最终选定王耀脚踝处的铁镣落定，伸展着褐色半透明的软翅。王耀盯着它收束了金红色的外壳，无意识地来回数着上面的斑点。  
「很安静吧？这里虽说也是领地的一部分，但是已经没有人住了。」  
为了争夺自由权利的人们在最后一次抗议后得到了胜利，却也再不会回来这里。伊万记得自己是怎样看着群情激昂的人们，微笑着烧毁了所有的奴隶契约，然后说。  
这是你们的自由，而我收回我的土地。  
「小耀再忍耐些时日，现在圣彼得堡有很多吸血鬼以及梵/蒂/冈过来的猎人在找我们。等到我把这些事处理完，我们可以回去看极光。很漂亮噢，像做梦一样，整个城市都没有黑夜。在我很小的时候，就已经觉得那是世界上最美的奇迹了……」  
伊万蹭着王耀的脸颊脖颈，嗓音柔软甜蜜，如同夸耀糖果的小孩。  
「很多年我都忙于各种事务中被压得喘不过气，但是不强大起来就活不下去，我不想被人类用木桩钉死，那太痛苦了。后来有一次我发了神经，从这片土地上逃跑，做了个胆小鬼——我想我大概跑到了很远的地方，但仍旧不知道这样做有什么意义。」  
在最严酷的环境中勉强存活下来，一步步爬到上面的位置。却失去了目标。寒冷的家里，是黏着追着逼迫得自己神经衰弱的娜塔莎，和不敢对自己大声说话的托里斯，以及唯唯诺诺的仆人。  
然后就那么发了一次疯，把一切负荷与责任都抛下，远远逃亡。  
「当我把你捡回来的时候，我第一次觉得自己是被单纯需要着的，这个孩子眼中只有我，我是他的信仰，他的希望，他所依赖的全部。」  
只是稍微疏忽了一下，就永远失去了曾以为属于自己的东西。看吧，他没有你也可以笑出来，他有了自己的朋友和恋人，并用长出的尖牙利爪将你的心割得七零八落。  
「真好啊……这样单独坐在一起，就好像和从前一模一样。」  
即使知道这不过是最可怜的假象。  
王耀没说话，他的目光始终尾随铁镣上的瓢虫，看着它扇动翅膀，又飞入黄昏的天色中。墙根处的杂草丛悉悉索索有什么东西在动，过了一会儿有黄绒绒的头从草叶中探出来，眨着圆溜溜的红眼睛打量这边的人。  
是鸭子？不对，看起来更像小鸡仔。  
「……抱歉，我先离开一下，你一个人没关系吧？」  
伊万小心翼翼将王耀放开，替他整理好起皱的衣服，轻声说道：「我不在的话你会舒服一些。但是不要乱走，答应我。」  
斯拉夫人俯身在王耀额头上印了个吻，尔后迅速离开。木制地板的走道被皮鞋踩出一路声响，最后消失了声音。  
藏在草丛里的小家伙终于蹦跳出来，扑了两下同样鹅黄色的翅膀，轻巧跳跃到王耀面前，歪了头观察这个丝毫没有人类气息的雕塑。  
雕塑突然动了，向它伸出一只干瘦的手，锁链叮咣叮咣的响，吓得它身子朝后连翻了好几个跟头，胖乎乎的身躯沾满了草叶，  
「啊，别跑……」  
王耀条件反射地向前倾，没有着力点的身体就摔在了草地上。小黄鸟拼命扑扇着没多大用处的翅膀，朝着右边的空地歪歪斜斜飞过去，结果昏头昏脑一头撞在曲折过道边的柱子上，顿时四脚朝天。  
王耀想了想，还是跟了上去。他的状况并不比这只鸟好多少，于是追逐也显得格外艰辛。等他爬上回廊，跟随这只愚笨得要命的鸟进入另一侧的房屋过道时，对着前方阴暗的尽头犹豫了一刻；从过道右侧装饰了许多复杂花纹的桃木隔间透进来金色偏橘的光斑，小黄鸟蹦跳着穿过这些光斑，并发出尖细的鸣叫，像是在嘲笑——真是要命！他在心里权衡了一下各种可能遭遇的后果，继而觉得自己的思维习惯无比可笑。  
王耀扶着墙追过去，脚上的铁链在地板上摩擦出一长串令人烦躁的响动。周遭的温度越来越低，到后来已经是比自己房间更为阴冷的程度。弧形的过道转过来是几间连在一起的旧式房屋，在黑暗中辨不分明。其中一间半敞着房门，那只鸟很快闪了进去，随着翅膀扑棱落了几根卷曲的绒毛。  
有人在笑，声音不是很高，更像在自言自语，但隔着门被听得清清楚楚。  
「这是谁闯进来了？嗯，新鲜的幼崽气息，还有某个家伙熟悉的臭味！嘿，你过来让本大爷瞧一瞧？」  
王耀抬起脚步朝着那间房子走了两步，不防被脚下的铁链绊倒在门槛处，耳听得里面那人又爆发出一阵肆意的笑声。他抬起头看见整间房子里都是空荡荡的，只有正中央摆了把欧式椅子，而那个男人正坐在上面，讥笑自己的羸弱。从房间右上角狭小的天窗照射进来的光线映在那人桀骜不驯的脸上，银色短发下是和鲜血一样红艳的眼睛，很是傲慢地打量着自己。仿佛是一位国王在审阅自己的臣民——如果不是那只扰乱气氛的小鸟蹲在了他的头顶开始梳理羽毛的话。  
噗。  
王耀别过脸努力调整着表情，但对方很明显听到了细微的笑声，气势全无地捶着椅子扶手：「不准笑！本大爷没有允许你笑！」  
男人泄气般揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，却没注意到在自己头顶筑巢的小鸟。他有些窘迫地看着王耀，目光落在对方手腕处的铁镣上，神情便冷了几分。  
「什么啊……结果你也是被圈养的牲畜么？」  
牲畜？  
「……滚出去。」  
男人瞪着一脸茫然的王耀，咬牙切齿重复道：「滚出去！」  
王耀下意识向后退了一步，坐在椅子中的男人以极快的速度冲过来，伸出的手掌只差几厘就触及王耀的头顶，整个身子却猛地被什么给扯住了。  
一条沉重的锁链，生生贯穿了他的脊椎，另一端吊在墙上。  
「滚出去！」  
吼声满是厌恶与恨意。  
王耀怔了一小会儿，微微点头，转身退了出去。  
他自认不是多管闲事的人。况且此时自己也对他人没什么兴趣。如果不是那只该死的鸟，他想他至死也不可能见到这个像神经病一样的疯子。  
至死也不会。

  
每天在台阶上呆半个时辰左右似乎已经成了不成文的约定。许是伊万发现王耀精神有所好转，便也对这一活动产生了微薄的兴奋感。这让王耀有了更多的自由时间。  
「喂，幼崽，你老往我这里跑做什么？」  
男人一手托腮靠在椅子上，很不满地拧起了眉头。王耀正忙于思考如何逗引那只小黄鸟到自己身边来的方法，漫不经心回应道：「因为无聊。」  
除了那间牢笼式的房间，和不想看到的脸，什么都好。  
那人从鼻子里哼了一声，接着想到了什么好主意，嘴角咧起不怀好意的笑容冲着王耀做了个手势。  
「本大爷想到了件不无聊的事情，要不要试试看？如果能让那家伙不舒服，这样也不错……」男人说着王耀摸不着头脑的话语，眉目间流露出隐隐快意，「你很饿了不是吗？」  
「本大爷的血，给你喝。」  
王耀惊诧抬头，在男人面上寻不出半点开玩笑的迹象。他看了看自己手脚上的铁镣，敛了眼睑遮住情绪波动，走过去伏在了那人颈间。一切顺理成章，没有任何阻碍。犬齿咬下去时，像蜂蜜甜腻的血液涌出，似曾相识。  
非常香甜，非常香甜的味道。  
王耀几乎是溺在了这种极致的快感中，直到被对方扔出去撞上墙壁才清醒过来。他张口想要道歉，那人已经很烦躁地摆了摆手，一副被占了天大便宜的表情。  
身体内发生着某种奇怪的变化，在王耀还没弄清楚那是什么的时候，本能地握住了冰冷的铁链，稍一用力竟然扯断了多日的桎梏。碎裂铁块掉落在地，砸到了王耀的脚趾。  
「支撑你逃出去还是没问题的，怎样，很崇拜本大爷吧？」  
王耀一时间不知道自己脸上是什么样的表情，大概是想哭，或是笑。那人话语中隐藏的信息，足够在心底掀起滔天大浪。他手脚慌乱地挣脱了脚上的铁镣，深深看了银发男人一眼，匆忙鞠躬就拧身跑掉。咚咚咚的脚步声同样慌乱无措，如同找不到出口的鸟。  
「要像小鸟一样帅气的飞走啊。」  
这声音落在了王耀身后，被阴潮寂冷的空气包裹起来，消失殆尽。

必须得出去才行！  
必须得出去才行！  
这是我最深切的渴望……

他不顾一切翻上了外墙，跌跌撞撞跑了几步，转头看见的景象霎时间使他浑身僵硬。  
斜下方敞开的窗户里，斯拉夫人正用一种极为不安的姿势蜷缩起来，怀中紧紧抱着王耀的衣服，微蹙着眉似乎睡得很不安稳。  
身体晃了晃，差点儿从墙上跌下去。傍晚时分的风带着温暖的湿度穿过躯体，一波又一波寒冷凄楚的知觉在体内来回冲撞。  
再见。  
王耀咬牙从墙上跳下，像有无形的手掌在推着自己拼命向前奔跑。院落外是宽阔山路，风声呼啸着将他的身体夹裹着送向前去。  
青草刺鼻的气味。蝇虫围绕着盛开的野花。叫不出名字的鸟在山间来回飞翔。  
还有快要爆裂开来的胸腔。  
然后是什么？  
漫山遍野的向日葵啊，在王耀面前尽数摇曳着金灿的花朵。烧红的晚霞泛在茂盛硕大的叶子上，摇动出满世界的灿烂粼光。天地之间的光点交织起来，明晃晃刺痛了王耀的眼睛。  
他在向日葵田地中向前穿行，尖锐毛刺割破了衣衫皮肤，柔软花瓣落进后颈。  
——我让他们在所有的山上和田里都种上了向日葵……  
大口喘息，手脚发冷。  
——到了夏天就全是太阳花了……  
眼前的一切全被水气笼罩，再也看不清明。

末日般大声的哭嚎。

再见。

再见。

再无相见。

Chapter 45

酷暑的天气笼罩着整个镇子，到处都充斥着烦躁而倦懒的味道。正午的阳光从那些尖顶建筑的金属片上反射回来，灼烤着街边垂头丧气的梧桐。肉饼在铁板上发出滋滋的声响，混合着焦味儿的肉香从店铺里飘出来，沉甸甸积聚在空气中化不开。铁匠铺里单调枯燥的敲打声带着某种燥热的气息，固执强硬地进入许多人午间的睡眠。  
从这个镇子再向前走一段路程，可以看见深蓝泛光的纳尔瓦河，被丛生的茂密植被包围起来，从前面的城市里穿过去。可是见鬼，这完全没有为酷热得可怕的天气带来多少清凉；农妇把篮子举上头顶来遮挡滚烫阳光，却无法使自己裸露的手臂得到任何保护，每一寸烧灼的皮肤都火辣辣地疼，犹如蚂蚁啃咬。  
一些吃过午饭的闲人躲在阴凉处细声交谈，偶尔有女人捂住了嘴发出唏嘘的声音。街面上来往的人比平日要多一些，似乎是发生了什么事。  
「看样子是走了很远的路……你看见了吗？整个脚后跟都没了肉，骨头就那样露在外面。今晚我一定会做噩梦的，一定会的。」  
「天可怜见！」一名睡意朦胧的女帮佣拉起围裙边擦了擦眼睛，努力想要清醒一些，但身子总是左摇右晃，「可惜我没时间去瞅瞅，再过一会儿就要重新烧水换茶叶——真是爱作弄人的老爷！每天都要在这个点儿喝新鲜的茶水，我可不知道这对午睡有什么帮助……」  
「但那样子看起来真的很奇怪，或许是新的瘟疫？皮肤都在起泡，就像放在铁架子上烧烤的肉……」谈话人捂住心口，压低嗓音继续说了下去。「长相也不像这里的人，黑发黑眼，总觉得不舒服……」  
「还是把教会的人叫过来比较好……」  
人群中突然起了骚动，接着有什么一阵风似的飘了过去，仔细看时却又无迹可寻。太阳稍微偏西了些，空气中的闷热也开始掺杂微凉的风，变得舒适许多。  
街道上多了个裹着黑披风的人，左右顾盼好像在寻找着什么，一身装束在这样的夏日里显得无比怪异；很快他发现了躺在墙角已经昏迷的人，半截身子裸露在光亮中曝晒，没有被衣物遮住的皮肤正在持续着可怕的溃烂。  
那人站定了身子，神色带着说不出的犹豫焦虑，似乎在做极为困难的判断。但他很快迈出了步子，在昏迷的少年身边蹲下来，伸出手去拨开少年脸上散乱的长发。病态苍白的手指在黑披风的映衬下格外显眼，如同死尸般骇人——这让他看起来多么像一个魔鬼，抑或是夺取性命的死神！  
一阵可怕的战栗传遍了他的全身。下一刻他扯下了披风，手脚慌乱地盖在了少年身上，并毫不犹豫咬开了自己的手腕，将流血处贴到少年干裂蜕皮的唇边。这种怪异的举动引来不少惊疑不定的视线，但他只是将腕部的伤口扯大，使得更多血液流淌出来，神情专注恍若无人。  
少年微张的浑浊眼睛开始明晰，渐渐有了神采，接着有细微的笑意泛上琥珀暗金的瞳孔。被手腕按压的嘴唇努力张合着，但没有任何声音发出来。  
「不是，这不是梦。」  
柯克兰公爵握住王耀的手贴在自己脸上，用低哑暗沉的嗓音说道：「这边是现实，所以，不要哭。」  
——在说什么啊。  
失明般的视野中，只能看见亚瑟洒满了阳光的金色发丝，微笑的祖母绿瞳孔，还有积聚在眼底打转的透明液体，落了些许在王耀的手指上。  
——哭的人是你才对吧。

好像自从遇见你，我就开始变得不堪一击。  
你支配着我的喜悦，我的伤悲。  
成为我的信仰。

Jun.18.1860  
车轱辘碾过平实的石板路面，以一种安稳适中的速度向前行驶着。王耀甚至能听见车顶有鸟类着陆的声音，继而扑扇翅膀飞离，沙哑有力的鸣叫散入天空。傍晚的天色透进整个车厢，变成略微昏暗的金黄。  
他略微倚靠着车身，用手撑着下巴从车厢边上的小窗朝外望去，只能看到马车夫的肩膀和一小块淡色的天空。  
「今天几号了？」  
自亚瑟找到他后已经过了十余天。休养，进食，睡眠，一切都足够安逸美好，仿佛之前那些疯狂奔跑的日子都未曾存在过——从陌生的地方到另一个陌生的地方，无头苍蝇般乱冲乱撞。  
「六月十八。你刚刚已经问过了。」亚瑟皱眉，贴近了身子把手放在王耀额头上，感受到一片细润的温凉。「怎么？还是觉得哪里不舒服？」  
「不是……」  
王耀回过神来，转头刚好看到亚瑟微敞着领口的脖颈，显现出优美弧度的锁骨斜斜没入衣领，带了献祭气息般的诱惑。呼吸不知怎地有些困难，于是急急避开了脸。  
「把衣服整理好，我现在不饿。况且，每天都这样，你真的没关系吗？」  
每次吸食血液都不受控制，被亚瑟强行制止后连清醒也十分艰难。当看到对方浸透了半边衣服的鲜红血迹时，铺天盖地的恐慌就会捆缚住身体，逼得自己喘不过气；而腹中永不满足的饥饿感却根本得不到缓解，根本，得不到任何缓解。  
「没关系……」  
从亚瑟的方向只能看见王耀低垂的眼睑，不知在想什么事。他抬手捂住了王耀的眼睛，侧身亲吻王耀的脸颊，低声说道。  
「因为我也在持续进食。别担心，我没有杀人，只是适当给自己补充体力……从我得知你被带走后，就没间断过这种行为。你应该明白的吧？」  
王耀张口欲说话，被亚瑟的唇堵住了嘴巴，接着有舌尖伸进来邀请自己。温柔缓慢的深吻，缠绵着吸吮舔舐，渐渐挑动起情欲；伸长的犬齿划破了谁的嘴唇，津液混合着血腥味儿被吞咽入腹。  
亚瑟抬头，移开了遮挡着王耀双眼的手掌，对着那双迷蒙恍惚的金色眼瞳扯开恶质笑容。血珠子从他薄削的下唇渗出，晕染出艳丽的色彩。  
「我说你啊，连接吻都不会，真的是很笨。」  
「三个月，每到一个新的地方我都在想，这家伙到底被藏在了哪里。不快点找到可不行，不然肯定要骂我了。」  
如果要夺取这份感情，并将它继续下去，就必须更加强大。被那名斯拉夫人撕掉头颅时，就尝够这种屈辱和因天真得来的悔恨了。  
像个吸血鬼那样去进食，去捕猎，把可笑的陈规旧条都扔掉。  
「为了能把你带回去，我必须时刻保持完好的状态，要是再被断个头之类的也太难看了。」亚瑟坐回王耀身侧，声音中有了轻微不满的情绪：「虽然似乎我没帮上什么忙。喂，你就不能像故事里一样，乖乖等着骑士去救吗？」  
「那是你太慢的缘故。」王耀拧头继续望向狭窄的车窗，大群海燕在天空边缘飞翔回旋，悠长鸣叫落入海中，连成一片深远的歌。  
亚瑟没再说话，只是静静看着王耀的脊背。虽然休养了不少日子，看起来还是有些硌人的瘦削。双肩带顺着背部弧线收束起来，使得腰部隐隐有了性感的味道。偏生王耀又是很怕热的，衬衫袖子直接卷到了手肘以上的部分，完全无视亚瑟强调的所谓礼节修养。再往下，是纯黑色短裤和包裹住小腿的黑筒袜，只裸露出膝盖以上一小块白皙的皮肤。  
他鬼使神差地伸手捏住了王耀的耳垂，并在对方回过头时随意吻了上去，从脸侧的骨线到颈间，轻轻啃咬着，然后移动到喉结的位置反复舔舐。  
「你又发什么神经……」  
缠绵的吻滑至王耀的下巴，迫使其高高仰起了头，连声音都在发颤。  
「别这样，亚瑟……」  
肩带被亚瑟拉扯下来，接着衬衫下摆的扣子被解开，一只冰凉的手滑进去抚上王耀的胸膛，指尖揉捏着柔软的突起，充满情色味道。  
亚瑟起身换到正对着王耀的方向，抬腿挤进对方双腿之间，膝盖抵住了那个敏感部位。这个姿势更方便他控制局势，也能将王耀脸上的表情看得清清楚楚——被情欲沾湿的眼瞳夹杂着慌乱，潮湿而迷蒙，简直是上好的邀请。  
他的手指顺着脊背滑下，探进了臀沟间，身下的人却突然僵硬住了。这情绪转换得太明显，如同给亚瑟头上浇了一盆凉水。  
「……有这么讨厌？」  
亚瑟停止动作，沉默片刻打算从王耀身上离开，冷不防被抓住了手臂。对方低垂着头颅，发音似乎很艰难，口齿不清地表述着断断续续的句子。  
「不是，不是，只是不太习惯……抱歉……」  
王耀另一只手紧紧抓着座椅，每根指头都陷入了柔软皮革之中，像是在抑制极大的惧意。  
整个车厢无比安静，听得到车轱辘轧过地面的响动，大群飞鸟掠过车顶的风声，以及王耀快要哭泣的呼吸。  
亚瑟觉得自己也要窒息了。  
他弯下身子单脚跪坐在地，把王耀使劲抓着皮椅的手拉扯回来，用力握紧。  
「王耀，你看着我。」  
隔了许久，东方人才抬起头，迎上亚瑟坚定得不容拒绝的神情。  
「我是谁？」  
「亚瑟……」  
「是的。亚瑟·柯克兰。那么，还有什么问题吗？」  
王耀睁大了空茫的眼睛，似乎寻找到了重要的着落点，却又继续迷失在无措的慌乱之中。柯克兰公爵轻声叹息，抬手压下王耀的后脑，狠狠啃上颤抖的嘴唇。比起之前的亲吻，这次完全是撕咬般毫不留情，直至二人都是满口鲜血。  
「我不问，有什么缘由说与不说都是你的自由。但是王耀你给我记住，任何事，任何，都不会影响到现状。你清楚这个现状是什么，见鬼，别总是让我说不习惯的话！」  
亚瑟很烦躁地扯了扯领口，继而再度吻上满是血迹的嘴唇，舌尖小心舔舐着对方的伤口。他听见王耀镇定了许多的声音，似乎是在笑。至于那是嘲笑自己说话的迂回方式，还是单纯感到喜悦，都不重要了。

「作为绅士礼节我再次询问，亲爱的王耀先生，请问我们可以继续吗？」

亲吻。抚摸。试探。交融。  
到达哪一步，才可以进入对方的心？

亚瑟看着躺在马车里的王耀，白衬衫完全解开，敞露着单薄却漂亮的身体。手指按压上去，可以感觉到皮肤下紧致有力的肌肉，拥有极强的爆发力。他想起第一次见到王耀时，把偷懒的这家伙从树上推下去，却没有使他遭受半分损伤。伪装得滴水不漏，其实早做好了身体应对措施。  
很多细节越是思考，越是能得出令人沮丧的结论。亚瑟不得不承认王耀是个完美的演员，直至在火车上对自己扣下扳机为止，都没有任何可以抓住的把柄。  
包括那时，在马车中对自己告白的模样。竟然会让自己在那一瞬间信以为真。  
亚瑟的手掌从胸膛滑动到小腹，接着握住了那处沉睡的性器，指尖在脆弱顶端反复摩挲，带动起这具身体的惊喘。大概是想到了有趣的事情，他一边抚弄着已经起了反应的性器，一边漫不经心问出了口。  
「王耀你……前面还是童贞么？」  
「谁会是童……童……」  
霎时坐起的王耀颤抖着说不出这个完整的词汇，紧接着被灭顶般的快感刺激得绷直了脚尖；亚瑟俯头在王耀胯间舔舐着脆弱敏感的器官，小心避开了犬牙，将那根东西顶端含入嘴中，舌头吸吮缠绕，耳听得对方呻吟出声，说不出的诱惑色气。  
「别……别用嘴……唔……」  
王耀觉得身体轻飘飘的找不到支撑点，只能抓住亚瑟的头发，试图把他拉离自己双腿之间，但手指根本使不上力气，看起来倒像是在鼓励对方继续。他能听见亚瑟喉咙里含糊不清的吞咽喘息，充满了某种——某种——淫荡，是的，淫荡的气息。当亚瑟抬起那双湿润水色的深绿色眼眸时，王耀感到脑子有什么断了线，然后瞬间到来的高潮彻底淹没了身体。  
白浊液体溅了一些在亚瑟的头发和脸庞之上，更多沾满了手掌，并顺着王耀的腿根流下。这些黏腻的体液被涂抹至私密之处，随着亚瑟手指揉压的动作逐渐起了润滑的作用。  
冰凉手指探入体内时，王耀使劲压住了嘴，避免自己再次喊叫出声。隔着车厢门，能够听见车夫扬着马鞭哼歌儿的音调，不知是哪里的民谣。  
大腿被彻底分开，以一种羞耻的姿势大敞着，然后有坚硬的东西插入了身体，开始缓慢的抽插，一下又一下进行侵入的动作。  
在晃动中王耀支撑不住身子，只好躺回地面双手胡乱抓着四周可以攀附的东西，疼痛与快感反复冲击着神经，把所有的理智都远远抛了开去。吸血鬼俯身在耳边轻声细语，因剧烈运动而掺了呻吟意味的喘息喷在颈间，引起一阵酥麻。  
「为什么要忍耐？」  
身体内碾磨冲撞的性器碰触到了敏感处，几乎要使得王耀痉挛起来，再也抑制不住自己的叫喊。意识浮浮沉沉间，是那人低喃的言语，零碎轻柔，如亲吻般缱绻。

重复着，「王耀」这个名字。

  
马车在港口停歇下来时，天色已经全黑了。海鸟密密麻麻绕着船桅飞翔，寻找休憩的位置。水手们喊着口号把船内的货物拉下来。熙熙攘攘的港口亮起了明亮的火把，有人高声大笑，用了悠扬的调子喊道。  
Ивангород——  
「已经到了哟。」  
亚瑟吻了吻王耀的眼睛，低声说话。  
「不过没关系，你可以再睡一会儿。」  
穿过纳尔瓦湾，经过许多不同的国度，最后回到有人等待的家。  
在那之前，我们还有很多的时间。

  
Chapter 46

以圣玛格丽特教会为中心进行的恶意屠杀行为，前前后后波及了极大数量的血族成员。然而风向最终还是转向了我们，不得不介入的长老院与猎人协会达成一致协定，并派遣许多人前往圣彼得堡进行对那个斯拉夫家族的搜捕活动。是的，我做出了失职的举动，在确认那个城市并没有王耀踪迹后，就自行离开四处寻找。我并不打算为自己的行为做出道歉，事实上，能够面对自己真正的意愿，对我来说是件值得庆贺的事情，不是吗？  
问题是永远存在的，当你解决完目前的，之后新生的问题又会接连不断地冒出来。现实总不能使我们完全惬意地过活，比如与教会依旧岌岌可危的契约关系，吸血鬼自身体质的限制，以及一些宿命般可恶的诅咒始终伴随左右；我摘下了这片荆棘中最为中意的蔷薇，在终于能够亲吻它时，也被尖刺弄得满手鲜血。正如我在波诺弗瓦在伦敦府邸内变的戏法一样，我可以让这支蔷薇永远盛开，但如果我被迫与其分离，它会变为何等模样？  
每当我想到这个问题，就会感到难以言喻的恐慌。他从原本被束缚的鸟笼中飞了出来，已然伤痕累累，我却无法确认，自己是不是将他关在了一个更大的笼中。  
爱以言行，爱以灵魂交融。这种被诗人赞誉百千年的至上情感，不过是最完美的谎言与锁链罢了。  
是否该谈一些较为轻松的话题呢？  
在经过长途跋涉的旅行之后，我与王耀回到了伦敦。在那里，有个看起来很蠢的家伙早早等在了门口，并在第一眼看到我们时露出了又哭又笑的表情，不，我觉得这混蛋单纯只是找茬，因为他试图把眼泪和鼻涕抹到我衣服上；但在看到那样放松的笑容时，我想我大概是欠了他很多东西，例如感谢，道歉，还有许多许多。  
虽然最后，还是以一顿拳脚结束了这小小混乱的见面。

  
Aug.19.1860  
「失去脑袋后是要怎样再生？」  
王耀冷不防提出这个问题的时候，亚瑟正专注于怎样让手指间的丝带打成最标准的蝴蝶状，顿时手下用错了力道，差点儿把王耀的脖子勒得断气。  
「虽然很想忘记这件事，但果然还是不行……」王耀一边咳嗽着，双手抓着自己的头似乎无比混乱，「越是强迫自己忘掉，越是会想象出像是植物慢慢冒尖的模样，完全是个噩梦……」  
亚瑟连忙捂住了王耀的嘴，却完全没能阻拦对方说话的意愿，一连串含混不清的句子从指缝漏出来，持续着固执的表达。  
「你就不能想点儿别的？总之现在，把这事彻底从你脑子里驱逐出去一点儿影子也别留——」  
「我们尊贵的柯克兰公爵怎么可能有如此粗俗的再生方式，自然是更为谨慎的修复能力，哥哥我说的对吗，小亚瑟？」  
卧室的门被打开，突然而至的弗朗西斯手捧一大束盛开的玫瑰，对着床上几乎要扭打在一起的二人做了个哀叹的姿势。他的嗓音是极为愉悦的，用了像唱歌一般的声调：「大脑负责思想，心脏承担感情，只有重新拼合才能拥有完整的生命。当然，如果能像王耀所说那样，哥哥会非常乐意收藏小亚瑟的头颅……」  
弗朗西斯手中满满一捧花束在霎时间被亚瑟抬脚直接全部按压在了脸上，狠狠碾压着似乎要直接把花朵全部填进波诺弗瓦先生的嘴里。  
「站在门口偷听是个恶劣的习惯。」  
亚瑟停止了蹂躏弗朗西斯脸部的动作，很是嫌弃地看着他蹲在地上对凌散的花瓣哀号，忍住了将其踢飞的冲动。「那束花又是怎么回事？」  
「哈！你们就自作多情的去期待吧！这是我要献给某位美丽小姐的礼物，其中的任何一枝都没其他人的份儿！」弗朗西斯一脸悲愤地拾起已经不成样子的花束，拧身就冲了出去，远远还能听到他带了哭音的喊声，控诉某人的忘恩负义。  
……真是个有趣的人。  
王耀看了看外面的天色，黑沉沉没有半丝光亮。或许已经过了午夜。他低头去系领口间松散的丝带，试了好几次都落败，最后还是亚瑟侧身过来帮他系好了领结。  
这些繁琐的穿衣细节一直都让王耀感到头疼，但如果只是随便套几件的话，这位刻板的绅士就要说「只把衣服当遮羞物简直是对服饰文化的侮辱」之类的言语来讽刺自己了——在这种小事上那家伙总是有数不清的偏执习惯，礼节啦措辞啦，无穷无尽的要求。虽然最终都是停了说教的口气，不情不愿地迁就着自己，语调却是轻松上扬的，掩藏着轻浅的宠溺。  
笨——蛋。  
用拉长了音调的声音淡淡说着嘲弄的词汇，然后吻了下来。  
王耀有些恍神，只觉着有呼吸逐渐贴近了面部，至于亚瑟说了些什么，完全没听进去。他的手向后摸到了纸质的硬硬的东西，像是突然想起了重要的事情般从床上蹦起来：「哎呀哎呀，刚刚应该把弗朗西斯叫住的，他或许知道地址……你怎么了？」  
「……没事。」亚瑟捂着吃痛的下巴，他可不想说自己刚要进行一些亲密交流就被撞到下颚，连舌头似乎都咬破了。「什么地址？」  
「一个朋友的住址。」  
王耀把手中的信笺晃了晃，面上带了困惑的神情。  
「是以前一起工作的伙伴，不，应该说唯一的朋友？因为我的关系，他也没法继续做猎人，也就从教会搬了出来。虽然知道他现在工作的地方，但是那地方人太多……上次见面时稍微闹得不是很愉快，想来想去还是该去道歉；所以写了信想先寄过去，然后约个时间之类的……」  
即使接近会使这内心的痛苦加倍生长。  
「我总不能一直退缩不前，这样太难看了。好好的去说，大概是可以取得原谅的吧？」王耀扯出个勉强的笑容，有些不自在地捏着手中的信笺，「当然不可能一下子就迈出一大步，但总可以慢慢来。所以打算以后把作息时间调整过来，这样方便跟上人类的生活节奏，而且，也可以和你一起喝下午茶……了……」  
他再没说话，愣愣看着亚瑟近距离放大的脸。微合的眼睛，金色卷曲的睫毛轻轻颤动着偶尔刷过自己的皮肤。长久温柔的亲吻，掺了红茶味道。  
「那种事即使问红酒笨蛋也没用。」  
低声呢喃的话语，模糊不清地在唇齿间游走。  
「我会帮你找出来。以及，我可没有邀请你参加茶会，如果一定要来的话，先请求我怎样？」

「那么……」

女佣们推开了雕着许多镂空扭花的大门，静静垂手立在两侧。  
一辆不起眼的马车正停在院中，车篷罩了纯黑色的帆布。弗朗西斯扶着另一个人上了马车，并对着里面微一鞠躬。  
「一路小心。」  
「我会的。说回来，你手里的是什么？」  
「啊啊，本来是饯行的礼物，不过算了。」弗朗西斯看了看那束残破的花朵，无所谓地耸肩微笑，「不和他们告别么，伊莎。」  
里面的人也笑出了声，摇头说了几句玩笑话，就关上了车厢门。马车驶出波诺弗瓦家族的府邸，慢慢与浓重的夜色融成一体，再也分辨不出。  
弗朗西斯原地站立着一动不动，周围的佣人也都像极了雕塑，只是活生生的死物。  
从房子里传出王耀和亚瑟打闹的声音，隔着遥远而寂静的距离，如同来自另一个世界。  
他垂下头，自言自语。  
「祝你找到他，海德薇莉小姐。」

他人皆有所爱之人。并可为此奋不顾身。  
多么美好的情节，适于诗篇歌颂。

美好得……简直要心生恨意了。

  
Chapter 47

我们度过烈日灼烤的六月，蔷薇盛开的七月，麦田金黄的八月，尔后进入收获季。  
嘿，亲爱，你收割了什么样的稻穗？  
爱情犹如金黄饱满的果实，散发出诱人犯罪的气味。  
收集吧品尝吧最后全部吞咽入腹吧，直至再也没有什么能将我们分开。

  
Sep.07.1860  
一切都在朝着好的方向转变，不是吗？  
尽管曾被授予过多的磨难，离别，猜忌，伤害，谎言与秘密。在这之后，从绝望中生出的希望才足够值得珍藏。只要一步，最初的一步，迈出去后就会踏入新的生活。比如说，越来越热闹的波诺弗瓦家，不再抱怨伦敦天气的公爵先生，等待在警局前的少年，以及，从忙碌公事的空暇间，朝着那少年挥手大笑的金发男子。  
那么，你迈出了这最关键的一步么？  
你是否拥有同样的勇气，与那些曾深沉困溺的回忆作别，去往完全不可预测的未来？

  
圣玛格丽特教堂在经历浩劫几个月后，重新对公众开放。即使过去到处流传着不详的谣言，教士们也大多换了陌生的面孔，但谁会真正把吸血鬼的存在加入自己的认知呢？唱诗班的歌声纯净而温暖，蜡烛的光辉笼罩每个人的心灵，那些阴暗的，荒谬的东西早就无处躲藏，被远远排挤出了意识之外。  
他们唱道，上帝赐我荣光，指引我远离万恶之途。  
他们唱道，您与我同在，并将使我得到救赎。  
在过去的七年间，王耀听了无数次类似的祷告词，但基本没记住什么完整的句子。他更关心什么时候教堂大厅能空下来，好让自己不被发觉地进入那间充满了审判意味的圆顶房间，报告又一次行动的结果。  
他觉得他在某种意义上是坚不可摧的，任何空靡的美好都不能将自己动摇，因这美好随时可能要了他的命。可是最后一次狩猎，他到底是赢了还是输了呢？看上去似乎没有什么问题，成功的潜伏，成功的猎杀，而对象的特殊体质则另当别论。那么除此之外呢；庄园里漫长闲散的时日里，得到的东西早已超过了能够承受的容量，如温水般溢满整个身体，并将他包裹起来——  
算了吧，那又有什么紧要！  
他失去了支撑自己过活了七年的信仰，却得来了更为珍贵的存在。这已经足够了。最起码对于王耀来说，已经结束了长期的颠沛流离，终于可以得到歇息。

  
九月七号并不是个足够特殊的日子，但或许也可以算作一个纪念日？  
在信誓旦旦说了「要做到日起而作日落而息的起居习惯」后，经历了大半个月的调整，王耀还是有赖床的毛病。最好的记录是赶在太阳移到正午方向之前醒来，那时候偏偏又是最难熬的时刻，倦怠和头痛让他有了严重的起床气。所以，在每当察觉到王耀快要醒来之时，亚瑟都会出去做点儿别的，查看信件，投喂鸟食，或是和弗朗西斯吵架。这是无可奈何的事情，如果不想让某人醒来后抓起烛台以及花瓶之类极度尖锐坚硬的武器扔过来，把你砸个头破血流的话。  
然而这一天却是很意外。  
王耀捂着昏沉的脑袋从床上坐起来时，勉强抬起眼皮看到站在一旁的亚瑟，后者紧紧靠着墙壁，整个脊背都贴在了上面，似乎有着说不出的紧张。深绿眼瞳有些犹豫不决，在王耀身上来回逡巡。  
「你是有什么事吗？」  
太阳穴附近不停抽痛，大脑一片轰鸣。王耀暗骂了句脏话，大拇指使劲摁着发痛的部位揉动，看亚瑟没有回应就又极度不耐烦地开口了：「有事快说，要不就出去。」  
亚瑟抿着单薄下唇沉默看着王耀，最终还是走了过去，拿开对方摧残脑袋的双手。冰凉得可怕的手指按在了王耀胀痛的太阳穴上，轻轻揉压着，也不知是手法还是温度的关系，王耀感觉心里安静了许多。  
「不用勉强跟上我的作息，幼崽的身体本来就要虚弱一些。」亚瑟顿了顿，在提及「幼崽」这个称呼时略微皱眉，但也找不到适合的替代词，只能作罢。「还疼么？我让佣人拿些薄荷过来……」  
带了些许余温的身体贴近了亚瑟，接着双臂缠了上来。亚瑟住了嘴，安静看着王耀拉开自己的衣领，对着脖颈张开獠牙咬下。因急切撕扯出的伤口要比平时更为疼痛，但亚瑟只是抬手抚摸王耀的脊背，什么话也没说。  
深色碧绿的瞳孔望向虚空，没有任何情绪。  
大概过了五分钟左右，亚瑟突然抓住王耀肩膀，很是粗暴地扯开了沉浸在吸血之中的少年。他拼命抑制住双手的颤抖，用力呼吸几次才用平静的话音说道：「抱歉，你该学会控制。」  
「……对不起。」  
王耀胡乱擦了一把嘴上的血，又慌慌张张用袖子去蹭亚瑟整个颈间蔓延至肩头的血渍，视线始终避开了那个触目惊心的咬痕。  
「……耀。」  
亚瑟轻声叫了王耀一声，没有得到回话。愈显慌乱的动作掺杂绝望，空气中开始弥漫哭意。  
从何时开始，猎人先生越来越脆弱了呢。  
从何时开始……  
「今天我一直在等你醒来，但又总觉着你可以再睡久些，因为我还没有组织好该怎么表达。我应该是用足够漂亮的措辞来讲这件事的，要是连这个也做不到，实在是贻笑大方……」  
柯克兰公爵抓住王耀乱动的手，逼迫对方看着自己，然后放缓了语速说：「你不需要感到愧疚，这些情感毫无意义，把它们带给你的人是我。别害怕，王耀，别害怕，我会负责把你看好了，不会让你变成任何不熟悉的模样。」  
「时间太久了，很久的时间……现在我找到了和我一起度过这时间的人，所以，我想说的是……」  
亚瑟还是没能顺利说完剩下的话，烦躁地骂了句什么，额头与王耀相抵，冰凉鼻尖微微蹭着王耀的皮肤。  
「能否与我交换伴侣戒指？」  
这句话的真正含义绕了好几个圈，等到王耀呆滞了半天才理解了这迂回的意指后，几乎想要把亚瑟扔出去。  
「啊，虽说需要对方的心头血来完成仪式，但是很痛所以王耀不必按照规矩来，怎样都没关系的，像人类那样普通的婚礼宴会来庆祝……」  
「戒指呢。」  
王耀冷不丁打断了这混乱的陈述，面无表情地说道。  
「求婚不是该有戒指么？柯克兰先生。」  
等到亚瑟把装着戒指的红缎小盒子拿出来，王耀轻松夺了过去，脸上笑意忍得万分辛苦：「虽然不是很清楚，就是说吸血鬼同性也可以结婚？穿婚纱的人是你的话，我就接受求婚。没记错的话，柯克兰先生可是很讨厌我穿女装的啊。」  
「我没那样说过。」  
大约都是想起了曾经在宴会上充满戏剧性的见面，二人不由自主别开了脸。亚瑟轻咳一声，喉咙里含混着辨别不清的句子，重复了两遍才勉强听清是「那身裙子还算能看」的意思。当王耀从床上跳下来打算逼问对方时，亚瑟已经匆匆走出房间，仿佛刚想起了一件十万火急的公务。  
一阵大笑让王耀简直要背过气去，刚起床的郁卒，吸血带来的沉重心理负荷，全因这位柯克兰公爵的别扭言行一扫而空——噢，该死的，如果这算英国人内敛拘谨到极端的爱情表现，他愿意在茶会上多做七八盘甜点，真的。  
这可真要命……  
王耀追出门，从走廊跑过去，刚好在楼梯口逮到了正站在那里与弗朗西斯交谈的亚瑟，笑嘻嘻从后面把整个身体的重量都放在了英国绅士身上。假如吸血鬼也会脸红的话，他猜想亚瑟的耳根绝对已经升温，用十个英镑打赌。  
弗朗西斯似乎是正从楼梯往上走，中途遇见了亚瑟。他手中拿着几张写满了密密麻麻字迹的纸，上面印了许多红色手印和章戳。  
「是什么？」  
王耀把下巴搁在亚瑟肩膀上，一手朝着弗朗西斯伸过去，接过那几页纸张，对着冗长艰涩的法文拧起眉心。  
「花卉进货单。哥哥可不像你们，整天都不务正业。」弗朗西斯扶了扶金色圆边眼镜，挑起一边眉毛说话，语气戏谑，「我们拥有整个伦敦的花卉产业，当然，这里面也有小亚瑟的份儿；吸血鬼的资产可不是戏法变出来的，我是合法商人。」  
「说实话我是第一次知道。」  
王耀把进货单还给弗朗西斯，指了指对方的圆边眼镜，疑惑问道：「但你需要戴这个吗？」  
「适时改变外表是审美必修的学问哟，怎样，哥哥从头到脚都闪耀着光辉对吧？」弗朗西斯打算转个圈儿，结果差点儿踩空楼梯，「对了，待会儿哥哥我要出门一趟，西郊那里买了新的仓库来培育植物。你们呢？」  
「长老院来了命令，我去查一些事。」  
亚瑟语气很生硬，说完就快速下了楼。眼看他从女佣手中接过大衣打算出去，王耀匆忙对弗朗西斯摆了摆手，直接从楼上跳跃下去跑至门口硬是拉住了亚瑟。挣脱，拌嘴，情人般轻声细语。  
尔后是那位吸血鬼公爵冬雪消融的眼神，以及唇边勾起的，无可奈何般温和的微笑。  
你知道自己改变有多大么。  
「爱情是最神奇的土壤，它孕育出所有激烈而疯狂的情感……」  
弗朗西斯嘟囔着上了楼，懒得再花费时间在这两只掉进蜜糖中的吸血鬼身上。他还有很多事情要做，多到无法思考其他。  
「 使人盲目，失去理智……」  
蒙住双眼，捂住口鼻。  
当做听不见其他的杂音，不管不顾奔赴战场，却又只能远远观看。  
直到她被送上火刑架。  
都只能眼睁睁的看着。  
只是看着。

许多年。

——你是否拥有同样的勇气，与那些曾深沉困溺的回忆作别，去往完全不可预测的未来？

从这无比绝望的慢性自杀中逃出来。

亚瑟和王耀最后还是一起出了门。  
按照预定的计划，王耀是和阿尔约好下午一起吃饭的，算算也只剩一个钟头，于是邀请柯克兰公爵屈尊纡贵随自己走一段路程。红缎小盒子在王耀裤兜里，被紧紧捏住，即使从外面根本看不出来。他脚步轻快仿佛要跳跃起来，不时回转了身子跟亚瑟说话，将近傍晚的柔和阳光暖暖包围了他，琥珀暗金的眼眸笑意盈盈，整个人都像是浸在了淡金光芒之中。  
和名字一样，耀眼到目眩神迷。  
有种温暖酸楚的情绪要涌上咽喉。亚瑟快步向前握住了王耀的手腕，一路都没发言。  
波诺弗瓦家的府邸距离要与阿尔碰面的第五大街并不远，当他们走至最后一条巷口时，已经能看到前面空地上等待的金发青年；来不及换下警服的阿尔正专注于将手中的三明治整个儿吞下去，尽管腮帮子已经满满的全是食物。  
「不一起过去吗？阿尔和你还没正式见过面。」  
亚瑟摇头，笑笑说道：「不了，祝你们过得愉快。我得去调查一支在伦敦郊外莫名失踪的军队，尽早把报告递交长老院。」  
「好的，那下次把他介绍给你。」王耀毫不掩饰脸上的遗憾，说了声再见就朝巷口奔去，不防被人从后面扯住了胳膊。没反应过来时已经落入亚瑟怀中，抬头的同时被吻住了嘴。  
深切的，索求过度的吻。  
良久，亚瑟放开不知所措的王耀，看着他有些恼气的向前走了几步，又回头冲自己做了个鬼脸。  
巷口外的空地，洋洋洒洒全是明亮的光。  
亚瑟随意侧倚着墙壁，看他们大笑，互拍肩膀，说话声清晰可闻。金发碧眼的青年似乎被嘴里的食物噎到，脸红脖子粗地比划着什么。镜片折射出刺眼光线，贯穿柔软的视网膜。

看看你，亚瑟，你做了什么。

你把最适合阳光的家伙拖进了见不得人的黑暗。

并为着他能陪你度过永生而暗自庆幸。

卑劣者。

  
Chapter 48

啪嚓。  
是雪粒砸落下来的声响。  
他仰面躺在雪地里，睁大了清亮通彻的紫罗兰眼眸。无数细碎的颗粒从亿万高空飞速降落，砸进眼睛又消融开来。  
好安静啊。  
安静到能听见体内某种细弱而尖锐的嘶鸣，敲打着耳膜，一声又一声。疼痛缚紧了神经，啃咬着骨头，一圈圈把他缚紧了——缚紧了——

呐，小耀。  
种下的向日葵发了芽，开出金灿灿的花朵，然后又结了籽。到了秋天，我们收获了很多种子。年年岁岁，延续下去的生命。它们拼命从太阳那里汲取着光，无休无止地追随着，渴求着，但是太阳从来没有为它们停留过片刻。

只不过是一厢情愿罢了。

  
Oct.05.1860  
波诺弗瓦家的书房完全就是个摆设。  
比起其他房间的宽敞华丽，这间书房的陈设完全会让人觉得这里本该是个储物间或是什么别的，总之不是书房。架子上倒是摆满了书，但亚瑟很笃定其中大部分都没被翻阅过。除此之外的空间里挤满了等身高的花瓶、华而不实的巨大烛台以及其他一些物件，更别提装饰用的百合，完全是多此一举。  
虽然亚瑟也曾提议过在伦敦另外购置新的住所，但这个想法被王耀彻底而决绝地否决掉了；在勤俭节约方面东方人总是有着执拗的偏执，而喜好热闹的天性使得他迅速和这里的女佣们打成了一片，整日里东窜西跳，不得安生。他似乎是已经完全从这一年来的阴霾中走了出来，或者说，就算旧伤未愈，也在努力跳出过去的泥潭。  
反过来说，自己又是如何呢？  
亚瑟写信的手稍微停滞，对着厚厚一叠信纸发了呆。漂亮整洁的书体英文，从容坚定的口吻。可流淌在字里行间的隐约慌张，却始终无法遮掩。  
有人轻轻叩门，继而拧开了门锁。  
「稍微打扰一下可以么？」  
没等亚瑟点头，弗朗西斯就从门缝间挤了进来，把指尖夹着的纸条递过来。他的声音压得很低，生怕被他人听去般：「圣彼得堡来的消息，你知道的，是那个斯拉夫人……」  
亚瑟脸上的神情随着对方话语逐渐变得捉摸不透，苍白得几近透明的肤色在烛火照耀下笼着一层淡淡萤光。天色渐亮，微蓝光线开始透过亚麻刺绣的落地窗帘，在地毯上投射出许多模糊光斑。  
「我知道了。也就是说，这次事件基本处理完毕了？」  
「是的。圣彼得堡那边也与梵蒂冈达成了一致意愿，暂时是不会再做多余的动作。」弗朗西斯紧紧盯着亚瑟波澜不惊的眼睛，迟疑问道，「你不打算把这件事告诉王耀吗？」  
亚瑟坚定而缓慢地摇头，用力捏紧了手中的蘸水钢笔，直至指甲出现不正常的泛白。  
「不知道比较好。」  
——他们在那片领地最荒芜的高地找到了伊万·布拉金斯基的围巾和那根随身不离的金属制武器。以及溢满雪地的深红血污，已经冻结成坚硬冰渣。  
而在那之前，斯拉夫人的心脏已被追击的猎人射入浸银子弹。那片高地再往后就是被风雪掩埋的危险场所，人迹罕至。拖着一口气向里逃去的后果，恐怕也只是找了个最安静的墓地。  
布拉金斯基家族的其他成员踪迹不明，似是潜藏了起来，不留一丁点儿痕迹。教会虽仍在搜捕，但也撤回了大部分人手；长期远途跋涉耗费了他们巨大的精力，行动已然是收尾之势。  
用最简明的话来总结，就是圣彼得堡那边弃卒保帅，放弃了布拉金斯基家族，与梵蒂冈握手言和。  
意料之中，却也意料之外的收场。  
不正是吸血鬼与人类的真实现状么？没有真正的合作或信任，在任何需要的场合，都可以随时牺牲对方。契约的天平始终要保持平衡，为此必须加上更多安全的砝码——更多！能够对抗最新研制的银枪子弹，圣水和马鞭草。  
「还真是不容乐观的前景啊。」  
弗朗西斯喃喃自语，打算离开书房，走到门口又突然想起件事，回头问正陷入思考的亚瑟：「对了小亚瑟，长老院要你调查的那支军队怎样了？没记错的话，是贝什米特家族管辖范围的士兵；莫名在路过伦敦时消失得无影无踪，想必那位当家给你施加了不少压力吧。有需要的话，无论何时都可以乞求哥哥帮忙哟~」  
回答他的是凭空飞过来的墨水瓶，正中额头。

波诺弗瓦家今天的早晨，也是一如既往的热闹。

婚期定在了十月二十号，按照弗朗西斯的说法，只是个小型的家族性质聚会，但王耀对这说辞产生了严重的怀疑。日渐忙碌起来的佣人们总是跑上跑下布置着一大堆繁琐的东西，传送信件的猫头鹰也多了好几只，时常拍打着窗户发出怪异的鸣叫。  
「我们本可以回去爱丁堡举办宴会的，瓦妮莎她们也会很高兴。」  
王耀有些郁卒地随亚瑟下楼，把一双皮靴踢踏出不满的声响：「我已经很久没见过管家先生了，况且那里才是你居住最长久的地方不是吗？」  
走在王耀身后的亚瑟僵了僵身子，很不自然地扭转了头，刚好看到从楼下偏厅探出半边身子朝他们招手的弗朗西斯。后者腰间系着白围裙，把袖口高高挽到了手肘以上的部分，略带期待的笑意荡漾在眼瞳那一片温和的蔚蓝里，不由得人去拒绝。  
「来尝尝哥哥我刚做好的点心，会让你们整整一天都沉浸在我的爱意中。」等他们走过去时，弗朗西斯用银叉子切下托盘内深褐色的蛋糕一角，递到王耀嘴边。  
爱意之类的完全没有必要吧。  
王耀心里嘀咕着，迟疑了许久才张嘴咬下，甘甜柔软的味道顿时融化在整个口腔。他不得不承认这个家伙厨艺的确很出色，虽然自己完全不愿在口头认输。  
「嘿，小亚瑟也尝一下？是最新作品哟。」  
再次递过来的小块蛋糕在空中停留着，固执地等待。亚瑟对这种喂食方式没什么好感，单从他拧成疙瘩的眉心就能看出来；在尴尬凝滞的气氛中他不情不愿咬了一小口叉子上的蛋糕，接着向微笑的弗朗西斯投去疑惑眼神。  
里面有血液成分。正如过去曾在波诺弗瓦家族的古堡中吃到的那样。  
弗朗西斯挥了挥手中的叉子，朝亚瑟眨眨眼睛。  
「如何？是能让你们一天都有精神的点心吧？要心怀感激地接受啊，这可是哥哥的爱……」  
眼看这人有滔滔不绝发展成演讲的趋势，王耀连忙推搡着亚瑟一起离开了房子，空余可怜的波诺弗瓦先生伏墙痛哭哀叹。  
别再想哥哥我关心你们这群恶鬼！  
他们走出大门时，还能清楚听到这句分贝极高的控诉。

只是这样的生活，其实也不错。  
热闹而平和，如同蛋糕甜腻甘芳。

就这样一直持续下去就好……

一名女佣无声无息出现在弗朗西斯身后，提裙做了个屈膝礼。  
「马车已经准备好了，少爷。」  
双臂伏着墙的弗朗西斯侧过脸，面上那些丰富而戏剧的表情仿佛只是个壳子，退却后只剩一片冰寒漠然。他开口，声调是无起伏的机械感。  
「别再叫我少爷。」  
这个充满荣耀光辉的波诺弗瓦家族，只剩一个当家而已。  
女佣低下了头，语气却没半分减弱：「您在我们心中永远是最值得骄傲的少爷。老爷和夫人也将永远守护着您，灵魂不息。」  
弗朗西斯站正了身体，脸上做出个嬉笑的神情，但这笑意完全没有进入眼睛，空浮得不真实。他抬起手看着中指镂刻了家徽的中古戒指，鸢尾花状编织的边纹缠绕着姓氏，无法分离。

无法分离，至死方休。

  
Chapter 49

有着扁圆穹顶的大型仓库，室内是尽数盛开的鸢尾花田。幽蓝妖冶的花瓣上积聚了不少晶莹水珠，并顺着枝叶茎秆流下来。感谢柯克兰公爵的协力，让这些花种有了更为持久的生命力，在这与外界隔绝的温室内得以绽放出如此美丽的花朵——即便季节变幻，时令更改，也不会受到干扰。  
当弗朗西斯穿过这片花田进入内室时，发梢肩膀都沾了不少水露。他用手背随意擦了一下脸颊，是意料之外的干燥冰凉。  
现在他面前是巨大得如同斗兽场的牢笼，隔着坚固高耸的铁栅栏，可以看到里面或蹲或站的许多人，都用了茫然无焦距的眼神仰头望着他。体格健壮，神态阴冷，一个个都是关在笼子的野兽。军服上沾染了斑斑点点的血迹，脏污不堪。  
盛满血液的铁桶被女佣们抬到了弗朗西斯面前，接着有人递给了他一柄匕首。弗朗西斯将手腕举在铁桶上方，刀刃斜向割开经脉，并用力向内切去，使得更多鲜血滴落进去。  
铁桶很快被绳索吊起，拉坠着从牢笼上空降落至那群死物般呆滞的人们之中，但谁也没有移动分毫，像是在等待下一个指令。  
弗朗西斯愉快悦耳的声调在空旷室内激起一阵回音。  
请不要浪费的尽情食用吧！将这比葡萄酒还要上等的血液喂进食管，然后再为我带来更多出色的同伴！  
更多，更多，更多，更多！  
直到这世上，全部都是我们的亲族——  
他的声音带了癫狂的颤抖，却又优美动听，宛如最入戏的歌剧；弗朗西斯弯下腰去，握紧了铁栅栏无声大笑，隔了没多久，这笑意戛然而止，仿佛突然按下了某个按钮，化作一片沉默冰冷。  
回去吧。

——西郊那里买了新的仓库来培育植物……

会开出怎样的花朵？

  
Oct.07.1860  
「恶性凶杀案？」  
王耀啃了一口手中的苹果，只尝到清淡无味的果肉，顿时兴致缺缺扔给了一旁的阿尔。后者正拿着一副市内地图研究着什么，完全没注意到飞过来的苹果，于是脑袋不幸中招。  
「是的，最开始是一家五口在半夜被虐杀，接着是一家开到深夜的酒馆，包括老板和客人无一幸免。」阿尔用笔头在地图某处悬空画了个圈，神情苦恼，「都是在同一个区域，因为是贫民区，要调查也比较麻烦。所以想趁着工作结束后自己过来看看，或许会有什么新发现。」  
所以这就是他们会走在错综复杂的巷道中的原因了。  
王耀抬手揉了揉酸痛的后颈，对着迎面照耀过来的阳光眯起了眼。那轮光球躲在各式建筑后面，半遮半掩不时露出明亮的光辉。他想他大概睡得不是很好，才会觉得傍晚的光线都如此刺眼；早上醒来时枕头已经换做了亚瑟的胳膊，整个身子都被压进对方怀中，会舒服才真是见鬼。  
「那是什么？」  
阿尔指了指王耀左手的无名指，脸上有种焦躁式的忧虑：「你要和谁结婚了？」  
王耀一时间不知如何作答，下意识想要把手藏起来，但还是放弃了这个想法，手指摩挲着无名指上戴着的戒指，含糊着应了一声。  
镶嵌了许多细碎钻石的戒指，内侧刻着亚瑟的名字简写。而另一只刻了自己姓名的婚戒，属于那位不肯直抒心意的柯克兰先生。  
「我不会祝福你的。耀，我不会。」  
说完这句，阿尔迅速扭头加快了脚步，手中地图被捏成了皱巴巴的模样。他不想让王耀看到自己带有厌恶的神情，可要他伪装出更平和一点的样子，简直是不可能完成的事。  
「你身上一直都有吸血鬼的味道，而且很杂。那么，要结婚的对象，是哪只把你迷惑住的血族姑娘？不，我不关心——」阿尔阻止了正欲解释的王耀，似乎不愿再谈这个话题。他抬起胳膊指向一处年久失修的房屋，不知是在对王耀还是自己说话：「那里的人上个月被抬进了墓地，因为得不到足够的食物和治疗。你记得吗？约瑟夫神父以前带我们来过这里，为里面的住民送去面包和水。」  
「我想要做个能坚持自己信仰的人，做阿尔弗雷德，不是任何人，只是我自己。唱诵圣经不能抵抗吸血鬼的威胁，所以我成为了猎人。虽然我们目标不同，但耀却一直是我最信任的伙伴，抱歉，你让我觉得被背叛，所以什么都不要说。」  
只要不提，不想，不问，就还是一如既往的关系。  
两人再没说话，各自沉默着想自己的心事。街边是喝得醉醺醺的老头，正在斗殴的几个人，坐在烂泥里露出恍惚笑意的女人。拥挤破旧的街道，被来回牵扯的绳索和晾衣杆占据了很大的空间，上面挂着外套，袜子还有小孩的尿片。  
即使今晚又有哪具尸体躺在脏水沟里，也不足为奇。这座城市剥掉光鲜亮丽的外壳，就会显现出它的阴暗污垢来；犯罪与杀害往往是这些城市角落的常态，它们凝缩成可悲而遭人厌恶的影子，或是一块污迹，永远无法擦拭干净。  
神放逐了该隐，那是谁放逐了日间居民？  
他们走到了目的地。一幢破旧的双层房屋，挤在即将拆迁的废墟中。正门贴了封条，阿尔就带着王耀绕到后面，攀着周围可以借力的木板瓦片等物品上到二楼，从窗户钻进去。刺鼻的血腥气混在尘土味儿里，使得王耀的身体差点儿暴走，他只能捂住了鼻子嘴巴，倚靠在窗口比较通风的地方再不向前。  
整个屋内都渗透着暗红的污渍，像是血液大量喷洒出来溅上了天花板和墙壁，以及因挣扎涂抹开来的痕迹。  
阿尔四处走着，嘴里嘟囔一些自己的判断，并打算下楼去看看。但王耀已经匆忙跳出了房间，坐在空地上大口喘息，努力让自己的犬牙收缩回去——他妈的怎么就忘了会遇到这种场面的可能性？  
「只是稍微有点儿不舒服，别太担心。」他对赶过来的阿尔挤出一个勉强的微笑，示意对方不必在意，「你看，不做猎人之后各方面承受能力都变差，也不算一件好事。」  
除了这种蹩脚的理由，还能说出什么样的托词呢？  
王耀不敢想象如果自己吸血鬼的身份被阿尔得知，会有怎样不可预知的后果。在这之前的无数次心理交战中，他已产生过不下十次想要说出真相的冲动，可偏偏对方已将对血族的憎恨烙进了心脏，无法切除。  
当做没有这件事就好。在对待同样的苦恼时，他们的处理方法出奇的一致。  
阿尔微张着嘴唇想要说话，但最终还是垂下了疑虑重重的蓝眼睛，拍了拍王耀的肩膀。没心没肺的笑容重又浮上了金发青年的脸庞，大约是自动放弃了问题的答案。  
「我要回去了，今天状态不太好，抱歉。」  
王耀捂着额头站起来，朝着来时的方向走去，脚步虚浮。阿尔拉住他的胳膊，硬是把他拧到另一个方向，并用手指狠敲着他的脑门。  
「从这边走更近一些，虽然是不太容易发现的小路，跟着hero是没问题的！」  
比爱丁堡的天空还要澄净的蓝色双瞳，在镜片后面安静盯着脸色苍白的王耀。一瞬间王耀眼前浮现了初次见面的场景，抱着厚重圣经的年轻人，也是用了这样的表情，伸手接纳了自己。  
告诉他吧。  
把曾发生过的所有，所有阿尔应该得知的真相，都告诉他……  
喉咙拥挤着冲撞着有许多情绪要爆发出来，但是发不出一个音节。  
王耀跟在阿尔身后行走，听着那人时而大笑着讲一些警局的琐事，强调着「本hero一定会做掉那个地中海老头子」的宣言。临近夜晚的昏暗天色中，眼中所能看到的景象都笼着一层模糊的光，毫无真实感。  
他们在街口作别，用力握了对方的手。

「如果有时间的话，可以来我住的地方拿走你落在教会的物品。像是衣服还有十字架，我离开的时候一并带了出来。」

这是最后的对话。

  
Chapter 50

A cat came fiddling out of a barn,   
一只猫蹑手蹑脚地走出谷仓，  
With a pair of bagpipes under her arm.   
手臂下面夹着一对风笛。   
She could sing nothing but fiddle dee dee,   
她唱不了任何东西除了乱拉着嘀嘀声。  
The mouse has married the bumblebee.   
老鼠嫁给了大黄蜂，  
Pipe, cat; dance, mouse;   
风笛，猫；舞蹈，老鼠；  
We’ll have a wedding at our good house.   
我们将在好房子里举行一场婚礼。   


Oct.11.1860  
在你的心里，潜藏着如何不可见人的秘密？  
你是否决意背负它前行，独自一人？  
所有的生命都在重复一场逃亡。

无论蜉蝣或鹰鹫。

  
在整个府邸上下都在忙忙碌碌准备婚礼的气氛中，有位陌生的客人来到了伦敦，并为亚瑟带来了梅尔斯公爵的信件。比起亚瑟那封厚实冗长的信，梅尔斯所写的内容简洁得多，言简意赅地表示希望能让前来的这位客人为亚瑟与王耀完成一幅画像。  
概括一下就是多日未曾相见思念之情甚重，得知你已心有所属，能否以画作向我传达近日如何如何，当然不接受任何异议。  
亚瑟顿时有种把自己写给对方的信笺撕碎的强烈冲动。  
他完全是被弗朗西斯推着拽着半强制性地请到了客厅，一路上耳朵里都是弗朗西斯聒噪个不停的劝说，像只叽叽喳喳的鸟雀让人心烦。在那里，画家已经支好了架子，正拿着色盘调试颜料，抬头时看到二人，微笑着鞠了一躬。  
王耀很热心地帮那名画家打下手，似是对于要给自己画肖像这事感到十分新奇；当然，他的兴趣更多的在于吸血鬼怎样才能长期从事画家这一职业而不被发觉——这可真是个难以描述的复杂活计。  
「为什么我非得像个傻子一样站好几个时辰就为了一张涂满颜料的布？有这种闲情，他倒不如尽早赶到伦敦来。」亚瑟低声咕哝着，对那人客套性的回礼，「军队的事情还没头绪，我宁愿把这时间用作调查，好给自己多腾出点空暇……」  
或许是感到了亚瑟的烦躁，王耀朝这边笑着挥挥手，然后跑过来替亚瑟整理领口。柯克兰公爵也就停止了埋怨，任凭王耀在自己身上折腾。他可以看到王耀靠得过近的脸庞，微微颤动的细密睫毛，认真专注的表情。稍显笨拙的手指上，一枚暗银古纹戒指熠熠生辉。  
他想给王耀一个拥抱，虽然最后只是用力扳着对方的肩膀使其乖乖站好。弗朗西斯不知何时退了出去，整个客厅内就只有站立在一起的二人，以及安静作画的客人。  
刷子涂抹着画布，空气中弥漫着有些呛人的味道，混杂了亚麻仁和丁香油，有种催人入眠的作用。  
过了大约不到一刻左右的时间，王耀感觉到肩膀上有什么靠了上来，侧过脸刚好看到亚瑟那头不肯服帖的金发。冰凉的手指交叉着握住了自己的手心，整个身子都倚过来显出无比困倦的模样。  
于是王耀回握了那只手，站直了身体好让亚瑟的姿势更舒适一些。  
午后的暖风掀动白色窗帘，轻柔吻上他们的眼睛。

「你不觉得很神奇吗？」  
「在画像完成的那一刻，我确信是将某一段时间偷藏了起来，藏在这画布里。他们的时间一直在走，唯独这个片段是留在了过去。那么，是否可以认为这是对灵魂的一种收藏？」  
弗朗西斯听着那人的言语，目光却越过画像，落在了正上楼去的二人身上。不知是在说什么有趣的事情，温柔的活泼的，不同的表情却是同样的暖洋洋的氛围。  
「时代在进步，再过不了多久，一定会出现比画像更为有效方便的保存方法吧。」他抿了一口杯中的红酒，唇边扯出懒散笑意。「不过，或许你说得对……」

「很不错的画像，不是吗？」

阳光倾泻在画架上，映出画中相互依偎的两个人。将脑袋靠在王耀肩头的亚瑟，仿佛经历了一场漫长的旅程，最终选定了栖息之处。带着倦意的祖母绿眼眸微微合起，说不出的宠溺。

  
Oct.12.1860  
让我们暂时忘却那些来回送达请柬的猫头鹰与鹰鹫，装扮宴会的女佣们，为了各自厨艺争吵不休的东方人和波诺弗瓦伯爵，以及那些温柔沉溺的白昼与黑夜吧。在这个城市的另一个角落，早已开始酝酿罪恶的种子，并在无知无觉中生长为巨大的植物，结出了恶魔般的果实；每一件事看似都毫无关联，却加速推动了一切齿轮的转动，将每个人的命运都生吞活剥碾成了碎片——  
为何会发生这样的转变呢？  
为什么呢？  
阿尔也想问出这句话，狠狠的，用最大的声音嘶吼出来。  
他无法移动一根手指，即使枪就在手中，因汗水变得滑腻万分。从几近废墟的房屋中走出来的黑影渐渐靠近，怀中抱着不知是死了还是昏迷的人，一双诡异绿瞳在黑夜中攫夺了他的心脏。一步，两步，破落窗棂洒进来的月色照亮对方惨白如鬼的脸色，血水顺着发梢眉心流淌下来，滑过脸颊然后被舔舐进嘴唇。  
十分钟前阿尔赶到了这里，只看见遍地残破的肢体。  
半个钟头前他在朦胧睡意中听到凄绝哀嚎，尔后朝着这里狂奔。  
夜晚来临之前，他和前几日一样，选择了自认为最有可能发生案件的地址进行潜伏。地图被画得密密麻麻，每一笔都是不甘心和愤怒。  
那么现在呢。  
他逮到了犯人，可是接下来该怎么做？上帝啊，这算是什么狗屁的真相！  
「不开枪么？」  
亚瑟轻蔑而讥讽地看着浑身僵硬的阿尔，笑容充满了恶毒意味。  
「连枪都举不起来，会不会太懦弱了些？在你迟疑的时间里，我还有机会把怀里这个孩子杀掉啊。」  
「为什么是你！你他妈的告诉我为什么偏偏就是你！」  
上膛，举起，枪口对准亚瑟眉间，动作一气呵成。只是这颤抖已经不受控制，就算阿尔用力抓住了自己的手腕，也无济于事。发疯般混乱的思维在脑内搏斗撕扯，最后变成尖利放肆的嘲笑。  
吸血鬼从他身侧走过，并凑在他耳边轻言细语。  
「你除了逃跑，就做不到任何事了吗。」

「我亲爱的兄弟。」

过度紧绷的视神经，开始泛出让人想要呕吐的黑色晕圈。遍地碎尸的血腥现场，浓烈得化不开的铁锈腥气，还有死寂般的安静。  
被留下来的阿尔弯曲了身体，以一种缓慢疼痛的姿势跪坐下来，死气沉沉的眼瞳大睁着，也只是大睁着。  
像个被击垮了全部信仰的狂热者。

为何不生活在谎言的温柔乡？  
为何要擅自揭开本不属于你的真相？  
你确定那是你想要的未来，并可为此付出爱憎，生命，甚至是你自身的消亡？

这世上，本就没有「真实」。

弗朗西斯站在楼梯间，摆弄扶手边装饰了一路的蔷薇花朵。这活计完全不需要他去做，但是除了这些琐碎的事情，他也想不到其他消遣时间的方法。玩乐的兴致早就消失，从去年那场策划袭击教会的宴会之后——不，在那之前的许多年早已如此，只不过自己懒怠去思考罢了。  
门被推开，他看到了满身是血的亚瑟，以及怀中长发散乱的少年。  
「你又跟着出去了？」  
弗朗西斯的声音很高，接近于尖锐刻薄。亚瑟走上楼梯，腾出一只手在嘴边做了个噤声的动作。  
「替他收拾残局，替他处理掉所有麻烦，做个杀人犯，让他一直沉浸在虚假的美梦中，这就是你所谓的爱？」  
「小声些，他在睡觉。」  
亚瑟皱起眉头，小心抱紧了怀中的人，越过弗朗西斯的身体继续上楼而去。在他身后，响起了弗朗西斯高亢愤怒的嗓音：「你以为可以维持这个谎言多久？让他知道有什么不好，吸血鬼会有这种体质又不是他决定的！你们现在这样，就好像是在说吸血鬼是什么不堪的东西……」  
「王耀是人类。」  
这个平静低沉的声音停顿了片刻，接着说道：「他比任何人都更像一个人类。」  
痉挛般神经质的笑声自弗朗西斯体内拥挤出来，如同一个个被压爆的气泡。他大口喘息着抓紧了楼梯扶手，抬头望着那两人的身影，脸上是满满的憎厌与癫狂。  
拔高了的，崩溃了的声调从咽喉拉扯出来，震得自己几乎要聋掉。  
「一个是拼死不接受自己吸血鬼身份，一个是沉浸在吸血的快感中却毫不自知，你们还真是绝配！」  
拳头重重砸进墙面，带着发泄式的怒气。他瞪着亚瑟的背影，扯着嗓子大声嘶喊。  
「开什么玩笑啊！身为吸血鬼有什么错？哥哥我为自己是纯血种自豪，也会用一生来维护这份尊严，永远，都不会像你们这样的可怜虫一样，永远！」  
亚瑟拧开门把手，把弗朗西斯的叫喊全部关在了门外。他觉着全身都疲累不堪，但又说不出这疲惫从何而来。怀中的人似乎睡得很熟，完全没有受到刚刚的影响。  
他小心备至地把王耀放在床上，然后取了一条毛巾开始擦拭对方满头满身的血迹。漂亮平坦的额头，英气勃勃的眉毛，时常会笑的装满了阳光的眼睛。接着是嘴唇，和这个人一样温暖而活泼，曾被自己无数次亲吻过。  
「今天，我遇见了你最好的朋友。」  
声音很低，有些发抖。  
「你可以安心，他完全没有注意到你。可是天亮之后或许你不能和他一起聊天了，因为他状态很不好。」  
亚瑟抬起王耀一条胳膊，用毛巾拭去上面已然凝固的血块。  
「其实我也没想到自己有一天会和他说话，你知道吗，以前我有个弟弟。虽然是收养的，但我那时是真想把他好好养大的，作为自己的亲人……」  
对自己充满了崇拜之情，经常笑着叫喊自己的名字。有着强烈旺盛的好奇心，对一切未知的探索欲望，而且，也是个非常适合阳光的孩子。  
在得知自己是吸血鬼后，毫无留恋地逃离了柯克兰的庄园。  
第一次想要把信任交给人类，就被彻底背叛。  
「他看起来更喜欢教会，才会握起捕杀血族的猎枪。不过他很笨，去年在教堂放走我们的时候，完全都没注意到我的存在；也难怪，他脑子里肯定处理不了这么多复杂的事情，光是思考要不要放你出去就已经足够混乱。」  
亚瑟独自笑了起来，俯身亲吻王耀微蜷的手心。呢喃有如缠绵情话，低到难以听清。  
「你有个好朋友。这就足够了。」  
初次发现王耀出门猎食是一周前的事。整个人像从血水里爬出来似的，目光呆滞，站在波诺弗瓦的府邸门口。女佣无法扯动他，仿佛脚下生了根，不得半分撼动。直到亚瑟奔跑出来抱住了他。  
王耀会不定时在某个夜晚醒来，梦游一样离开房间，找寻最合适的进食场所，然后大肆屠杀。清醒时的他是根本不知道这些事的，当然，亚瑟也不打算让他知道。  
比其他吸血鬼幼崽还要强烈的饥饿感，无法自制的嗜血性，越来越填补不满的饥渴。该早些注意到的不是么；还是说失而复得已经太过快乐，甚至忘记了该有的警惕。  
但是，即使早些察觉他的体质又能如何。  
Gula，暴食——  
「这边才是真实的，只有这边才是……」  
亚瑟吻了吻王耀的脸颊，把整具身体都抱入怀中。他蹭着王耀冰凉的耳垂，如同寻求安慰的幼兽。  
「那些都是噩梦哟。当你醒来后，就又是新的清晨。我会说早安，还有……」

「我爱你。」

我爱你。

  
Chapter 51 永夜·上

耀没想过回家？虽然很远，但如果要回去的话，也是可以的吧？  
1856年晚春，某个暖风和煦的午后。他们坐在教堂后面一处偏僻小院里，练习拆卸手枪。大个子青年手法很是熟练，每一个动作都毫不拖泥带水，但这完全没影响到他与王耀的闲聊。柔软的草皮里躺着许多发亮的子弹，被王耀随意扔在一旁的银十字架，还有零碎吃食。  
我没考虑过那种问题。  
王耀皱了皱眉，重又把装好的枪支拆卸开来，不明白自己怎么就是比阿尔要慢上半拍。很多事情上他都需要花费更多倍的努力，才能在同样的时间里赶上这个满脑子只有食物和英雄主义的白痴。  
普通人都会有这个想法吧。难道是很讨厌你的家庭？那样的话本hero也是可以理解……  
他们很好。  
王耀打断这烦人的聒噪，将再次装好的枪支对准了阿尔的太阳穴，又觉得很无聊地移开了角度。挟裹着热度的风穿过整个院落，摇动着院墙对面那株盛开的玉兰树，浓郁花香便落了他们一身。  
呐，说说看，是怎样的家庭？  
阿尔固执不休地刨根究底，反复追问着，见王耀紧闭了嘴唇明显是不肯回答的模样，就露出一脸失望。这表情几乎是带了忧伤，让大个子的金发青年看起来就像只受了委屈的犬类，狠狠戳中了王耀的软肋。  
四个……弟妹。  
王耀暗骂了一声自己毫不坚定的立场，不情不愿说了下去。  
一个不太爱讲话，也不喜欢和别人讲心事，不过私下里是很爱玩闹的性格。还有个读书很好，父亲和母亲都觉得他以后肯定是最有前途的一个。妹妹比较爱使小性子，但是很可爱，非常的可爱……  
他的声音低了下去，渐渐没了力气。一旁的阿尔却完全没注意到这情绪变化，正抓起面包往嘴里塞，含糊不清地问：还有一个呢？  
短暂而难耐的沉默过后，王耀猛地跳起来，朝着院墙那边奔去，转瞬跃上墙头。紧张的大喊传过来，似乎是在问什么人是否受伤。  
阿尔嚼着嘴里的食物，目光望向墙头那颗盛开的玉兰。王耀抓着另一个身形瘦小的少年，小心帮助着把对方拉上玉兰树最为粗壮的枝桠间，并折了一枝开得饱满的花朵递给看不清面目的少年。  
对方微微低头，像是在道谢，抑或表达歉意。被黑色布条蒙住的半张脸，看不清唇形的活动，大约是没有发出任何声音。漆黑油亮的短发，比王耀的发色还要深上一些。当阿尔咽下最后一口面包的时候，那少年扭头朝向这边看了一眼，深沉无光的黑瞳凉凉扫过，顿时让阿尔起了一脊背的寒栗。  
真是让人火大。  
阿尔拿起最后一个三明治，狠劲咬了下去，一边模模糊糊地想道。  
过了片刻，王耀跳下院墙，手中拿着另一只被折下的花枝，步履轻快回到阿尔身边。即使没说什么，也能发觉东方人的心情变好了许多，浅浅笑意浮在脸上，衬得一双琥珀眼眸灵动万分。  
我劝你最好不要接近那孩子。  
阿尔双手抱头仰躺在草地上，被侵入的阳光刺激得眯起了眼。  
那是威斯特前段时间接回来的私生子，为了不影响他的声誉，那孩子平时都是不允许出现的。而且，那大概是遗传？一样见不得光的病症……  
他看起来很想要那枝花。  
王耀把象牙白的玉兰凑到鼻尖细细嗅着，用了稍显温柔的嗓音说着。  
一直被关起来的话，会很寂寞吧……

人总是把自己的感受强加于他人身上，然后生出许多无谓的妄想。

阿尔不能明白为什么王耀要给他自己加上无法喘息的负荷，该做什么，该怎么做，应该用什么样的思维去考虑问题，怎样做出正确的判断与行动。每一件事都被强行套上了规则，而王耀就靠着这些条条框框生活着，把自己逼到最为险峻的路上，无法回头，不能失脚。  
跌下去就是粉身碎骨。  
为何一定得这样？  
喜欢做什么，想要得到什么，不是很简单的事么。  
三明治很好吃。约瑟夫神父是敬爱的亲人。喜欢呆在这里。天气很好的时候就睡觉。  
明明是最简单的事实。

从柯克兰的庄园逃出去也是。

只是就这么想了，然后做了。

王耀经常大半年不见人影，再回来时就带了一身伤，如同地狱归来。  
他替王耀包扎伤口，掌握不住力道总能让王耀哇哇大叫，尖声咒骂着却又乖乖忍耐。当王耀终于疲惫了躺下来休息时，他会翻开约瑟夫神父送给自己的圣经，借着煤油灯的昏黄光芒诵读篇章。  
他曾经是想和约瑟夫神父一样，从事神职工作。虽然这愿望并不适合自己，现在也是个半吊子的猎人，但念着赞美诗的时刻还是他最喜欢的。  
平静无波，压下去心中所有躁动不安的浪潮。

当我终于可以沉睡在棺材中，被拖到那冰冷深沉的墓地。  
您亲吻我的额头，尽管它脏污不堪，沾满泥泞。  
您为我点起蜡烛，抚平我身上流血的伤口，坚定我的信仰。  
向前走吧，如果在死后仍有路途。  
向前走吧，假使黎明就藏在永夜身后。

他们在教堂内发现那扇极为隐蔽的门时，抢着去抓嵌在壁画中的黄铜钥匙。他还记得王耀是怎样一脸兴奋地举着钥匙大声笑闹，差点儿招来当值的神父。  
这是我们才能发现的秘密！这是我们的……  
是只属于我们的。

那为什么在几年之后，那扇象征友情与信任的门，为杀害教区人员的吸血鬼而敞开？

1859年，10月17日。  
阿尔打开教堂正门，只看到满地死尸。华贵精致的蕾丝手套，裙摆，阳伞，羽毛，还有被利用的少女们死前惊恐迷茫的表情。  
他惶然回身，目睹教堂内一场惨烈厮杀。鲜血飞溅，染红十字架上的圣洁。  
发生了什么事？  
他看见王耀背着吸血鬼奔跑下楼，身边是下手狠辣的褐发女人，耳边别了一朵淡黄天竺葵。  
吸血鬼。王耀。吸血鬼。王耀。  
如果不放他们出去，王耀会死。  
只是这样。

我得不出更复杂的结论！

他想起曾经蹲在名为「普罗米修斯」那扇门前的二人，相互握紧了手掌，把那枚坚硬钥匙捏进手心，焊入皮肉。  
他们说，今日往后，绝不背叛。

Chapter 52 永夜·下

一座构造精良的大钟，用了无数精密计算过尺寸纹路的金属齿轮相互咬合，螺丝钉被打磨得又亮又光；它所标示的时间刻度永远那么准确，仿佛它就是这世上最值得信赖的规则。可是某一天它的身体内部钻进了一只昏头昏脑的飞虫，而这飞虫被持续转动的齿轮零件碾压破碎，翅膀和外壳卡入缝隙——当然这小小的干扰无足轻重，只是影响了极为轻微的偏差。  
过了许多年，再去看看这钟表吧，轴杆已然倾斜，刻度也总是差那么一点儿准确度。它依旧在转动，齿轮倾轧着发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，可谁能说它还是完全正确的呢？  
我们根本无从得知发生变化的起端，只有当事态猛然崩塌，把你击溃得不成人形时，才被迫接受这急转而下的现实。  
我们称之为「意外」。  
我们说那是「不幸」。

明明这世上，没有任何事是无端而起的。

只是你没有注意到罢了。

  
Oct.12.1860  
阿尔在满是碎尸的现场一直呆到凌晨，才摇摇晃晃站了起来，如梦初醒。  
他能想到的第一件事是奔跑，用最大的力气甩开臂膀和双腿。出了贫民区，踏着树木繁盛的山路，最后抵达圣玛格丽特教堂。  
在紧闭的大门前他停下了脚步，因剧烈运动呼出的热气弥漫眼前，与清晨潮湿的雾气融为一体。湿透的衬衫黏着背部，不知是汗水还是晨露顺着额头和两鬓流淌。他觉得很冷，这寒冷刮着他的头皮，煽动起皮肤上的颗粒和汗毛，像毛虫般在全身爬动。  
回到这里有什么用。  
阿尔弗雷德先生，你已经不是猎人了。  
你现在所有的，只剩一套黑色教士服，和佩戴多年的十字架。枪支被没收了，是的，这是理所当然。那时候离开就代表着回到了另一个世界，一个你只需要关心薪水，工作，吃食和睡觉的世界。  
阿尔在门前来回走动着，很烦躁地跺着脚，把自己的金发揪得一团糟。当清洁工把大门推开一小条缝隙，露出瞌睡朦胧的细眼睛时，阿尔浑身起了个奇异的寒战，转身夺路而逃。  
接下来的事情就更是意料之中了；他冲进警局对那个秃了顶的胖上司讲述凶杀案的真相，对方瞪着激情昂扬的自己，直接抓起桌上的茶杯底座扔过来，差点儿打中了额头——似乎他的上司更相信他是睡昏了头或是灌了一肚子酒水开始胡言乱语。  
迟早有一天，要把这个愚蠢的滑稽胖子狠狠揍一顿，揪掉那所剩无多的头发，看他还能否神气的起来；除了对下属指手画脚像是那么回事儿，上面来了视察官员或是教会的人，看看，那股殷勤劲儿！  
阿尔狠狠咒骂着自家的上司，但他能做的也只有咒骂。除此之外他还能做什么呢？  
「本hero所向无能……」  
平日里那种自信满满的口头禅并不能为他打气。他在茶水间坐下来，旁边是用手支着脑袋不停打盹的小伙子，一脸雀斑都皱起来显出愁苦的模样。没人能听他说说话，也不愿相信那些离奇的描述。  
他想到了王耀，可意识里模模糊糊就是抵抗着去与王耀见面。那家伙已经和自己不是同一个立场，而且马上就要和不知哪只吸血鬼结婚了——结婚！多么可笑而讽刺的现实。  
在彷徨而无所事事的状态中过了一天，然后他收拾了东西下班。回家的路上买了个麸皮夹心面包，花掉了他六便士。自从王耀离开，他的生活便陷入了更窘困的状况，当然，这与平日丝毫不懂得管理收支有莫大关联。  
路过水果摊时阿尔习惯性地摸了一只苹果，等想起来自己的警员身份，早已一大口果肉入腹。管他呢，一颗巴掌大的苹果能代表什么？解救一名尽心尽力的称职警员那可怜的胃袋，是的，唯一的作用。  
现在他走进了一幢旧公寓，楼梯口堆满了垃圾和废品。他爬上几层落满灰尘的台阶，在转角处的破玻璃窗前停了下来。透过蒙着薄薄烟灰的玻璃片，可以看见外面的街道。黑发的东方人在和一名典型的英国人说话，双手握拳在争执着什么，对方便伸出了手揉那一头黑色长发，眉目间是阿尔久违的宠溺神情。  
阿尔喀嚓一口咬下了最后的果肉，连带着果核一起吞咽进肚。

刺儿头的金发，祖母绿的眼睛。有些凉薄的性子。  
是阿尔幼时记忆中的亚瑟。过了许多年依然如故。  
阿尔远远看着那两人分别，王耀朝着这里走过来，想是来找自己的。还没来得及细细思考为何亚瑟会与王耀在一起，阿尔就逃也似地进了自己的屋子，把门掼出了巨大的声响。整个身体都贴在门板上，仿佛这样可以阻挡一切进攻。  
楼梯传来有节奏的脚步声，越来越近，最终在门口停止。  
王耀没有敲门。  
隔着薄薄的门板，是各怀心事的两个人，一边紧张一边踌躇，却都是同样的不知所措。  
为什么不敲门进来？  
阿尔在混乱的思维中翻搅了半天，才得出个最简单易懂的结论——因为上次二人的见面似乎不是很愉快。  
他僵硬着站在那里，贴着门板的脊背像是被铁钉穿透骨头，把他整个身子都挂在了门上。  
许久之后，外面站立的人转身离去，下楼的声音也再听不到。  
「为什么不进来？」  
阿尔无意识地重复了这句问话，目光茫然地在屋内四处搜寻着什么；这是一间乱糟糟堆着换洗衣物，餐具茶杯以及其他杂物的房间。床铺从来没仔细整理过，不过在他的认知里那已经足够整洁。一张红漆桌子，还有一把背椅，桌上摊开着不知翻了多少遍的圣经。墙壁上钉着一副小型市内地图，上面勾画了无数红笔标记。这就是全部。  
他最终还是没能找到视线的落脚点，一如脑内惊涛骇浪的思绪，什么都让他无所适从。

  
阿尔在半夜时分做了个梦。  
他趴在堆满麦秸的车架子上，农夫在前面拉着车子把麦秸运到田地的另一边去。几截木棍捆绑起来的器具抽打着大片柔软丰硕的麦穗，金黄外壳飞扬起来，和绒毛一起飘散在爱丁堡的天空中。有人在叫他的名字，恼怒的，无可奈何的，却又沙哑动听的嗓音。  
转瞬又是自己在乡间落了厚厚丁香叶子的道路上拼命奔跑，把那座尖顶建筑甩在身后，越来越远，直至再也看不到。但那双悲悯漠然的碧色眼睛，始终紧紧贴在他脊背上，从爱丁堡到伦敦，无法摆脱，如同诅咒。  
最终他逃进了教会，温暖昏黄的灯火包围了他，把那双眼睛关在了门外，终于，永远的关在了门外。

  
惊醒时发现自己原本是伏在桌上睡过去的。他扭了扭僵硬发麻的脖颈，坐在椅子里对着压出红印子的胳膊发呆。摊开的圣经上，有一块被口水浸湿的痕迹。  
关于亚瑟的回忆跨越了时间，重又清晰地展现在他面前。  
「不该是他。」  
阿尔干哑着嗓子自言自语，幻觉与回忆反复交缠着冲击他的大脑，压迫得想要呕吐。  
「那个愚笨的家伙怎么可能做这样莫名其妙的事情……」  
为什么现在才意识到呢？  
这种隐隐约约的违和感。  
如果，只是说如果，犯人不是亚瑟，那么会是谁？  
他用手撑着胀痛的额头，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，一片轰鸣。  
会是谁？  
——所有的凶杀现场都无一生还。  
眼前恍惚浮现亚瑟站在自己面前的情形，还有冰凉讥嘲的话音，像是深海冒起的气泡。  
——在你迟疑的时间里，我还有机会把怀里这个孩子杀掉。  
不对。那是谎言。不对。  
因为亚瑟带着怀中的人一起离开！

……是谁？

躺在亚瑟怀中的，散乱着黑色长发的年轻人。  
黑色的，长发。  
阿尔想起从王耀身上不止一次闻到的，杂乱的吸血鬼气味。  
王耀过度苍白的脸。对血液的排斥反应。  
还有什么？  
噢，站在太阳下，举着一把阳伞，对自己打招呼。

所有混乱不堪的轰鸣尽数停歇，如同一场凶猛潮汐，退却后只剩悲凉的空虚。  
「你说你要结婚了……」  
阿尔喃喃自语着站起身来，拿起笔走到墙壁上挂着的地图面前。  
「要和一只吸血鬼结婚……」  
从窗户口看见了，那二人极为亲密的模样。  
「每个人都会说谎。但是你没有，我知道你没有。所以我只相信自己亲眼所见，以及你告诉我的事情。」  
阿尔抬起胳膊，握着笔的手仿佛坠了千斤钢铁，无法准确画在地图上。7号之后他们再无见面，而之后发生的屠杀地点是——  
「我们，是最好的搭档，对吧？」  
鲜红的圆圈，画在了他曾告诉给王耀的那段道路上。很少会有人知道的，被hero发现的近道。  
雾气染湿了冰凉镜片，把眼中的世界彻底蒙蔽。

Chapter 53

我无法独自前行。  
如果那未来没有你，我只是个孤独的盲人。

  
Oct.14.1860  
在没有最确凿的证据之前，任何猜想都只能是猜想，随时都有翻转的余地。  
我们还可以给自己存有微薄希冀。  
或许在最后一刻，目前糟糕的境地就会朝着好的方向发展，我们得以劫后余生，不是么？

  
阿尔弗雷德先生还不能断定凶杀案的真相，尽管他平时是个冲动而不仔细思量的人，现在却像患了多疑症，对任何事情都需要一次次的确认。  
他开始发了疯地计算各种数据，把伦敦地图画得面目全非，所有曾发生过案件的地址都仔细敲算过，估量着吸血鬼的行动路线，活动时间，攻击对象。这是他人生中最为艰难的一场战斗，没有战友，没有后路。  
命运女神还是眷顾了他，使得他终究押对了一次答案。但谁敢说亲吻他的不是另一位负责仇恨的神祗？  
10月14日的夜晚，阿尔赶上了这场吸血鬼的屠杀。  
命运真是个最他妈要命的玩笑，总是准备好了用心险恶的场面等着他踏进去；重要的事物被尽数砸毁，连同着他最后的立身之所一起，粉身碎骨。  
——难道不是这样吗？  
阿尔抵达现场时，刚好看到那只吸血鬼扔下一具尸体，黑色长发散落下来，隐约可见脸上病态的笑意。  
有人逃窜出屋，顺着大街奔跑，喊声凄惶。接着那路口出现了新的身影，截住了逃命的那人。挣扎的肢体在疯狂舞动后归于沉寂，沉沉落下。  
啊啊，原来是这样。  
阿尔站在阴影里，安静看着两只吸血鬼离开。这真是个奇迹，谁也没有发现他；片刻之后阿尔弗雷德先生踏入了这幢被血洗的房屋，从已经被破坏殆尽的墙壁中走了进去，双脚顿时被血泊淹没。  
他看着脚下已经吞没了整个地板的粘稠血液。房子被掀飞了半边房顶，破碎的横梁和家具歪七竖八倒在废墟中。比起进食，吸血鬼似乎更是在享受虐杀过程，所以才会有这样的场景呈现在他面前；残缺的肢体随处散落，人的内脏被拉扯出来，挂在家具上，被月色照耀出艳丽的色彩。  
细弱的哭泣声自前方传来，他努力向前看去，眼球被甜腥气刺激着有种被腐蚀的痛楚。  
那是个小姑娘。背靠着墙壁，哀戚戚的目光望着自己，似乎是在等待救援。她还活着，虽然腰部以下已经空无一物。  
她张口，更多的血液涌出嘴巴。  
「好痛……」  
阿尔不由自主朝前走了一步。  
啪唧。  
他的脚踏上了一只破碎的手臂，有血水溅上身体，染红他的眼镜。  
体内有什么在崩塌，凌迟般一片片剥离。  
直至露出蛰伏在最深处的仇恨。

  
天亮后阿尔回家换了身干净衣服，缩在椅中诵读圣经。手中的银十字架硌得骨头生疼，但始终没放开。  
他并不感到愤怒，也没有半分焦躁。心底出奇的安静，仿佛所有的情感都已死亡。  
傍晚的时候有人敲门，接着是王耀的说话声，叫着阿尔的名字。  
他合上边缘破损的书本，轻轻吻了下封面。  
「上次你说了我可以过来。」  
打开门后，是抱着一大堆吃食的王耀，费力地向他微笑。「我带了新鲜的蛋糕茶点，当然里面也有别人做的一些。」  
和弗朗西斯争厨艺的后果就是制造出处理不完的食物。王耀在心里诅咒着那家伙，一边侧身进入屋中，把怀中的东西哗啦啦倒了一桌子。  
「前天就打算过来看看的，但是临时有事就没来。这天气真见鬼，怕是待会儿要下雨，我不能呆太久——明明出门的时候还算不错。」  
「那可真遗憾，而且我这里没有伞。」阿尔听见自己的声音在说话，陌生而平静。「你是来拿自己的东西吗？」  
「那倒不是……」  
王耀扔给阿尔一个包装好的糕点，无所谓地说道：「反正我对教会也没什么感情，除了不愉快的回忆。」  
可那是我曾经的家。  
嘿，聪明而强大的阿尔弗雷德先生，你为了一只虚伪的，暴虐残忍的吸血鬼放弃了你的归所。  
阿尔捏着十字架的手在发烫，仿佛手心的东西是一块火红烙铁。  
「但是耀一直戴着这个的对吧，我们经常说它是护身符，所以最起码把这个带走……」  
他伸出手，把银制十字架塞给王耀，只是一瞬，当那个小小的刑架接触到王耀皮肤时，被狠命甩了开去。就算如此，他也瞥见了王耀手上霎时间泛起的气泡。  
「啊，对不起，我没有别的意思……」  
王耀朝后退了两步，下意识地藏起了双手，有些慌乱地盯着阿尔。后者维持着手臂被打开的姿势，没说话也没笑，没有任何反应。婴儿蓝的眼瞳清澈见底，映着王耀试图掩饰什么的表情。  
阿尔开口，问出了最后一句话。

「我们，是朋友吧？」

——如果是我把你从圣玛格丽特那扇门放走，让你放弃了猎人的身份，成为一只吸血鬼。  
——如果这是我的罪。

王耀没有回答他的问话，只是脸上的惊惶逐渐明显，像是被戳穿了谎言的孩童。  
「你……知道了？」  
「我会解释，因为早就决定告诉你的……可是抱歉，现在……」  
语无伦次的王耀摸到了门边，转身仓惶逃离。楼梯间传来一阵凌乱跑动的声音，然后什么都没有了。  
阿尔直直地站在屋子里，脸上的笑容越来越大，无可抑制。  
哈……  
他抬起手，无所适从地看着掉落在手指手心的泪水。  
然后用冰凉湿润的手掌捂住了扭曲的面部。  
再见。  
哭泣般的话音，重复着简单的词句。  
再见。

————尾声————

Oct.15.1860  
大雨下了整整一夜，直到黎明时分才有所停歇。或许是因为天气的阻挡，王耀得以一夜安眠，哪里也都没有去。  
亚瑟亲吻睡梦中的王耀，起身看了看外面微微透着亮光的天空。细碎的雨拉成无数银线，笼着雾气濛濛的伦敦。这是个好兆头，王耀没有出去，而新的白昼也即将来到——值得庆贺不是么？  
他去书房打算把信写完，如果再拖些日子，这信也没有寄出的必要了；那个大大咧咧的家伙一定会错过婚宴，然后某一天再寄些奇怪的东西给自己权当道歉。丹德莱尔就是活生生的例子。  
一封洋溢着幸福的信件，承担了他所有的秘密。  
是他向新的未来迈出的一大步。

  
一个钟头后雨彻底停了。  
伦敦的街面上积聚了不少大大小小的水洼，逐渐亮起的天空倒映在水中，许多泛着光的黑色云朵簇拥着向西散去。  
王耀踏着水坑走路，裤腿湿透，紧紧黏着皮肤。鞋子里也都是水，滑腻无比。  
意识浮浮沉沉堆积在头部，被晚秋的凉风吹散，渐渐显现出清晰的思路。  
他不知道自己为什么会在路上走，将要走向哪里。四周是陌生的建筑，在即将褪去的夜色中安静矗立；道路两旁的梧桐树被打落了许多金红色的大树叶，那些树叶漂浮在水洼和临街的河道中，发出淅沥沥的声响。  
当他抬头时看到了背手站立在前方的阿尔，金发湿淋淋贴在头颅上，整个人像是从水里捞出来的。  
「早上好，耀。」  
阿尔隔着很远的距离对他问安，苍白得如同吸血鬼的脸色挤出一丝笑意。  
于是他也不由自主点了点头，算是回应对方的问好。  
他不知道阿尔在大雨中依旧奔波于时常发生惨案的区域，一无所获后站在了这条王耀回去时必经的路上等待，一直等到自己出现。  
「第一个问题，吸血鬼先生，请问你为何杀害众多无辜的人类？」  
在说什么？阿尔在对着谁说话？  
「第二个问题，吸血鬼先生，为何要选择虐杀的方式，将他们折磨至死？」  
这声音很刺耳，尖锐得不像是那个单纯快乐的阿尔，那个时常挂着没心没肺笑容的家伙。  
「第三个问题……」  
王耀已经快要走到阿尔面前。冰冷刺骨的晨风袭卷着肢体，在耳朵里发出咻咻的呼喊声。  
「为何欺骗我？杀人犯王耀！」  
在……讲什么？  
什么鬼话啊……  
王耀伸手想要碰触阿尔，却看到了自己满手满袖子的鲜血。衣襟，胸膛，裤子，全部都是，粘稠得化不开的血迹——  
记忆哗啦啦展开翅膀，冲破了封锁，在身体里飞速流窜。  
「开什么玩笑……」  
他愣愣举着深红色的双手，脸上露出天真疑惑的笑容，朝向阿尔说话。  
「呐，阿尔……」  
抬头的同时有什么尖锐钝痛的物体刺入了心脏。钻心的痛楚袭上身体，电流般迅猛传遍了每一处神经，并在脑内发疯叫嚣。他拼命维持着最后一丝清醒，于微弱视线中看见阿尔举起锤子，将手中的木桩钉向自己心脏的更深处。  
覆灭般的痛苦撕碎了他所有的理智，手掌下意识抓住了什么，尔后撕开。  
阿尔曾无数次与王耀交握的手臂被撕扯着分离了身体，接着是胸腔，骨头。金发青年死死攥着手中的木桩，直到那双比爱丁堡天空还要清澈的蓝眼睛蒙上暗灰，一点点枯萎下去，连最后的光芒也消散熄灭。  
他们的身体掉入河中，氤氲开一大片暗红。漂浮着金红树叶的河流停顿了片刻，就又继续从他们身边流淌而过。寒冷水面淹过王耀空茫睁着的眼睛，在戴着戒指的手指边打了个旋儿，再无停息。

  
A cat came fiddling out of a barn,   
一只猫蹑手蹑脚地走出谷仓，  
With a pair of bagpipes under her arm.   
手臂下面夹着一对风笛。   
She could sing nothing but fiddle dee dee,   
她唱不了任何东西除了乱拉着嘀嘀声。  
The mouse has married the bumblebee.   
老鼠嫁给了大黄蜂，  
Pipe, cat; dance, mouse;   
风笛，猫；舞蹈，老鼠；

  
We’ll have a wedding at our good house.   
我们将在好房子里举行一场婚礼。 

  
您能体会这种情感吗？  
我们已死，但仍想要延续自己的生命。因这生命不是无意义的，它能够带给他人许多连我们自己都未曾察觉的改变。  
我把我交给了他，于是他就是我的世界。  
那么就此搁笔，无需多述。诚挚期待您来赴宴。

  
亚瑟在落款处写好了自己的名字，然后把厚厚一叠信纸折起来装入纸封，在烤漆处按下了家徽印章。  
他把信笺举在灯烛附近等待漆干，跳跃着的温暖光亮映在碧绿眼瞳中，整个人温柔而安静。

THE END.

Extra

每隔一段时间，就能见到那个人呢。  
和往常一样，带了一捧鸢尾花。  
男人像是与情人对话般，对着墓碑说很多的话。有时扫墓人早上开园，看到他才从墓园出来，披风和头发全部都结了霜。

一定是他深爱的人吧。

  
May.30.1861  
弗朗西斯从短暂的休眠中清醒过来时，第一眼看到的是暗潮涌动的无边黑暗。他眨了眨眼睛，才分辨出那是无数教士与猎人身上的黑色教服所连成的海洋。  
他的双手被铐在背后，冰寒沉重的锁链紧紧箍着手腕，把突起的骨节磨出了血。链条打了个结，又与脚上的镣铐相连。马鞭草和圣水银器的气味浓烈而湿黏地包裹着他，令人发晕的呕吐感一波波涌了上来，牵扯着四肢疟疾般颤抖。  
在他身旁的是同样被绑缚起来的伊丽莎白，正用担忧的目光看着自己。悲哀柔和的大眼睛流动着许多他解读不能的情感，如同将死之驯鹿。  
弗朗西斯笑着摇了摇头，示意自己没事。一个时辰前他们刚被强制灌入了混着马鞭草的杜松子酒，那效果比这世上所有的烈性麻药都来得厉害。  
铁链把他们的身体和铁制刑架牢牢地捆死在一起，熙熙攘攘的人群拥着他们向前而去，像是一场最盛大的狂欢。野外呼啸的风声是伴奏，道路两旁繁华如盖的参天大树是最好的观众，还有那些被惊扰而起的众多鸟雀，在风中大声唱嚷——  
上帝将要审判魔鬼！  
教会对吸血鬼执行死刑。  
「没有关系，弗朗西斯，这真的没什么关系。」  
在人群的拥挤中伊丽莎白靠在弗朗西斯耳边低声细语，褐色长发不时拂过他的脸，带来一阵柔软的瘙痒。她的声音也是柔软温和的，能够抚平他人心底所有的烦躁不安。  
「我的亲人，我的爱人，都是背负着这可怕的大家伙而死去的；现在我可以尝尝这种滋味到底是何种模样，就能体会他们当时的想法。即使我们都同样将坠入地狱……」  
她去往寒冷遥远的圣彼得堡寻找基尔伯特，寻找那位占据了她生命最重要部分的吸血鬼，一无所获。她在北方辗转来回，找遍了布拉金斯基家族领地的每一块土地，任何地方都没有一只名为基尔伯特·贝什米特的纯血种。这并不是什么值得绝望的现实，在这之前，她已经沉溺于几百年的孤寂与等待，从今往后她也可以用几百年的时间来耗费在寻找的路途中。  
如果不是她时而冲动暴虐的性格影响了她的话——在归来英格兰之时，因为一些缘故撞见了圣玛格丽特的几名猎人，被认出身份后情急之下酿成了再次触犯契约的悲剧——她一定可以继续这场漫长无望的追寻。  
是的，她杀害了猎人，抑或说是自保，因为她已经早在猎人的捕猎名单之上。但那有什么用呢，现在她确实是罪无可赦而被推上这刑架了；一个打制粗糙却又结实无比的冰冷家伙，不久之后就会被火焰吞没，烧红的钢铁将把她的皮肉筋骨全部熔化销毁，吞噬干净。  
「如你所说的事实是确凿存在的，那么我可以去相信他还活着，没有什么比这更让人兴奋的了不是吗。」伊丽莎白稍微停顿了下，力量的衰竭已经使她无法一口气说出长段的话语，「那个混帐直到现在都没来看看我，要是有机会，一定得狠狠揍他一顿。」  
人群行进的速度开始减缓，在空旷的荒野中停歇下来，似乎是选定了行刑的场所。躁动的教士与猎人渐渐也安静下来，低声商量着一些琐碎事项。伊丽莎白脸上露出几近哭泣的笑容来，尽管她想让这表情更自然些。  
「可是，我真的好想再见见他……」  
悲戚的尾音淹没在一阵突然而至的喧闹中。她的身体连带着刑架一同向后移动，被人们拖拽着离弗朗西斯越来越远。  
不该是这样。  
弗朗西斯望着几英尺开外的地方，穿着教士服的人类开始在伊丽莎白脚边堆放木材，接着一桶黑油从她头上浇淋下去。每一丝细微的响动都在他心里炸开，惊心动魄。  
不该是这样。  
她杀害了圣玛格丽特的猎人，尔后四处逃亡，逼迫无奈而向波诺弗瓦伯爵发来求救的信号。他是来救她了，但为什么连自身都陷入了猎人早已设好的陷阱？  
愚蠢弱小的波诺弗瓦先生啊，你是为了来观看这场刑罚才出现在此处的么。  
不是。不是……  
明明就不是为了这样的结果……  
就像那个最深的噩梦里，眼睁睁看着人类将自己最心爱的人送上火刑架。自己只是个最卑微的观众，被命运逼迫着看完一场残杀；天知道他多么想变成个盲人，瞎子，耳聋嘴哑，干脆就这样疯掉，就什么都不必接受——  
「请您不要乱动。我们希望这仪式能够对您的行为有所警示，而关于您的处分将递交协会与长老院共同商议。」  
身边有猎人在说话，并抬手检查了他的眼瞳和嘴巴，确认药效并未散去。他没有在意这无礼的举动，因为他此时的视线只能停留在前方的伊丽莎白身上，即使眼球酸痛也无法动弹一下眼皮。有一双无形的手帮他固定住了原本可以闭合的眼睛，强迫着他去观赏去品味，把每一个画面都刻进脑中。  
他想大叫，撕破嗓子去喊叫，如果这样可以稍微破坏点儿什么，什么都好！上帝啊，你确信这是正确的决定？在一个种族面前，行使对另一个种族的杀戮权！  
人们在大声宣读伊丽莎白的罪责，手势激昂神情庄严，仿佛他们是站在布道的台子上，为人类带来神明的福音。他们宣判着罪恶的爱情，痛斥吸血鬼的残暴，他们用了「它」的称谓。  
多么……高尚。  
多么……神圣。  
弗朗西斯听见久违的清亮女音在自己耳边轻语，一如其人坚强平静。  
不要在意，弗朗，人终有离别。  
火焰被点燃，从柴堆窜上滴满黑油的裙摆，迅速吞噬伊丽莎白的腿脚。被烧化的皮肤开始泛出奇异的青紫，熔掉之后是白森森的骨头。  
巨大的欢呼声响彻荒野，无数晃动的拳头和手臂遮挡了弗朗西斯的视角。皮肉散发出焦糊味儿，和黑色的烟尘一起被风卷着扑面而来。  
四百多年前的欢呼雀跃，四百多年后的癫狂欣喜。时光倒错交叉重叠。

你有自己的信念，自己的人生与命运。  
只是，留下来的人该怎么办？

被当众杀死的爱人。沦为长老院工具而牺牲的双亲。憎恨着自己的基尔伯特。有了更重要的守护之物，离开了自己的梅尔斯。  
再也不需要自己的亚瑟。  
曾经拥有过的东西，已经一件不剩，空余了这可笑愚蠢的波诺弗瓦。  
他仰起头笑出了眼泪。深不见底的疲倦终于破壳而出，瞬间湮没了全身。  
「够了……」  
已经什么都不需要了。

他冲破了绑缚着自己的锁链，拉扯断手脚的桎梏。抬起的手掌捏碎了身旁猎人的面部。鲜血喷洒了他半边身子，浸透梳理整齐的金色卷发。  
有猎枪对准了他，还未扣下扳机即被折断。吸血鬼如野兽锐利的爪子刺入猎人咽喉，翻搅着握住气管和颈椎然后撕裂。  
杀掉吧。都杀掉。  
这个世上只剩吸血鬼就可以了。  
子弹嵌入手脚骨节，穿透皮肉。他并不能感到半分疼痛，仿佛这具身体只是无知觉的冰冷武器，执行着杀戮的任务。一种灭顶的快感自脚底生起，轻盈而欢乐地贯穿了全身，让他觉得这是一场盛大绝美的舞宴；没错，舞宴，他相熟的人都站在前方，被尽数盛开的血色蔷薇簇拥着。他们细声交谈，并朝着他转过头来，微笑着叫出名字。  
嘿，弗朗西斯，我们正在等你。  
爪子捅穿猎人眼珠，向上勾起卸掉天灵盖。黏腻柔软的碎末红红白白溅了他一脸。  
现在没有人是活着的了。弗朗西斯转着干涩的眼睛环顾四周倒伏的死尸，最后目光落在了火刑架上。几丝微弱火苗舔舐着铁架子上早已焦黑的尸体，于骨缝关节处发出满足的叹息。  
「喂，男人婆，我们该回去了。」  
他踩着柴火灰烬，试图扑灭铁刑架上的火焰。烧红的烙铁融化了他的手掌皮肤，滋滋作响。被血染红的眼眶滚动着温润的泪珠，但他使劲不让它们掉落出来。  
那些漂亮的，褐色的发丝被烧成了灰，手轻轻一碰就四处飘散了。  
「求求你……」  
跟我回去。  
「不要死……」

留下来的人该怎么办？

有人在身后叫他。  
「弗朗西斯。」  
他转身，看见不远处踩在血水中的亚瑟。  
「啊，是小亚瑟。」  
弗朗西斯绽开一个微笑，向亚瑟走去。靴子踏着人类破碎的肢体，发出粘滞犯呕的声响。  
「我是来带伊莎回家的，小亚瑟也知道的吧？猎人们要处决她。不过我一个人不太方便，现在你来了真是再好不过，我们一起帮她逃离这里……」  
他站在了亚瑟面前，双手抓住了亚瑟的肩头，笑容干净温暖，宛如沉浸在一场美妙梦境。  
「然后大家一起参加你和王耀的婚礼，这么重要的场合可不能缺少必要的亲友。呐，你说是吧？」  
为何你的眼睛如此冰冷？就像一个死人。  
啊啊，对了，王耀已经死了。被钉穿了心脏，在去年就永远死去了。连带着亚瑟的感情，寄托，生命，一同剥夺。  
「总之，我们先从这里回去，哥哥我真是看起来太狼狈了……」  
锋利尖锐的金属物穿透了弗朗西斯的心脏，浸泡过圣水的利器折磨着柔软器官。他低头看见一只握着剑柄的手，正抵着自己的胸膛，从心脏溢出的血液沾染了亚瑟苍白修长的手指。  
「弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，擅自将大批人类转化为血族，并染指贝什米特家族所属军队。现又触犯神圣契约条例，大肆杀戮教区人员以及猎人。」  
从亚瑟嘴唇中吐出的话语，不带一丝感情。  
弗朗西斯睁大了眼睛望着亚瑟结了冰的碧绿深瞳，濒临死亡的剧痛使他跪坐在地，为了保持平衡只能拼命抓着对方的手臂，满手鲜血在衣衫上留下许多指痕。他张合着嘴唇想要说些什么，但只呼出了些许疼痛万分的喘息。  
「依据契约，犯此罪者，杀。」  
亚瑟拔出弗朗西斯体内的长剑，随着这一动作，弗朗西斯的身体直直摔落在地，浸入血池之中。  
绚丽血花飘洒起来，变成无数细碎轻柔的水雾气泡，漂浮在闷热血腥的空气中。

1861年5月30日，波诺弗瓦当家死亡。

那一天他只收获了两具尸体。  
一个是他曾经的兄弟。  
而另一个，是他的爱人。

良人爱我，我爱良人。他在百合花中牧群羊。

（一）  
纷纷扬扬的大雪在寒风中吹出呜咽般的哀嚎。荒芜的大地一眼望去都是白茫茫的颜色，和旧灰色的天空连接起来之后，就再也分辨不清界限。  
在这纯粹得刺眼的白色中，站着个穿着黑色大外套的男人。远远看去的话，他就像一张空白画布上不小心抹上去的画痕，看上去是那么显眼而让你无法移开视线；不管你是觉得碍眼还是别的什么，他就站在那里，浑身透出一种固执的敌意来。  
坚硬的雪粒子不停击打着他冰冷桀骜的脸，撕扯着那一头银发，并钻进了他红得要滴出血来的眼瞳。男人嘴唇轻微蠕动着不知在说什么话，声音被寒风袭卷而去，无法听到分毫。  
一束已然枯萎的天竺葵被放在了雪地之中，暗黄浅紫的花朵簌簌发抖，几乎马上要被扯入天空。

你的悲愿，我来继承。

1865年4月28日，慕尼黑。  
斜对着市政厅塔楼的方向，在一座尖顶浅白色建筑旁边，有位金发碧眼的男子直直站立着，抱着双臂一副极为不耐烦的模样。高腰军靴在地面磕出急躁的响动，似乎在下一刻就会朝着谁攻击过去。事实上，他已经在这里呆了两个时辰还要多，随着光线的移动从正对街面的角度挪到了侧面，始终站在这一小块能够遮挡阳光的阴影里——但是该死的，要接待的客人早该在好几个钟头前就抵达此处，偏偏现在连个鬼影子都见不到！  
那轮要命的光球挂在了正午的位置，热气无处不在，熏烤着他严厉而焦躁的蓝眼睛，从紧紧扣好的衣领里钻进去，把他的身体包裹在可怕的热浪里。剪裁得体的军服成为最糟糕的附属物，而腰间皮带束紧的部位简直要烤化了；如果谁能仔细瞧一瞧他脸上的神情，定会被濒临忍耐与爆发边缘的情绪吓个半死。  
充满快活阳光的语调突然在大街上响起了，带着点儿乡音的大大咧咧，欢乐而聒噪。  
「真是很久没有来这里，变了太多都快忘记啦！看看那个塔楼，没记错的话，整点会有骑士蹦出来跳舞——骑士来跳舞，哈哈哈！」  
说话人有着一头微卷的褐色短发，略显黝黑的皮肤在太阳下微微泛光，当他大笑着拍身旁那人脊背时，眼中便显露出无所顾忌的笑意；他指了指前方那座哥特式尖角嶙峋的锈银建筑，被深绿花纹包围起来的钟表正缓缓移动着指针，「人们骑着马在街上游行，一个红头发的姑娘用颜料在脸上画了五颜六色的条纹。罗维诺你也打起精神来嘛，这旅程并没有你想象的那般枯燥……」  
「滚开，别碰我，蠢货！」  
一旁的少年皱着眉快步行走，试图摆脱这烦人的家伙。后者依旧笑嘻嘻一脸毫不在意，勾着少年的肩膀，目光不经意落在了前方等待已久的军人身上，顿时大力挥动胳膊叫出了声：「路德，多日不见！」  
……真不想让人知道自己和这两人认识。  
等待已久的军装男子头疼似的扶额，面上严苛烦躁的表情有所松化，更多浮上了无奈的情绪。他向前走了两步，向着那二人伸出手，礼节性问好。  
「欢迎来到慕尼黑。我是路德维希·贝什米特，向您致以敬意，梅尔斯公爵。以及您的朋友……」  
「不用和我搭话，离我远点。」  
少年很干脆地打断了路德维希的问好，走到路旁阴凉处坐下来，大大舒了一口气。对于吸血鬼过于耀眼的阳光让他的心情加倍恶劣，再说下去就会彻底爆粗口。  
褐发青年笑着摇了摇手，灿烂笑容间露出一口洁白牙齿：「那只是个代称，直呼我的名字就好。真是不懂，你们一个两个都喜欢这么叫我，」他看着面容严肃的路德维希，渐渐收敛了脸上的笑意，看似天真热情的绿眼睛完全没有任何温暖气息，「我是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，很高兴见到你，贝什米特的现任当家。」  
路德维希微一鞠躬，并做了个邀请的姿势。右侧被遮蔽了阳光的暗巷中，停着一辆黑红相间的马车，正为来临的贵客敞开了车门。  
「那么，请二位随我前往寒舍，商讨详细事宜。」

  
四五年的时间对于人类来说足够漫长，但放在吸血鬼身上又是如何呢？  
一场午眠，几次旅行，或许就流失了数十年。  
除却人为性的伤害，他们的时间几乎是停止了流动，即使是拥有生长期的纯血种，也可以活过十几个甚至更多的世纪。看看长老院那些身形枯朽却仍然牢牢掌握着整个血族的纯血种吧，即使再过几百年，你仍要俯首帖耳，去聆听他们每一条规矩与命令。但这又有什么不好呢，从长老院传达下来的意旨永远正确，挑不出半点毛病，你只需要去遵守去完成。完美聪明的决断！否则，波诺弗瓦家族就是个活生生的反例。  
在短暂的路途后两位客人随同路德维希进入了府邸内的休憩之所。那是间布置得一丝不苟的屋子，黑色钢制地板，深红沙发，桌上摆放得整整齐齐的水果，任何地方都找不到星点儿灰尘。一个花瓶，或者是相框的边纹，都挑不出毛病，就和路德维希头上梳好的金发一般，没有丝毫杂乱。  
脾气暴躁的少年把自己的身体扔进沙发里，伸出一条腿搭在了干净光亮的桌面上，满满的挑衅。但他很快感到了厌倦，干脆枕着安东尼奥的腿，把对方的手腕拿过来张口咬下。  
「那之后没有对弗朗西斯的行为作出其他制裁吗？我听说你放弃了惩罚的权利，这可真是令人吃惊。」  
安东尼奥稍微倾斜了身子，维持着让少年进食的姿势，用另一只手抓起桌上盛放的番茄咬了一口，对这不甚满意的滋味皱起了眉头：「太蠢了，不管是他，还是你。」  
「只是一小部分军队，还不至于大动干戈。况且，他死后整个波诺弗瓦家族就已经垮掉，不堪一击。」路德维希谨慎斟酌着词句说道：「不计后果地大量增加同族，其实我有时也会有这种冲动，只不过他付诸行动了而已。贝什米特家长久以来扎根于军备方面，早已与人类不可分割，能够与他们共同见证历史与荣耀是件不错的事情，因此不愿放弃这种相处方式。这是我作为军人的原则。」  
「太蠢了……」  
安东尼奥重复着低喃了这句，随意几口把手中的番茄解决入腹。路德维希无法从他的表情和语气中获取任何讯息，只能低声叹息，一边把装订整齐的文件递过去。  
「长老院派遣我来负责接待您，一方面是向您说明梵蒂冈的情况，另一方面，是希望我能够协助您。自那次波诺弗瓦伯爵大肆屠杀教会人员之后，梵蒂冈对我们的信任也越来越低，不，说是从来未曾加以信任更为妥当。」  
「上个月，我们损失了一百三十五名高等血族。这不是同族戕害，而教会对此拒不承认。」  
在位于维尔茨堡的大型聚会中尽数被杀的吸血鬼，没有留下任何讯息。这是行动有素的计划性谋杀，所有的尸体都被破坏殆尽，根本找不出死因。  
路德维希盯着安东尼奥，目光平静，一字一句说道：「长老院怀疑这是梵蒂冈猎人协会所为。」  
「那又怎样？」  
安东尼奥耸肩，从鼻子里嗤笑一声。他侧头低声询问着少年什么，语调温柔，得来的是少年充满怒气的回瞪。  
「猎人们和教会何时停止过对吸血鬼的杀戮与试验？只不过以前还算偷偷摸摸，不会像现在这么理直气壮。像吸血鬼一样永生的时间！世界唯一的主宰！不过就是这些东西。」  
血族渴望着人类所得到的光明，人类却艳羡这如同诅咒般无法完结的生命。没有到手的东西永远是最为香艳的，勾引着你每一个神经细胞，把你拖入欲念之中。  
军装男子再次微微叹了口气。  
「神圣契约已经开始失效，长老院希望您能协助我们，恢复它该有的效力。也就是说，希望您能与那位监控者一同找出罪证，向梵蒂冈提出质疑与要求。」

「一直坚守着契约条例的，最为出色的监控者。是的，亚瑟·柯克兰，被您赋予初拥的对象。三日前，他已晋升为亲王职阶。」

他折起写满陈述之词的纸张，最后对着巨大而空旷的大厅鞠躬。黑暗中有无数蝙蝠扇动翅膀，飞向殿堂穹顶。  
颂扬，赞叹，肯定，以及新的命令。  
所有的声响被强制塞入耳内，消化成下一步该做的行动指令。  
深绿暗沉的眼眸，如同冰寒积雪，映不出任何景象。

（二）  
你有没有失去过那么一件东西，它带走了你的全部，可是神奇的是，你还活着，空无一物地活在这世上。原本拥有的一切就在那么几秒钟内崩毁消亡，留给你的只有一个选择，你是活下去，还是也放弃这生命？  
活下去，就都可以重新开始，但你不知道上苍什么时候会再和你开个玩笑，你又得重头再来。  
那么，你是选择独自一人孤独求生，或是干脆连自己也一同跳入死界？

「正是因为前方无可预测，才会有意想不到的可能不是吗？」  
安东尼奥从马车上跳下来，向里面的人伸出一只手，微笑着说道：「所以你我都愿意享受这漫长的岁月，去期待每一个新的黎明。你得承认这个，罗维诺。」  
被称作罗维诺的少年轻轻哼了一声，对安东尼奥的说辞不屑一顾。他把手搭上安东尼奥等待着的右手，也从马车走下来，靴底踩入一片潮湿松软之中。天刚刚下过雨，整个树林间弥漫着静谧而芬芳的气息，间或有野兔和松鼠从生长着菌类的草丛中探出脑袋，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛打量陌生来客。  
所有的景象都是鲜亮的，湛蓝如洗的天空，滑翔而过的白鸟，道路两旁被雨水洗得油亮欲滴的树木。泥土和草腥味混杂在一起被凉风推送着在爱丁堡的乡间穿梭而过。这让安东尼奥心情很不错，他从裤兜里摸出几个辅币扔给车夫，并大笑着感谢对方能将他们送至此处。一脸木然的车夫恍惚点头，目无焦距地甩开了马鞭，驾驶着车子原路返回。  
「接下来你只需要回到经常呆着的路口等待生意，就像只打了个盹儿。」  
安东尼奥对着马车的背影自言自语，接着挽住了罗维诺的胳膊，不顾少年挣扎硬是拖着向前而去。在层层叠嶂的葱茏树木之后，可以望见那座中世纪风格的庄园别墅，白色尖顶被一片深深浅浅的绿色包围起来，许多禽鸟在上空盘旋鸣叫。  
从慕尼黑到爱丁堡，花费了不少时间，当安东尼奥与罗维诺真正站在这所庄园前，已经是六月底。这期间他们差不多有四五次都忘记了旅程的目的，把更多的时日耗费在游玩与打闹上，能最后抵达爱丁堡某种意义上也算作奇迹。  
当然，会导致如此的因素除了安东尼奥较为随性的做派之外，更是因为他实在是觉得麻烦透顶。这就好比一个乐哈哈的农民，整日里过着简单的生活，只需要关心他的番茄是否得到了足够的照料；突然有那么一天来了士兵命令这农民放下铲子和手套，去做个日理万机的大臣——天知道这是多么滑稽的一件事！  
园子里的番茄要重要得多。  
安东尼奥默默嘀咕了一句，抬手抓住铁制大门上缠绕了链条的铜锁，试图直接扭断。  
「你明知道我在家。」  
阻止了他这一破坏性行为的是个冷淡的男音。安东尼奥扭头看向门侧的铁栅栏，十字尖角的黑色栅栏上悄无声息落了个金发绿瞳的男子，身体被缠绕在铁条上的藤蔓花朵簇拥着，说不出的艳丽森然。  
「没人会在有客人来访时还锁着大门的，你比我更懂这些礼节。」安东尼奥收手，笑得一脸纯良。他能感觉到身后少年紧绷的身体，于是握住了那只僵硬的手腕，暗自用力。  
没什么可担心的，罗维诺。  
即使面前的这只吸血鬼不知结束了多少高等血族的生命。  
亚瑟为他们开门，生了锈的铁器碰撞着发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响，分明是数年都未曾使用过的表现。庭院杂草丛生，铺了石板的道路也生长了许多苔藓，走上去滑腻湿黏。然后是染上水锈的旧式别墅，藤蔓蜿蜒着攀附在开了裂缝的墙根，并顺着墙壁上雕刻的花纹爬上窗台，把整幢房屋都缠绕起来。  
阴潮而暗沉的气味笼罩着整个院落。当亚瑟带领他们进入别墅时，这种味道更为强烈地刺激着他们的胸腔，让敏感的眼球有种想要流泪的反应。  
「我说，你是不是应该找个佣人来打扫一下自家的宅院？该死，我觉得有蜘蛛网缠住我头发了，」安东尼奥捂住嘴咳嗽，随亚瑟走上已然霉烂的木制楼梯，小心避开可能塌陷的地方。「罗维诺注意脚底，我敢用十个英镑打赌这架楼梯会突然倒塌，把我们淹没在烂木头里。」  
「吵死了，闭嘴混账。」  
罗维诺习惯性地骂出了口，一只手却始终紧紧握着安东尼奥，自进入这里后就没有放开过。  
「二楼会好些。」  
亚瑟在书房前停了脚步，静静看着吵闹的二人。  
「我不需要人类进入这里，你不是清楚原因的么。」  
——自从所有的佣人和农夫都在几年前被伊万所派遣的吸血鬼杀害。  
他在写给梅尔斯的书信中陈述了详细事则，以及对未来的希冀。如今看来，不过是最可笑的记忆余烬罢了。  
偏偏对方还是收到了这封饱含幸福的信笺。  
亚瑟将安东尼奥与罗维诺迎入书房，扯去了遮盖在家具之上的白布罩子。呛人的灰尘飞扬起来，惹得罗维诺一阵咳嗽。远道而来的两位客人现在可以笃定，这个该死的刻薄吸血鬼，完完全全没有半点欢迎他们的意思——半点也没有。  
经历了一刻钟那么长的时间，他们总算结束了抱怨与咒骂，肯坐下来好好解释长老院派遣的任务。亚瑟把自己缩进书桌后那张靠椅里，眯起了深绿眼瞳听安东尼奥讲述因由。天色渐暗，微蓝光线衬得整个房间鬼魅无比，而他就是没有生命气息的恶鬼，时刻要将谁扑食干净。这并不是单纯的幻觉，在过往的几年里，他沉浸于对血族与猎人的裁决之中，杀戮已成本能，成为一个指令，一个符号，随时能让他对任何对象下手。  
从来没有如此出色的监控者。  
也从来没有这般可怕的捕食者。  
安东尼奥所讲述的任务详情与路德维希曾说明的事项并无多少出入，大抵就是希望能共同调查那一百多名高等血族的死因，借以警告猎人协会，来加固双方逐渐脆弱的关系。亚瑟只安静听着这些言语，在必要时点头作答。  
枯燥至极。  
罗维诺换了好几个姿势站立，最终还是无法忍耐这压抑无聊的气氛，悄悄从书房钻了出去。他在二楼遛了一圈，没什么特别的发现。所有的房间都紧闭着无法进入，从里面透出空旷陈旧的气息。  
于是他回到了一楼客厅，顺着挂满油画的窄小过道走到了厨房，只看见落满灰尘的厨具。重又进入客厅后，他把注意力放在了地毯花纹上，百无聊赖地踩踏着有规则的菱形花纹走来走去。当他随着步伐转到了客厅右侧最为阴暗的角落时，被扑面而来的刺鼻气味熏得几欲干呕，一连串脏字堵在嗓子眼就差爆发出来；考虑到说话会让更多怪味钻入肺部，他只能捂着口鼻迅速地打开窗户透气，并对阴暗潮湿的庭院骂出了声。  
为什么那个蠢货还没谈完事情？他觉得自己再呆下去身上就会长出同样散发着腐烂味儿的苔藓，光是想想就挠心挠肺地难受。  
转身时罗维诺僵住了身体，愣愣盯着原本阴暗得无法看清的角落。外面的光线洒落进来，依稀可以看到什么奇怪的东西。  
壁画？  
不是。  
钉满铁钉，锁链缠绕成蜘蛛网的形状。是一扇门。  
他向那处走了两步，鬼使神差地伸出手臂想要碰触门板，被身后的嗓音吓得浑身起了个寒栗。这声音像是贴在了他耳边，带着森森寒意。  
「不要随便乱碰。」  
罗维诺回身，略微慌乱地看着亚瑟，咬咬牙回击道：「只是太无聊了四处转转，怎么，你这么小气？」  
「事先问过主人的意愿是正确的做法。梅尔斯平日里没教过你吗？」亚瑟漠然地望着罗维诺，轻蔑嘲讽的笑容泛上脸庞。「现在，马上从那里离开。」  
「你这算什么语气？」罗维诺捏紧了拳头，对方的表现轻易激起了他的怒火，甚至让他暂时忘却了对上位者的畏惧，「我怎样又不需要他来教，而且，谁稀罕呆在这种肮脏破烂的地方！」  
几乎是同时，他睁大了眼睛无法动弹，从头到脚都被剧烈的杀意绑缚住；有一瞬间他以为自己会被撕碎喉管扔出去——如果不是安东尼奥突然出现并挡在了二人中间的话。  
他想再说点儿什么，但安东尼奥脸上的表情变得凶狠异常，使得他生生把嘴里的话咽了下去。  
「我替罗维诺向你道歉。」  
安东尼奥瞪着亚瑟，咬牙切齿地说道：「所以能劳烦你把爪子收回去？该谈的事情都谈完了，我们现在就离开。」  
亚瑟微敛了眸子，轻轻挪动了身子，一步，两步，直到退到几尺之外。  
尔后开口，声音毫无起伏。  
「不留下来过夜么。」  
「没有这个必要。」  
安东尼奥扯着罗维诺往门口走去，一边回过了身子向亚瑟说话。  
「在这屋子里住着的，只是个一无所有的鬼，连我都要觉得他可怜了……」他微微仰起了脸颊，对亚瑟露出个疏离而肆意的笑容，「再见了，亲王大人。」  
——那是会在杀死血族后将其全身血液都吸食干净的监控者。比起制裁，他更享受于自身力量的增长。  
——光亮背后，滋生了多少无法言传的黑暗？  
门被大力闭合。重又归于寂静的屋内，亚瑟一动也不动，像是没有生命的标本，被钉在了这早已死去的房子里。  
头发，呼吸，指尖，思维，都已死亡。

无一生还。

（三）  
与快乐的伙伴为伍，忧郁的灵魂无法存活；置身于悲哀的团体中，悲哀是感到高兴：真挚的苦痛得到了同病相怜的同情，于是乎心满意足，于是乎感激涕零。  
——莎士比亚

鲜血淋入池中，沉闷钝重。  
锐利爪尖撕扯开腕部筋脉，更多深红色的液体溢出体表，落在蓄满了血浆的棺材中。  
亚瑟用袖子遮掩住支离破碎的左手腕，倚着棺材边坐下来。黒木描金的棺木中，躺着永远不会再醒过来的东方人；血红色蔷薇花瓣浮在池面，装饰着这副惨白的面容，并覆在已然破损不堪的心脏上。  
整个房间都是浓郁得让人窒息的甜腥味道，腐败而芳香。  
「梅尔斯和他家的小鬼今天来过了。」  
亚瑟抱紧了双腿，将侧脸搁在膝盖上，看着沉睡在血池中的王耀。  
「除了公事之外什么也没说。他想必是恨极了我，但是他还能那样没心没肺地笑，过着自己的日子。」  
明明自己亲手杀死了他的朋友。  
「我并不会对他们嫉恨，也不觉得有什么悲伤。只是看到那样的情形，就会变得很渴望。」  
如果你也能在某一天醒来，不管是和我争吵，打斗，还是大笑。哪怕是一个单词，或是简单的眼神，什么都好。  
我日复一日卑微的祈求，得不到任何回应。  
「没有关系，我们还有很长的时间，直到末日为止，漫长得看不见尽头的时间……」亚瑟抹了一把冰凉干燥的脸庞，目光胡乱地四处看着，像是要把眼中的湿润压制下去。喉咙有什么东西堵着，逐渐胀大。  
「我要出去几天，就几天，处理点事情。很快就回来，不用担心。可那之后，我该怎么做？梅尔斯说，因为要调查血族被杀的真相，需要我前去慕尼黑，可能短时间都回不来。虽然之前也有很多次长期旅程，但最近我总是觉得不安，好像有一团火在烧灼心脏——」  
亚瑟伸出双手小心触摸王耀的额头，指尖滑过冰冷鼻梁，摩挲着毫无血色的脸颊。一两滴血浆溅到了王耀的下巴，他俯身用舌尖舔舐干净。  
「如果你能醒过来就好了，我们可以一起前往……」  
为什么醒不过来？  
为什么？  
耳边有濒临崩溃的嘶喊，反反复复，带着哭意。  
在那个寄出信笺的清晨，当他发现卧房中空无一人，冲出去寻找王耀的时候。  
当他抱着一具被钉穿了心脏的尸体归来之后。  
他把自己的胳膊割开无数血口子，恨不得把全身的血液都喂给王耀。  
为什么无法醒来。  
充斥着怒气的嘶吼，喘不过气的呼吸，最后是悲戚绝望的哀求。  
像个疯子，或是说，已经疯了。  
扼住王耀的脖子拼命嘶喊的是谁？  
那些永远归于黑暗的东西是什么？  
亚瑟用力闭上眼睛，仿佛这样做可以把所有不堪的回忆都扼杀干净。颤抖而冰凉的唇瓣压上了王耀的嘴唇，尝到些许铁锈腥味。

「该隐啊，你让我如何独自一人？」

三日后安东尼奥与罗维诺重新拜访了这座庄园。  
他们本该早已乘坐火车离开这地方，但现在却又站在了别墅门口。铁制大门是没有挂锁的，这令二人感到惊奇，但他们把更多的心思放在了口舌之快；在说出潇洒离别话语后又反折回来的安东尼奥得到了罗维诺极大的嘲笑，而他本人也颇为困扰——可是拜托，他可没有英国人那曲折迂回的脑部回路，直率地遵从自己意愿才是他素来的行事方式。  
你好，亚瑟，本来是想让你和我们一起前往慕尼黑的。我们已经很久没有好好交谈或是相处过了。噢该死，就是如此简单的一件事，怎么就这么难以启齿。  
安东尼奥觉得耳朵边实在吵得要命，干脆捂住了罗维诺的嘴巴，一边敲响了别墅的正门。等了一会儿仍然没有反应，正当安东尼奥打算再次用力敲门时，门被打开了。  
他愣了一愣，一时间没有反应过来现在的状况。亚瑟摇摇晃晃站在门里，头发和脸颊都沾了些深色血迹，衣服也是斑斑点点，一片湿腻。苍白得透明的脸上，那两只绿莹莹的眼珠像是蒙上了一层雾，恍惚不明。  
「这是……怎么了？」  
安东尼奥伸手抓住亚瑟肩头，后者立刻失去了力气，整个伏在了安东尼奥身上。低低的，类似于哭音的话语自脑后传来。  
「不见了……」  
「不见了？是什么不见了？喂，你还好吧？」  
一头雾水的安东尼奥试图把亚瑟拉开，却因接下来听到的话语而僵硬了动作。  
「王耀……我很努力的寻找了，但就是消失了……」  
「你他妈是做了什么噩梦还没醒？王耀不早就……」安东尼奥拉扯着亚瑟，直视着对方惶然无助的脸，突然浑身寒冷。他捏紧了亚瑟的衣服领口，用力之大每个关节都在颤抖：「你该不会是把他的尸体藏起来了吧？根本就没让他进墓园……」  
这是真的。真实而疯狂的事实。  
安东尼奥看着没有回应的亚瑟，瞬间确信了自己的猜测。他想给亚瑟一拳头，把这个疯子抛到别墅最高处的尖顶装饰物上去好好晾一晾脑袋，但亚瑟已经失去了意识，沉沉落入他的怀中。  
——还以为会哭。  
安东尼奥抱起昏迷的亚瑟，叫喊着不情不愿的罗维诺过来搭把手，两人一起把亚瑟抬上二楼。他强行踹开紧锁的房门，把亚瑟扔到床上去；虽然这床铺也是多日未曾使用过的模样，但谁也没那心情打扫。  
接下来他们在整幢房子里翻寻，很快找到了客厅阴暗处那间被隐藏起来的储藏室。缠满锁链的房门是敞开的，在那里他们看到了满地洒开的血迹，以及盛放血浆的棺材，一切都凌乱不堪。回到亚瑟所在的卧房后，安东尼奥给自己和罗维诺清理出两张椅子，开始了漫长而短暂的等待。  
你看到他左手腕那些新旧交错的伤口了吗？  
安东尼奥枕着双臂，声音模糊不清。胳膊被椅背硌得有点儿疼，但这是他能想到最舒服的坐姿。  
我们的治愈能力并没有那么差。除非他自我伤害的速度远远超过了自愈能力。  
看起来就像个无可救药的傻瓜对吗？「爱情」之类的……  
安东尼奥把半张脸都埋入双臂间，只露出一双深沉无光的绿宝石眼瞳，默不作声地盯着床上的亚瑟。  
罗维诺很难得地安静下来，没说话也没走动，只是对着窗台处堆积满的桑树叶出神。  
当亚瑟睁开迷蒙双眼，花了好大力气才认出房间里这两个家伙时，原本积聚在眼中的亮光一点点黯淡了下去，恢复成一潭死水。或许他刚刚做了个梦，谁知道呢，真实与幻觉，本就难以分清。  
「放松点儿，亚瑟。你把自己绷得太紧了。」  
似曾相识的话语，牵扯起遥远钝痛的回忆。  
「有人会得知你把王耀的尸体放在此处，并把他偷走，一定是有什么用途。好好想想，然后我们帮你找。在这之后，你还得和我们去慕尼黑处理事情，长老院可不管你发生了什么，只会叫嚷着结果，证据，报告！」

「即使最后什么都找不到，你也得接受。试着遗忘，然后活下去。」

把所有美好或不堪的回忆尽数遗忘。  
从你的生命中将其抹杀，一点不剩。

1865年6月30日。自此之后的几年，亚瑟再也没有见到王耀。

（四）  
什么都没有发生变化。  
就算你曾认为自己的人生被扭转了方向，你的思想，感情，都不再与从前相同。  
回过神来看看，其实还是那样。

  
1871年5月。神圣契约被撕毁。  
这只是某种形式上的宣告罢了，在这之前的几年内，高等血族的数量大肆锐减，到了后期，甚至已经不再销毁证据，明明白白的昭示着：教会已不需要与血族共存。  
杀伤力愈来愈强的武器，成果日益增进的体质研究试验，以及至今无法得悉的狩猎方式。结果是显而易见的，只能靠杀害同类来增强自身力量的吸血鬼，假使想要牵制猎人，要么在自己身上花功夫，要么大量增加「劣种」，从任何意义上来说，都陷入了恶性循环之中——偏偏在教会的宣扬下，不明就里的群众大多在自己的家园种了马鞭草！  
「我可不在乎他们是用了什么蛊惑人的言语把人类骗得团团转，现在最糟糕的是，我们就像被扔进热水锅的可怜虫，等着慢慢被煮熟。」安东尼奥状似轻松地坐在阳台栏杆上，双手揣在裤兜里，像个慈善学校出来的大龄男童。这是个不太恰当的比喻，但他看上去的确就是这样，活泼而不怀好意。「亚瑟去哪儿了？总是看着这样的景象，我也快到了忍耐极限。」  
他指的是楼下聚成一个个小团体的血族们，似乎是发生了什么口角，气氛剑拔弩张。记载在人员名单上的高等吸血鬼几乎是全都聚集在了慕尼黑，这使得贝什米特家族的府邸达到了空前的热闹。  
但是话又说回来，为何长老院的审议机构也坐落在这个城市？如果不是这样，吸血鬼们也不会一窝蜂地跑到自家的庭院来，而贝什米特的当家就像个操心过了头的佣人，忙得焦头烂额。路德维希从阳台上俯视下面马上要打起来的血族，习惯性地捂住了隐隐抽痛的胃部，低声作答：「他去向长老院递交报告，大概再过一刻钟就回来。比起那个，我觉得您应该管一下罗维诺……」  
「我听到了！该死的土豆混蛋！」  
正在向某位女士献殷勤的罗维诺抬起头来，凶巴巴地冲着阳台上的路德维希喊叫。少年如琉璃透亮的褐色眼珠转了一转看到路德维希身旁的安东尼奥，不知为何就增添了几分怨气，继而狠狠扭过了头继续向面前的女士吐露甜言蜜语。只是每一个发音都咬重了音节，听起来别扭而生硬。  
「有什么要紧，他天生就是个好色胚子。」安东尼奥从栏杆上跳下，带着一脸灿烂笑容向屋内挥了挥手，「嘿，亚瑟回来了。」  
贝什米特家这座府邸设计上倒花了不少心思，入门来是较为窄小的厅堂，曲折回廊式的楼梯通往二楼，布置严谨却不失美感的房间交错而落，中间是宽敞的接待室，铺了漆黑反光的大理石地板。纯粹的深红与黑色，将一切都笼上了压抑严肃的氛围。  
亚瑟就站在这片极致的色彩中，对阳台上打招呼的安东尼奥轻微点头，并没有挪动脚步。喧嚷声穿过阳台，接着钻进这接待室来，让他有些心烦。  
安东尼奥也没介意对方过于冷淡的回应，脚步轻快地进入屋内，拍着亚瑟的肩膀问话。  
「关于契约的事，长老院怎么说？」  
亚瑟抿紧了薄唇，从大衣内掏出一张折叠好的纸递给了安东尼奥，似是不想再多说一句话。然后他选了个角落坐下来，把身子藏进阴影中，一双绿莹莹的眸子闪烁光辉，如同等待捕食的猫。  
「……迎战。」

迎战。向试图消灭吸血鬼的人类。

同年，梵蒂冈猎人协会与教会共同向血族正式宣战。

并没有什么值得叙述的不是吗？  
四百多年前，也是这样的战斗，各自的种族发了疯地要将对方从这世上抹杀掉。木桩与铁锤换成了枪支，厮杀的对象换了容颜，除此之外，一切都与历史合上了同样的车辙。  
继而驶向了人类的光明。  
波诺弗瓦伯爵当初的担忧是正确的，没有足够相称的砝码，天平就会彻底倾斜，得来一方的覆灭。然而吸血鬼们早已在漫长无止境的时间内失去了足够的敏感度，他们沉浸于享乐般的宴会，进食以及其他种种消遣中，等意识到危机之时，足以灭绝种族的火焰已经烧掉了自己漂亮的裙角或长靴。  
只是有一点是谁也无法明白的，为何教会在短短几十年，甚至可以说这几年内，有了如此迅猛可怕的进步？

同年7月，高等血族人数仅存二百多名。  
战火袭卷到贝什米特家族这座坚不可摧的府邸时，正是闷热焦躁的天气。暗灰色的天空上盘旋着许多鸟类，时而俯冲进草地树木间寻找雨前的食物。  
亚瑟躺在沙发上，陷入了短暂的浅眠。他已经累坏了，连日的奔波，战斗与处理事务让他精疲力竭，而所有的局势还要等着他来掌控，他来翻转。就像驾驶着一艘在暴风雨中浮浮沉沉的轮船，无法去思考风向与前路，只能一次又一次地迎接来势凶猛的浪潮。身后有无数同族的眼睛审视着自己，把希望与怨愤都强加在他身上，而前方是充满恶意的毒焰，正等着把这艘船拆剥入腹。  
或许这是件好事。无法分心去想其他的东西，从另一个意义上讲，是个不错的状态。  
然而他还是做了个梦。  
他听见熟悉而怀念的语调在自己耳边说话，叫着他的名字。他绞尽了脑汁去想那是谁的声音，然后眼前出现了漫天漫地的阳光，洁白桌布翻飞的边角，盛放在圆桌上的点心和红茶。哗啦哗啦，是鸽子扇动翅膀。  
站在那里的人向自己伸出手，嗓音清透而干净，有着阳光般温暖的气息。  
在发什么呆？已经是下午茶的时间了啊。  
亚瑟伸出手臂想要抓住对方，于是自沙发上跌了下去，从这无比真实的梦境中醒了过来。耳朵里是杂乱细微的轰鸣，渐渐归于安静之后，听见了从外面传来的笑声。  
高扬的声调，放肆的笑意，仿佛遇见了最快乐的事情。  
他以为自己还没有从梦中走出，因而整个大脑陷入一片迷惘的混乱；接着有重物大力砸上了窗台玻璃，溅开了鲜艳的色彩。  
是一截被撕裂的腿部肢体。  
亚瑟站起身朝着阳台奔去，拧开门把手时又有新的血液洒上了门窗玻璃。他站在了阳台上，仰头看见空中飞舞着不知什么锐利的武器，折射出寒冷刺眼的光芒；那玩意儿缠绕住吸血鬼挣扎的身体，就会撕开锋利的血口子。  
目所及处，都是吸血鬼的尸体。但是他看不见攻击者所在的位置，只能翻身跃下，落在被血染红的石板地面上。  
脑后传来更为恣意的大笑，宛如孩童稚气天真，但在这种场合无比诡异。  
亚瑟努力把身子拧过去，关节像年久失修的零件不听使唤。指尖发抖，呼吸停滞。难以言喻的欢喜涌上身体，然后化作深入骨髓的冰寒。  
在贝什米特这幢房屋最高的位置，希腊式平坦秀丽的屋顶上，坐着东方面孔的少年。长至腰间的漆黑长发束在脑后，被大风撕扯着舞出鬼魅的形状。璀璨金黄的眼瞳盛满了笑意，衬得整张脸庞动人心魄却又阴寒无比。  
有人叫着亚瑟的姓氏，远远跑过来，向他报告情况。这场猝不及防的袭击让吸血鬼们乱作一团，急需这位亲王来控制局面。  
亚瑟茫然地盯着来人一张一合的嘴巴，听不见对方的话语。下一秒眼前的人被削掉了半边脑袋，粉红柔软的组织暴露在空气中，其间有血管在簌簌跳动。  
屋顶上的人爆发出一阵无可抑制的大笑，搁在空中的双腿来回晃动着，整个人乐不可支，「就试试看能不能做到，果然很有趣！隔着这么远的距离也能命中，我真该嘉奖发明这玩意儿的家伙！」  
尾端系了细钢丝的长型刀片，刀身足有半只胳膊的长短。这就是刚才所见的武器了。  
亚瑟仰头望着对方，而屋顶那人的视线也凉凉扫过亚瑟苍白的脸，几乎是同一时间，利器夹裹着寒风砍向亚瑟的侧颈，被险险避开，只在脸颊割开了细微血痕。  
「啧，才刚说完好话……」少年举起自己不小心被割伤的手背，扭头朝着后方叫道：「你们是要懒到什么地步，每次都捡我吃剩下的！有空偷懒的话，就放些心思在刀具枪械的改良上！」  
随着话音落下，身穿黑色教士服的猎人们逐渐出现在了府邸四周，手中握着的枪支对准了来袭的吸血鬼，动作精准狠绝。  
就像是……跟随在猎豹之后的豺狼。  
亚瑟朝前跨了一步，张口想要说出什么，却被人从后面扯住了衣领。路德维希的吼叫震耳欲聋，用了严厉而不容违抗的语气，要求他撤退。  
撤退。噢，是的，撤退。  
这里已经被猎人包围了。  
亚瑟闭上了疼痛的眼皮，世界一片血红。

他最终还是未能叫出对方的名字。

王耀。

（五）  
要想让自己变得更强大，就得从其他的吸血鬼身上夺取生命力。  
每杀死一个需要处决的家伙，就吸食干净他的血液，让自己的身体继承对方的力量。  
这是条例中没有限制的事项。但这也是，违背了吸血鬼的伦常。  
他成为了最尽职的制裁者，以及最冷血的罪犯。

听不到吗？  
每一只被杀害的同族都在你身体里嘶嚎悲鸣！

  
在被猎人们突袭之后，吸血鬼们逃进了长老院。那是一座建立在市中心的圆顶建筑，从外面看上去就是座稍显富丽堂皇的市政楼罢了。穿着体面的男女出入其中，不苟言笑，一切都不会引起居民半点儿怀疑，谁能想到这是吸血鬼最为敬畏的处所？  
它里面的构造也是与教堂有着极高的相似性，描绘了华美壁画的圆拱形墙壁围绕着空旷的大厅，一圈圈盘旋而上，最后没入装饰了镏金花纹的穹顶。可是你往后走，在这些倾斜的墙壁间，隐藏着各种不易发觉的小门，通往长老院审议的殿堂，可供休憩的隔间，或是堆放了陈旧历史的书室。  
路德维希他们现在就呆在其中一间屋子里，紧紧关上了细窄的门，在压抑闷热的空气中相对而坐。其余的吸血鬼们则是呆在大厅，各自处理着身上的伤口，气氛还算平和——这真是个奇迹，要知道由于他们孤傲或冷淡的性格，每次集体聚会都得吵个无止无休。也难怪，每年每月，见着的都是这么些个面孔，隔了几百年，还是同样的人，同样令人生厌的性格；偶尔新增几个幼崽，也不知什么时候会被其他血族杀掉，更何况去找个自己想要给予初拥的对象也不是那么容易的事情。  
让我们把话题转回屋子里静默坐着的几位血族身上吧，他们大约已经维持着这样的状态一个钟头了，谁也没有动弹。烛火在他们身后跳跃着，时而急促时而平缓，他们的影子便投射在墙壁上，摇晃出不安定的形状。  
路德维希觉着自己的胃又开始习惯性抽痛，他实在是不想夹在这诡异的氛围里，但要是他就这么出去了，说不定会发生更糟糕的状况。  
最后还是安东尼奥率先打破了沉默。  
「现在我们可以推测的是，猎人们能够拥有如此大的杀伤力，那个来历不明的小子占了很大因素。亚瑟你有什么打算？再这样下去，连长老院也要完蛋，你知道猎人们似乎完全不顾忌这事会曝光在普通人类之间。」  
即使吸血鬼们都聚集在城市最为繁华的地段，似乎也无法拿人类当什么有效的盾牌。就算把这里所有的人类都变成「劣种」又能抵挡多少时间？抵挡之后，也还是落个四处逃窜，狼狈得可笑。  
亚瑟没说话，半张脸隐在黑暗中，被昏黄烛火染上的另一半脸颊依旧惨白。烛光在深绿的眼瞳里跳跃着，跳跃着，熄灭于阴暗如沼泽的眼底。  
「你总得说点儿什么！」  
安东尼奥站起来，暴躁地踩着地板上走来走去，用手挠着卷曲的褐色短发，浑身蕴藏着一股即将爆发的怒气。「长老院把最高权力交给了你，所有人都在看着你，但是你就像个吓傻了的小鬼，被路德从战场上拖下来。你是真不知道，不知道我现在有多失望，几百年前我认识的那只幼崽要比现在更让我赏识！」  
「抱歉。」  
亚瑟把双手交叉在一起，用力绞紧，指头关节生疼。他眼前反反复复都是陌生而恶意的那张面孔，挥之不去。自王耀的尸体消失后，他不眠不休地四处寻找，直至绝望。但这绝望只不过是加在了原本死去的感情上，并不会使他更加伤痛，只是让他更为麻木无觉。  
直到再次见到那张与王耀相同的脸。  
他想那大概不是王耀。王耀不会那样笑，也不会在清醒时下得了手去虐杀吸血鬼。  
不会像那样……对自己露出陌生的眼神。  
恍惚漂浮的意识中，模糊听见安东尼奥有些愤怒的言辞。  
「你给我写的那封信都是漂亮话吗！全部都是空有其表的句子，哄骗他人也哄骗你自己？」  
亚瑟像是被鞭子抽打了脊背，倏忽间挺直了身子，愣愣看着安东尼奥。许久之后他意识到自己的失态，便用手掌捂住了脸，从指缝流泻出一串笑声。  
「不，你说得没错。都只是漂亮话而已。虽然……」  
虽然我是真的曾以为得到了拯救。  
「抛开无用的话题吧。一味躲着也不是办法，试着调查猎人们近期的动向，以及他们与教会之间有什么交流。群体性狩猎只要揪出幕后指挥的家伙，就可以让他们乱成一团。」  
亚瑟停顿了片刻，接着很快说了下去：「或是杀掉那个看起来像是主力的小子……」  
「别撒谎了！」  
罗维诺一脚踹开了门，怀中还抱着一筐新鲜的番茄，大概是刚从集市上回来；他的眼睛几乎要冒出火，狠狠瞪着亚瑟，神情满是厌恶：「那个黑头发的家伙，和家里那幅油画上的人不是一模一样吗！和你站在一起，说是会和你结婚的，明明就是同一个人！」  
——他们相倚而立，相互缠绕着手指。油画颜料一笔笔涂抹在画布上，散发出辛辣浓重的气味。时光被无限拉长的午后，所有的回忆都跟着被放大许多倍，变成温柔而残酷的刑罚。  
「只是长得像罢了，王耀已经死了……」  
声调卡在了某个单词上，硬生生拉扯出喉咙的剧痛。声带上像是被割了一刀，嘶哑不堪。亚瑟低声重复了这句话，拼命克制着手掌的颤抖。  
「那你可以亲手杀掉那家伙吗？把那个疯子杀掉，像他对我们所做的那样？」罗维诺盯着面容凄惶的亚瑟，静静地笑了，「不，你做不到。你这个胆小鬼——」  
伴随着安东尼奥的叫声，亚瑟冲到罗维诺面前捏紧了他的脖子，把坚韧的喉结与骨节都按压下去，竟是要将其毁坏的意图；罗维诺怀中的筐篮掉落下去，红艳艳番茄滚了一地，有几只被挣扎的腿脚踩了个稀巴烂。泪水迅速涌上了那双茫然失焦的眼球，滑入无力张合的嘴巴。  
安东尼奥扳着亚瑟的肩膀，想要把失控的亚瑟扯开，但没有任何效果。他显然是发了怒，吼叫时露出嘴中尖锐獠牙，兽化的爪子一把揪住亚瑟的头发，直接将这颗头颅撞击在了墙上。  
「你他妈给我住手，否则现在我就杀了你，或者你杀了我！」  
血液从额头侧面流淌而下，淹没了亚瑟一只眼睛。得到解脱的罗维诺瘫坐在地，捂着喉咙不断咳嗽着，气息混乱。更多的泪水从眼眶中流出来，砸落在地。  
「什么啊……」  
罗维诺抬起了布满泪痕的脸，看着不知所措的亚瑟，断断续续地说着，「他可以把对他最好的人毫不眨眼地杀害，可以让同伴在自己面前被所谓的爱人削掉脑袋，也可以有一天把我们都送上死路。为什么你们还能装作没事人一样……弗朗西斯可是被这家伙杀死了啊……你还能对他笑得出来，和他相处这十来年……」  
「那是你最重要的亲友吧？」  
后半段的问话是对安东尼奥说的。  
谁也没能回答这些问题。房间里没有人再说话，只剩罗维诺嚎啕大哭的声音。  
为什么要哭呢？  
明明最该哭泣的人，都忘记了哭泣的方法。

我们经历受洗，来到这世上。您为我敷油，为我吹入生命的气息。  
当我第一次睁开眼，看到您为我准备好的这个世界。它看起来是那么美妙，尽管残缺，却让我止不住哭啼出声。  
我从您那里得知的道理只有一条，但已足够支撑我活过余生。  
痛苦亦是欢愉，离别也将会有重逢。

「我们总会重逢……在过去的几百年里本大爷就是靠这个想法活下来的……」  
银发红眼的男人靠着树干，让自己在摇摇晃晃的枝桠上站得更稳些。繁茂树叶遮掩住他大半身体，只露出些许银色发丝与血红艳丽的眼睛，远远看去会以为那是零碎光斑，与树影交织在一起辨不分明。  
这里是距离慕尼黑足有几十英里的乡郡，过于茂盛的丛林在土地上肆意生长，只在其间勉强开辟了一条小道供人通过。夏暑的阳光被随风摇曳的枝叶切割成无数碎裂光点，毫无温度地在男人身上游离出一片浮光。他在这里等待的时间并不长，连枪杆上冰冷的托手都没吸收多少暖意。  
山路尽头出现了几个黑影，渐渐走近可以看清是神态疲惫的猎人们，还有两三辆来回颠簸的马车。藏在树影里的人动了动，被树叶簇拥着的乌黑枪口悄无声息地对准了某个猎人的额头。  
砰！  
谁也没反应过来是怎么回事，走在最前面的猎人已经仰面倒了下去，眉心嵌着深色的血洞。人群开始骚动，各自拔出了枪支警惕地四处张望，寻找暗杀者的位置；紧接着又一声枪响，第二个猎人应声倒下，鲜血从后脑喷射而出，在车身上甩出长长一道痕迹。  
「把本大爷的信念摧毁的，自私而罪恶的人类……」  
他自言自语着从腰间抽出一柄军刀，脚下使力，猛然从路旁的树林中跃出！  
有猎人朝着他开枪，子弹被军刀挡开，火星直迸。目眦尽裂的血红瞳孔死死盯着所有的活物，里面流露着的是纯粹的恨意与决绝，以及彻头彻尾的癫狂——  
「全部都杀光就好了！」

  
（六）  
这注定是个不安稳的年份。  
在与血族的交战中，猎人们凭借出色的组织能力，战斗能力以及越发精良的武器，对血族造成了致命性的打击。但同时，梵蒂冈也损失了将近四五百名猎人，这并不是个小数目。人们为死去的英雄点起蜡烛，吟唱安魂曲；战意不息，渴望胜利之心愈发强烈，只需再努力一步，就可完成作为血猎最光荣的使命，为这长年的战争画上终结符。  
赞颂吧！为人类即将到来的黎明。

大约是从7月底开始，战斗进入了胶着状态。  
按理来说，吸血鬼已然陷入极为不利的境地。进入慕尼黑的大批猎人将他们堵在了长老院，犹如捕获了猎物的蜘蛛，只待最后的飨宴。然而事态总是朝着变幻莫测的方向发展着；一只莽里莽撞独自行动的吸血鬼不知怎地就闯入皇室，以实际行动表示了切身受到威胁的愤慨，造成了不小的伤害；在这之前，这个崭新的国家早已对教会有诸多不满，得此事件火上添薪，更是加重了对教会果断而狠绝的制压。  
受到牵连而无法自由行动的猎人们逐批退出了慕尼黑，返回到梵蒂冈去。尽管他们是如此渴盼能够迅速结束这场战斗，结束这百千年来长久的对峙。  
我们还没有到绝路。  
亚瑟看着松懈下来相互谈笑的吸血鬼们，危机与孤独让他们有了更为融洽的关系。  
但我却已无路可走。

「南方捎来的口信，猎人协会更替了新的首席，是叫做威斯特的家伙。他曾任职于伦敦的圣玛格丽特教堂，被调职后一路升迁，现在爬到了最高的位置。」路德维希手里捏着几张信纸，向亚瑟报告刚刚得来的讯息，「现在他离开了梵蒂冈，正朝着这里赶来。在如何处理我们的问题上，我想他应该是最高权力者。」  
在路德维希提到这个名字的同时，亚瑟微微皱起了眉。许多不愉快的回忆涌了上来，连带着生理性的嫌恶。一个见不得光的男人，各种意义上都是如此——尖刻而敏锐，步步算计，还有着对自己莫名其妙的敌意——难道不是这样？那件永不离身的白披风所遮掩的，是阴谋与恶毒滋养起来的躯壳，尽管外表再光鲜亮丽，也改变不了这个事实。在克利夫登骗取自己的血液，又在家徽引发的事件里百般为难；可就是这个被上帝眷顾了的家伙，几次三番劫里逃生，毒药与利刃没能杀死他，布拉金斯基家族对圣玛格丽特的屠杀也没能波及到他。  
见鬼的好运气！除此之外也不能想出其他夸赞。  
「也就是说，我们需要从这位威斯特先生身上下手？」  
亚瑟从路德维希手中接过信纸，匆匆扫视了一遍上面的文字。「把他截下来，实在不行的话，造成更大的混乱也成。不管怎样，都会是个好的反转。」  
「是的，我也这么想。稍后会派遣适合的血族前往。另外，我可能也需要出行几天，并不远，就在这一带。似乎出现了行踪不定的吸血鬼，专门捕杀猎人与其他教区人员，让我有些在意。」  
路德维希看亚瑟默许了自己的行为，便立正做了个标准的军人式鞠躬，迅速离开了房间。打开门的一霎那，罗维诺与安东尼奥高声的笑嚷从外面闯进来，撕裂了房间内安静沉闷的空气。明亮得刺眼的灯光映在亚瑟身上，接触到的皮肤一阵瑟缩，如烧灼般疼痛。他起身关上了房门，回到先前所坐的地方，盯着桌上静静躺着的一张纸出神。  
没有人能比他自己更熟悉这字迹，因为他曾用同样漂亮的花体英文写过无数缱绻缠绵的句子，描绘着他和另一个人的未来。现在这字迹却划出了阴冷而绝望的句子，向长老院与全体血族表述着这世上最残酷的决心。  
「任何人，任何——如有见到王耀，立即将其诛杀。这将会使教会受到重创……」  
他轻声念出了纸上其中一段的内容，唇齿生寒，一直冷到身体最深处。心脏像是被掏空了，彻底掏空，血肉无存。  
「怎么可能不是你……你说我怎么可能认不出你……」  
把自我欺骗的意识驱赶掉之后，就只有最难以接受的事实。爱人复活了，多么美好的奇迹，然而那已经是只纯粹的吸血鬼，一只体质为「暴食」的吸血鬼。这是最合理的解释，在之后的几次杀戮中也得以证实。  
名为王耀的那个人类已经死去。  
就算自己还是存着些许侥幸与怀疑的心理，又有什么意义？  
亚瑟·柯克兰必须下达诛杀王耀的命令，必须表明自己坚定的种族立场，必须赢得这场战斗的胜利。死去的魂灵们在看着他，活着的血族也在看着他，连他自己，都在时刻审视着。  
把怯弱丢掉吧！正如它从未击败过你一样。  
挽起弓箭，踏开脚步，像个真正的勇士。  
去射杀自己的爱人。

  
（七）  
每个人都有自己不可告人的秘密，当你决意独自背负，也就要承受它所带来的苦难与甜蜜。你无法与他人分享，你为它挣扎痛苦，为它声嘶竭力，忍受它对灵魂的折磨拷打；也许有一天，你还会将它带进坟墓，与你的尸骨一同被蚂蚁啃食干净。  
那么，你是为了什么样的缘由，为自己铐上了如此沉重的枷锁？

  
基尔伯特抬头看到路德维希的时候，后脑勺像是被人狠狠敲了一闷棍，整个身子都无法站稳。片刻之后他用胳膊抹了一把额头上滴滴答答的血液，硬是挤出个微笑向一脸震惊的路德维希打招呼：「哟，阿西。好久不见。」  
他的右脸颊被刀刃割开了深而长的口子，那是某个猎人濒死时的杰作。胯骨和小腿也都嵌着子弹，伤口处冒着嘶嘶作鸣的水气，散发出一股焦糊味。四个猎人，从奥格斯堡出发，带足了子弹和防身刀具，还有该死的马鞭草——真是漂亮！他们既聪明又愚蠢，在遭到伏击时齐心协力想要把堂堂的基尔伯特大爷做掉，事实上也的确差点儿让自己送了命。结果是吸血鬼还活着站在这里，猎人们却都没了呼吸；这种死里逃生的感觉让基尔伯特想要纵声大笑，用一连串肮脏词汇构成的咒骂来赞美自己，然后为猎人们做一场弥撒。  
可是，谁能告诉他为什么路德维希会突然出现在这里，在这个鸟不生蛋的荒郊野外，简直就像是从地底钻出来的一样？不，或者说是自己根本没注意到其他吸血鬼的靠近，才会在看到路德维希的时候被吓得不轻，几乎忘记了说话的方法。  
「他们说有个银发红眼的纯血种在这一带出现……听到谣传时并不能确认，没有想到真会是你……」  
路德维希似乎还没从巨大的震惊中恢复过来，喃喃自语着向基尔伯特走了过去，「既然回来了，为什么不来见我？」  
擅自抛弃了家族，姓氏，兄弟，然后就消失无踪。  
基尔伯特踉跄着倒退了几步，与路德维希拉开距离。因圣水银器的伤害而几近麻木的双腿无法自由活动，一脚踩到了某个猎人的尸体，眼看就要摔倒在地；情急之下他将手中的猎枪插进土地，勉强支撑着平衡，一边对路德维希做了个禁止靠近的手势。  
真是狼狈。  
基尔伯特看着自己糊满了鲜血残破不堪的身体，衣服变成了烂布一绺绺挂在身上，活像只可怜的流浪狗。  
「你看起来过得还不错，」他翘起了嘴角露出个轻浮的笑容，目光却避开了路德维希装满痛楚的蓝眼睛，轻声说道：「可喜可贺。」  
「为什么不回家？」  
路德维希重复了这句问话，原先焦虑担忧的表情掺杂了怒气的成分，阴鸷而可怕。「你知不知道我找你要找疯了——」  
「回去做什么啊！去做你们的牺牲品，让你们吸干我的血液，再来为我戴上所谓荣誉的勋章？」  
「是，我很乐意为同族献出生命，献出自由，像个傻子一样让你们剜走我每一处血肉，结果你们还是背着我和教会签订了契约！现在叫我回去？好样的，阿西，这是让我再次成为你们战斗的药品？」  
基尔伯特把手中的长枪甩了出去，扔到路德维希脚边。他大口喘息着用手捂住了血流不止的额头，眼前一阵发黑，大概是失血过多的反应。  
路德维希说了什么，这声音模模糊糊听不清楚，变成无数难以辨认的杂音。紧接着基尔伯特遮挡在额前的手臂被扯开，充斥着怒气的吼声劈头盖脸砸了下来，震得耳朵嗡嗡直响。  
「眼睛是怎么回事？在你身上发生了什么？」  
「放开！」  
被捏紧的手腕剧烈挣扎着，动作无望而固执。  
「请不要太任性，哥哥！」  
在路德维希喊出这个称呼的同时，基尔伯特睁大了鲜红得不正常的眼睛，用尽最后的力气挣开了禁锢。  
没有逃离，也没有上前，只是站在路德维希的面前，面上冷漠如冰。  
他张口，话音沉静得可怕。  
「伊丽莎白死了。我问了很多人，最后找到那地方想为她献一束花。可是阿西，她连个坟墓都没有。」  
悲凉的笑意在血色瞳孔里散开，转瞬即逝。  
「除了恨意，我不知道还有什么能让我活下去。所以，别了，我的兄弟。」  
温暖的房屋。家人。亲情。只要回到这些东西所存在的地方，就是对死去之人的背叛。  
喂，你能明白吗，阿西？  
基尔伯特转身离开，背影做了个潇洒帅气的告别手势。挺得笔直的脊梁，不肯弯曲半分，仿佛那就是他的荣耀与自傲。

你是否也曾品尝失去的滋味？  
你是否也藏有无法对他人诉说的感情？  
死去的魂灵为活着的人们戴上镣铐。  
活着的人们却听不到死者的诉求！

永远也听不到……

几日之后，在距离慕尼黑还有几十英里的地方，一处破败的桥墩与河堤附近，吸血鬼袭击了梵蒂冈而来的猎人们。  
伤亡各半，十来名猎人和四只吸血鬼，当然这不是最主要的。吸血鬼的目的是被猎人围守得严严实实的马车，在那里面，有着极为重要的猎物。  
看吧，他们用了难以看清的速度扑向马车，接着被行动有素的猎人射中头颅或是心脏，锐利刀刃砍断了他们的肢体，但仍难以阻挡疯狂的进攻；这就像一场自灭性的战斗，每只吸血鬼都带了赴死的决心——  
用鲜血铺开道路！骨头作为武器！  
没有什么不可舍弃。  
这种不顾一切的厮杀方式给猎人们造成了极大的麻烦，不管怎样防御阻拦，最终还是有吸血鬼跳上了马车顶部。他用利爪掀开车篷，袭向里面被白披风包裹得严严实实的男人。混乱中无人能顾及到这边的情况，竟是眼看着里面那人要被强行带走！  
下一秒是吸血鬼被锋利寒冷的金属物刺穿了心脏。  
那是一把黑色镶金的东洋刀，被瘦削病态的手指握紧了，接着刀面翻转，横向扯开吸血鬼的躯体。骨头，内脏，尽数斩断。  
疾风卷起遮盖住男人面容的风帽，显露出的相貌映入吸血鬼惊愕的眼中。  
漆黑无光的齐耳短发。以及同样颜色的，冰凉湿润的眼眸。与资料所说的完全不一致，东方面孔，东方……  
然而吸血鬼已经不能开口出声。破碎躯体从车顶掉下，重重砸落在地，宣告着任务的全盘失败。逐渐涣散的视网膜中，是那男人舔舐刀身血迹的模样。风帽重又戴回头上，掩藏了所有不可见光的秘密。

  
（八）  
1849年，夏。  
即使是到了半夜时分，也无法感觉到丝毫清凉。热气从滚烫干涸的土地里冒出来，钻进每个人燥热干渴的脾胃，只是吞咽一口这热气都能尝到满嘴血腥。  
在这样的日子里菊始终处于高烧不退的糟糕状态，浑身上下都疼痛万分，偏生又觉着无比的冷，冷得牙齿打颤。他只能缩起身子，把自己的胳膊腿脚都挤作一团来让自己好受些。他可以听见外屋大人们睡梦中或粗或细的呼声，还有湾湾在身侧呢喃着的呓语，似乎是做了噩梦。除此之外就什么都没有了，往年经常伴随他入眠的蛐蛐和飞虫都被烤化了饿僵了，变成了一碾即碎的尸壳。  
有一只冰凉的手掌贴在了他黏湿滚烫的额头上，帮他拨开湿淋淋的刘海。稍显稚嫩但莫名可靠的声音响起了，刻意压低了声调，是怕惊醒其他酣睡的弟妹。  
还是难受？我去帮你弄点儿凉水。  
他努力睁开黏在一起的眼皮，水雾蒙蒙的视线看不清对方的脸，便摸索着抓住了胳膊。  
nini……  
你抓着我，就哪里都没法去了。  
他没答话，死死攥着对方的胳膊不松手，仿佛这样做可以让自己安心一般。那人似是叹息一声，接着脱了鞋子也上床来，瘦小单薄的身子拥住了自己。清凉苦涩的药草味儿自那人脖颈间隐约散出，连带着酷热的暑气也消退了不少。  
睡吧，等到了白天，肯定就病好了。我们已经很久没一起出去，湾湾下午的时候还跟我闹……但是说什么也不能落下你……  
嗯，永远都……  
厮磨的脖颈，交换的呼吸。他拼命睁大了黑漆漆的眼瞳，汗水浸湿了眼角又模糊了视野，最终陷入沉沉梦魇。

永远都在一起。  
不要抛下我。

和王澳王港王湾不同，菊是被收养的孩子。  
王家的老爷是个还算不错的大夫，那时家境也还过得去，就收养了这个来历不明的幼童。据说之前是寄养在洋教堂里，在缺斤少两的照顾下菊也勉强算是续着一口气，王老爷能接手这个累赘，教会也乐得其成。  
除了偶尔蹦一些王家兄弟听不懂的词汇，不喜言笑，看上去也就是乖巧得过分的孩子。你叫他跑腿，让他传话，都毫无怨言地任凭使唤，其余的时间里，他就坐在门槛里，不说话也不动，静静看着玩闹的王家兄弟，大而漆黑的眼睛让人心底发毛。  
他看着使小脾气的湾湾，故作成熟的澳，少言寡语但总背地里做小动作的港。  
以及被这一切搞得手忙脚乱的大哥，王耀。  
对方仰起头时也看到了菊，脸上汗津津地都是灿烂笑意，接着大声喊道。  
快过来，尝尝我今天偷着做的云片糕！  
每当这种时候，隐约快意就会窜上脚尖，爬上身体，在心脏开出无可满足的渴望。  
他也是和其他人一样，是这家里的孩子，有一个过分操心的兄长，年龄差不多的弟妹，不，或许他的年纪要比其他孩子小，这事儿他自己也不知道。  
但是，也只是这样。  
还在渴求着什么呢？  
菊不能肯定自己心中模糊的欲求。他只觉着不开心，像是有极其凶恶的野兽关在了身体里，日渐强大，迟早有天会破膛而出。  
这种想法让他感到无端恐惧，却也有着说不出的兴奋。  
是什么呢？  
干旱灾难般降临了吕县。总以为会熬过去，但家里的窘困是一日比一日明显，直至到了无以度日的地步。  
严重营养不良的身子，夜间着了凉，就发展成连日不退的高烧。抗过了最险难的时期，稍微好了一些之后，他却听见了王耀将要被贩卖的消息。  
隔着微敞的门缝，菊看着外屋里坐着的大人们。女人捂住了脸在细细呜咽，王老爷把一支烟斗敲得叮咣响。比自己高不了多少的王耀直挺挺站在屋里，说着自愿离开的话语，口齿清晰。  
——自己在渴求着什么？  
他退到了灯光照映不到的暗处，赤裸脚底被地板上的木刺划破，钻心疼痛。  
隔天王耀被送走的时候，港和湾湾都追了出去，另一个去了学堂，毫无所知。  
而他只是在房前屋后转悠着，最后选中了厨房里经常用来剁肉的斧头。他抱着这充满腥气的利器，缩在床底无声嚎哭，眼泪浸湿了膝盖很大一块地方。  
到了睡觉的钟点儿，才有人发现他没在屋子里，来来回回寻不见也就罢休，各自歇息下来。他只是个外人，是个累赘，消失了也只会让其他人觉得轻松。单只是这个事实，早就心知肚明。  
等到所有人都进入梦乡，他从床底爬出来，握紧了手中的斧头，把浑身剧烈的颤抖压制下去。他看见哭累了的湾湾抱着港的脖颈，通红脸蛋上还挂着泪珠儿。天亮之后，他们有新的生活，能够填饱肚子的食物，和乐融融。  
第一斧下去，砍断了湾湾的咽喉，鲜血汩汩流淌而出，溅上港的脸。  
第二斧下去，剁进了港的胸膛。整个身子弹跳起来，从床板上翻了下去。  
菊提着斧头走到王澳所睡的床铺边，湿透的衣襟袖口滴滴答答往下流淌着血水，手心湿滑几乎要捏不紧斧柄。锋利斧刃劈开了王澳的左胸，被骨头挡了一下，没能砍到要害。于是他看见王澳醒来，先是朦胧继而惊恐的眼神瞪着自己，想要喊叫出声。这叫声被斧刃砍断，变成湿润水声，钝重粘滞。  
哈……  
他想要大笑，想要跺脚，想要欢呼。全身都浸淫在极致的欢喜之中，充满了说不出的快活。等到把外屋的大人也解决掉之后，整间房屋里就只有他一个，他与自己分享这喜悦，品尝这苦痛，沾满血迹的脚板在屋里跑来跑去，湿腻的手掌在墙壁上抹开血印子。  
都是nini不好！说了不会落下我，说了永远在一起，结果自己偷偷就跑掉了！  
拔高了调子的叫嚷，刺耳而癫狂。  
稍微等一下就好，现在就去见你！

现在就去见你——

他戴好披风帽子，大力推开了通往殿堂的门。哥特式繁复华丽的门洞将这殿堂切割成许多不规则的形状，倾斜而高耸的建筑朝着通道挤压过来，仿佛把一切景物都压迫得变了形。旧铜色的大天使雕塑也倾斜了站立在两侧，或沉静或微笑，俯视着过道中站立的吸血鬼。  
「不是让你在这里等着我们过来吗？总是不听命令，会让人质疑我的威信。」  
他的声音低沉黯哑，似乎因多年疾病而没有任何生气，像个垂暮之人。王耀瞄了一眼这被白披风包裹起来的男人，轻声嗤笑。伪装的声调，伪装的举止方式，在宽大披风下刻意垫了东西来使得身形更接近于威斯特——他面前这个所谓叫做「威斯特」的家伙，不过是个冒牌货罢了。  
没有人会知道这件事，连当初的王耀也被蒙骗了过去；在爱丁堡时，不顾一切刺杀威斯特的自己其实是成功了的——感谢威斯特藏在教堂里的私生子吧，因为就是这私生子偷偷调换了身份，用了威斯特的名号来审问王耀，在圣玛格丽特那间黑暗的地下室里。  
对着亚瑟开枪，随后一路跟到克利夫登和王耀交换血液和药品的人，都只是眼前这人而已。  
本田菊。  
也是自己曾经的……弟弟。  
「是去了哪里?满身都是血。」  
菊指了指王耀的衣服，黑色教士服上到处晕染着暗沉的血渍，气味刺鼻。「又去进食了么，果然还是觉得饿？」  
「你说呢？我尊贵的威斯特大人？」王耀眯起眼睛，这让他看上去像是饱餐之后餍足的兽类，稍微收敛了危险气息。「整日呆在这种地方，对着一大群吸血鬼却无法下手的感觉可不好受。就只隔了几条街——我真不知道你们教会是怎么想的，放任他们呆在那里休养生息。」  
他指的是藏在长老院的吸血鬼。自上次攻击过贝什米特家族的府邸，猎人们就分批离开了慕尼黑，只有极少一部分和他一起潜进了教堂内，等待下一个指令。而前来接管此事的威斯特，在抵达大教堂数日后仍然没有任何行动的意愿。  
菊对这讥讽味儿的埋怨不予置否，只安静望着王耀的侧脸，细细检验着每一丝可能会有的感情流露。什么都没有。曾经见到过无数次的温柔，无奈，包容，都消失无踪，空余残忍而艳丽的面容。  
只是放纵了本能的吸血鬼，任由「暴食」这个体质夺取了全部的感情与思维。  
我们都有各自的路。菊对自己说，我们都有各自的人生。正如自己享受着教会至高无上的权利，在大义的名号下掌握生杀大权，这感觉棒透了；虽然目标不同，思想不同，但本质上我们都是一样，一样沉浸于自身的欲。  
这样想着，他就觉得王耀是属于自己的东西，看啊，听从自己的命令，只对自己笑，和自己分享着秘密；有过婚约的亚瑟·柯克兰算什么呢？自己还不是照样能从庄园内盗取尸体，用教会最完善的研究成果将王耀复活——说起来真是讽刺，从柯克兰身上提取的血液，为这起死回生的药起了至关重要的作用，可那高傲盲目的英国贵族对此一无所知！  
「如果没有其他事情，我就先去睡觉了。」王耀等了半天也没得到对方的回话，面上透出了隐约不耐烦的神态，打算离开这里；虽然教堂内刻意没有装饰马鞭草，但也不会让自己对这地方提升半点好感。置身于一片光辉灿烂，不过是更为彰显吸血鬼如同秽物般的存在。  
菊连忙拉住了王耀的衣摆，匆匆扫视没有在教堂内发现人影，便恢复了清朗柔软的声调，低低叫出了声：「nini……」  
吸血鬼的身子略一摇晃，或许是没有踩稳步子。菊还想说什么，话刚出口即被一个干脆洪亮的男音打断，生生截在了喉咙里。  
「瓦修·茨温利前来报道，威斯特大人您好。」  
这声音穿越了一整个空旷的殿堂，在复杂华丽的墙壁花纹处碰撞出无数回音。推门走进来个金发齐颈的少年，手持一杆长长猎枪；在他身后又探出另一个金发脑袋，用蓝色缎带在脑侧挽了个装饰性的蝴蝶结，是个表情生怯的少女，不安而好奇地望着这边。  
菊迅速放开了王耀的衣摆，向前走了几步，张开双臂对闯入的二人作出欢迎的姿势：「非常感谢你们能接受我的邀请，茨温利先生，以及……」  
被风帽遮掩得只露出嘴唇下巴的脸上，扯开一丝笑意。  
「魔女小姐。」

  
（九）  
你对这世界知道有多少？  
或是说，你认为这是个什么样的世界？  
在暗无天日的漫长时光里，我们被自己所造出的臆想弄得无法安生，恶魔，吸血鬼，魔女，我们怀疑着周围每一处看起来怪异的存在，而这怀疑让许多人送了命；尔后我们迎来了光明的世纪，对先辈们所做的一切扼腕叹息，并赞颂着新的文明，新的科学与智慧。那些如同幻想般的物种成为怪谈与梦魇的材料，从现实的世界中驱逐了出去。  
现在这些不切实际的东西却从书纸与梦境中蹦出来，活生生站在你面前。惧怕圣水银器的吸血鬼，吟唱咒语的魔女，或许还有其他你未曾想到过的物种；你永远无法得知这世上还有多少不可窥探的秘密，而这秘密将会给你带来什么样的改变。

  
在慕尼黑大教堂西南角的方向，有座同样暗银色调的尖顶建筑。它看上去要比教堂小一些，周围是茂盛如华盖的树木，每到下午时分，斑驳婆娑的树影就覆盖了整座建筑，柔和光斑在尖锐奇特的建筑花纹上跳跃舞动，活泼而轻盈。  
王耀攀着这建筑突起的棱角，从屋顶跳到下一层可以落脚的窗台上去。被藤蔓植物缠满的墙壁很好地帮助了他的行动，这使得他几乎是毫不费力就抵达了目的地——那是个圆拱形的窗户，建造在这房子最高处的位置，窗框上生了许多暗绿色的苔藓。  
他扭头看了看脚下。隔着足有几十英尺的高空，是铺满方块石板的庭院，边上供人休憩的质长凳似乎只有巴掌大小。几名手捧着圣经的教士在远处谈论着布道之类的话题，细碎话音被午后的暖风送过来，变成零零落落的片段。  
王耀又朝着窗户里面望去，由于光线的干扰，他只能看到昏暗内室里有张宽大的木制长桌，  
上面摆放着深褐色贴了标签的瓶瓶罐罐，再往后是依稀可见大概轮廓的书架。少女白皙而纤细的手掌在那些药瓶间来回忙碌，动作认真专注，甚至没有发觉窗户外正在窥伺的吸血鬼。  
堆放在桌子右角的厚重书籍是摊开的，泛黄纸页上放了一只放大镜。足够拥挤的桌上还有只辨不清颜色的鸟笼，漆黑而肥胖的猫头鹰懒懒蜷着身子，对周围的一切都不理不睬。  
「那个是人们常说的诅咒吗？」  
这问话突然响起，把沉浸在这稀奇古怪的实验中的少女吓了一大跳，差点儿扔掉手中的瓶子。她抬头望着不知何时打开了窗户坐在那里的王耀，在短暂的惊吓过后恢复了温和羞怯的笑意，欠身行礼。  
「下午好，先生。」她的声音也是带了羞怯的，却又说不出的温和宁静，能轻易抚平他人内心的躁动。「您是说我在做的实验？是帮助威斯特大人进行的药物研究，它可以让我们的伤亡降至最低。非常难为情，即使是被称为魔女，也是不会像书里那样有着奇怪的魔力……」  
「咒语呢？扫帚呢？」  
王耀从窗台上跳下来，走到桌子边好奇地弯下腰嗅了嗅这些褐色的药瓶，顺手拿起书本上的放大镜贴到右眼上。「午夜会飞到森林和沼泽里与恶魔开宴会，我听过的故事里都是这么说的。对了，还有南瓜灯和捣蛋的小鬼，我朋友给我讲了很多。」  
少女捂着嘴咯咯笑了出来，双肩轻微颤动着，脑侧的蓝色蝴蝶结缎带也随之摇晃：「您的朋友真是有趣。现在这个年代，很少有会相信这些童话的人了——虽然那也只是童话。」  
「人们总是惧怕自己不能理解的事物。这就是猎杀魔女的起因。事实上，魔女的血统是家族继承的，我们要比常人更敏感些，在所谓奇怪的事情方面。比如说，」她费力捧起桌角那本厚重的书籍，用手指点了点上面稀奇古怪的拉丁文符号和圆形图案，「语言与文字都是具有力量的，感情，生命，光，也都蕴藏着我们不知道的能力。去探求它们，去利用它们，或许这就像魔法一样。听起来还不错，对吗？」  
透过放大镜所看到的一半世界，扭曲得光怪陆离。所有的事物都覆上了神秘的色彩，仿佛马上就要在这屋子里活过来，向你诉说艰涩难懂的语言。  
王耀把手中的放大镜交给少女，略微失望地叹了口气。幼年时被阿尔灌输的那些印象全部覆灭，他必须承认，真实永远和想象隔着不可逾越的鸿沟。  
少女盯着王耀脸上表情的变化，装满笑意的碧绿色眼眸微微弯起，柔声说道：「您看上去并没有其他人告诉我的那样可怕，倒像是个还未成年的大男孩。这一点让我非常高兴……」  
没有应答。  
在听到这句话的时候，王耀就沉默了下来，鲜活的情绪从脸上退散消失，重又回复了平日的冷漠。金色璀璨的眸子在昏暗的屋内泛着诡异的光，直直望进少女眼中。  
「轻易对他人卸下防备之心是很愚蠢的行为，如果你想活得久一点就得明白这个道理。」  
他倾身向前，一只手抚上少女扎着缎带的柔软发丝，冰凉指尖触碰到了人类温暖的皮肤。「从刚才我就在想，这双绿色的迷人眼睛，如果能作为收藏……」  
王耀没再说话，因为有只冰冷坚硬的枪口抵住了他的后背，正对着心脏所在的位置。金发少年冷冷的话音从背后传来，带着浓重的敌意。  
「从我妹妹身边滚开，卑劣的吸血鬼。」  
出色的行动力和反应力，连吸血鬼都要畏之三分。这是菊作介绍时对瓦修·茨温利的评价。或许王耀可以更正这句评价，因为他根本没注意到这少年何时出现，只在对方靠近了自己身体时才察觉到了危险。  
「你身上没有人类的气息。难道是我的鼻子坏了？」王耀摊开双手，向后退去，直到脚跟抵到了窗户边的墙根。金发少年依旧举着手中的猎枪，食指搭在扳机的位置，时刻防备着自己。「还是说，你也是做了教会走狗的吸血鬼？茨温利先生，不用那么紧张。」  
「不要把我与你混为一谈！」  
伴随着暴怒的吼叫，少年径直扣下了扳机，子弹出膛，从王耀耳侧擦了过去。许多黑色发丝纷纷断裂，落地无声。  
「是我为兄长大人制造的药水，带着那个，会混淆吸血鬼的嗅觉。」少女急急解释着，试图阻止自家兄长的暴走，慌乱无措。王耀看着他们低声交谈，接着相互握住了对方的手，少年脸上显出不自然的微红，却仍口气强硬地念叨着教训的话语。  
然后金发少年扭头望向自己，神情冰冷地开口了。  
「请不要再次靠近我的妹妹。就算你现在从属于教会，也仍然是吸血鬼，和外面那群家伙一样，都得从我的家园里滚出去——」  
「啊啊，你说得对。」  
王耀身形轻巧地跃上窗台，微笑着后仰了身体，失重般落了下去。  
「都得……杀掉……」  
他闭上了眼睛任凭身体快速下坠。风声在耳边撕扯出哭泣般的调子。  
任何一只吸血鬼，都必须从这个世上消失掉。这是在自己死而复生之后，就彻底明白的事实。  
就算自己曾那般想要活下去。拼了命地努力活下去。  
可是神啊，谁来抵消他所做过的一切？  
所有被杀死的生命都在控诉吸血鬼的罪！

他听见有个开朗得无拘无束的嗓音在自己耳边说话。时光逆流至十几年前阳光灿烂的伦敦广场。戴着眼镜的金发碧眼的青年，和自己坐在长椅上分享着偷来的苹果，脸上是毫无阴霾的笑容。  
——耀想做什么事就有正确的理由，我深信不疑。  
在身体即将接触地面的前一刻，王耀做出了防护动作，避开了直接撞击，然后踉跄着从地上站起来。  
「你在做什么？」  
是菊的声音，带了细微的惊诧。  
王耀转身看到站在树影里的菊，便默不作声地快步向前，贴近了菊的身体，一把扯掉了碍眼的白色风帽。漆黑头发，黑曜石般的眼珠，因长期不见日光而略显苍白的脸庞，就都暴露在了空气中。  
惊惧与茫然迅速爬上了菊的脸部，当王耀冰寒无比的手指抚摸上这张脸的时候，菊睁大了眼睛，说话都在发抖：「请不要开玩笑，被人看到我这样子就糟糕了……」  
「您在怕什么？威斯特大人？」  
王耀咬重了音节念出这个称呼，语气充满嘲笑。他的手指固执而不容拒绝地顺着菊的脸颊滑上去，拨开对方额前碍事的刘海，细细检查着什么，接着又捏住了颤抖的下巴。在菊试图甩开他的同时，身体突然遭到王耀大力推搡，接连退后了好几步才站稳。  
「我只是在想……」  
王耀举着刚刚碰过菊的那只手，唇边扯开讥嘲笑意，语调冰凉。  
「如果港也长大了，是什么样子？还有湾湾和澳……」  
奇迹般从地狱生还后，得知的第一件事是所谓威斯特外皮下的真相。腥气浓重的手术台边上，站着已不再熟悉的人，用软糯如昔的嗓音叫道。  
nini。  
如同刑场的实验室里，还躺着一个永远不会再醒过来的人，被剖开了胸膛，血染全身。王耀不知道那是谁，但他知道，那人的心脏就在自己的身体里。菊的声音在昏黄室内变得恍惚不真实，一遍遍讲述着所有的事由。  
从菊那里得悉的第二件事，是遥远家乡所发生的惨案。  
当初乖巧黏人的幼童，用几乎是带了愉悦的声调来讲述杀戮的每一个细节。斧刃剁开骨头的声响，鲜血涂抹地板的景象，都重新显现在王耀眼前，鲜活无比。  
——王耀得知的第三件事，是自己并未从地狱折返，而是始终都还在那里。  
他想起自己是如何被阿尔杀死，如何在吸血鬼的本能驱使下双手染满鲜血，又是如何被亚瑟小心翼翼掩藏了这秘密，试图保护无望而看不到未来的感情。  
在活过来的时候，就已全部想起。

消失吧！驱逐吧杀光吧灭绝吧！  
这世上根本不需要吸血鬼！

「什么啊……」  
菊怔怔看着王耀，僵硬的身体里血液仿佛被冻结，接着疯狂奔涌。远处还有教士在讲话，但他已经无意顾及。  
「你是在怪我杀了你的兄弟，你的家人？……别开玩笑了啊！」  
深深憎意瞬间布满了菊的脸庞，将原本清秀的面容扭曲得狰狞万分。他瞪着表情漠然的王耀，控制不住的喊叫冲破喉咙，在安静的庭院里一声声炸开。  
「是他们放弃了你！我看见了，大人们根本没有挽留，他们根本就是希望你被贩卖，被带走，哪怕是死掉——」  
「住口。」  
「你被带走后，他们还是可以好好睡觉，好好吃饭，过自己的日子！换来的粮食要比你重要得多！」  
没人需要你，王耀。  
哪怕是做做样子的挽留，都没有。  
「住口。」  
王耀喃喃重复着命令的话语，猛然间将发疯般的菊压倒在地，双手捏紧了对方纤细的脖颈。力气过大，甚至可以听到菊的头颅撞击在坚硬石板上的闷重声响。  
「呐，本田菊，你懂什么？」  
这问话并不期待得到回答。因为菊已经几近昏迷，额头冒出了鼓胀的青筋，泛着水气的眼睛渐渐蓄满了泪水。  
王耀感觉着手掌中即将变形的筋肉骨节，只要再用力一分，就能折断这个人类的脖子。但他最终还是松了手。  
「你只是个见不得光的东西，从里到外，都烂透了。又胆小，又卑劣……」  
王耀把菊颈后垫着的风帽抽出来，整理好后替菊戴上。隔着薄薄的布料，他将手掌覆在不断颤抖的眼睛上，轻轻笑出了声。  
「承认吧，你从骨子里，就是爱着死亡与杀戮的魔鬼。」  
树影摇动，在他们身上晃出许多迷蒙光斑，冷暖交织。柔软繁茂的树叶在风中飒飒作响，讥笑着这对不人不鬼的兄弟。  
远处站着的教士们似乎是察觉到了这边的争端，叫喊着奔跑过来。王耀放开菊，站起来拍了拍自己身上的尘土，思考着要不要先躲到哪里去；要知道这些教士啰嗦的功力实在不容小觑，能让你一时半会儿都无法脱身。  
「我要离开一趟，大概一两个月。路程有点儿远，不过没什么影响对吗？早上的时候听到了你对其他人说的话，这段时期内你们都会撤回梵蒂冈休养。」  
僵持不下的战局。各自巨大的损耗。最重要的是，梵蒂冈还不想为此付出如此大的牺牲。而威斯特此次前来，就是将具体情形调查完备后，递交猎人协会，然后做出是否撤退的决断。  
正从地上爬起来的菊停滞了动作，手指扣着石板缝隙，像是在忍耐不可名状的惧意。  
「要去哪里？」  
「这是私事。」王耀无所谓地应答着，转身离开。教士们已经气喘吁吁赶到了菊身边，吵吵嚷嚷询问着安危状况，间或对可恶的吸血鬼致以激烈的咒骂言辞。王耀用手指堵住了耳朵，脚步轻快地向前走去，为阻止噪音而哼唱着小调，自然也没听见背后低不可闻的话语。

「你……还会回来的吧？」

请不要再次将我遗弃。

  
（十）  
猎人从慕尼黑撤出的消息在吸血鬼之间引发了一场声势不小的欢呼。长时间被限制了自由，生活在压抑阴沉的气氛下，这一消息简直是天大的福音；血族们商议着要举行盛大的宴会，甚至有人提议去集体享用人类的鲜血——于是这个快乐得有点儿过头的家伙被安东尼奥直接揍了一顿。  
「完全就是狂欢，没有丝毫理智。」安东尼奥这样说着，一边活动着自己的筋骨，打算对大厅里某个开始闹事的吸血鬼进行肢体教育，「亚瑟去哪儿了？总是看见他在忙，这下总该放松会儿了吧？」  
「他已经离开了，在我们闹得最凶的时候。」路德维希放下手中盛着茶水的托盘，找了把椅子坐下来，稍微舒了口气。这几个月他自己也未曾得到片刻休息，终于在松懈下来之后感到了沉沉疲倦。就算如此，他的目光还是紧盯着满大厅乱窜的罗马诺，生怕这个欢脱的小子搞出点什么事来。  
安东尼奥瞪大了惊讶的眼睛，像是完全没理解路德维希所说的话，一脸茫然地问道：「离开了？去哪里？噢上帝，我根本不知道！」  
「伦敦。说是刚好有时间就回去看看，再过两个月……是他弟弟的忌日。」  
二人之间的气氛低沉下来，陷入一片沉默。吸血鬼们还在吵闹，尖声大笑，砸碎了吊灯和彩色窗户。喧嚷中安东尼奥低声嘟囔了句我可不知道他有兄弟之类的埋怨，就再没说什么。  
谁能知道呢——  
我们身边的人总有着不为熟知的一面。

  
与陷入狂欢的吸血鬼不同，大教堂这边是死一般的寂静，连留守的神职人员也不见踪影。这倒不是代表这里已成空城，如果侧耳细听，就能察觉那些躲藏在暗角里粗粗重重的呼吸，如果置身其中，就能嗅到空气中隐约漂浮的硫磺味儿。  
教堂拐角的墙壁突然崩塌了个大洞，碎石块伴随着某种重物一同砸落在地，粉尘飞扬。有人在白茫茫的烟尘里咳嗽着爬起，接着一声枪响过后，他摇晃着又跪了下去——一颗银制子弹穿透了左边的膝盖骨，顺带撕裂了腿部韧带。  
从破碎的墙壁间走出个身形瘦削的少年，举起手中猎枪对准受了伤的那人。  
「咳……本大爷勉强承认你这小子还不错……」  
基尔伯特虽然是笑着的，血红色瞳孔却死死瞪着面前的金发少年——或许我们称之为瓦修·茨温利先生更为恰当。  
再一声枪响，子弹破膛而出，险险擦过基尔伯特的头发。吸血鬼以迅猛的速度将那杆猎枪打飞，尔后拖着一条废腿逃了开去；鲜血已经浸湿了他半条腿，在地面上拖出触目惊心的痕迹。  
基尔伯特在遇到瓦修之前，不会预想到自己会如此狼狈。半个时辰前他还在郊外晃荡，寻找落单的猎人，能消灭一个是一个，他的目标一向简单直接。  
但是这次他碰到了最难缠的猎人。  
当然，瓦修并不是想要与基尔伯特纠缠不休，他会半路折返慕尼黑只是因为要回教堂去取妹妹落在屋子里的书。会被基尔伯特袭击，实在实属意外。  
他们从郊外一直打到城内，为避免居民的恐慌，瓦修只能把这只该死的纯血种引入教堂。我们尽忠职守的茨温利先生可以向天发誓，他不是因为急于完成取回书本的事项，而把对吸血鬼的猎杀放在了第二位考虑。  
但是，果然很碍事。  
瓦修拣起被打飞的猎枪，重新上好子弹，顺着地上的血痕追踪过去。  
打扰到他正常生活的吸血鬼，都很碍事。  
「稍微和你聊聊怎样？虽然我不是多话的人。」  
没花多少功夫，瓦修就找到了已近绝路的基尔伯特。后者靠着墙壁坐在那里，姿势散漫随意，显然是放弃了逃跑。周围什么都没有，除了笔直而高耸的墙壁，将这个地方制造成了没有出口的死角。  
「我有个好友，以前在圣玛格丽特教堂就职，是非常受人敬仰的神父。或许你知道圣玛格丽特？不，不知道也无所谓。」  
瓦修检查了下枪膛，确认里面有充足的子弹来射杀这只吸血鬼。他的体力其实也已消耗过多，不比基尔伯特好多少，如果不是身上所携带的药水能够隐藏人类气息，大概早就被吸血鬼撕掉了头颅。  
「罗德里赫很出色，不管是钢琴还是布道。你真该听听他唱诵的赞美诗，那纯粹是美的享受。可就是这么出色的人，被教会浇了黑油，活生生给烧死了——」  
少年停顿了一下，拼命压制着暴躁愤怒的情绪，咬牙切齿地说道：「就是因为被吸血鬼骗诱，才会被杀掉，而他所爱的吸血鬼在哪里？躲起来了，是的，罗德里赫被烧死了，而该死的罪魁祸首躲起来直到一年多后才被处刑！」  
你们都是卑劣的家伙，用人类短暂的生命作为漫长时光中的消遣。擅自毁掉他人的生活，朋友，家人。  
「太碍事了啊！从我们的生活里滚出去！」  
猎枪举起，枪口直直抵在了基尔伯特的眉心。暴怒的吼叫如同最尖锐的利刃，捅穿了吸血鬼的耳膜，砍着脑部柔软脆弱的神经。  
基尔伯特张合着嘴唇，无法发声，只努力睁大了鲜红欲滴的眼睛，惶惑无助。  
不是的。  
与人类相识，生活，然后相爱。自己并不是碍事的存在。  
伊莎与他同行，在似乎走不到尽头的雪夜里大声唱歌。把围巾上的雪抖落到他头发里然后大笑。他们一起逃到了新的生活里，彼此都是对方的依靠。葡萄干和奶酪，甜酒和布丁蛋糕。  
那些最美好的日子一直是支撑他活过几百年囚禁岁月的信念。  
即使是被穿碎了脊椎骨，被关在黑暗的房子里，任人取食血液，如同家畜。  
只要有这个信念就能扛过来……

在无数个绝望而深沉的黑夜里，他对着房间内唯一投射着微光的透气窗伸出双手，试图触碰冰凉的光线。  
喂，小鬼。再等等，我很快就回来。  
我会回来，所以等等我……

「本大爷……怎么可以死在这种地方……」  
他挣扎着想要起来，然后被瓦修一枪射穿了另一条腿。  
「不要开玩笑……」  
从囚笼里逃出来之后，跑回他与伊莎曾经住过的家。在柜子里翻找到弗朗西斯留给他的书信，就又一路前往遥远的英格兰。  
却只得知了她被处刑的场所。  
他们说执行死刑的理由是什么？已经记不清楚。在得知死讯的那刻，自己就已疯魔。  
基尔伯特用双臂撑着身体，顽固不休地重复着想要站起的动作。巨大的悲哀与愤怒敲打着他，催促着他继续向前——向前，永不停止——  
为什么站不起来啊！  
「本大爷怎么可以死在这种地方！」  
声嘶力竭的狂吼，末尾是颤抖的哭音。他拼尽了全身力气朝着瓦修扑过去，接着被枪口抵住了额头。惊愕痛楚的眼睛里，映着瓦修坚决而充满仇恨的神情。  
砰！  
子弹贯穿头颅，鲜艳的色彩喷洒出来染红了墙面。

我会回来，所以等等我……

  
（十一）  
我为自己穿上了最为结实漂亮的铠甲。它阻挡了他人的进攻，使我不受伤害，但也遮住了我的面容；我的哭或笑，都无人知晓。  
于是我战无不胜。  
于是我披满荣光。

  
十月份的伦敦始终笼罩在濛濛雨雾之中，没有几天是天空放晴的日子。阴冷潮湿的雨气绵软细密地钻进了这城市每一个生满苔藓的角落，也钻进了人们裹得厚实的大衣里，啃咬着瑟瑟发抖的身体。  
无处躲藏。  
冰寒彻骨。  
亚瑟撑了把深红色的雨伞，踏着湿滑的路面行走。道路右侧的路灯在深夜里晕染开一团团暖黄色的柔光，碎金雨丝穿过这光芒飞舞着落下来，又在雨伞上撞击出无数单调柔软的声响。  
有人用双臂遮着头顶，从他身边踢踢踏踏地跑过，积水溅到了他半湿的裤脚。再过一个钟头就是午夜零点，街上已无其他行人，而这雨势似乎有变大的趋向。  
亚瑟还是不紧不慢地走着，从堆积了梧桐落叶的街面到倾斜而上的坡道，一直走到被铁栅栏锁住的墓园外面。守墓人早就缩在被窝里打起了响亮的呼噜，淅淅沥沥的雨声成为他梦境的绝佳伴奏，而大门处发出的异常响动，丝毫没有被注意到。  
亚瑟很轻易就翻过了铁制障碍物，进入到幽暗死寂的墓园中去。光线很糟，几乎完全看不清眼前的景象，一个个墓碑连成黑黢黢的影子，在雨夜里漂浮不定。但他并没有受到什么影响，步伐坚定地在杂乱无章的墓地里穿行，一切轻车熟路，仿佛已拜访过无数次这个地方。  
一步两步三步，苜蓿花丛里立着的十字架墓碑缺了一个角，再往后数五个，就是阿尔沉睡的位置。  
亚瑟心里默念着，不经意抬起头来，手中伞柄顿时脱落，整个雨伞掉在地上翻了个底朝天。被遮挡的雨声霎时间在耳边放大，冰凉的雨点子砸在身体上，击打着同样冰凉的脸庞。痛觉，听觉，嗅觉，一齐朝着他扑过来，真实得可怕。  
他困难地转动着眼珠，看向早已站在阿尔墓前的另一个人。黑色长发，样式怪异的大红衣衫，衬着那张苍白无血色的脸，活像个鬼魂。  
一瞬间亚瑟想要叫出对方的名字。想要冲过去把忍耐了许久的质问都喊叫出来，想要把积压了数十年的话语都倾倒而出。  
要崩溃决堤的话语在唇边遛了个弯儿，变成了最生硬干哑的问话。  
「你怎么在这里？」  
王耀回过头来，眼神湿润而恍惚，积聚着一整个雨天的湿气。  
「我为什么在这里？」  
东方人自问了一句，皱着眉头认真思考起这个问题，接着露出恍然大悟的笑容。「我来陪朋友喝酒，很久没见面，当然要庆祝一下。阿尔肯定不喜欢我穿得像哭丧一样，想来想去还是这样最适合，不管是喜事还是别的，都最适合了……」  
带着醉意的话语絮絮叨叨讲述着，声调充满了快活：「生的颜色，死的颜色，嘿，我也有做诗人的天分。你刚刚问我在这里的理由？除了喝酒好像还有什么，等等再容我想想……」  
王耀弯起一双醉意潋滟的眸子，表情无辜得像个不知世事的孩童，说出口的句子却恶意十足。  
「我来……毁掉我最后的弱点。」  
红色长袖下的手指猛然兽化，伸长的锐利指甲直接袭向阿尔的墓碑；在同一时间王耀的身体被冲撞过来的亚瑟甩了出去，落入生满了荒草的墓地里，半边脊背生生砸在了坚硬石块上，发出骨节碎裂的惊骇声响。  
亚瑟神情慌乱地朝向王耀跑去，脱口而出的抱歉被一阵怪异的笑声打断，霎时全身僵硬无法再向前一步。这笑声夹杂着窒息般的喘息，从喉咙深处迸发出来，病态而狂热。  
「为什么有只吸血鬼站在我面前呢？从刚才就想问了……」  
王耀摇摇晃晃站起来，活动着肩膀嘎吱作响的关节，略带兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。他的视线在亚瑟愕然的脸上绕了一圈，然后停留在脖颈的位置，毫不掩饰地表现出了嗜血的饥渴。  
「我的直觉告诉我这是上等货，比纯血种还要美味。」  
「是的，足够你值得期待。」亚瑟用力紧闭了眼睛，再睁开时已无半点犹豫。依恋，思念，疼痛，都是不需要的东西。  
不需要了。  
他们在瓢泼大雨中互相厮杀。试图撕裂对方的喉咙或是手臂。谁的身体被抛进墓地，接连撞碎了一大片年久失修的碑石。巨大的响动惊扰了沉浸于酣梦之中的守墓人，他抖抖索索拎起了几近熄灭的煤油灯，从窗户边向外望去。这个角度只能瞧见近处一些的景象；被茂盛杂草淹没了大半石面的墓碑安静而立，野生植物在大雨中摇晃着枝叶，把一切变得鬼魅森然。  
他看不见黑暗中快速移动的身影，也听不到吸血鬼狂怒的吼喊。雨声为他掩上耳朵，黑夜带走了他原本敏锐的视觉。  
于是这里就只是亚瑟与王耀的战场。  
他们知道自己必须得杀掉对方，然后带着一身沉重负荷走完剩下的路途。理由用一天一夜也讲述不完，每一条都充足有力。可谁来告诉他们，为何偏偏就得这样？  
到底是哪里出了错？  
还是说，从一开始相识，就是……错误……的？  
王耀踉跄着站稳了脚跟，眼看亚瑟的拳头就要砸向自己面部，想要躲开的身体却死活无法挪动半分；在他身后，是阿尔的墓碑，若是避开就会被亚瑟砸个粉碎——  
什么都没发生。  
挟裹着腥风的拳头在王耀面前生生止住，没有继续攻击下去。王耀睁着茫然无措的眼睛，看着扭曲了面容的亚瑟，后者像是突然断了线的木偶，失去了所有的力气，慢慢垂下了僵直的胳膊。  
然后在雨地里跪坐下来，俯着身子发出撕心裂肺的吼叫。  
雨水湮没了王耀的眼眶，顺着脸庞不断流淌，如同眼泪。他伸出手试图触碰亚瑟低垂的头颅，手指颤抖了许久才抚摸到了金色柔软的发丝。  
亚瑟。  
亚瑟。  
亚瑟。  
……

呐，我们为什么偏得落到这个地步？

是谁先吻上了对方的额头。凌乱无章的亲吻，渐渐趋于疯狂，成为连血带肉的撕咬。  
是谁把对方压进了雨地里，相互厮打着拥吻着，分不清是仇恨还是爱恋。  
满园的墓碑都静默着，望向绝望而无助的背德之人。漫天的大雨织成了一张密不可逃的网，将他们缠裹在一起，再也不可分割。

  
（十二）

亲吻吧，在黎明还未来到之前。  
相拥吧，当黑夜仍未凋谢。

在倾盆大雨中他们逃离了墓园，身影消失在漆黑的夜里。

温存，缠绵，接吻，仿佛天亮之后就抵达了末日。

  
那是一处废墟。随地堆放着砖头瓦片，泥泞不堪。唯一干燥的地方就只有残破墙壁围成的小角落。  
吸血鬼是不该觉得冷的，就算是冷，也无法从对方身上得到什么温度。可他们就是觉着冷，也想不出除了拥抱与温存还能有什么方法驱赶寒意。在被雨水覆灭的这个世界里，他们就像两只瑟瑟发抖的雀鸟，拼命靠近了对方来取暖，熬过寒冷刺骨的天气。  
两人有一搭没一搭的聊天，说些无关紧要的话语。内容谁也没在乎，只不过是想听听对方的声音罢了。

亚瑟，我去过爱丁堡了，可是没瞧见一个人影。麦田里也早成了荒地。他们去哪儿了？  
嗯，都辞退了。  
老威利呢？他那么喜欢你，就算是赶也赶不走的……  
……抱歉。  
为什么要道歉呢？你心里总是藏着许多秘密，连神明都不知道你在想什么。「少年维特又在烦心啦」如果是伊丽莎白小姐一定会这样说。  
亚瑟把头颅靠在王耀颈间轻轻厮磨着，没有说话，只是用更大的力气抱紧了怀中的人。  
看看，你又不知在想什么心事了，就是不肯说出来……  
王耀。  
嗯？  
红色很适合你。真的……很漂亮。  
或许你该换个形容词，比如说英俊潇洒的王耀先生，你今天也一样光辉照人——  
这台词太蠢了。  
王耀笑出了声，举起双臂用宽大的袖子蒙住亚瑟的眼睛，语气调侃。  
在我的家乡，只有大喜的日子才会穿这种颜色的衣服，一生一次。你肯定不知道那是什么日子，就像你不理解草药的用法。  
不要以为别人都和你一样笨……

是最为喜悦珍贵的时刻，对吗？

  
后半夜的雨势渐渐小了下来，待到天空发亮时，已经只剩些零碎雨丝。  
王耀大概是说累了，枕着亚瑟的胸膛休息，双手环绕到对方颈后把手指插进湿淋淋的金发里，重复着轻柔安抚的动作。  
清晨的微光从墙角折射进来，染上他们沾满泥泞的腿脚，衣衫，沉默的眉眼。  
「我要走了。你看，天已经亮了。」  
王耀最后吻了吻亚瑟薄削的嘴唇，起身欲走，被扯住了手腕。他没回头，也不敢想象身后那人是用什么表情来说出挽留的话语。  
单只是沙哑破碎的嗓音，就已经让自己想要痛哭失声。  
「就不能……留在这边吗？」  
有许多热闹仆佣的庄园，秋天会丰收的麦田，我们可以邀请所有的朋友来参加茶会。平时可以坐着马车去旅行，再去克利夫登的喷泉看看，我会说出当初许的愿望，是陪伴你度过一生。  
只要你愿意，这些都可以实现。  
「抱歉，亚瑟，抱歉。我已经停不下来了，直到这事情结束为止。」  
结束是指，哪一方的结束？  
猎人或者吸血鬼，还是，你或我死亡的那刻？  
「我……演技很烂吧？连我自己都想笑了……都决定了要走的路，还是没办法变成单纯的杀戮武器。这可不行，不走到最后不行；亚瑟你不也是一样吗？所以，再见。」  
这声音带了颤抖粗重的鼻息，游离在崩溃边缘。  
王耀缓慢而坚决地将手腕从亚瑟紧握的手掌中挣脱出来，大步向前走去，离开了这片碎石烂瓦之地。至始至终，没有再看亚瑟一眼。  
「啊啊，不走到最后不行……」  
被留下的人呢喃着重复了这一话语，靠在冰冷潮湿的墙壁上，仰头望着白得刺眼的天空。明明没有出太阳，眼球却被光线刺激着晕眩般疼痛。  
脏污废墟，千里荒原。  
简直就像最后的审判日。  
他抬起手背狠狠按压住双眼，于是世界又是无边黑暗。  
「不走到最后不行……」  
他想起自己用剑杀死弗朗西斯的景象。那个已经身心俱疲的家伙抓着自己的衣袖跪下来，时常微笑的蓝眼睛望着自己，嘴唇张合，大量血液就涌了出来。  
——谢谢，小亚瑟。  
那个人得到了解脱，却把所有的精神枷锁留给了自己。  
他得代替弗朗西斯走下去，背负着弗朗西斯的仇恨和意志，一步步走下去。  
已经无法回头了……

让我们结束吧。

（十三）  
他们没有迎来1872年崭新的黎明。  
年末的时候，长老院接到了来自梵蒂冈的邀请函。这是一封充斥着挑衅情绪的信笺，字里行间都是满满的恶意与不屑，鞭笞着血族深入骨髓的高傲尊严。其大意是希望血族能够在梵蒂冈接受审判，在最为神圣之地由上帝来判决一个种族的灭亡或存活。  
长老院自然是拒绝，勿论前往梵蒂冈对吸血鬼是多么危险的一件事，首先在猎人协会的态度上，就让长老院感到了巨大的屈辱——他们竟敢堂而皇之的说出这样的言辞！百千年来，即使各自在私下都有诸多不满，但从未如此明确地放上台面。  
「就像是当众被狠狠扇了耳光的感觉？想要回击，却觉得那样做失了自己的面子……」  
安东尼奥随意躺在沙发上，双手枕在脑袋下面，一副懒得动弹的样子。一刻钟前他被大厅内嘈杂的叫嚷给折腾醒来，那些得知邀请函内容的血族们正计划着一场对猎人协会的报复，义愤填膺而天真可笑。「尊严！面子！高贵的地位和出身！都过了几百年还是认为人类要比自己低等，这种笑掉牙的观念到底是谁灌输给我们的？弗朗西斯说得对，长老院那群家伙缩在不见天日的地方已经太久，思想和他们的身躯一样腐朽陈旧，还散发着让人作呕的霉味儿！」  
亚瑟拿着信纸的手有片刻停滞，为安东尼奥话中不经意提到的那个名字。事实上，二人从未主动谈论过任何有关弗朗西斯的话题，那是一根埋藏在心脏里的刺，已经与血肉黏连生长，若是强行剔除，只会弄得满手是血。  
「恕我直言，你嘲笑的对象中也包含了过去的我。」亚瑟继续翻阅着手上这封邀请函，眼皮也不抬一下。信纸上的字迹秀丽谨慎，有着近乎病态的美感，在落款处写着威斯特的姓氏。  
「但现在你并不是那样对吗？每次相见，你的改变都让我惊奇。」  
安东尼奥从沙发上翻身坐起，抓了抓自己一头乱翘的褐色卷发。「我们孤独的小少爷长大了，有了更多的表情，更复杂的心思；在弗朗西斯所举办的那场晚宴中，甚至还对一个人类吃醋——我可是亲眼看到的，花园里大吵大闹的你，看起来就像个生怕失去心爱玩具的可怜虫……」  
亚瑟猛然抬头，对上安东尼奥平静无情绪的眼神。  
「你想说什么？」  
他捏紧了手指间的薄纸片，身体稍微坐正了些，与安东尼奥拉开距离。  
很多时候亚瑟都无法清楚安东尼奥内心真正的想法，这个看似无忧无虑的西班牙人，脸上总是挂着热情的笑容，全身都洋溢着暖洋洋的气氛；可谁能料想到这家伙脑袋里究竟在盘算什么？你不知道他会在哪里给你设下圈套，更糟糕的是，当你踏进去后还毫无所知。  
「不要这么紧张，我只是觉得，或许我们需要好好谈一次。你似乎对我有某种误解……」安东尼奥笑着拍打亚瑟僵硬的肩膀，试图让对方放松下来，「虽然是我给了你初拥，但我们年龄上并没有差多少，可以像朋友那样聊天吗?就如你信中所写的那样。」  
祖母绿的眼睛带着疑虑，在安东尼奥真挚得找不出一丝伪装的脸上搜寻许久，最后微合了眼睑算是默许。  
「弗朗西斯的死，说实话我很生气。不是为他触犯了什么狗屁契约，也不是因为你履行了监控者的职责，亲手将他处刑。我生气的是，无论是他或者你，都做出一副孤独奋战的模样；去你妈的，真是见鬼，这种可怜样给谁看？没人要求你们必须扛下那么多，而且，我算什么？柯克兰的长亲，波诺弗瓦的挚友，却被彻底排除在外，这种滋味难过得要死——」  
「你有……自己的生活。」  
亚瑟垂下了头颅，目光无意识地盯着脚边的地毯花纹。头发突然被对方大力揉搓，一如那人经常对罗维诺所做的那样。  
「你有……自己需要保护的人。」  
一个单纯而暴躁的少年，而那是安东尼奥的全部。他们站在一起，就是别人无法涉足的世界。太幸福了，幸福得让人嫉妒。  
不能去破坏，不能去打扰。但如果不能从这种美好的气氛里逃开，又是无比残忍的酷刑。  
弗朗西斯呢？当初也是怀抱着这样的痛苦，对着自己和王耀微笑吗。  
亚瑟没有再深想下去，只是用力绞紧了手指，关节都要折断，可还是觉得手中空落落的让人心底发慌。  
「我不需要这种自作聪明的关心。根本就不需要……」  
安东尼奥喃喃说着，收回了右手，没再蹂躏亚瑟已经乱糟糟的脑袋。他意识到任何亲昵的动作在这种场合下都显得过于突兀，不合时宜；在他没有察觉的这几百年里，二人早已出现了无法消除的隔阂，而这隔阂随着诸多变故愈加严重。  
谁也无法将其打破。  
或许他可以大笑着说无需见外，就算有了罗维诺也不会忘记其他亲友，亚瑟你想得太多真像个娘们儿；说自己在长老院还算说得上话，帮忙减轻弗朗西斯的刑罚以及取消亚瑟的监控者身份，让他们和乐融融的继续过活；可这些句子听起来都生硬枯燥，像是最无聊的滑稽段子，让人笑都笑不出来。  
每个人的生存方式都不一样，注定了所背负的重量也各不相同。正如亚瑟所说，自己也有自己的生活，也只能照管好自己的生活而已。  
有生以来第一次，安东尼奥对自己的无能为力感到了深深的厌倦。  
「那是在担心吗？」  
亚瑟微微仰起头，看着安东尼奥脸上略带痛苦的表情，轻声问道。「那是在难过吗？如果是的话，我应该对此表示感谢。您质问我为何要将您排除在外，那么，假如我有事相求，您乐意帮忙吗？」

  
罗维诺停止与女士们的调笑，目光冰冷地朝着大厅一侧望去，复杂花纹交错的墙壁上，隐藏着不易发觉的房间，紧紧闭合了门板。  
他听不到里面的响动，也感觉不到任何气息变化。  
「一个钟头了……」  
「什么？」  
「不，没什么。」  
他暗自捏紧了拳头，重又一脸微笑加入了女士们兴致勃勃的谈话。

  
「请接受我的告解，请宽恕我的罪……」  
亚瑟将自己的脸埋入安东尼奥摊开的手掌中，喃喃自语。后者沉默着不发一言，只是静静聆听，面上看不出什么情绪。  
「请宽恕我，杀害了自己最重要的亲人。」  
「请宽恕我，对敌人抱有怜悯之心。」  
「再请宽恕我，即将伤害爱着我的人……」  
一遍遍的告解。一遍遍的重复罪孽。没有神父可以倾听这些痛苦，没有教堂可以让吸血鬼进入，可他还有最后可以亲近的人。  
神啊，请听听这找不到出路的诉求吧，就当是他唯一的遗言……

  
五分钟后罗维诺突然脸色大变，发了疯地冲向之前他看了无数次的房间，对着房门拳打脚踢，嘶嚎出声。门被人从里面打开，接着罗维诺停止了踢打的动作，愣愣看着走出来的亚瑟。  
鲜血糊满了这位亲王的嘴唇和下巴，浸透了样式考究的白色领花和衬衫。浓重的血腥味从房间内飘散出来，刺激着罗维诺的神经。  
其余在场的吸血鬼还不知发生了什么事，就见罗维诺怒吼着揪住了亚瑟的衣领，一拳揍了上去。下一刻他被亚瑟扭断了手腕，整个身子都飞了出去。  
少年嘴里胡乱嚷着不堪入耳的脏话，恨不得用完这世上所有具有攻击性的语言，但尖利刺耳的嗓音逐渐带了哭意；他从地上爬起来，跑进那个房间里去，抱着已经昏迷的安东尼奥不知如何是好——沙发里坐着的人颈部被撕扯开了触目惊心的血口子，黏腻的红色的液体流满半边身体，顺着无力垂下的手指滴落在地。  
「我不会原谅你，至死也不会……」  
罗维诺抱着安东尼奥的头，发红的眼睛狠狠瞪着门口无表情的亚瑟，齿缝间挤出的话语尽是恨意，如同要将其生吞活剥。

「至死也不会！」

  
1871年底，梅尔斯公爵退出战役，与罗维诺·瓦尔加斯离开了慕尼黑。  
没人会指责他们是逃兵，也没人会阻拦他们的离去。在大量失血之后，梅尔斯的身体陷入了漫长的睡眠，谁也无法预计他何时会醒来。或许是几年，几十年，甚至是几百年。  
当钟声敲响了新的一年，整个城市都沉浸在庆贺的喜悦中时，亚瑟也结束了一场凶险万分的厮杀。他站在黑暗的殿堂内，呼吸着鲜血酿造的空气，低声叫出了弗朗西斯的名字。  
你看，我做到了。  
我把长老院毁掉了。  
亚瑟转身离开了这座曾代表着血族至高权威的殿堂，进入金碧辉煌的大厅。他用沾满血液的手指从衣服里掏出猎人协会那封邀请函，对着所有的吸血鬼微笑说话。在他背后，尸横遍野。  
我们将要前往梵蒂冈，为这场战斗画上终点。  
无愧于血族的骄傲，无愧于你我的荣光！

死亡，死亡，然后是重塑。  
战争，抢夺，新的时代踏着鲜血迎接光鲜亮丽的未来。

  
（十四）  
亡魂是不该有任何要求的。  
当那位性格羞怯而温柔的姑娘询问王耀有无愿望时，他这样回答。  
已经死去的人，又怎能对虚妄的未来提出要求？

是的，他不需要任何希冀，期待，一切的一切光明美好的念想。  
他仅仅是一只过度饥饿的吸血鬼，以前是袭击人类，现在是狩猎同族。吸血鬼的血液能为他提供更多的力量，也更能满足他的胃。所有的吸血鬼都是他的食粮，是他的目标，是他不得不赶尽杀绝的物种。  
可是，到底何时才是这条末路的终端？  
「根本就看不到……」  
王耀轻声细语，一边抱紧了身体，连同湿黏沉重的衣袍。他坐在冰凉大理石堆砌而成的窗台上，在原本就窄小的空间里更是把自己缩成了一只干虾，动弹不能。鲜血浸透衣摆，滴落在地汇聚成一小滩深色污迹。  
有人在唱歌，语调低而柔和，哼唱着一些零散随意的句子。偶尔这歌声会停下来，伴随着书页翻动的声响，或是调匙搅拌液体发出的碰撞声。整个屋内的气氛都是安宁惬意的，带着暖洋洋的慵懒，与窗外寒冷的空气形成两个极端。  
或许是冷风将他身上刺鼻的血腥味儿带进了房间，也或许是屋内的姑娘不经意投向远处的目光；歌唱声停止了，取而代之的是略微惊讶的问话。  
「您为什么坐在那种地方？抱歉，我太投入了一直没有发现……」  
「没关系，请继续吧。」  
王耀扯着僵硬的嘴角试图使脸部更柔和些，但深入骨髓的疲倦已经让他做什么都无力从心，连说话都变得艰难万分。「我就在这里休息一会儿，很快就好……」  
稍微一小会儿就好。  
从无休无止的厮杀中逃出来。  
他摊开手掌，盯着糊满了鲜血的手心，纹路，指间缝隙。轻柔歌声重又响起，如同最能让人安心的镇魂曲，零零落落飘散了整个房间。

约翰，小约翰，你为何要匆忙离开？  
篮子里是红葡萄酒，蛋糕，还有被泪水染得皱巴巴的信件。  
带着思念与祝愿，无知无畏的少年将要奔赴战场。  
何时会回来？念叨着你名字的小姑娘已经嫁与他人；  
何时会回来？战场已变成了新的村庄。

……

菊做了一个梦。  
在梦里他回到了监牢一般的院落，除了墙角那颗开得繁华的玉兰树，什么都笼着死气沉沉的阴冷。  
隔着院墙，他能听到别人笑闹的声音，张扬的闲散的，充满阳光气息。  
那一方是什么样子的呢？牢笼之外，是怎样的世界？  
肯定是和自己完全不同的吧？  
这渴望驱使着他，像细软的鞭子抽打着他的脊背，诱劝着他爬上了玉兰树，朝着院墙外面望去。还没看清任何景象，身下枝条就因不堪重负而断裂，身体重重砸落在地的同时听到了久违而怀念的嗓音。  
没事吧？是不是受了伤？  
他在炫目的阳光中眯起了眼睛，看着墙头上一脸急切的少年。黑色长发，温暖疏离的眼睛，都被阳光覆盖了一层淡淡的色泽。  
满树盛开的玉兰在他们之间轻轻摇曳着，香味浓郁，沁人心脾。  
他想叫出对方的名字，张口就是无法出声，气流在喉管中嘶嘶作响，变不成完整的音节。在过分的急切中他惊醒过来，冷汗布满了脊背。  
现在是1872年的1月。菊在心里默念了这句话，逼迫自己从梦境中清醒。耳朵里有巨大的蜂鸣声，接着一个陌生的话音突兀地插了进来。  
「威斯特大人，慕尼黑来了信件……」  
话音突然中断，来人停下了脚步，愣愣看着没有穿上披风的菊。  
而菊拿起床侧的东洋刀，将来人斩杀也只是一瞬。动作果断没有丝毫粘滞。  
他起身穿戴好厚实的伪装衣物，确认没有纰漏后离开了房间，跨过地上那具尸体时，对着溢开的血迹皱了皱眉。事后处理比较麻烦，这是唯一头疼的事项。可要让自己身份暴露的话，就更要麻烦许多。  
无论如何，他现在是「威斯特」，是猎人协会的首席，战功赫赫。他比他的父亲更擅长这份工作，不管是猎杀吸血鬼，提出与魔女合作研制药品，还是在他经营下日渐庞大的权势。披风下面的人是谁有什么要紧呢？本田菊比威斯特更出色，这就够了——谁能想到真正的威斯特已经被埋在了圣玛格丽特的土地下，早就腐烂生虫面目全非？  
他并没有什么对不起这个父亲的地方。同时他也不认为那是自己的父亲。

在吕县王家犯下杀罪之后，菊想方设法把自己偷藏在了货运轮船里，随着茶叶丝绸一同被带离，来到陌生的土地。在这里他过着卑劣的生活，偷抢哄骗，所有可以活下去的手段都未曾犹豫。他的运气很好，没几年就撞上了威斯特，被带回了英格兰。  
只不过是个烂俗可笑的故事。旅居异乡的东洋女人，和教会的神职人员相爱，然后生下了自己。卑微而天真的女人被抛弃，带着婴孩四处漂泊，最终把亲生孩子扔给了当地教会。托她的福，这张与她如出一辙的脸庞让威斯特认出了自己——可那又有什么改变！在圣玛格丽特里他只是不能见人的私生子，被逼迫着遮掩了面容，对外谎称是该死的遗传病症；就算这所谓的父亲被良知折磨着，对自己无所不谈，从吸血鬼到猎人，从秘密实验到王耀——  
王耀。是的王耀。上天永远会给予人类意料之外的惊喜与奇遇。

菊在长长回廊里走着，一侧是高大倾斜的玻璃墙面，被无数框条分割成方方块块的形状。午后的阳光穿透玻璃镜面，渗了些微蓝的色彩，洒落在光滑的大理石地面。  
他看见王耀就在前方，身体被光影浸染，整个人美好得不真实。  
「你看起来心情很好。」菊隔着十来步的距离向王耀说道，「有什么好事情吗？」  
吸血鬼回头看向菊，弯起唇角笑得万古皆春。这笑容是菊从未见过的，温暖而鲜活，带着满满的幸福感，而王耀就随着这笑容重新活过来一般，从头到脚，都是崭新的。  
「嗯，非常棒的好消息，」王耀转身正对着菊，嗓音温柔活泼：「刚刚瓦修的妹妹告诉我的，不能更棒的魔法……」  
「魔法？nini也相信这些不切实际的故事么？」  
菊被这种活泼轻盈的气氛所感染，不由得也笑出了声，「可以讲给我听听吗？能让你这么高兴……」  
王耀摇了摇手，嬉笑着从走廊里跑了出去，脚步轻巧带了些许孩子气。他的身影在大理石地面倒映出歪斜的影子，随后消失在走廊末端。  
空旷的走廊里，菊静静站立着，抚摸自己依旧微笑的嘴唇。  
一切都在好转，值得庆祝。  
稍微再等一下就好，消灭掉所有的吸血鬼，永生的药物研制成功之后。  
就能够永远在一起，再也不会被抛下——

巨大的玻璃墙面猛然碎裂，在阳光中折射出数以亿计的晶莹光辉，然后砸落在地，轰然作响。碎片迸溅起来，割裂了菊的脸颊脖颈。  
他睁大了惊愕的眼睛，朝着左侧被破坏的墙面望去；十几只吸血鬼跳跃下来，隔着歪斜扭曲的铁制框条，发出让人胆寒的嘶嚎。

1872年1月28日。梵蒂冈。  
复仇才刚刚开始。

  
（十五）  
我们出生，成长，相爱，衰老，继而死亡。  
尸体被葬入冰冷坟墓，随着时间推移最终被完全遗忘。  
你现在是什么样的呢？是懵懂无知的孩童，暴躁不安的少年，还是正与他人相恋，想象着美好绵长的未来？  
你是否已白发苍苍身形佝偻，病痛缠身而孑然一人？  
生命如奇迹被酝酿出来，经历一季盛放，枯萎腐烂。叹息，哭泣，追悔，都无法挽留逝去的一切。除了你所拥有的现在，那些过去或未来，都已经无足轻重。  
勿需再提。

菊在走廊里奔跑着，大张了双臂，像是迎接一场盛大的狂欢。脚步跳跃着踢踏着，满地碎玻璃渣子随之飞溅。隔着几步之遥的距离，已近毁坏的巨大窗框上，挂着许多染着鲜艳色彩的肢体内脏。猎人的，神父的，以及吸血鬼的。再往外，是混乱而惨烈的厮杀，聚集了所有身在梵蒂冈的猎人，聚集了所有前来赴宴的血族。他能看见浑身浴血的王耀，正卸掉一名吸血鬼的头颅，下手狠厉果断，看上去如同穿梭在战场上的死神，而又多么像一位至高无上的君王！  
「杀吧杀吧杀吧，直到结束为止——」  
癫狂极致的笑意充斥了菊整个身体，穿过喉咙变成喘息般的声响，夹杂在他拔高了调子的叫喊中。他觉得自己回到了幼时王家的住所，用湿黏手掌抓着斧柄来回奔跑欢呼，在血与罪恶编织的世界中尽情狂欢。蛰伏在体内的野兽一经放出，就再也无法收回；这世上最大的恶，最大的杀戮，都是无比美味的酒液，穿肠入肚——正如王耀曾说过的那样，自己是热爱着这些罪恶的，只有自己才能体会这无与伦比的破坏式美感，可带给自己这些的，不正是最亲爱的兄长？  
「所以说nini最棒了，永远都这么不负期待……」他抱住了笑得痉挛的肚子，再抬头时刚好迎上一名扑向自己的吸血鬼，满脸扭曲的笑意霎时转化为阴冷表情。未等对方袭上身体，他手中的银制短枪已经对准了吸血鬼的心脏，扣下扳机。在浸银子弹巨大的冲击力下，吸血鬼被甩到了铁制窗框上面，接着摔落在地，被玻璃渣子割开无数血口。  
「就要结束了哟。」菊抬手抹掉脸上的血迹，低声呢喃。

「结局是否也同样不负期待？」

亲情，关怀，永不抛弃的誓言。耀目阳光里的少年，盛放的白色玉兰。  
再卑劣再怯懦，只有这些回忆是无法拔除的刺，是他潜藏于一切阴暗渴望之后最深切的向往。  
还有机会得到的不是吗？就像刚才，王耀对着自己笑。  
菊回想起自家兄长那个毫无防备的笑颜，眼底就又泛起了潋滟笑意，黑曜石般的眼珠透出些许童稚的兴奋；他扭头向窗框外望去，朝着宛如人间地狱的屠杀场望去——  
广场正中间的喷泉边上，金发绿瞳的吸血鬼正将手中的长剑捅入王耀身体，坚决而彻底的，破坏了王耀的心脏。

让我们把时间倒转回十几个时辰之前吧，当清晨还未亲吻这片神圣之地，人们还沉浸于深深睡眠；魔女停止了搅拌药水的动作，也不再哼唱歌谣，而是叫了王耀的名字。  
金色短发的少女浅浅笑着，因彻夜未眠而带有疲倦的大眼睛里却藏着担忧与犹豫，以及实验成功的欣喜。她足够可以为自己的血统自豪，而她的研究将会拯救或毁灭一个生命——不，任何一种选择都该交予眼前的吸血鬼自行决定。  
王耀听完她的话语，从她手中接过一小瓶药水后，脸上的表情说不上是哭是笑，就像是从无底的绝望中生出了细若游丝的希冀，更显得整张脸哀戚惨然；他毫无犹豫地喝下了递交给自己的药，接着向少女鞠躬，反复说着致谢的言辞。  
谢谢。谢谢。  
除此之外还能说什么呢？  
我们的命运总会在预想不到的地方得到逆转，偏离既定的轨道。  
吸血鬼们袭击梵蒂冈猎人协会是这一天的午后。一切都来得猝不及防，却也理所当然。这场战役本该是人类的胜利，是王耀的胜利，就算他已身心俱疲，灵魂麻木。  
然而战局远远超过了王耀的料想，急剧地倾向了吸血鬼一方。亚瑟拖住了他，给猎人们造成了不小的麻烦；而王耀所不知道的是，得到梅尔斯与整个长老院力量的亚瑟，将会成为扭转所有局势的关键。  
看吧，他们互相厮杀着，眼中只有对方的身影；锋利长剑割伤了王耀的臂膀，腿骨，在对准心脏刺下的那刻，有了片刻迟疑。  
他们身边是哗哗流淌的喷泉水池，暗红色在清澈水面晕染开来，将整个水池变得浑浊不清。不知是吸血鬼还是猎人的残骸漂浮在里头，被水流带动着轻微颤动。而他们四周是呻吟，惨叫，怒吼，还有生命消亡的悲鸣。  
亚瑟望着王耀漠然的眼睛，握着剑柄的手剧烈颤抖着，无法刺入王耀的身体；他想把剑尖挪开，可手上却像是被无形的力量给控制住，不能自由活动。  
亚瑟！  
无数愤怒的哭嚎的声音在叫。  
亚瑟！  
无数绝望的苦痛的灵魂在嚷。  
它们抓住了亚瑟苍白无力的手掌，揪扯着拖拽着，将冰冷的剑身送入王耀胸膛。  
粘稠暗红的血液从王耀微弯的唇角溢出，顺着下巴滴落在亚瑟紧紧抓握着剑柄的手背上，烧灼般疼痛。  
「为何要露出这样的表情呢？应该更高兴些，你赢了不是吗。」  
王耀伸出手指抚摸亚瑟泫然欲泣的脸，小心碰触着那双蒙上水气的碧绿色眼瞳。这条看不见末端的道路突然就到了尽头，谁都还没有来得及准备好，就这么结束了。可他还有最后可以做的事，不管是胜是败，都必须做到的一件事。  
「这是……我唯一能给你的礼物。」开口说话已万分艰难，每一次喘息都牵扯着心脏处尖锐的痛楚。但王耀还是努力抱住了亚瑟的肩膀，凑上前去吻住了冰凉干燥的嘴唇。更多的鲜血从喉咙里翻涌出来，随着唇舌亲吻的动作蔓延了亚瑟整个口腔。  
——这是最棒的魔法，只有我才能完成。  
在黎明来临之前，少女告诉了自己，吸血鬼能够变成人类的方法。「暴食」的体质，魔女的药水，以及，爱。

只要让对方喝下您的血液就可以，听起来荒诞不羁对吗？就像我之前曾说过的那样，文字，语言，甚至是最真实的感情，都具有神奇的力量。长久的岁月以来，我们一直在寻找能将吸血鬼变回人类的方法，而现在它实现了；虽然只能改变一个生命的命运，也算是很大的进步。但是，我无法确定这种药水的伤害性，或许您的身体会遭到极大的毁坏……就当是我自己的一点私心吧，希望它能得到确实的验证。我们谁也不知道这场战斗最终如何，如果您会遭遇不幸，或许它可以成为您最后的救赎也不一定。  
我不知道您是否需要它，但我觉得，您对吸血鬼的憎恨，并不是对特定的谁，而是对吸血鬼这个物种……  
昏暗的屋内，少女说话的声音模糊不清，唯独一双深绿眸子跳跃着晶亮的光，让他想起另一个温柔却别扭的家伙。  
您有想要改变的对象吗？

王耀的手已经不能抱住亚瑟的头颅，只好整个身子都靠着对方，努力地贴着耳朵说话。声带没有发音，空余微弱气流吹拂着亚瑟形状优美的耳廓。  
微不可闻的话语，似乎是在笑，用了简短的发音，说着告别的单词。  
「嗯，再见。」  
亚瑟低声回应道，一边拔出了王耀体内的长剑。鲜血被剑身带离，溅进深邃不见底的祖母绿眼瞳。  
「谢谢你曾陪我度过那么美好的时间。」  
谢谢你来到我的生命中，教会我温暖，喜悦，珍惜，以及其他无以言计的情感。  
我爱你。  
王耀。

  
————尾声————

「在无法取得平衡之时，一般都会首先想到消灭，把威胁到自身的东西尽数消灭掉……」  
说话的是个甜软得过分的男性嗓音，隔着几十英尺的距离，无法传进广场上厮杀的吸血鬼和猎人们的耳内。  
「伟大的理念，自灭的方式。可消灭了猎人之后呢？千千万万的人类还存在，而吸血鬼将会成为世界公敌。拼尽了性命的殊死争斗，到最后也不过是场闹剧罢了。」  
话音带了轻微的笑意，不知是自嘲还是别的什么意味。那是一座与教会广场遥遥相对的塔楼建筑，而说话的人就坐在塔楼最高处的展望台上，高空的寒风撕扯着他淡金色柔软的头发，同样柔软的围巾以及大衣下摆。  
清澈的紫罗兰眼眸盯着广场喷泉处互相拥抱的二人，无喜亦无悲。黑色长发的少年身体发生着奇异的变化，在阳光下逐渐分解碎裂，变成无数细碎轻柔的黑色烟尘，四散飘飞。  
「真是……愚蠢而可悲的生物啊。」  
他自言自语说着，向上拉了拉围巾，遮掩住略微急促的呼吸。有人在身后叫着他的名字，等了许久没得到回应，只好提高了音量：「我们该走了，娜塔莉亚小姐怕是等得不耐烦……」  
「所谓共存或消灭根本是不可能的事，唯一的解决方法是彻底的支配。」他没理会身后的催促，低声嘟囔着从展望台跳下来，目光转移到墙角被绑缚得动弹不能的男人身上。后者努力直起了身子，用鲜红得不正常的瞳孔死死瞪着他，被堵住的嘴巴发出含糊不清的叫嚷，大概是在咒骂一些不堪入耳的词汇。  
「哎呀，你是有什么怨言？这是贝什米特家族对待救命恩人的态度？」  
他干脆蹲下来，拿掉了堵着男人嘴巴的布条，顿时被高声怒吼震得耳朵嗡嗡直响。  
「本大爷才不需要你救！不就是脑袋中了一枪，又不是致命伤，只是恰巧在昏迷的时候被你捡了便宜！」  
「在说什么话啊，你的意思是，我该看着你被猎人彻底弄死，而不是及时从对方的枪口下把你拖回来……」微笑的紫眸里映着一张离奇愤怒的脸庞，接着这愤怒渐渐没了底气；斯拉夫人扯着基尔伯特的衣领，似乎是不打算再进行这幼稚的对话，一路拖着挣扎不断的男人离开塔楼。在他们身后，黑色颗粒状的烟尘被寒风袭卷着漂浮了一整个天空。  
我们是无法共存的。唯一的解决方法是彻底的「支配」。  
由从地狱回来的人完成——  
「不要，他妈的你给我放手！那里还有等着本大爷回去的人……」

站在广场上的路德维希转身怔怔朝着空无一人的远方望去，目光茫然，搜寻不到落脚点。  
「怎么了吗？」  
「不……没什么。」他迅速回转了身，回答他人的问话。严厉而不苟言笑的脸上，微微泛起温柔的情绪。  
「只是觉得……听到了怀念的声音。」  
路德维希扔掉了手中的武器，轻微舒了一口气。空气里全是浓郁得化不开的腥气，即使是吸血鬼，都有了呕吐的欲望。  
战斗已经结束，一场惨烈的胜利。  
可是新的开端又是何等模样？他们该走向何处？

所有的疑问都再与亚瑟无关。  
他只是站在原地，伸出手接住了空中飘浮的黑色烟尘。许多年前，无数次出现在梦魇中的场景终于与现实重叠，他像是转了一大圈儿最后回到了原点，一无所有，却又崭新如初。  
啊啊。  
这真是……今年最大的雪了。

1873年1月，本田菊于圣彼得广场开枪自杀。  
1875年初，亚瑟回到伦敦，接手了波诺弗瓦家族已被废置多年的花卉生意。  
1921年8月20日，亚瑟在爱丁堡自己的庄园内静静睡去，再也没有醒来，身边趴伏着已然僵硬冷掉的猫头鹰。周围所有的居民为这个孤独的老人举行了葬礼，并将猫头鹰的尸体一同下葬。  
在他的墓碑上，刻着两个名字，它们相依相存，无法分割——愿死者灵魂安息；埋藏在地下的秘密永远沉睡，爱意与思念却长存人间，永生不朽。

The end.

亚瑟醒来时发现自己正坐在会议室的桌子上，脸颊因长时间枕着手臂而发麻疼痛。灿烂柔和的阳光从明亮窗户外透进来，倾泻了大半个房间；弗朗西斯在自己身边埋怨着闷热的天气，指使着别人去拉上窗帘；接着是阿尔聒噪个不停的叫喊，重复着会议的事项，但内容只不过是强调自己的hero身份而已。  
一切都恍惚得不真实，连同自己微热的体温，桌面上跳跃的阳光，耳朵里闹哄哄的声响。他犹疑地扭头朝着左边望去，看到了安静坐着的王耀，正一手托着下巴不知道在思考些什么。温暖光线在东方人身上镀了一层淡淡的色泽，覆盖了平静好看的眉眼，勾勒出美好的侧脸轮廓。  
他不由得伸手拉住了王耀的袖子，得来对方诧异而疏离的目光。于是他想起来昨天他们刚刚吵过架，为了些微不足道的小事，各自甩着冷脸一直没理睬对方。  
可现在，亚瑟觉得不说点儿什么，就无法抑制喉咙发胀的疼痛。  
「耀，我刚刚做了一个梦……」  
「那是个很漫长痛苦的梦境，没有阳光，没有希望，很多人都死去了……我看不见任何东西，始终被寒天冻地的冰冷包裹着无法呼吸。但是有你在，所以没关系……」  
原本乱七八糟的会议掀起了新的混乱，阿尔拍着桌子嘲笑亚瑟的发言，而弗朗西斯哀叹着当众调情的二人，表情阴险得可怕的伊万举起了水管发出意味不明的奇怪笑声。亚瑟对这些吵嚷不断的噪音恍若未闻，只是握紧了王耀的手腕，仿佛不这样做就无法安心。  
他听见王耀温和无奈的嗓音，如同隔了一个世纪那么漫长的等待。几乎是同时，温暖湿润的液体蒙住了他的眼睛，再也无可抑制。

——经历漫长而冰冷的时光，从最深沉黑暗的地方逃出来。  
——只为遇见你。

  
全书完


End file.
